You Are My Everything
by Shunkan-Romantica
Summary: Nothing could have ever prepared Misaki and Usagi for what was about to happen. Misaki unexpectedly becomes pregnant. Will Misaki and the baby make it? Will they overcome all the dangers and difficulties to bring their baby healthy into the world?
1. No Means No

It was a beautiful morning of spring.

Takahashi Misaki was walking down the streets of Japan going to college. He was twenty one years old now and this would be his last year in college.

"It's such a beautiful morning. The cherry blossoms look so pretty." said Misaki while he passed through a park full of cherry blossom trees.

A few minutes later he got to school. It was good to be back after two months of recovery. Everything was still the same, as usual not so many people would approach him because almost everyday, the famous boy love author Usami Akihiko would come in his expensive and cool red car to pick him up. Nobody exactly knew about the relationship between the two, some people thought they were relatives, other thought they were friends, but nobody ever imagined that these two men shared a very strong bond.

They were a lovers. They had been together for the past three years and they were still going strong.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Class dismissed!" the professor said.

Misaki put his books away in his bag and went down the stairs of the classroom. While he was passing in front of the desk of the professor, the professor called him.

"Takahashi-kun!"

Misaki approached his professor, it felt good seeing him after a month.

"Hello sensei!" Misaki greeted his professor.

"It's good to see you again Takahashi-kun! It must have been tough for you going through such treatment. How are you feeling now?" the professor asked.

"It's good to see you too professor! I feel a lot better now. It's good to be back." Misaki said.

"Of course it is! But Takahashi-kun, please don't force yourself too much if at anytime you don't feel good or…"

But Misaki interrupted the professor. "Thank you for worrying about me sensei, but right now I feel okay and strong enough to be back. I really appreciate that you are concerned about me. I'm sorry, I have to go to another class now, I'll see you next class sensei!" said Misaki.

"Oh! Very well then, I'll be seeing you next class Takahashi-kun." the professor said and smiled as Misaki left the classroom.

Misaki had spent the last two months going in and out of the hospital.

During a physical examination, Misaki told the doctor that he felt a bit of pain in his member and so the doctor examined him and after a couple of tests the doctor gave devastating news to Misaki.

Misaki was showing signs of prostate cancer.

He was very scared. He tried to hide it from Usagi but he was bad at hiding his emotions. As soon as the writer found out about this, he looked for the best doctor to treat Misaki. Takahiro was abroad on a business trip so he entrusted Misaki to Usagi. It was very hard for Misaki, he had to spend his last month of summer vacation going in and out of the hospital. And because he had to be admitted to the hospital for observation, he also had to skip his first month of college. Usagi was scared for Misaki because he didn't want to lose him. Just the thought of losing him… it was unbearable.

Misaki didn't want to stay behind on his studies, so he changed his classes to online classes. After almost a month and a half of treatment, the doctor confirmed that the treatment had worked as expected. Without having to go through chemotherapy, Misaki was now free of any possibility of prostate cancer. He just had to keep taking some pills every day for the next two months, but besides that, he was completely healthy.

This experience made the bond between Misaki and Usagi stronger. Usagi loved Misaki even more and Misaki now appreciated more the little things that everyone usually takes for granted, like the smell of the flowers or the beauty and shine of the stars.

After a long day of school, Misaki went to the front door of the University where he found Usagi's car parked. Usami Akihiko was inside, wearing a black tuxedo and sunglasses waiting for the young college student.

"Usagi-san I told you I wanted to walk home today! Why are you here?" exclaimed Misaki. He really wanted to go home walking because after going through such an experience, now he appreciated life and nature more. Since it was spring, he wanted to see the trees and flowers on the way home.

"I wanted to see you." he said in a sexy tone of voice.

"Usagi-san…" Misaki went inside the car.

"How was your day?" asked Usagi as he drove.

"It was alright. Everything is pretty much the same. Oh! I didn't see Toudou-kun today… I wonder if he is still going to school or if he was just absent today."

At the mention of Misaki's friend, Usagi got jealous and almost bit in half the cigarette that he was smoking.

"Well I'm happy he didn't show up today then…" Usagi murmured.

"What was that?"

"We are eating out today." Usagi quickly changed the subject.

"Where are we going?" asked Misaki.

"We are going to a place you'll like. It's not that far, we are almost there…" said Usagi as they turned the corner and stopped in front of a Restaurant. They got out of the car and Usagi gave the keys to the valet parking attendant. Misaki noticed that the parking lot was right next to the restaurant, they could have just parked the car and walked inside. Misaki was about to complain to Usagi but he knew that if he started an argument about not wasting money, he would end up losing.

They went inside the restaurant, to a special closed area that Usagi had already reserved for the two of them. They sat down and read the menu.

"What do you want to eat Usagi-san? Everything in the menu looks really good." Misaki said. 'And expensive...' he thought.

"Mmm… I'm not sure. What are you having?" asked Usagi.

"Well, for the past days I've been craving mush potatoes with steak really bad."

"Mush potatoes with steak? That's a good choice, You don't eat that often." Usagi said.

Then the waiter came in.

"Are you ready to order?"

"Yes. I'll have mush potatoes with steak please." said Misaki while handing the menu to the waiter.

"Very well then, I'll have the same." Usagi smiled.

"Ok, your orders will be ready in about ten minutes."

And just like the waiter said, around ten minutes later the waiter brought their dishes and they enjoyed their steak with mush potatoes.

For dessert the waiter brought a strawberry cake. It had a small sugar banner in the middle that said: "Good Luck on your Last Year of University Misaki"

"Wow! Strawberry! Thanks Usagi-san!" Misaki exclaimed and blushed like a little kid who had just opened a Christmas present.

Usagi who had a cigarette between his lips gave him a smile. From the beginning he had no intention of giving him that dinner with nothing in return. He also had other plans for that night.

Then the waiter brought in a bottle of wine and placed it on the table.

"I didn't order wine." Usagi looked at the bottle.

"Oh! This is on the house. The owner is a huge fan of yours and he told me to give it to you. I hope you like it." said the waiter.

Usagi was surprised. "Thank you."

"Wow! You should give the owner at least an autograph." Misaki said.

"Nah let's go."

"Oh come on! That's the least you can do."

Usagi couldn't resist Misaki's cute expressions. "Ok fine."

Usagi grabbed his napkin and wrote:

_"Thank you for your support and for the wine._

___-Usami Akihiko."_

"Please give this to the owner." Then he gave the napkin to the waiter.

"Yes sir." And the waiter left.

Then Misaki and Usagi had cake and when they were done, they left the restaurant and headed home.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Meanwhile in the restaurant.

"Yo was it really worth it?" The waiter who had just attended Usagi and Misaki's table approached two girls. "You practically bought his autograph."

"It doesn't matter!" exclaimed one girl.

"I can't believe it!" the other girl said almost screaming.

"It's Usami Akihiko's autograph!" The two girls exclaimed together. The two waitresses were holding the little napkin that Usagi had just signed as if it was a divine object. They had spent almost half of their salaries each to get Usagi that bottle of wine.

"Who's going to keep it now?"

"We'll share it." they both said.

The guy sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Girls…" He turned around to go back to work.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Later, once Misaki and Usagi got home, Misaki wanted to go upstairs, get changed and start dong his homework. What he wasn't expecting was a passionate Usagi-san grabbing him by the waist stopping him from going upstairs.

"Usagi-san not now, I have homework to do." said Misaki annoyed, trying to get out of his grasp.

"Oh really? And how do you plan to get upstairs if I have you right now." he whispered in his ear.

"Let me go!" Misaki yelled but it was too late.

Usagi had turned him around so he was facing him and he was already putting his hand inside his pants. He started pressing on Misaki's member while he put his free arm around Misaki's back.

"Usagi-san, let me go!" complained Misaki.

"Oh… don't tell me you already got used to doing it in the hospital room… do you miss it now?… From the first night in the hospital... Do you remember those long nights in the hospital beds?… I can make one identical to those ones here if you ask me to…" he whispered in his ear. "We had an awesome time there right Misaki?"

But Misaki was not paying attention, he was trying to get free from Usagi's arms.

"Let me go! I don't want to do it." Misaki kept complaining. For once, Misaki really felt that he didn't want to do it at all, but Usagi didn't seem to care. Usagi was already used to Misaki's resistance so he kept going, unbuttoning his shirt softly getting ready to make his way in… until it happened.

"I SAID LET ME GO! DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Misaki slapped him.

Usagi froze. He stopped what he was doing and touched the place where he had just been slapped to feel that a drop of blood was coming from the scratch. Usagi looked at him, Misaki had just realized what he had done. He saw the scratch on Usagi's cheek, he gasped and covered his mouth with his hands.

"I… I…" he tried to speak but the words were not coming out. "I… didn't mean to…"

Usagi was confused also. This was the first time that Misaki had such a reaction. Usagi had never stopped in the past because he knew that inside, Misaki did want to sleep with him as much as he did.

But apparently this time was different.

Usagi let him free from his grasp, confused.

"Misaki?… what's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"I… I don't know… I just… I don't want to have sex with you right now." Misaki answered as he grabbed from the floor the shirt that Usagi had taken off him. "Just give me some time… I can't… I'm sorry" and with that said he went up the stairs and locked himself up in his bedroom. Leaving Usagi confused and with a scratch on the cheek.

Once inside, he lied on his bed and then he turned to his side.

"What's wrong with me?" he asked to himself trying to think why did he slap Usagi.

Most of the time Misaki gave in when it came to have sex but ever since they left the hospital, having sex hadn't even crossed his mind. He had no desire to have sex at all.

After the incident, Usagi went to his bedroom.

He kept thinking why Misaki didn't want to have sex with him. It was something they did on a regular basis with no problems or objections. Well, maybe objections from part of Misaki but he knew that Misaki too wanted to be with Usagi. He thought that maybe something happened to him at school or maybe he was stressed. But even so, Usagi couldn't help to feel sad.

With all those thoughts in mind, he turned on his laptop. There was going to be a major change of events in the story that he was writing.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	2. You've Got To Be Kidding Me

The next morning, since Misaki had fallen asleep early without doing his homework, he decided to wake up early and go to the school's library to get his homework done.

When Usagi woke up, he realized that it was already past the time to take Misaki to school, so he realized that he might be already there. He went downstairs to the kitchen where he found his breakfast served, next to it there was a note.

_"Usagi-san, I'm really sorry about yesterday. I got a job and I'm working after class so I'll be getting home late. _

_ Enjoy your breakfast._

_ ~Misaki"_

Usagi sighed.

Misaki got a job and he hadn't even told Usagi anything about it. In a normal situation Usagi would be alright with it, but Misaki's body was still recovering so this news made him worry. He didn't even know where this job was, so his only option was to wait until he got home.

"Oh Misaki…" He let out a sigh of resignation.

Meanwhile at school, Misaki had finished his homework on time and was in class. He was still worried about what happened the day before with Usagi, but he knew he had to put that aside for a while or he wouldn't be able to concentrate in class. He was taking notes on his notebook when all of a sudden his sight became blurry. After he rubbed his eyes, his sight went back to normal. But then some minutes later he started feeling dizzy.

He felt as if the classrom was spinning and spinning.

"Oy… Takahashi-kun., are you okay?" asked Tanaka-san. He was Misaki's classmate. They weren't close friends but whenever they met, they would say hi to each other.

"Huh?… Oh, Tanaka-san, I'm fine, thanks." Misaki lied.

"Are you sure Takahashi-kun? You look pale…" he said, observing Misaki's face.

"Yeah I'm just a little dizzy. But it's nothing really."

All of a sudden he felt something hard hit his head.

"OYYY! TAKAHASHI! TANAKA! " Demon Kamijou had noticed that they were speaking and not paying attention to his lecture, so he decided to throw a piece of chalk to both students.

"If you want to have a chat with each other you can do that outside of this classroom! What are you going do? Are you staying or leaving?" yelled Kamijou-sensei who in the recent months had noticeably gained some pounds.

"We are really sorry sensei!" Both students bowed at the same time.

"OK. Now pay attention!"

"Yes sensei!" Both students stopped talking and paid attention until the end of class.

Once class was over Tanaka-san left quickly because he was going to be late for his next class. On his way out he apologized to Kamijou-sensei and waved bye to Misaki. Misaki also realized that he should apologize to sensei too, so before leaving the classroom he stopped in front of sensei's desk.

"Kamijou-sensei, I'm really sorry about today… I… I..." As Misaki was bowing apologizing to sensei, he felt dizzy and lost his balance causing him to fall on the floor.

"Takahashi-san! Are you alright?" he said leaning forward to give Misaki a hand.

"I'm alright sensei! Really! It was nothing." He said with a nervous laugh as he stood up. "Sensei, I wanted to apologize for today." said Misaki again now bowing without falling.

"Alright Takahashi-san but please let this be the last one. You have missed the first month of class, you should be paying attention." he said to Misaki.

"I'm sorry, I will sensei."

"Okay then I'll see you next class Takahashi." said Kamijou-sensei.

"Bye sensei."

As Misaki left the classroom he got dizzy again and he staggered a bit. He stopped by the doorframe and he held on to it just in case, to avoid a possible fall. After a few seconds he felt alright and he kept walking.

Kamijou noticed this and wondered if he had hit him too hard with the chalk.

"Naah I don't think so." And with that said he went to the teacher's room to finish grading tests.

Misaki wondered why did he get so dizzy in class. It hadn't happened to him before. After school, he went to his part time job. He worked as a waiter in a dinner a few blocks away from the school. As son as he got there, he had a cup of coffee and with his energy back, he started working. Misaki was a very hardworking person. That afternoon he waited many tables and at the end of the day he was congratulated by the manager who told him that by the next day he would have an schedule ready for him.

Misaki left his job really happy and excited to go back home and see Usagi.

"I'm home!… Usagi-san?" Misaki called him as he made his way into the residence.

"Welcome home." Usagi was sitting in the living room watching television. He had a bear band-aid in his cheek, right where he had slapped him the day before. It kind of look funny but still it made Misaki feel really bad. Misaki stood in front of him.

"I'm really sorry about what happened yesterday. I didn't mean to, I just…"

Usagi stood up and hugged him.

"No Misaki… I'm sorry. I didn't know you felt this way about it. I never meant to..." said Usagi stroking Misaki's hair.

"No Usagi-san! It's not that, it's just that… lately I haven't had desires to do it." Misaki said. "I don't know… I feel weird."

Usagi hugged Misaki tighter. "It's alright Misaki."

Misaki felt so lucky to have someone like Usagi with him. Usagi grabbed Misaki's chin, their eyes met and they shared a passionate kiss. All of a sudden Misaki broke the kiss. He covered his mouth with his hand and ran upstairs to the bathroom.

"Misaki?" asked Usagi going after him.

Usagi could hear Misaki throwing up inside the bathroom. "Misaki? Are you okay? What's happening?"

But Misaki couldn't answer because he was still throwing up. Some minutes later Misaki went out of the bathroom. Usagi was waiting for him in the hallway with a cup of tea for him.

"Misaki, what happened?" asked concerned Usagi.

"I don't know, I think something I ate didn't digest well. Yeah… I think it was probably food poisoning." answered Misaki receiving the cup of tea from Usagi. "I feel a lot better now though. "

"Are you sure you don't want to take something or go to the doctor?" insisted Usagi.

"There's no need to do that I'm fine now." said Misaki.

After Misaki finished his tea, he pulled Usagi to the sofa.

"Usagi-san! Let's watch a movie!" said Misaki.

"Okay, what do you want to watch?"

"Mmm… I don't know, let's see what's on."

And so they sat together on the sofa. They didn't pay much attention to the movie because after some minutes, they fell asleep in each others' embrace and feeling each other's warmth.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

3 Weeks Later

It was a Sunday morning and Usagi had left very early the house to go to a mandatory meeting in the editorial.

He didn't want to go to this meeting at all but his presence in this particular meeting was fundamental for the publishing of his latest book. Besides Aikawa-san had come to get him and she had brought a Mecha-Suzuki-san that could walk with a remote control. She said she would give it to Usagi if he went to the meeting, so he ended up going and Misaki was left alone at home.

Misaki woke up late and stayed a couple of minutes in bed, he didn't feel so good. All of a sudden, he felt this urge to vomit. He ran as fast as he could to the bathroom covering his mouth with his hand. He got there just in time to empty his stomach in the toilet. After he was done, he spent a couple of minutes sitting in the bathroom floor, wondering why in the last few weeks he had been throwing up and feeling so dizzy in the mornings. It couldn't have been food poisoning because the last thing he ate, was something he cooked himself for dinner last night. Usagi also ate with him and if he was able to go to the meeting, then the food didn't affect him. Misaki was relieved that Usagi wasn't there because he would have worried if he saw him vomiting in the bathroom.

When he felt better, he went to take a shower. Then in the afternoon after getting some school work done, he decided to go to the pharmacy.

'I wonder what should I get for nausea and vomiting…' he thought.

Once he got there he went to the front counter. A girl with a school uniform also seemed to be waiting in the front counter so Misaki went next to her. After a while, a pharmacist approached the girl.

"I still have to look for one more item." said the pharmacist to the girl and she nodded. She looked down a lot, Misaki couldn't even see her eyes.

Then the pharmacist turned to Misaki.

"How can I help you?"

"Oh, mmm… I was wondering if you have something that helps lessen nausea. I'm not sure, I think I had something that made my stomach sick." said Misaki.

"Yes we have something for that, I'll be right back." said the pharmacist.

"Thanks."

Misaki stayed there and he looked at the girl next to him. Her hands were sweating and she seemed very anxious about something.

"Excuse me, are you ok?" asked Misaki trying to see her eyes.

The girl raised her head to look at him, she seemed scared. Misaki noticed that her eyes were teary. Then the pharmacist came back with two paper bags and put them in the middle of the front counter.

"Okay I've got each of your orders… HEY!" The girl that was next to Misaki had grabbed the bag that was on her side of the counter and ran away. It all happened so fast.

"Somebody get her! That girl left without paying!" yelled the pharmacist. The store security guard was already running after her.

Misaki was in disbelief, he had just witnessed a shoplift.

"Wow…" That's all he could say.

"Oh my God she's gone! that girl must be a track star or something like that." said the pharmacist. "Anyway, I also have your order here. It would be $9."

"Oh, thanks." Misaki paid the pharmacist.

He left the pharmacy thinking about the girl. Misaki thought that maybe she was going through economic difficulties and probably her or one of her relatives was sick. Maybe that drove her to do something like that, he thought.

Once he got home, he went to the kitchen to take the medicine he had just bought. He turned the bag upside down to empty its contents and Misaki froze when he saw the only thing that fell from the bag.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

The only thing that had fallen from the bag was a home pregnancy test kit.

"This is not mine! I didn't ask for this!" he said grabbing it. He was trying to think how the hell did that pregnancy test ended up in his order.

"Mmm… Let's see… let's see… The pharmacist brought this package along with the other girls package… AH!" he gasped. "That's it! The packages got mixed up. She probably has my nausea medicine right now. She must be kind of upset."

He looked at the pregnancy test and he felt bad for the girl.

"That's why that girl seemed so nervous… she was going to take this pregnancy test." realized Misaki.

"But what am I supposed to do now? I don't need one of these." He was right about to throw it to the garbage bin when he kind of started feeling curious about the test. He turned it around to read the box. It said 'The only test that tells you 5 days before your missed period, unsurpassed accuracy.'

He kept looking all over the box with curiosity while he headed to the bathroom. After turning and reading the box a hundred times, he decided to open it. Once in the bathroom he sat on top of the toilet cover and began unpacking it.

"I must be crazy to be doing this…"

But he still did it. He took out the contents of the box, there was only a stick and the instructions paper. He unfolded the instructions paper and located the part where it indicated how to use the test. After reading most of it, he realized that the only thing he had to do was put one side of the stick in urine for five seconds and then wait three minutes for the result. Misaki pulled down his zipper and put the stick so that the urine would fall on it. Then he peed on it counting to five.

"I can't believe I'm doing this... Anyway, done." he said as he put the stick next to the sink and pulled his zipper shut.

He washed his hands seated again on the toilet seat cover and waited.

"I don't know why I am so nervous haha… It's not as if it is going to come out positive." he thought out loud. "This is probably how girls feel when they are waiting for the results. Of course they must feel nervous, if it's positive for them, their lives change forever." He was just sitting there, he still had to wait one more minute. The wait seemed kind of long.

Misaki grabbed the instructions paper and went to the part where it indicated how to read the result. He checked and it said that if only one lined appeared, that meant that he was not pregnant. But if two lines appeared, the result was positive. Misaki then grabbed the stick to see if there was something showing in the result window, and indeed there was.

Only one pink line showed in the result window.

"HAHA Obviously the result is…" he suddenly stopped when he saw how an additional line appeared right next to the pink line that was already there, making the total number of lines two.

"You've got to be kidding me…" said Misaki with the pregnancy test still in his hands. He looked at it closely and from whatever angle he saw it, the two lines were still there, very distinguishable.

He grabbed the instructions paper to double-check. He read it out loud as to make sure what he was reading was right.

"If two pink lines appear in the result window, the test is positive, indicating that the person tested is pregnant."

Misaki grabbed the stick again, the two lines were still there.

"No… It's impossible, it can't be."

-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N:** Hello everyone! Thank you very much for reading! This is my very first fic so I hope you like it. Reviews are greatly appreciated, they make my day and also motivate me to keep writing. I'll put up the next chapter as soon as it is finished. Bye Bye!


	3. Back to Normal

Misaki was in shock and disbelief.

"This thing is wrong. There is no way a man can get pregnant, this was stupid!" he exclaimed as he grabbed the stick.

He was about to throw it away in the garbage bin of the bathroom but then he thought that Usagi might see it and find it if not strange, crazy. He brought it downstairs to throw it away in the kitchen, but then again he thought that Usagi might still see it in there. So he quickly put everything in the paper bag that it came in and left the house.

"He won't notice if I throw it on the garbage bin in the main entrance." He took the elevator to the first floor and went to the first garbage bin he saw. "I'm saved! If he had known..."

"If I had know what?" Misaki felt a whisper in his ear.

"Ahhhh!" Misaki screamed.

"U-u-u-usagi-san! W-welcome back!" Misaki said with a nervous laugh.

"What are you doing here?"

"Me-me? He-here? Oh! Nothing! I just got home from a walk! I wanted to take some fresh air…" he kept laughing nervously.

"What did you just throw away?" asked Usagi.'Oh darn it! He noticed' Misaki thought.

"Oh! That was the napkin from the taiyaki I just ate." Misaki said moving hands at different directions. "How was your meeting Usagi-san?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"Nothing special… I didn't even had to go in the first place. Aikawa-san just thinks I should go to the editorial more often…" Then they headed for the elevator.

"You should Usagi-san. Aikawa-san is always doing her best… she could lose her job one of these days."

"Nah, she won't." said Usagi. "She's been there for almost ten years now, they won't let her go."

"Ten years? Wow! So she started working in the editorial when she was twenty one?"

"Yeah, I think she started as a part-time, doing what you used to do when you worked there."

"Oh I see." said Misaki as they went out of the elevator. Misaki was now twenty one. Even though he was about to finish college in less than a year, he still wasn't sure about what he wanted to do. He had been working on the editorial part-time and he liked it because he loved manga. He even got the chance to meet his favorite mangaka there. He had been seriously considering working in the editorial full-time. Another thing that was on Misaki's mind was that his brother, Takahiro, was expecting Misaki to leave Usagi's residence after he finished college. He didn't want to leave, and Usagi didn't want him to leave either. They still had to work that out.

Misaki sighed when he realized everything he still had to do.

"What was that for?" asked Usagi as he inserted the keys in the door knob.

"No nothing, it's just that I'm thinking about what I want to do after I finish college." Misaki sounded concerned about it.

"Do you really want to work in the editorial?"

"Yeah I was thinking I'd like that." Misaki entered the house.

"Well you know I could pull some strings here and there and you would be in, without even having to apply, you know…" Usagi said as he went upstairs to the bathroom.

"Usagi-san! I already said I want to do it by myself! I don't want your help!" Misaki yelled at him.

They went inside the house and Usagi went to the bathroom upstairs and Misaki went into the kitchen. He went to the fridge and took out some fish to start making something to eat. As soon as Misaki opened the bag of fish, he closed it right away. He got nauseated just by the light smell of fish that came from the bag. He was about to throw up but he covered his mouth and he was able to stop it.

"Oy Misaki." Misaki heard Usagi coming down the stairs so he quickly pulled himself together and pretended that he was okay.

"What is this?" Usagi was grabbing the instructions paper of the pregnancy test.'Oh crap! I left that in the bathroom!' Misaki thought. What was he going to do now? If he told him he took the test, that wouldn't make any sense and Usagi would think weird things of him. Then he came up with an idea.

"Wh-what is that?" asked Misaki pretending that he had no idea what that was.

"It's the instructions paper from a pregnancy test… what is this doing here?" he asked and looked at Misaki.

"I don't know…" he lied.

"Oh! I know!" Usagi was looking at the paper.

"WHAT IS IT?" Misaki got extremely nervous.

"It must be Aikawa-san's" when Misaki heard Usagi's words, Misaki's soul returned to his body. He had never felt so much relief in his life.

"Ye-yeah… probably." Misaki grabbed the paper from Usagi's hands. "We should just throw it away." he said as he crumpled the paper and threw it away.

"What are we having for lunch?" Usagi asked.

"Well… today we are having… uhmm… we're having meat." said Misaki hoping that Usagi wouldn't make him cook fish."Yeah that sounds good." Usagi sat on the sofa to read the newspaper.

After Misaki finished cooking they had lunch together. Usagi told Misaki that his new book would be published in around three months or so. Misaki was very happy to hear that.

"Oh Misaki did you take your medicine today?"

"Oh right… no, not today. I ran out of pills, I should go to the pharmacy to get some tomorrow." Misaki said.

"I could go for you now." Usagi volunteered.

"No it's alright, I can stop by the pharmacy on the way to school tomorrow. I don't think it would make a difference if I don't take my pills for one single day. I mean, I've been taking them since I started the treatment." Misaki said.

"I guess…" Usagi still had doubts but then he thought that Misaki was not going to die from missing one single pill when he had been taking the for almost three months already.

Misaki put the plates in the sink and started to wash them. Usagi had been more careful with Misaki now. They hadn't done it in three weeks because he didn't want to force Misaki to do it. But at that moment, Misaki had put on his apron and he looked so cute from the back. Usagi couldn't stop himself and went behind him. Misaki felt Usagi's arm from behind going around his waist.

"Usagi-san…" Usagi was kissing his neck and with the other hand, he was unbuttoning his pants, making his way in through towards Misaki's member. When he got it, he began to rub it while kissing him on the neck.

"Ahh… Usagi-san…" Misaki moaned. "Misaki… I want you." Usagi whispered in Misaki's ear. Misaki couldn't resist, he was feeling Usagi's hand move down and up touching his member. He was feeling different, for some reason it wasn't like the last few weeks when he didn't want to have anything to do with sex. But now, all he could think about was being with Usagi.

Being Usagi's.

Usagi took the apron off him, so he could start undressing Misaki. Misaki's moans were Usagi's fuel to keep going. He kept rubbing Misaki's member until he fully came.

"Ahh… U-usagi-san…"

"Did you like it?" Usagi whispered in his ear, then he carried him bridal style and laid him on the sofa. Usagi put one leg across Misaki's body. Now he was on top of him and had him between his legs. He took Misaki's shirt off and started kissing him on the chest.

"Usagi-san… ahhh…" Misaki moaned as the writer licked his nipple and massaged the kept kissing him on the chest going down and down. When he got to his belly, he stopped for a second. He noticed that Misaki's belly was bigger than usual and his abdomen felt very hard. Usagi didn't think about it that much, to the contrary it turned him on more. He started kissing his belly and caressing it. Then he kept going down. Usagi began to lick Misaki's member. Misaki was turned on beyond control and he asked himself what was keeping him from having sex with Usagi for the past few weeks. How in the world did Misaki feel that he didn't want to have sew with Usagi? How? It didn't matter now. It was just the two of them, making love and enjoying every second of it. Usagi then turned Misaki around and introduced his erected member inside Misaki.

"Ahhh… it… hurts…" Misaki had a pained but satisfied expression. Usagi put his hands around Misaki's tights and started going inside Misaki. First he went slowly but then he went faster and faster.

"Usagi-san… Ahh!" Misaki felt Usagi inside of him then he squeezed the cushions he was holding on to, and pressed them tight.

"Misaki don't move… I'm coming…" and he emptied himself in Misaki.

"Ahhh….." Misaki felt it.

"Usagi-san…"

"Misaki… I love you."

"Usagi-san… I… love you too…" said a weak Misaki.

Usagi hugged him and then carried him to his bedroom, where they continued doing it until they fell asleep.

The next morning Usagi woke up first. He sat down on his side of the bed and turned around. He saw Misaki was still sleeping. He smiled and decided to wake him up. "Misaki." He pushed him softly on the shoulder.

"Misaki you are going to be late for school. Wake up." But Misaki was laying still with his eyes closed.

Usagi started laughing.

"Oy Misaki! You are really going to be late you know." he said as he started to push him stronger. But Misaki still wasn't waking up, Usagi was starting to get worried.

"Misaki… oy Misaki!" he grabbed him by the shoulders and started shaking him strong enough to make a person wake up, but still there was no response from Misaki.

"MISAKI!"

No matter what Usagi did, Misaki would not wake up.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N:** Oh geez! Misaki is not waking up. What's happened to him! ^^ Thank you for your comments guys! I really appreciate them! I'll post the next chapter as soon as it's finished =).


	4. It Can't Be True

"MISAKI!" Usagi covered him with the bed sheets and carried him downstairs. It wasn't until that moment when the sun light coming through the windows of the living room let him see Misaki's face.

Misaki had lost all color. His skin was pale and his lips were almost purple. Usagi was so terrified that he thought Misaki was dying. He ran to the parking lot, put him in the car and he sped as fast as he could to the hospital. He ignored all the red lights and stop signs, he didn't care, he had to do whatever it took to get as fast as possible to the hospital.

"Misaki… hold on!" Usagi stopped in front of the emergency room entrance. He left the car and carried Misaki inside the hospital.

"Someone please help me! He's unconscious! PLEASE HELP!"

Two nurses rushed with a stretcher for Misaki. Usagi put him there and ran with the nurses taking him where he could be treated. They got to one door where they only let Misaki and the nurses in, but not Usagi.

"I'm sorry you cannot trespass further this door." said a nurse. They had gotten to a section where only patients and caregivers were allowed.

"No! I have to be with him!" He said trying to make his way in.

"You have to stay here. We'll take care of him from here on."

"NO! I want to go!" screamed Usagi, still trying to get in.

"Sir please don't make us call security. It's going to be alright. He is in good hands." the nurse said.

Usagi felt like he had no choice, so he stopped insisting. He went to the waiting room and sat in one of the chairs, he felt so helpless. He couldn't do anything for Misaki and he was so worried. A different nurse came and started asking him questions about Misaki. He told her everything. He told them that Misaki wasn't waking up and that they had had sex last night. The nurse listened to him without judging him. After Usagi finished answering everything, the nurse gave him a pat on the back to comfort him, but it didn't do much at all.

For Usagi, time was going very slow, every minute seemed like an eternity. After almost a half-hour wait, a doctor came out.

"Relatives of Takahashi Misaki?" By the mention of Misaki's name, Usagi ran to see the doctor that had just come out of the emergency ward.

"Yes doctor. I'm here for him! How is he?" he asked desperately.

"Takahashi-san was dehydrated and his hemoglobin levels were below normal. We are already treating him and he is improving now, he will get better." the doctor said.

"Thank you so much doctor." he bowed thankfully to the doctor. "Do you know what caused this?"

"That's what we are trying to figure out right now. We contacted the doctor that treated Misaki before."

Usagi widened his eyes. "But he treated him because of the prostate cancer…" Usagi began to feel afraid again. "Please don't tell me that the cancer…"

"We still don't know what triggered Takahashi-san's symptoms, that's why we need Dr. Kobayashi. He has treated Misaki in the past so he might be able to help us." Usagi didn't not what to say. He was so afraid that Misaki could really have cancer now. He hoped that whatever it was, it wasn't something as serious as cancer.

'No... Anything but cancer.' he thought.

Some minutes later Misaki's oncologist met Usagi.

"Doctor Kobayashi thank you for coming. Misaki…!"

"Yes, the doctor who is treating him right now put me aware of the situation. It seems as if something is draining his energy." the doctor said concerned.

"Has he been taking his medication as prescripted?"

"Yes he takes his pills everyday, he is very responsi…" Usagi paused for a second remembering something. Yesterday Misaki didn't take his medication. "Misaki didn't take his medication yesterday. Do you think that it had something to do about all this?"

The doctor seemed thoughtful, until all of a sudden he opened his eyes wide realizing something. The doctor then set his eyes on Usagi.

"Usami-san please follow me." The doctor took Usagi to an empty hallway so that they could talk with less people around.

"Usami-san what is your relationship with Takahashi-san?" asked the doctor. Usagi looked startled. That question caught him off guard. He tried to put his answer in words but he couldn't say it, he was still shocked that the doctor had asked him that. "Usami-san, is Takahashi-san your partner?" the doctor asked more directly.

"Yes." Usagi said without hesitation.

All of a sudden the doctor froze and widened his eyes in realization. Then he continued, "How has he been doing in the mornings? Has he vomited or been feeling dizzy lately?" he asked to Usagi.

Usagi tried to think back. "I think a few weeks ago he vomited… but he said that it was just his stomach."

The doctor looked in shock. Usagi noticed that the doctor was turning pale, he thought that he would pass out any second.

"Usami-san I'll be back." the doctor said as he left fast walking through the hospital hallways. Now he was sure what Misaki had, all what was left, was to confirm it. He kept thinking 'If I had known this before… I should have asked them… Why didn't I think of that?'

He went to a medical equipment storage room and grabbed an ultrasound machine. He was taking it out without permission so he tried to hide every time he saw somebody passing. If the doctor was right, it was crucial that nobody knew about it. He got to Misaki's room and he went in. Misaki was sleeping in his bed. His lips were slowly regaining their red color and his skin was not pale anymore. The doctor had to move fast if he didn't want to get caught. He grabbed the bed sheet and put it aside. Then the he lifted Misaki's shirt uncovering his abdomen.

"Oh my God…" He noticed that Misaki had a bump in his belly. Misaki's body was thin, and the curvature in his belly was noticeable. Without taking any longer he put some gel in Misaki's belly. Misaki started moving, he was waking up. He slowly opened his eyes, it was a bit blurry at first but then he managed to open his eyes completely. Misaki looked at the doctor.

"Doctor Kobayashi? What happened? Why am I here?" he felt the cold gel in his stomach. "Doctor what is this? What's going on?" asked a confused Misaki.

"Takahashi-kun I know you must have a lot of questions, but right now I have to do this ultrasound quickly." he put the transducer on his abdomen. The doctor looked at the screen as moved the transducer around Misaki's abdomen. Misaki could hear a lot of whooshing sounds, but after a few seconds Misaki heard what it sounded like the sound of a galloping horse. He had no idea what that was.

"What is that doctor?" asked Misaki.

The doctor was still looking at the screen. He was in disbelief. "Takahashi-kun…" his eyes went from the screen, to Misaki. Then he continued "That's your baby."

"Wait, what?" Misaki thought he had heard wrong.

"The sound you are hearing right now… that's your baby's heartbeat." The doctor grabbed the ultrasound screen and turned it around so that Misaki could see it. "And this little fellow right here, that's your baby." said the doctor as he pointed to the screen.

Misaki rubbed his eyes. He thought that maybe he was still asleep, and everything going on was just a dream. When he stopped rubbing his eyes and he noticed that it was all reality, Misaki was shocked beyond words. In the screen he could see the shape of a little person, and inside it there was a dot that was blinking very fast.

"Do you see that blinking dot right there?" the doctor pointed at it. "That's the baby's heart beating and by its sound, it looks that it's a very healthy baby."

Misaki was speechless."No… that's impossible…" his eyes were wide in shock. "No! It can't be… this is not true!" he raised his voice.

"Misaki-kun please lower your voice, the other doctors can't know about this or they'll be examining you for the rest of your life."

"What?" Misaki was confused. The doctor quickly pressed some buttons on the ultrasound machine to get some screenshots and a video of the baby. Then he turned off the machine and grabbed a tissue to clean the gel from Misaki's belly.

"I know you must be very surprised about this Takahashi-kun, I'll explain it to you but first I have to get this machine out of this room. I must get it out now or it will raise suspicion. I'll be back in a few minutes" said the doctor as he left the room taking the machine away, leaving Misaki alone in his room. The news about the baby still weren't sinking in. He looked around the room as if all the answers to his questions were there somewhere.

'Pregnant? I can't be pregnant. Men don't get pregnant. This is a mistake.' he thought.

He sat on the bed, from there he could see the ultrasound screenshots that the doctor had jus printed and left on the table. He stood up slowly because his legs felt very stiff. He walked a few steps towards the table and grabbed the screenshots. He looked at them with disbelief. He passed his hand through the figure that the doctor said, was his baby. Then he moved this same hand toward his abdomen. He touched his belly and when he felt the small bump, he pulled his hand away quickly. He was scared. He tried again and he placed his hand on his belly one more time and he examined it, touching it from right to left.

'A baby?… NO!' He still couldn't believe it even though he had seen the ultrasound and he had his hand on his baby bump.

Then the doctor came in and found a scared Misaki with a hand in his slightly swollen abdomen.

"Takahashi-kun?" Misaki took his hand away from his belly and looked at the doctor.

"I'm not pregnant! I can't be! I can't have a baby! I don't know how to have a baby! How did I get pregnant on the first place? That's impossible! I want to leave!"

Misaki tried to take off the lines that were connecting him to his medication.

The doctor grabbed his hands stopping him from doing so. "Takahashi-kun please calm down and stay in bed. You still need to recover your strength. I'll tell you everything but please calm down."

"I can't calm down! This is not normal! How can a man have a baby? You are crazy!" Even though Misaki wanted to leave, his legs were barely letting him move fast.

The doctor looked more serious now. "Takahashi-kun right now you are in no condition to leave, you have to listen to me."

Misaki knew he had no choice. He sat back on the bed and got ready to hear what the doctor had to say.

"Takahashi-kun you know that there was a possibility in the past that you could have had prostate cancer. Right?"

Misaki nodded.

"The main medicine that was administered to you was estrogen. Estrogen is an hormone found in our bodies. Men and Women both have estrogen but in very different quantities. A women's body has a lot more estrogen than a man's body. This hormone is responsible for many of the things that happen to women as they grow up such as the enlargement of breasts, uterus and other reproductive organs so that the body can support a pregnancy."

"So you gave me estrogen?" Misaki asked confused.

"We had to give you estrogen, this hormone is used to treat prostate cancer and it works very efficiently. Except that it has some side effects like irritability, leg cramps and changes in sexual desire. You must have been experiencing some of these…"

Now Misaki knew the real reason why he didn't want to have sex with Usagi the past few weeks.

"What I wasn't counting on, is that you were having an intimate relationship with someone of your same sex." said the doctor.

"Usagi-san is not my…!" Misaki couldn't finish his sentence. It was too obvious, it was pointless to deny it.

"The great majority of our patients are heterosexual, therefore when a patient taking estrogen has sex with his girlfriend, nothing happens because there is no other semen going into this man's body. On the other hand, in homosexual couples it is the other way around. If this patient has sex with another man, that other man's semen gets inside the patients body. And since a patient's body taking estrogen is like a woman's body getting ready for a possible pregnancy, as soon as another person's semen gets inside the body of a man taking estrogen, this man… has a great probability to become pregnant."

Misaki was even more shocked after listening to the doctor. He understood everything but, he didn't know what to say.

"Have you been feeling dizzy or have you vomited lately in the mornings? Have you been feeling nauseated when smelling some odors?…"

"Please stop." Misaki didn't want to hear the doctor anymore. At that instant, all sorts of thoughts were going through his head. He thought back at all those mornings in the past few weeks when he vomited and also all the times he felt dizzy in class. He also remembered about the home pregnancy test he took at home. He took it out of curiosity but he never thought it would turn out positive. It all made sense but he still didn't want to admit it.

"There have been cases reported in the past Takahashi-kun. You are not the first one."

Misaki set his eyes on the doctor. "There have? What happened to them?"

"The majority of them received the news like you. They were scared and confused… some of them decided to keep the baby and some didn't. The ones who decided to keep their babies, delivered them full-term after nine months. All the patients who've had babies, they decided to keep it a secret from other doctors and the general public because they didn't want to cause a controversy."

"So it has happened before…?" Misaki asked confused.

The doctor nodded.

"But I must tell you… this type of pregnancy is extremely dangerous."

Misaki was starting to feel scared again.

"Since there has not been enough research done. Sometimes complications happen and we can't figure out the reasons why."

"What kind of complications?" asked Misaki.

"Well… some men have internal bleeding, others lose their babies and the worst case scenarios is the loss of the lives of the baby and father."

Misaki felt a knot closing his throat. He was so scared that tears began streaming down his face.

"What should I do?" Misaki didn't know what to say or do.

"I'm really sorry Takahashi-kun. That's your decision. We have to inform Usami-san as well…"

"Usagi-san!" Misaki had forgotten about him. "Please don't tell him anything yet! I need some time to think about it. Tell him that I was sick because I worked too much or something like that. He cannot know that I'm pregnant. At least not yet. I can't tell him here… it was to be somewhere more private and he'll have to see it with his own eyes…" Misaki said.

"But…" The doctor knew that Usagi also had the right to know.

"Please just…not yet." he asked this favor to the doctor.

The doctor looked at Misaki and he felt bad for him. "I can give you only three days because if you want to keep the baby, we would have to start you on prenatal care as soon as possible. You also have to keep taking your estrogen pills daily. This is of extremely importance because estrogen makes like an artificial womb inside you, so if you stop taking it, it could result in a miscarriage and this incident will happen again. If you had come to the hospital some minutes later this morning, you could have lost that baby Takahashi-kun."

Misaki nodded but he couldn't help to think that maybe it would have been better that way.

"For the time being until you come up with a decision you will have to keep taking the pills every day. Did you understand me Takahashi-kun?"

Misaki nodded.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N:** Misaki knows! What is he going to do now? Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you to the people that have submitted reviews! It means a lot! =D. Oh, I also wanted to tell you that I'm not going to update next week because I have a really important research paper to do. But I'll have a surprise for you in the next update! I'm thinking about... No can't tell you, You'll know about it when you read next chapter. Oh btw:

-Oncologist: Doctor specialized in cancer treatment.

Once again, thanks for reading! I'll see you in two weeks.


	5. Misaki's Decision

"What happened to Misaki doctor?" asked Usagi worried. He had been waiting all morning for an answer to what had happened to Misaki.

The doctor cleared his throat. "Well… what happened to Takahashi-kun was basically…" He felt so bad and unethical about lying to Usagi, but he remembered the favor that Misaki had asked him. Misaki was his patient and he had put all his trust in him so he couldn't fail him.

"Everything happened because of the very low intake of vitamins. Takahashi-san needs to eat more food with more nutritional value or this will happen again. His body lost its strength and he collapsed. So please since you are living with him, you have to supervise Takahashi-san's eating habits closely."

Usagi felt so guilty. He could have done something to avoid what happened to Misaki.

Misaki always took care of him, cooked for him and was always there for him. Usagi thought he was doing the same thing but apparently he failed in doing so, putting at risk his lovers' life. He looked down to the floor, disappointed in himself.

"Thank you for taking care of him doctor." said Usagi bowing.

"Oh! You also have to make sure that he takes his medicine every day from now on. It is crucial that he does so." The doctor almost forgot to tell him that important piece of information.

"I will…" Usami nodded.

The doctor still felt so bad about lying to Usagi. He noticed that the author was blaming himself for what happened to Misaki. He wondered how would he react when he found out that Misaki was pregnant.

'I'm sorry Usami-san' he thought. "We would like Takahashi-kun to stay one more day for observation. He can go home tomorrow morning. Would you like me to take you to see him?"

"Yes doctor, please!" Usagi then followed the doctor, they passed some hallways and got to Misaki's room.

The doctor knocked on the door. "Takahashi-kun? Can we come in?"

"Misaki!" Usagi was already inside the room going towards Misaki.

"Usagi-san!" It happened so quick that Misaki had barely so little time to hide under the sheets the ultrasound pictures that he was looking at.

"I'm sorry Misaki…" he hugged him tight.

"Sorry? Sorry for what?… Owww… Usagi-san you are hugging me too tight!"

"I haven't been good to you… I'm sorry Misaki." Usagi apologized.

Misaki was surprised and at the same sad to see Usagi-san saying all this. He looked at the doctor and he figured that he might have already told him something about Misaki that was not true to hide his pregnancy. He didn't like lying to him but just for this once, it was necessary.

"It has nothing to do with you Usagi-san… I.."

"It has all to do with me! You've been so good to me and look what I've done to you! I don't deserve to have you…" Usagi said as he embraced him.

"Usagi-san…" Misaki returned the hug and caressed his hair.

"It's not your fault. It hurts me when you speak like that. Please don't say those things anymore." The doctor left the room and closed the door so they could have some alone time. At the sound of the door closing Usagi kissed Misaki. Usagi had one hand on Misaki's back and the other one on the back of Misaki's neck, holding him while he leaned on him kissing him passionately. After breaking the kiss, Usagi sat on the chair next to Misaki's bed.

"The doctor said you can go home tomorrow morning."

"That sounds good…" Misaki said.

"Are you hungry? Do you want me to get you something? You haven't eaten anything since morning." Usagi said looking at Misaki's face. He was glad that it had regained its natural color and it wasn't pale anymore.

"Mmm… I don't know." Misaki couldn't think about food right now. All he could think about was the baby. How was he going to tell Usagi about the baby. Misaki was still unsure about keeping it or not. Both choices were risky and brought complications. But in the end, he had to make a decision.

"I'll be right back." Usagi left the room.

Some minutes later Usagi came back with a huge basket filled with fruit.

"Usagi-san! Thank you but you didn't have to buy this many! Don't waste your money." Misaki complained, but it was as if Usagi wasn't listening. He took out an orange and with his other hand an apple from the basket.

"What do you want an orange or an apple?"

"Usagi-san! You can't waste your money like this!" Misaki yelled at him.

"Ah! That's the Misaki I know!" Usagi smiled as he began to peel the apple. Misaki couldn't help laughing when he saw how bad Usagi was peeling the apple.

"Usagi-san! Apples don't have half an inch skin! Why are you peeling it so thick? You are cutting all the flesh! Give me that!" Misaki took the apple and knife away from Usagi's hands.

"Geez! You have to do it like this." he said as he started to peel the apple the right way making Usagi smile. He was so relieved that Misaki was alright and that it wasn't anything serious. From now on, Usagi swore that he would do anything in his power to protect Misaki from getting hurt.

Misaki was his, and nobody would ever change that.

The next morning Misaki was discharged from the hospital. The doctor ordered Misaki to not go to school for three days. Misaki didn't like to be absent to school, specially now that he had just gotten back on track. But inside he knew the real reason why the doctor had given him three days free.

Usagi took Misaki home.

"Usagi-san, I'll be in my room."

"Okay, do you need anything?"

"No thanks, I'm fine." Misaki went upstairs to his bedroom.

Usagi had noticed that Misaki had been very quiet ever since he woke up that morning. He looked thoughtful and worried about something. After going through such a strong treatment for the past months, he thought that Misaki was probably scared.

Misaki entered his bedroom and closed the door behind him. "What am I going to do?" He kept pacing around his room trying to think of something but it was so hard. He felt that the room was small so he decided to go out for walk. He went out of his room and to the next room where Usagi was sitting on his desk typing on his laptop.

"Usagi-san I'm going for a walk. I'll be back in two hours."

"I'll go with you." he stood up.

"No it's okay really, I need some fresh air. I promise I'll be back in two hours." Usagi looked like he didn't want to let Misaki go out by himself but since Misaki promised he would be back in two hours, he let him go. He checked the time on his watch.

"Okay but be careful."

"I will. I'll be going now. I'll be back soon." he closed the door and went downstairs outside the building. Misaki didn't know where to go. He walked aimlessly with his hands in his pockets and with his head low. In a matter of minutes he got to a park.

"I didn't know there was a park here…" he said to himself.

It was a huge park. It had a big playground with swings, slides, see saws and many other things kids could climb on. Since it was a school day, there weren't many kids that morning. There were only a couple of mom's with their infants.

Misaki sat on the first bench he saw. He looked at these women that were on park. The had put a blanket on the ground and they were sitting on it, playing with their babies.

"Where's the baby? Here it is! Where's my baby? Here it is!" played one of the moms covering her eyes and uncovering them many times to make her baby laugh. The babies and the mothers were laughing so much and having a good time. Misaki also couldn't help to laugh at the baby's cute laugher.

'Brother I am scared. I don't know what to do…' he thought as he put a hand on his still small belly.

'There is a baby here inside me' he thought as he touched his belly. He looked again at the women in the park, one of them was teaching her baby how to walk, the mom was holding both of the baby's hands but still the baby was having a hard time keeping his balance. Then there was another woman feeding baby food to her baby daughter. The baby girl smiled to her mom every time she wanted more food. Misaki couldn't help to think they looked cute.

Then Misaki saw a tall man with black hair coming with a stroller. The man approached the bench where Misaki was sitting and sat down on the other end. A few seconds later, the baby on the stroller started crying.

"Takuya-kun we've been walking for the past hour, it's good to stop for a while too." said the father lovingly to his baby as he stood up again and picked him up from the stroller. Misaki noticed that it was a very tiny baby. Probably a few days old. The man sat down with the baby in his arms, the baby's cries were high and loud. He started rocking the baby and the baby was slowly starting to calm down. As he kept rocking him, the baby fell asleep in his father's arms.

"He likes to ride in his stroller." the man said.

"Huh?… " Misaki looked around to see if the man was talking to somebody else but the only person there was him.

"It's his second ride in his stroller. I had to take him out of the house because my partner has just given birth and hasn't been able to sleep for a whole night since he was born. Also with the postpartum depression and everything, I thought it would be better to give my partner some alone time and take this little guy for a ride in his stroller." the man said.

"Oh… I see…He's very cute."

"Thanks. Do you want to hold him?" asked the man smiling.

"Me? Hmm… I don't know… I'm scared I might drop him." He didn't know how to hold a baby. He had tried holding his nephew but he almost dropped him the only time he held him. He was trying to avoid it, but the man was already putting the baby in Misaki's arms.

"Here! It's okay I'm with you, he's very friendly and likes to be around people." said the man leaving his son in Misaki's arms.

As Misaki held the newborn baby and couldn't help to smile. He felt a warm and fuzzy feeling inside him. He didn't know what it was but he liked it. Somehow it made him feel at peace.

'I'm going to have a baby like him soon' he thought. He rocked him for a while and then he gave him back to his dad.

"He must be very precious to you." Misaki said.

"He is." said the proud father.

"I felt something inside me when I had him in my arms." Misaki said, looking at his hands.

"Really?" Maybe those are you paternal instincts."

"M-me? Paternal instincts? I don't have such a thing!" Misaki said nervously.

"Yeah you do. I believe everybody can be a parent." the black-haired man said.

Misaki then looked at the baby. "How does it feel… you know… being a dad?" he felt shy to ask something like that to a man he had just met.

The man's eyes went from Misaki to his baby's face. "It's wonderful. I can't explain it in words. I am a doctor and my partner is a university professor so we have hectic lives. We didn't know what to do when we found out my partner was pregnant. We were scared and very confused, we didn't know what we were getting into. I loved this baby as soon as I found out about his existence. My partner had mixed feelings about the baby, but in the end I knew that my partner loved our baby as much as I did, so we had him."

Misaki listened attentive to the dark haired man speaking.

"Oh… I see…" he said.

The man couldn't help to notice that Misaki looked kind of sad."Are you okay? You seemed troubled…"

"Oh no! I'm fine! There is nothing wrong with me! I am totally fine!" said Misaki waving his hands in front of him. But the man was not convinced about Misaki's answer.

"I believe everything happens for a reason. Having my son has thought me so much. I am an orphan and I was told that they found me in the orphanage's doorstep. They told me that I was very small and weak. They also said I looked like I hadn't eaten in days… I was starving to death." said the man.

"I'm really sorry." Misaki didn't know what else to say.

"It's alright… Now that I have Takuya, I understand better. I don't know why my parents left me but maybe they couldn't provide for me and were forced to leave me. I would rather give away my son than watch him starve to death. I love him so much." said the black haired man while rocking his son on his arms.

All of a sudden, Misaki felt his body filling up with a feeling he couldn't describe. The thought of having a baby inside him, just like little Takuya-kun, it made him feel terrible about considering getting an abortion.

'It's not this baby's fault, I can't get rid of him. He didn't ask to be born into this world. It's not fair to not let him live... I can't!' he thought while looking at baby Takuya's innocent sleeping face. Misaki stood up and bowed to the man still sitting on the bench.

"Thank you very much. I'll never forget your words. I have to go. Bye!" said Misaki as he turned around and ran out of the park.

Misaki left the man confused. "I haven't done anything, and he thanked me?" he said to himself. "I wonder if we will see him again. What do you think Takuya-kun?" asked the man to his sleeping son. "Maybe we should go home now. I know your daddy wanted some alone time but not having you around must be making him nervous."

Then he heard his phone ringing in his pocket. "See? What did I tell you?" he said to his son as he was putting him down on the stroller to take the call.

"Hiro-san?… Yes, we are going home now… no, he is alright… yes, I covered him, he has his blanket around him… No, the weather's still the same Hiro-san, there is no need to put one more blanket around him… No, he's not hungry, he ate before we left… I'm going home now… okay… yes, he's dry, I changed him fifteen minutes ago… okay… I'll see you at home Hiro-san… bye." and he hanged up.

"Just what I thought." said Nowaki to his baby boy.

"Let's go home. Your daddy can't rest at ease if you are not around." he said while pushing the stroller through the path out of the park.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N:** SURPRISE! Junjou-Egoist is part of the story now! =P. Hoped you liked it ^^. I'm really curious to know if you saw it coming as you read this chapter, did you? You did right? I practically gave it away xD. Let me know! I haven't updated in two weeks, thank you guys for being so patient. You are the best 3. I'm still working on my research paper so the next update might be up a little after a week from now. Sorry about that =(. But there will definitely be an update next week. I'll also be posting replies on the reviews (once I hand in my research paper on monday lol) so tell me anything ask me anything =). Once again thank you for your patience and your reviews. See you next week!


	6. Usagi's Decision

Misaki had ran out of the park as fast as he could to get home. The man in the park had opened Misaki's eyes. He had realized that everything happens for a reason. And if this happened to him, there must have been a purpose for it, a major purpose. Also, everything going on was not the baby's fault. He couldn't just get rid of the baby. Now he was determined to protect it at any cost. He would keep the baby no matter what, even if it meant putting his life at risk. That was his final decision.

"I have to tell Usagi-san." he said to himself and ran all the way home. He got to the building and went to their penthouse.

"Usa-…!" Before he was able to finish his sentence he perceived the abominable smell of fish which made him ran straight to the bathroom.

"Ah? Misaki-kun?" Aikawa-san was in the kitchen wearing an apron, serving fish into plates. A few minutes later Misaki came out of the bathroom. He hated that sensation of having thrown up. He went downstairs with a bottle of perfume in his hand. He kept putting on perfume so that he couldn't smell the fish.

"Ah! I knew it was you Misaki-kun! Awww… poor thing, you are still a bit sick aren't you? Well I brought some grilled fish that will make you feel better in no time." said Aikawa-san uncovering a pot full of fish. Misaki felt so nauseous, without Aikawa-san noticing, he put some perfume on his hand and then he pretended to scratch his nose so that he could smell the perfume instead of the fish. He felt bad because Aikawa-san had been so thoughtful to bring lunch and he wasn't going to be able to eat it.

"Wow Aikawa-san! That looks… really good! Can I eat it later? My stomach still hurts a bit." Misaki rubbed his stomach.

"Sure Misaki-kun don't worry. I'll just leave it right here and you can eat it when you feel better. Oh! I also brought strawberry cake. Do you want some?" she said as she took out a box with the cake. Misaki loved strawberry cake. But the kitchen was still smelling of fish.

"I want to eat it! But I'd like to eat it also with Usagi-san. Is he in his room?" Misaki noticed a change in expression when Usagi's name was mentioned.

"OH! Usami-sensei is in his room. He is finishing some work he 'PROMISED' he would hand-in 'TODAY'! And I'm not moving until he is DONE!" she said with a scary tone of voice.

A sweat drop went down Misaki's face. "I'm sorry Usagi-san is causing you so much trouble..." Misaki apologized.

"Usami-sensei is driving me crazy! He has never given me anything on time! I'm going to lose my job one of these days…" she complained.

Misaki just listened to what she said. He had other things in mind. He went home with his mind set on telling Usagi-san about the baby, but now that Aikawa-san was there and Usagi-san was busy, he couldn't bring himself to tell him anymore. He only had two more days to tell Usagi-san about the baby and he couldn't interrupt him now that he was really busy. Sometimes Usagi-san would spend a whole week in his room writing. 'I hope he finishes fast' Misaki sighed. Hours passed and it was already night time. Usagi-san was still in his room working. Meanwhile, Misaki was sweeping the living room and Aikawa-san was watching TV lying on the sofa. She was laughing hysterically at some comedy show she was watching. Then they heard a door upstairs opening.

"Keep it down!" An upset Usagi-san with dark circles around his eyes went out of the bedroom. Aikawa-san stood up faster than lightning.

"ARE YOU DONE?" she asked the writer eager to listen tohis answer.

"How do want me to be done if I can't focus with your laugher. You are so loud!" he exclaimed from upstairs.

"Okay okay, I'll change the channel." Aikawa-san changed the channel to a movie. Usagi looked at Misaki who was wearing an apron and holding the broom in one hand and the dustpan with the other.

"Misaki you should be resting."

"I'm fine Usagi-san. I'll go to bed later."

Usagi couldn't help thinking Misaki looked so cute with an apron on. Then he went back to his room to keep writing, he was inspired now.

Hours passed and the light in Usagi-san's room was still on. Misaki brought a blanket to the living room to cover Aikawa-san who had fallen sleep on the sofa. He knew it could take days until Usagi-san finished his work. But Misaki had to tell him. 'I'll tell him tomorrow' he thought. Misaki had had enough for one day. He left the broom and dustpan in the service room and went upstairs to his bedroom.

The next day, late afternoon.

"He's not coming out…" Misaki and Aikawa-san were standing in front of Usagi-san's bedroom door. Misaki left a tray with dinner in front of the doorstep and then both went downstairs. Aikawa-san threw herself down on the sofa and grabbed the newspaper.

"Ahh… I like Usami-sensei's home. It's so comfortable around here, and also with Misaki-kun around, who wouldn't want to stay here?" and she smiled to Misaki.

"You don't know how it really is Aikawa-san. If you knew everything Usagi-san does to me, you would be terrified." said Misaki making like waves with his hands trying to scare her, but it made her laugh.

"You are funny Misaki-kun. When are you going back to school?"

"I think I should be going back the day after tomorrow." He had totally forgotten about school.

"Oh I see. You must be really bored here."

"Yeah… The thing I don't like the most is that I'm missing the lectures."

"I know… but just think that you'll be back in two more days and everything will go back to normal."

The last six words Aikawa-san had just said kept echoing in Misaki's mind 'Everything will go back to normal'. Misaki knew that in two more days everything was not going to be normal ever again. Still, he felt glad that he had Aikawa-san with him.

"Yeah… Thanks Aikawa-san."

And just like that another day went by and it was the last day. Misaki had to tell Usagi-san the truth. He woke up so nervous. The doctor had called Misaki early in the morning to tell him that he was waiting for him at four o'clock in his office. He had until four o'clock.

'Brother what am I going to do?' Misaki got dressed and then went out of his room to make breakfast for everybody. He was in the kitchen making miso soup when he heard Aikawa-san.

"FINALLY!" Usagi-san had thrown a flash drive from the second floor and Aikawa-san was holding it up in her hands. It reminded Misaki of the scene of the lion king when Mufasa raised Simba atop Pride Rock. Misak laughed, he thought it was funny.

"I'll be going now! Bye Bye!" Aikawa-san gathered all her things in matter of seconds.

"Aikawa-san, don't you want to stay for breakfast? I'm almost done…"

"I'm sorry Misaki-kun. I'd love to but I got to fly now. Thank you for treating me so well while I stayed here! See ya!" she said as she flew out and slammed the door shut.

"Wow she sure is fast." Misaki said.

"Ehh? What about me? I finished that thing in two days. I did it in record time, I deserve some credit too." said Usagi-san tired.

"You did good too. God job Usagi-san." Misaki smiled and put the soup pot on the stove. Then Misaki knew what he had to do. His face turned serious.

"Usagi-san I have to tell you something."

"Actually do you know the real reason why I finished my work so quick?" asked Usagi.

"Ehmm… no…?"

"I hated to have Aikawa here invading our privacy." He felt the warmth of Usagi-san's voice in his hear. Misaki didn't know how Usagi had gotten there so quick without him noticing. He didn't know but he liked it.

"Usagi-san we have to talk-…" Misaki felt Usagi-san's arms going around his waist. Usagi noticed Misaki's belly bump.

"Misaki you seem to have put some weight on huh? I noticed from the last time we did it." Usagi started hugging him tightly making a lot of pressure on his belly.

"Usagi-san… that's… too… tight… oww"

"I love you" Usagi-san kept hugging him tightly. Misaki was trying to break free from Usagi because he felt a lot of pressure on his abdomen like he had never felt before.

"Oww… you are hurting me. Let me go!"

"When did you become so delicate? I love hugging you." He hugged him even tighter. Misaki felt how Usagi's hand went form his waist to his pants. Usagi pulled Misaki's pants down along with his underwear. Misaki felt Usagi's member going inside him. When it was in, Usagi started going back and forth inside him. Misaki got caught up in the moment for a second but then he realized something.

'Oh no… it might hurt the baby…' he thought. He had to get Usagi off him but there was no way to get free from him. The he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen, and that's when Misaki panicked.

"OWW! STOP YOU ARE HURTING ME!" Misaki screamed at the top of his lungs pushing him away with all his strength.

Misaki had managed to get Usagi off him. Now Usagi stood one meter away from Misaki, confused from his lover's reaction. Misaki pulled up his pants and put a hand on his belly at the spot where it hurt, he was breathing heavily because Usagi's hug had left him short of breath.

"You can't do that to me anymore Usagi-san." Misaki said panting.

"What's wrong? Why not?" Usagi demanded an answer.

Misaki was still breathing heavily but now it was from nervousness. All of a sudden he had turned pale and he looked like he was about to cry.

"Misaki what's wrong?" asked Usagi softly grabbing Misaki's shoulders, leaning down a bit so they were looking at each other straight in the eyes.

"Did my hug really hurt you? I'm sorry… I…" Usagi tried to embrace Misaki, but Misaki stopped from doing so.

"It's not that!" Misaki exclaimed.

"Than what is it?" Usagi didn't know what was going on and it worried him.

Misaki's mouth still couldn't articulate the words he wanted to say, he was afraid of what would happen. Misaki didn't know what else to do, but of one thing he was sure. He couldn't avoid the situation anymore. He had to say it. He went close to Usagi, he grabbed Usagi's hand and put it on his abdomen.

"Oy Misaki what are…" he stopped when he looked at Misaki's teary eyes.

Misaki had raised his head to look at him and when he saw those eyes he loved so much, he gathered the strength to say it.

"I'm pregnant." Misaki now had tears streaming down his face.

Usagi's eyes went to Misaki's belly. He pressed his fingers a bit as to feel if what he was touching was real. Indeed it was, Usagi began to breathe faster from the shock and took his hand away from Misaki.

"No… what are you talking about? This is not funny Misaki." Usagi said stunned.

"I'm not joking! I'm pregnant. I'm going to have a baby Usagi-san."

"Misaki! What are you talking about? That's impossible!"

"It's not!" He told him everything that the doctor had told him. About the estrogen pills, about him not being the first pregnant man ever , also the pills being the cause of his loss in sexual desire and everything else. Usagi was speechless. Now it was him the one turning pale, he couldn't believe what Misaki was saying. After Misaki finished telling him everything, Usagi stood in silence with a blank stare for a couple of minutes. Misaki had never seen such an expression in Usagi's face. He looked at Misaki from head to toe, specially his belly, he left his eyes on it for a while, examining it and trying to let the idea sink in his head that inside Misaki, there was a baby. It was too much for the author.

A few seconds later that seemed like minutes, Usagi finally reacted.

"Misaki let's go." Usagi grabbed Misaki by his arm and pulled him out of the house, to the elevator and to the parking lot.

"Oww my arm! Where are we going?" Usagi didn't say anything, he just kept pulling him.

"Get in." He opened the door of the car and forced him into the passenger seat.

"Where are we going Usagi-san?" Misaki exclaimed demanding an answer but Usagi didn't seem to be paying him attention. As soon as Usagi sat in the driver's seat, he sped out of the building and into the highway.

"Can you tell me where are we going?" Misaki yelled but Usagi still wouldn't answer him, he just kept driving. Now Misaki wasn't crying anymore, now he was afraid.

Usagi wouldn't say a word, he just took out a cigarette and started smoking in front of Misaki.

"Usagi-san please don't smoke in front of me." but still it was as if Usagi wasn't listening, he was still smoking.

Misaki started coughing."Usagi-san… What's going on?" Usagi stopped in front of the hospital. He got out of the car and opened the door for Misaki too. He grabbed him by the arm again and pulled him brusquely out of the car.

"Oww my arm!… You are hurting me!" Misaki tried to get free from Usagi.

Once inside the hospital, Usagi went to a nurse in the front desk.

"Take me to doctor Kobayashi NOW." Usagi demanded.

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid he is busy…"

"I think you didn't hear me say this right. Did you? Take me to Doctor Kobayashi NOW!" Usagi raised his voice, making people that were close by to stare. The nurse got scared at the writer's demanding voice.

"Ye-e-es please follow me." They walked through some hallways and got to the doctor's office. Usagi-san opened the door, went inside with Misaki and slammed the door shut behind him. He aimed straight to the doctors face.

"USAGI-SAN! NO!" Misaki screamed.

Usagi had punched the doctor in the face and was grabbing him with both hands by the his shirt's collar.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT? WHY DID YOU GIVE HIM ESTROGEN IF YOU KNEW HE COULD GET PREGNANT?"

"I didn't know you were lovers! I swear! It didn't even cross my mind!" The doctor was in shock and you could tell he was scared of Usagi too.

"THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY? THAT'S IT?" Usagi said furiously.

Misaki covered his mouth with both hands, tears streaming down his face.

"I'm sorry Usami-san… If I had known…" the doctor didn't know what else to say.

Usagi-san threw him back to his chair.

"This can't happen." He turned to Misaki and looked at him straight in the eyes. Misaki could see anger in his eyes, it broke his heart.

"Misaki you are not having that baby. We are getting rid of it NOW."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N:** Well that was Usagi's decision... Hope you liked the chapter. ^^ From thursday I'm going to have more free time to write because this is my last week of school. YAY! Excited! Thank you so much for your reviews! They make me happy and also, as I've mentioned before, they encourage me to keep writing. Thank you for that! I gotta go now I have to study for my finals... =/. Bye Bye! Don't forget to review! Thank you!


	7. Time to Think

Misaki's breathing increased from fear.

"There is no way you are having that baby, you are getting an abortion NOW."

Misaki was horrified, he was scared. He instinctively put a protective hand on his belly.

"No." he said Misaki firmly.

Usagi was furious. "Didn't you hear me? We are getting rid of it now!" he yelled at Misaki.

"I said NO!" This was exactly what Misaki didn't want to hear. His fear was coming true but he was not going to let Usagi do anything to him. "I'm keeping it."

Usagi closed his eyes and put a hand on his forehead. He approached Misaki and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Misaki you can't have that baby! YOU COULD DIE!"

Misaki pushed Usagi's arms away from him. "I know! But I'm still having it!"

"Misaki are you listening to yourself? You can't be having a baby! You are a man for crying out loud!"

"I don't care! Other men have done it before and they have survived!"

"No Misaki! Your life is at stake here!"

"What about my baby's life Usagi-san? I will never let you do anything to him!" he yelled at Usagi still with a hand protecting his still small belly.

"Misaki you don't understand… "

"I understand everything Usagi-san! I know that I'm a man! I know I'm going to have a baby! I know that there are risks. Do you think I'm not afraid? I know that I could die from this! I know…"

"I CAN'T LOSE YOU." Usagi didn't let Misaki continue and went to hug him. Misaki wasn't expecting that reaction from Usagi, he was paralyzed. Usagi held him tightly but at the same time gently. Misaki felt the warmth of Usagi's arms and the softness of his cheeks.

"Usagi-san…" At that moment, Misaki understood the real reason why Usagi was against keeping the baby. Usagi was afraid of losing Misaki from all the risks of the pregnancy. Misaki hugged him back and comforted him stroking his hair.

"Usagi-san please understand… I think I already love this baby. I've made up my mind and I've decided to keep it with or without your help."

"But Misaki I don't want to lose you! All of this is my fault…" Usagi had teary eyes. "I… I couldn't… I wouldn't be able to keep living knowing that something happened to you because of me."

Misaki saw Usagi's scared expression and put a hand on Usagi's cheek.

"Usagi-san, I love you." Misaki smiling to Usagi. "I would never blame you for anything Usagi-san. These things happen for a reason. Why did it happen and why it happened to me? I don't know the answer to that, all I know is that it's happening and this baby is already depending on me to survive. I love this baby. I love it so much that I will have it… even if it means sacrificing myself Usagi-san."

"Misaki…" Usagi didn't know what else to say. He knew Misaki very well and he knew that nothing he said would make Misaki change his decision. Misaki turned around to face the doctor.

"Doctor Kobayashi, I'm keeping this baby." The doctor had been standing silent, watching the discussion of the two men.

"Takahashi-kun, you do realize the impact this decision is going to have in your life. Right? Knowing all the risks that come with this decision, you are still going to have the baby?" the doctor asked to confirm Misaki's answer.

"Yes." Misaki answered with no hesitation.

The room was silent for a while. Everyone looking at each other's faces as if to see every little detail of that moment to remember it forever.

"Very well then…" The doctor borke the silence. "I will start you on prenatal care. Please come in tomorrow morning at seven for your first control." the doctor wrote all the details in a paper. "Give this to the nurse she will schedule the appointment. I will be seeing you tomorrow."

Misaki nodded. "I'll be here."

Usagi didn't say anything.

After leaving the doctor's office and giving the paper to the nurse to schedule the appointment for the following day, Misaki and Usagi went home. Neither of them said anything during the entire ride. Usagi couldn't look at Misaki, he just kept driving. Misaki didn't know what to say to him either, he did what he had to do. He just looked at the window as Usagi drove. Once they got home Misaki went to the kitchen, he didn't like those kinds of situations. He had to do something.

"Usagi-san… are you hungry? Should I make us something to eat?" Misaki offered, wanting to change Usagi's mood somehow. Usagi who had just come into the house, turned around and headed out again.

"I'm going out for a while… I'll be back late, you can eat without me." he said as he went out and slammed the door behind him.

"Usagi-san…" Seeing Usagi like that saddened Misaki. He went to the kitchen and filled a glass with water. He opened the cabinet where he kept his estrogen pills. He opened the container and took one. He put it in his mouth and drank water. As he was swallowing the pill, tears began to came down Misaki's cheek.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Usagi was driving madly on the highway. He drove feeling the adrenaline through his veins as he pushed the car pedal further down. He span the car wheel from left to right passing all the cars in his way. He didn't know where he was going, he just wanted to get away. He kept blaming himself for getting Misaki pregnant. He thought it was him who had put Misaki in that situation, forcing him to make such a decision. He cried and cried from anger and frustration for what he had done and for not being able to do anything. He exited the freeway into a small street, he skipped all the red lights and stop signs as if they didn't exist. He didn't realize until the last second that he had just turned into a dead end. He pressed the brakes as hard as he could and he stopped just in the nick of time to avoid a crash against a concrete wall. Usagi had both hands holding the wheel, his breathing became faster and faster until it became crying. He couldn't hold it anymore, he buried his face on his hands, closed his eyes and cried his heart out. He couldn't stop thinking that Misaki could die from having that baby, he didn't want that to happen.

Some minutes later, he turned the car back on and went to the nearest hotel he could find. He found one some blocks away from where he was. It wasn't fancy like the ones he used to go for special occasions or meetings from the editorial, but it was what he thought he needed. He got the keys of a room and went out of the hotel again. This time he went to a bar in front of the hotel. He went in and asked for a drink, when he was done, he asked for another one. He kept going bottle by bottle one after the other. The last thing he remembered was seeing the sunrise through the windows of the bar. At that moment, he could only think of one person.

"Misaki…" That was all he remembered from that night. The rest was all blurry.

The next day

Usagi felt somebody shaking him by the shoulder.

"Sir wake up!"

"...Misaki…?" Usagi said confused.

"No sir. I'm the housekeeper. I'm afraid you have to leave, it's already past check out time sir." said the housekeeper. Usagi yawned and moaned as he opened his eyes.

"I can't leave. I just got here… wait.. How did I get here?" Usagi was still half asleep.

"Sir, you had a lot of drinks last night and you passed out. Since you had the key to one of our rooms, the manager of the bar contacted us and we went to get you. It's already five thirty."

"Five thirty?… It's so early… let me sleep…" He covered himself with the blankets. The housekeeper moved him by the shoulders again.

"It's five thirty in the afternoon sir. You really have to go now or we will charge you one more day of stay."

"Five thirty in the afternoon?" said Usagi exalted that he immediately sat down on the edge of the bed. He was still half asleep and his head hurt so much from all the drinking last night. "I have to go home." He rubbed his eyes. 'Misaki must be worried.' he thought.

"Misaki…" then he finally remembered. "Oh shit! The doctor's appointment."

Remembering about the doctor's appointment made him jump out of bed in an instant. He gave a lot of money and the keys of the room to the housekeeper to pay for his stay and he went out of the room tumbling. "It's five thirty. The appointment was at seven in the morning. Damn it!" He went to the hotel's parking lot to get his car, as he was sitting down on the driver's seat, he saw his phone on the passenger's seat. He had left his phone inside the car last night. He grabbed it and there were around six or seven missed calls from Misaki. He quickly redialed to Misaki's phone and right when it started ringing, his phone turned off as it ran out of battery.

"Damn it!" Usagi threw his phone. Since he didn't know where he was, he had to take out his GPS to get the directions home. He drove following the GPS and then once he figured out where he was, and how to get home, he turned the it off and sped home. It took him half an hour to get home. He parked his car and ran to the elevator. He was feeling so bad about oversleeping and letting Misaki go to that appointment all by himself. As soon as the elevator doors opened, he ran towards his penthouse, inserted the key on the knob twisting it and opening the door.

"Misaki!" He went to the kitchen and then checked the living room. There was nobody there. Then he went upstairs and looked for him in his bedroom but he was not there either. He was closing Misaki's bedroom door, when he noticed there was something on the bed. There was a white big Hospital envelope on top of it and a letter with Usagi's name on it. Usagi recognized Misaki's handwriting and opened the letter. He sat down on the bed as he began to read it.

_"Dear Usagi-san,_

_If you are reading this, it means you are home and safe. That makes me happy. I know the news from yesterday had a big impact on you. I'm sorry. You've been so good to me for all these years and yesterday I put a lot of weight on your shoulders and troubled you when I told you I was pregnant. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to cause problems for you. I never did. The main reason why I'm writing this letter is to tell you that you don't have to be responsible for this baby. If you don't want anything to do with it, I'll raise it myself but please don't ask me to get rid of it. I can't do that. That is my decision and it won't change no matter what._

_Yesterday you left and you didn't come home today. I'm sorry. It was me the one who should have left, not you. I know you have a lot to think about and you need time by yourself to sort out your thoughts; that's why for the time being I'm leaving your side. The next time we meet I'm hoping that you will tell me your decision if you want or not to be part of this baby's life. I'm leaving you in this envelope some pictures and the DVD of the first ultrasound we did a few days ago. The doctor told me this morning that the baby is doing good so far. He says it measures a little more than three centimeters. We listened to his heartbeat today, it beats very fast and the doctor says that's good. I also left some pictures. You don't have to see them or watch the DVD if you don't want to but since you weren't in the appointment, I thought that maybe you might have wanted to see them too._

_Please don't call me because I won't answer your calls. At least not until after two weeks, that's why I want you to take your time and make the best decision for your future. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine._

_Take care._

_Misaki"_

Usagi's eyes were welling up with tears. Even in a situation like this, Misaki worried more about Usagi than himself. Misaki was willing to accept any decision Usagi made, even if it meant raising that baby all by himself. Usagi felt like the worst man in the world.

Then he looked at the envelope Misaki had left and grabbed it. He opened it and he put everything out on the bed. The first thing that caught his attention were the pictures. He had seen Takahiro's kid ultrasound pictures before but this pictures were different. This was his baby. Having kids was something that never crossed his mind. In the pictures he clearly saw a little being, he could see its head and its body. Then he grabbed the DVD, it had Misaki's name written on it. He went downstairs to the living room and put it on the DVD. There he saw it in black and white images. He could hear and see the baby and its heartbeat, beating so fast and strong it sounded like a galloping horse. Usagi felt his legs weaken that he had to sit on the sofa. He couldn't believe his eyes, it was all so surreal. He never imagined he would become a dad someday and now he was looking at his future son or daughter. He let tears stream down his face.

He finally understood why Misaki didn't want to abort it. That baby was a human being, it's heart was beating loud and strong.

"I am a fool." he said to himself. Misaki's pregnancy was very risky. Usagi feared for Misaki's life but, for some reason now he also feared for the baby's life. He didn't know what was this feeling coming over him but all he knew was that he couldn't leave Misaki alone through all this. He had to protect him and that baby.

He took out his phone from his pocket and he took it to the nearest socket he found. He plugged in the phone and it began charging. As soon as it turned on he called Misaki. It rang and rang, but nobody answered. Then after it ringed a couple of times, the voicemail activated. He hanged up and called again. But still Misaki wouldn't answer.

"I made him do this." Then he decided to call again and leave a message.

"Misaki…" Then Usagi made a pause trying to figure out how to say it, but he just said it as it came to his mind. "I can't be without you… I'm so sorry I was terrible to you yesterday. We can have the baby but please come back… I love you." Then he hanged up.

He left his phone on the table and went back to the sofa to keep watching the ultrasound video until he fell asleep. Some hours had passed and Usagi woke up. He couldn't tell how long he had slept but as soon as he woke up he heard his phone ring.

"Misaki!" He ran to the table to answer the phone.

"MISAKI! Where are you?" It really was Misaki.

"Usagi-san. Are you okay? I'm so relieved now that you are home…" Misaki sighed.

"Misaki why did you leave? Why did you do this? I'll raise the baby with you but please come back!"

"Usagi-san… I know that right now you are worried about me. But you need to think this thoroughly and you need time. It'll be better if you take more time to think about it."

"I already decided! I'll-"

"No Usagi-san. I'll get back to you in two weeks, so please take care and eat well okay? I have to go now." said Misaki and he hanged up.

"Wait...- Damn it!" Misaki had already hanged up. Usagi threw the phone to the floor and it almost broke. He felt so bad, he wanted Misaki back. He wanted to go look for him but his legs felt numb and his head was spinning from all the alcohol he had drunk last night. His body wouldn't let him do anything. He laid down on the sofa thinking about looking for Misaki as soon as his legs regained their strength.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N: HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYBODY! **I hope you liked this week's chapter ^^. I had a lot of fun reading your reviews for last chapter, everyone was like: "BAD USAGI-SAN!" XD. But now you know his main reason why he was so against it (and some of you guessed it ;) ). This chapter was my Christmas present to you guys. I hope you have an awesome day with your loved ones. I'll see you guys next week. Thanks for your reviews! **Merry Christmas!**


	8. Where are you?

A week and a half had passed and Misaki's whereabouts were still unknown.

Usagi tried going to Misaki's phone company to convince them to track Misaki's phone so that they could tell him his exact location, but the phone company couldn't do that because Misaki was not directly related to Usagi. He called Takahiro but his wife told him that he was on a business trip and he wouldn't be back in a month. She didn't know anything about Misaki either. Then he looked for him at school and asked all his professors. He found out that Misaki had changed all his classes to online classes and he wouldn't go to the University anymore. He only had to go to take his midterm and his final exam. Then Usagi went to look for him on his previous jobs with no luck. He also talked to Dr. Kobayashi but he didn't know where Misaki was staying either. Usagi wanted to find Misaki as soon as possible because of his condition but it was as if Misaki had vanished from the surface of the earth.

Another day had passed and he still didn't know anything about Misaki.

Once again he went home unsuccessful. He went to his bedroom and sat on his bed. He grabbed the book that was on his bedside table. It was one of those "What to Expect when you are Expecting" books. He held it in his hands and looked at it for a while. He read the back of the book for the hundredth time. He still couldn't read it thoroughly. He just bought it because he happened to be in a bookstore and he thought it might be useful at some point. He opened the book and turned the pages quickly not reading anything, just flipping pages. He didn't know why but it still didn't feel that he was going to become a dad. He had seen Misaki pregnant and he had touched his belly once already. He had even seen the ultrasound pictures and the video, and he had also heard the baby's heartbeat but still, he didn't feel like he was going to be a dad. Inside the book there was the Ultrasound video and he remembered the sound of the baby's heartbeat.

"At least I know my son or daughter is not going to be a heartless person like me…" he said to himself as he closed the book and put it back on his bedside table.

He didn't know why, but the idea that he was going to become a dad, still couldn't sink in. He wondered if it was because he never considered having children. Then he closed his eyes and he wondered if it was that he didn't want to have this baby.

'No…' He thought as he opened his eyes wide. He couldn't think that. That baby had to be born. He couldn't let Misaki get an abortion. It would destroy him. Not only him, but both of them. Usagi knew that if he forced Misaki to get an abortion, he would hate him forever. Usagi couldn't do that. But why was he even considering the possibility of Misaki getting an abortion again?

"I'm so selfish… I'm only thinking about what's best for me… Misaki wants this baby so bad even if it means…" he couldn't even think about it. He wanted to trust Misaki, but if it involved putting Misaki in danger. It scared him so much.

"I have to trust him… I'm going to trust him. I'm not going to leave him to do this alone. Everything happens for a reason and I believe in him." He closed his eyes and buried his face on the pillow.

'Misaki where are you?' Then he heard the front door opening downstairs.

"Usami-sensei! Where is the manuscript? You still haven't sent it to me!" Aikawa-san went up the stairs to Usagi's room. Usagi could hear her angry and hard footsteps approaching his bedroom.

"Sensei! Get to work NOW!" She grabbed his laptop and put it next to him on his bed.

"I won't write a word until I have Misaki back with me."

"But sensei you still have to do your work! Misaki wouldn't want you to neglect your work because of him? Would he?"

"I won't write a word until he's back." he said it louder.

"Senseiiii!…" Then Aikawa-san got an idea.

"If I'd tell you how he is doing… would you write a bit?" she said trying to make a deal.

Usagi threw away the pillow he was resting on and stood up. "You know where he is! Tell me now!" he demanded.

"I don't know where he is. But I've talked to him on the phone." she said.

Usagi's face showed disappointment and his hopes went back down. "How is he doing?" the author asked.

"He's alright. But he doesn't sound as the usual Misaki. Did you guys fight or something? Because sometimes he sounds kind of depressed."

"No we didn't fight…" he sighed. "It's complicated. Can you tell him that-"

"Huh! If you hand in what you were supposed to hand in today I'll tell him whatever you want." Aikawa-san said before letting Usagi finish his sentence.

"You are so…" Usagi was ready to insult her but he couldn't, it was Aikawa-san after all. He couldn't let out his anger on her.

"I'm so…?" Aikawa answered defensively, getting ready to answer back in case Usagi insulted her.

"Nevermind." he said as he threw himself to bed again and sighed. "Go home. You are wasting your time."

"But sensei…"

"Please tell Misaki to come back home and that everything is going to be okay. Tell him to eat well and to get enough hours of sleep every day." said Usagi with a sad look on his face that made Aikawa-san feel bad for him.

"I guess I can do that…" She went to the door to take her leave but then she turned around."Please don't worry sensei. Misaki is eating well and he is taking good care of himself. He also knows he has to take his pills every day and he does it diligently. You should rest too, you look as if you hadn't slept in days. Misaki would worry if he saw you like this. So you too please take care." she said as she left the room and closed the door behind her. Usagi didn't pay a lot of attention to her. But to know at least that Misaki was doing good and that he was healthy, it made him feel so relieved that he fell asleep right after Aikawa-san left.

Aikawa-san was still in the building where Usagi lived. She was in the parking lot, running towards her car. As soon as she got there and sat in the driver's seat, she put the key in and turned on the engine. She got out of the parking lot as soon as she could. She was still panting from all the running. As she drove, she looked at the rear-view mirror to see if somebody was following her.

"I'm so stupid! I hope I didn't say too much…" she said to herself as she drove home. Once she saw that everything was alright and that there was nobody following her, she lowered the speed and took a big breath. She parked the car in the parking lot of her apartment building and took the elevator to her apartment.

"Welcome home Aikawa-san." A cheerful Misaki greeted her as she went inside the apartment. He was setting up the table for dinner.

"Misaki-kun what are you doing?"

"You came just in time. I finished cooking dinner a while ago." he said with a smile.

Aikawa-saw saw all the pots of food in the kitchen ready to be served. "Wow Misaki-kun you didn't have to! You must be tired…"

"Oh not really Aikawa-san. I feel good."

"Well probably because you are still in the first months right? Aww… you look so cute Misaki-kun! You are showing already." Aikawa-san said looking at his baby bump.

"Yeah…" said Misaki as he looked at his belly. "I'm going to get so big…" Misaki and Aikawa-san laughed.

After coming from the doctor's appointment in which Usagi found out that Misaki was pregnant, he left the house leaving Misaki sad and worried. When Misaki woke up the next morning he noticed that Usagi's bed was the same as it had been the day before. Usagi hadn't come back home for the night. He tried calling him so many times but he wouldn't answer. Time passed and it was already time to go to the doctor's appointment, so Misaki had to go without him. After he came from the appointment and noticed that Usagi still wasn't home, he came to the decision to leave Usagi for some time. He felt that Usagi wasn't ready for this and leaving him for a while would be the best for both of them. They each needed time to sort out their thoughts. Misaki packed his stuff and left Usagi's house. He tried to think of places to go to but he couldn't think of many places. He couldn't go to his brother's house because he was out on a business trip and he also didn't want to bother his sister-in-law, she was already very busy taking care of her son. Then he thought about going to his friends' house but then he remembered that it was a very small place and staying there for two weeks would bother his friend. It kind of made Misaki wonder if leaving was the best choice because he didn't have anywhere to go to. He ended up in the park, sitting in one of the benches carrying all his stuff. He started crying silently when he realized he really had nowhere to go. A few minutes passed and the phone started ringing, it was Usagi calling him. Misaki wanted to answer so bad, but he knew he couldn't. He had to keep his word. It was torture for him when Usagi called him six more times and he still couldn't answer. He couldn't take it anymore. The phone rang one more time and he answered.

"Usagi-san please stop calling! I won't go back home until you come to a decision about the baby." he said in tears.

"Misaki-kun? Are you okay? Where are you?" a woman's voice answered back.

Misaki opened his eyes wide."Aikawa-san?"

"What's going on Misaki-kun?"

"Aikawa-san…" he sobbed. "I need help."

"Where are you? I'll come and get you." Misaki told her his location and Aikawa-san got there in a matter of minutes. She found him crying, sitting on the bench with all his stuff around him. She didn't ask him for any explanations she just went and hugged him tightly. Misaki appreciated the hug, he needed it. Then she helped him carry all of his stuff to her car and she took him to her apartment. When they got there Misaki told her everything. He told her that he was pregnant with Usagi's child. She couldn't believe it at first but then when he explained it to her, telling her about the estrogen treatment, she understood. He asked her to please keep it a secret from everybody, which she totally agreed to. Then he asked her to keep it a secret form Usagi that he was staying with her. He told her what happened when he had told him he was pregnant. She felt bad for both Misaki and Usagi, this was going to change their lives forever. Once Misaki calmed down, Aikawa-san convinced him to call Usagi just to let him know that he was alright. After all, they had heard the voicemail Usagi had left, saying he wanted to keep the baby and all.

Since that day Misaki had been staying in Aikawa-san's apartment. He cooked for her every day as a way of thanking her for letting him stay. She also enjoyed his company. She noticed how quick Misaki's belly had grown in the last few days.

They sat on the table and began eating dinner.

"Wow Misaki-kun your cooking is always so good! I'm so jealous of Usami-sensei…" Misaki's smile faded when Aikawa-san mentioned Usagi's name. She noticed it and she immediately regretted having mentioned it.

"Oh… I'm sorry Misaki-kun…" Every time she mentioned Usagi, Misaki always got sad. She thought about telling him Usagi's message but she knew it would make make him miss Usagi and it would make him even more depressed so she thought she could tell him another day.

"It's alright…" said Misaki with a vague smile.

Then Aikawa-san remembered something."Oh! I almost forgot!" She grabbed her purse and took out a yellow bag.

"Here, I have something for you." She handed the bag to Misaki, who looked at it wondering what was inside.

"For me? What is it?" he said receiving the bag.

"I went to a baby store and I couldn't resist getting this for you. Go ahead open it."

Misaki opened the bag with curiosity and took out a packet of small yellow onesies with bears all over them. "Wow Aikawa-san. It's still too early… You shouldn't have…"

"It's never too early! Before you know it that baby is going to be in your arms and it will obviously need something too wear, right? I knew I had to get it for you, specially because it had all those cute bears on it. There were pink and blue onesies also but since we don't know the sex of the baby yet, I picked out yellow. Aren't they cute?" Aikawa-san smiled excited.

Misakiwas didn't know what to say, with everything going on, it made him so happy that he felt he wanted to cry.

"Thanks Aikawa-san." Misaki smiled.

Aikawa-san was relieved that she was able to cheer up Misaki a little bit after she had mentioned Usagi. She thought about telling him about her visit over to Usagi's penthouse but she couldn't. She didn't want to make Misaki sad, specially now that he was happy when he saw the onesies.

"This is its first piece of clothing. Thanks Aikawa-san!" said Misaki happy.

"Don't even mention it Misaki-kun. I know this is something little, but later when the baby comes I want to help you as much as I can."

"Aikawa-san you've already helped me so much… I couldn't…"

"I don't wanna hear it! I'm saying this because I really want to help you. You can stay here as long as you want." Misaki was about to start crying. He was so grateful to have such a good friend to count on in moments like this.

"Aikawa-san… Thank you" he said with tears welling up in his eyes.

"Now you have to eat! Your food is getting cold and the baby's not going to like it. Besides you need to eat a lot of nutrients to have a strong baby. So eat!"

"Yes!" said Misaki putting some food in his mouth.

They had dinner and after they washed the dishes together, they went to bed. Misaki changed into his pajamas and then laid on the bed. He covered himself with the sheets and touched his belly.

"Aikawa-san was right… I'm getting bigger." he said to himself and laughed. The two weeks time he told Usagi he would wait were almost over. Soon he was going to know Usagi's decision.

"I'm sorry baby… You're not even born yet and things are difficult already…" he said while he rubbed his belly. "No matter what your dad decides… you'll always have me." said Misaki with tears coming down his face. Even though he tried to be brave, he was still afraid. He knew he had to be strong if he had to go through this alone, but on the inside, he hoped for something else.

"Usagi-san…" Misaki fell sleep, dreaming of the possibility of a life with Usagi-san and their baby, as a family.

The next day.

Usagi was driving his car madly on the highway.

"How could I've been so distracted? She knows where Misaki is!" he said while he turned the wheel left and right passing the other cars.

Earlier that day, Usagi was thinking about what Aikawa-san told him about Misaki.

_"Please don't worry sensei. Misaki is eating well and he is taking good care of himself. He also knows he has to take his pills every day and he does it diligently. You should rest too, you look as if you hadn't slept in days. Misaki would worry if he saw you like this. So you too please take care."_

He had never mentioned anything about any medication. And how did she know that he was taking them diligently? She wouldn't know unless she knew where he was. Usagi kept driving until he got to Aikawa-san's building. He parked the car in a space reserved for people with disabilities because that was the first one he saw. He didn't care if he got a fine, if he got one, he would pay it later. He took the elevator and ran all the way to Aikawa-san's apartment. He rang the bell and knocked strongly on the door. Aikawa-san was reading in the living room until she heard the loud bangs.

"Geez, who is knocking on the door like that?" she said as she closed the book and went to get the door.

She opened the door and she froze when she saw the person standing in her doorstep. "Usami-sensei! Wh-what brings you here?" she asked him nervously.

"You know where Misaki is and you have to tell me!"

"I have no idea where he is!"

"You do know!" said Usagi as he made his way inside her apartment.

"Hey! Usami-sensei!" Usagi looked around for any sign that indicated Misaki's presence.

Until he found it.

He went to the kitchen and in the center of the kitchen table, there were pill bottles. He grabbed one of them and he saw Misaki's name on the bottle.

"He's been staying with you, hasn't he? He's been here all along." said Usagi feeling betrayed. Aikawa-san didn't know what to say, she was very nervous.

"MISAKI! MISAKI!" Usagi called him while he went to the living room. Hhe went to look for him in all the rooms but he didn't find him. He only found his belongings, now he was one hundred percent sure that Misaki was staying with Aikawa-san.

Aikawa-san tried to call Misaki to warn him but Usagi was watching her closely too and he would notice. She had no idea what to do, she had to tell Misaki… but now it was too late. Aikawa-san heard Misaki's voice.

"Aikawa-san the door was open..." Misaki went inside carrying a bag of groceries. He froze when he saw the person that was standing in the middle of the living room.

"Usagi-san…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N: **Happy New Year! Hope you had an amazing weekend with your families. Sorry for the late update, my cousin came from abroad and it's been crazy around here with all the celebrations. Hope you liked the chapter! ^^ Thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate them. I love reading what you think and your predictions. It means a lot to me that you like this fic.

=P See you next chapter!


	9. Together

"Usagi-san…" Misaki's fingers weakened and dropped the bag he was carrying.

"Misaki…" Usagi saw his lover. He was happy that he was alright. He was a bit impressed on how fast Misaki's belly had grown in almost two weeks. He was showing now.

Usagi ran towards Misaki and embraced him in a hug.

"Misaki don't ever leave me again! I can't live if you are not by my side. I'm miserable without you." said Usagi hugging him.

Misaki wanted to hug him back so bad, but there was something he had to know first.

"Usagi-san it hasn't been two weeks yet… Do you have your answer?" Misaki's voice trembled a little.

Usagi broke the hug. "Misaki I'm sorry for the way I treated you, I was an idiot. You told me that everything was going to be okay and I trust you. Let's have this baby."

Misaki started shaking a bit after he heard Usagi's answer.

"Is that what you really want Usagi-san?" Misaki asked, trying to see if he hadn't heard wrong.

"Yes! I want to have this baby with you. I don't know how to be a dad… but I promise I'll do my best to be a good one. I know we can do it if we are together." Usagi grabbed Misaki's hands. "Please believe in me Misaki."

Misaki was in tears, he couldn't believe what he was listening. Misaki felt his heart beating fast from happiness taking over him. "I knew you wouldn't let me go through this alone. I knew you wouldn't!" He threw himself into Usagi's arms. Usagi embraced Misaki and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry for the way I behaved Misaki. I was scared for you, if I'd lose you I…" said Usagi as he stroked Misaki's hair.

Misaki kept crying from happiness on Usagi's shoulder.

"Misaki don't ever leave me again. I can't live without you. We are going to go through this together okay? I will never leave you."

"Usagi-san, I'm scared." cried Misaki.

"It's okay. It's going to be alright. I'm with you now." said Usagi comforting Misaki.

Aikawa-san was also crying watching this special moment for the couple. She felt like leaving to give them some privacy but the fan girl inside her screamed at her to stay watching this one in a lifetime moment. She then felt like she really had to give them some time alone, and she went out of the apartment which Misaki and Usagi didn't even notice.

When Misaki calmed down, they broke the hug and shared a kiss filled kissed passionately then Usagi grabbed Misaki by the back of his waist, pulling him towards him. Usagi took him to the nearest sofa. He laid him there and went on top of him. Misaki had missed Usagi's presence. He felt his body shiver with Usagi's touch.

"Usagi-san… I don't think I should…" said Misaki but he wasn't showing resistance.

"I won't do anything, I just want you." he said as Usagi took off Misaki's shirt and pulled down Misaki's zipper down. He put his hand on Misaki's member and started rubbing it going up and down.

"Ahhh… Usagi-san…" Misaki moaned making Usagi increased the pace. "Ahh… Usagi-san… I can't hold it…"

"Don't." Usagi whispered.

Misaki emptied himself on Usagi's hand, who then licked it and kissed Misaki on his mouth. Then he made his way down through Misaki's neck, his chest, his nipples. He stopped when he got to Misaki's belly, he noticed how fast it had grown in a matter of days. He rubbed it and kissed it. Then he kept going down until he got to Misaki's member. He licked it and when he reached the tip, he put it in his mouth and started sucking it .Misaki's moans were Usagi's fuel to keep going. Misaki pressed his hands on the sofa, grabbing it tightly feeling that he was about to come any second.

"Ahhh… I'm coming... Ahhh…" Misaki emptied on Usagi's mouth, that now was covered with the white substance.

Usagi felt Misaki's breathing increase and he slowly stopped what he was doing to let Misaki catch his breath. He then lay next to him with his arms around Misaki.

"I love you Misaki" Misaki could see in Usagi's eyes that he meant every word.

"I love you too." He closed his eyes feeling happy that Usagi was there with him. He put his hand on Usagi's chest, feeling Usagi's heartbeat, it was like a lullaby that was making him sleepy. His arms and chest were so warm. He felt so comfortable that he fell asleep in Usagi's embrace.

Usagi was also satisfied just by being next to him after two weeks of Misaki's abscence. He would never let Misaki go, not again.

A while after Misaki had fallen sleep, Usagi slowly stood up from the sofa as not to wake him up. He looked back to see Misaki, he was sleeping peacefully with a smile on his face which made Usagi happy. He went to the kitchen and sat down on the kitchen table. He put his elbows on the table and rested his head in both hands. He let out a sigh.

Then he heard the door opening. Aikawa-san was back.

She saw that Misaki was sleeping so she went straight to the kitchen without making any noises. "Oh! Usami-sensei… I'm so glad you guys made up." she smiled.

"Don't think I'm not upset with you for not telling me that Misaki was with you this whole time."

Aikawa-san had a sweat drop going down her face and let out a nervous laugh."I'm sorry about that sensei, but I promised Misaki-kun I wouldn't say anything and I couldn't break my promise."

"Thanks Aikawa, for taking care of him." he said sincerely.

"You're welcome. We had fun." she smiled.

Even thouh Usagi and Misaki made up, she noticed that Usami still looked worried. She perceived that there was something that was still bothering him.

"Usami-sensei, is something wrong? You don't look too happy." she said concerned.

"No… it's just…" He sighed. "Don't tell Misaki but… I am afraid. A part of me is still thinking that having this baby is not a good idea and the other part of me is telling me that I have to let him have the baby, because if I don't he would hate me for it, and that baby is also my child."

"But you told Misaki…"

"I know what I told him, it's just that I want to be with him. He wouldn't let me be with him if I told him that I still have mixed feelings about the baby. This baby could kill him Aikawa… I could lose them both." He said with fear.

"Sensei…" Aikawa felt bad for Usagi. "You have to have more faith that everything is going to be okay. Do you think Misaki is not afraid? He is the one carrying this baby. Even though he knows this baby can kill him, he still loves it because it's a part of you and him together."

Usagi raised his head in realization. He hadn't thought about it that way.

Aikawa-san noticed the change in Usagi's face. "That's why he wants to protect and have this baby so bad. And he needs you now more than ever."

"A part of me and him together. A bond." repeated Usagi, he hadn't thought about it that way. In a matter of seconds, Aikawa-san's words caused a huge impact on Usagi's mind. All his doubts were replaced by the thought that Misaki was going to have a baby that was part of him and Misaki together. The baby was Misaki and Usagi's bond of love. It sounded so perfectly right.

Aikawa-san smiled and nodded. "Isn't that something wonderful Usagi-san?"

Usagi still seemed thoughtful, but he was smiling now. Looking at the situation from that aspect changed everything.

"Oh! I'm guessing you also came here to give me the manuscript you didn't give me yesterday, right?"

"Misaki! Wake up, we are leaving!" Usagi said as he stood up quickly and went to get Misaki.

"Usami-senseiii…!" Misaki was still lying on the sofa but he seemed to be waking up.

"Huh? Are we leaving now?" he was rubbing his eyes.

"Yes, I'll help you get your things ready. Let's go." he said taking Misaki to his room to pack his things.

When Usagi went to Misaki's room the first thing that caught his attention were the yellow onesies that Aikawa-san had given him. They were in Misaki's bedside table. Usagi went towards them and grabbed them.

"Oh, Aikawa-san gave me those yesterday." he said happily. "That's it's first piece of clothing, aren't they cute?"

Usagi felt a bit disappointed with himself because he should have been the one buying the first piece of clothing for his child. But since it made Misaki happy, he let it pass.

"They are cute. I like the bears." he said still a bit resented.

Usagi helped Misaki put his things in the suitcase. "I think we have to go shopping for new clothes for you Misaki." said Usagi as he was putting Misaki's shirts inside the suitcase.

"New clothes?"

"Yeah, right now these shirts seem kind of small for you." he said extending Misaki's shirt and showing him. Indeed the shirt was small and narrow from the chest down.

"Well, I guess you are right…" Misaki sighed.

When they got everything ready, they went to the living room with Misaki's bags.

"Misaki-kun! Don't leave me! Your cooking is so good! I hadn't eaten this kind of homemade food since I moved out of my mom's house! Please Stay!" exclaimed Aikawa-san.

Misaki laughed. "Sorry Aikawa-san, I have to go. I want to thank you for letting me stay these past two weeks. It was fun." said Misaki as he bowed thanking her.

"You can come whenever you want Misaki-kun. It sure was fun." she smiled.

"Yeah! Don't worry Aikawa-san, I'm going to come more often-"

"Not." Usagi grabbed Misaki's hand and pulled him out of the apartment.

"Bye Aikawa-san!" waved Misaki.

"Bye Misaki-kun! Bye Usami-sensei!… USAMI-SENSEI THE MANUSCRIPT…!"

Too late, they were already inside the elevator.

"Argh! Usami-sensei!… Well… I guess I could give him some more time to finish it… He's going to have Misaki with him now so the material is going to get even better hehe." She said as she closed the front door of her apartment.

"Bye homemade food…" she sighed.

Usagi was driving and Misaki was sitting next to him. Usagi felt good because he had made Misaki happy.

"Are you hungry?" he asked to Misaki.

"Mmm… yeah, I was going to start cooking when you came."

"So I came in a good time." he laughed.

"What do you want to eat?"

"I was going to cook chicken for lunch, but what I really felt like eating was a hamburger. Can we get that?" asked Misaki cheerfully.

The way he said it, it was so cute that Usagi would have hugged Misaki in that instant if he hadn't been driving. "Ok then let's go to a steakhouse."

"Yayy!" Misaki raised his arms in excitement.

"Oh Misaki when is your next doctor's appointment?" asked Usagi.

Misaki looked at Usagi. "Uhm… it's next week. I went to this week's appointment this morning." Misaki said.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there…"

"It's okay. I didn't go alone, Aikawa-san went with me."

"And how did it go?"

"It was alright."

"Hmn… How's the baby?" said Usagi putting emphasis on the last three words.

"Oh!" Misaki felt happy that Usagi was asking about the baby. "The doctor said that everything is good so far. Everything looks as it is supposed to in a regular pregnancy. It was very interesting. The doctor says that the baby has fingerprints already and also it has tripled it's size!"

"Well about the size, I can definitely see that." Usagi joked.

"Usagi-san!" smirked Misaki.

"Did you get to see it?" asked curious Usagi.

"No, that's going to be next week. I have an ultrasound scheduled next week." Misaki made a small pause and then continued. "Do you want to…"

"I'll go." said Usagi. "I'll be there." he said as he grabbed Misaki's hand.

Misaki got excited and now he was looking forward to his next doctor's appointment.

A few minutes later they got to the steakhouse and as always Usagi asked for a private room for them and they had lunch there. Usagi was amazed at the amount of food Misaki ordered. He thought he wouldn't finish it because he had never ordered so much and he always used to talk about how bad it was to waste money ordering food if you are not going to eat all of it. After an hour, Misaki had eaten everything he had ordered, absolutely everything. Usagi was astonished. He thought it was natural because Misaki had to eat for two now but still it was Misaki who he was talking about. He would never forget that meal.

When they finished their meal, they went back to the car to go home. Usagi was driving and Misaki had readjusted his seat so he could lay back a little. After Usagi drove a few blocks, Misaki fell asleep.  
It had been a long day for both of them. Misaki looked so defenseless sleeping. Now more than ever, it was Usagi's duty to protect Misaki. He knew that there was people out there that could harm him or do something to him if they found out Misaki was pregnant. The things the future held for them, were going to be though and dangerous. But as long as they were together, they could overcome anything.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N: **I just finished writing the chapter. No cliffhanger this week =P. Thank you so much for your reviews. I'll be replying to them this week also. ^^ It's always fun to read your thoughts and opinions. I'll see you next week!


	10. Expecting The Unexpected

One week later

Life at the Usami residence was going quite smoothly.

Misaki spent a lot of time in front of the computer taking his online classes. Since this was going to be his last year in college, he wanted to get really good grades. Misaki had considered going back to school but Usagi convinced him not to because he didn't want to expose Misaki too much. If somehow somebody found out about his condition at the university, it would be a total chaos. So to avoid that, Misaki kept taking his classes online. That way, he would only have to go to the University to take his tests. Usagi as always was busy in his room writing, but he always made sure to come out once in a while to check on Misaki. That day they had an appointment, and they were going to see and listen to the baby through an ultrasound. Misaki was very excited because he was going to get to see the baby for the second time, and now his feelings for the baby were different. He wasn't feeling surprised or scared like when he had his first ultrasound which was when he found out he was pregnant. Now he was looking forward to seeing his baby and hearing its heartbeat again.

That Morning

Usagi was half sleep when he heard some noises coming from the bathroom. He got out of bed and went to check what was going on. When he got there he saw Misaki kneeling down, leaning on the toilet seat and throwing up. Usagi quickly rushed next to him and put one hand on Misaki's back and the other one on his forehead. He had read that putting a hand on the forehead when a person is vomiting, gives comfort and relief.

"I'm okay… It'll pass…" But Misaki kept vomiting.

"It's okay, I'm here." said Usagi trying to comfort him.

When Misaki finished throwing up, Usagi pulled Misaki away from the toilet seat against him. Misaki was sitting in between Usagi's legs. His back leaning on Usagi's chest resting from what had just happened. Usagi was rubbing Misaki's shoulders.

Misaki grabbed some toilet paper to clean his mouth but Usagi gave him a towel. "Better?"

Misaki nodded. "It hasn't happened in a while. Probably around two weeks or so…" he said.

"I hope this one was the last one." Usagi said.

"Yeah me too…" said Misaki rubbing his belly.

"Usagi-san, the appointment today…"

"It's at 4.00 right?"

Misaki was happy that Usagi had remembered, it cheered him up. "Yeah!"

"Today we could have breakfast here and then after I finish some work, let's go eat out. Do you want something special?" asked Usagi.

"Hmn.. Spaguetti! Let's have spaghetti! And then strawberry cake for desert!" exclaimed Misaki excited.

"Wow… you are going to eat the whole restaurant again?" joked Usagi.

"Usagi-san!" Misaki frowned crossing his arms.

Usagi laughed.

After Misaki was better, he took a shower and when he went downstairs to the kitchen, he found it a total mess.

"Usagi-san for the hundreth time, I can cook us breakfast. I know you want to make it easier for me and I appreciate it but you are actually making it harder when I have to clean up your mess." Misaki looked around and everything had food stains and there was salt and sugar spilled on the table.

Usagi pretended he didn't listen. "Breakfast is served!" he said while putting both dishes for Misaki and him on the table.

Misaki sighed.

It made Misaki happy that Usagi had the willingness to cook breakfast for him. But all that happiness went away after the first bite of Usagi's food.

After they finished eating breakfast, or at least the parts of the food that were not burned, they both began to do their work. Misaki went to read some books for his research paper and Usagi went back to his laptop to finish his novel. Time went so fast that they didn't realize it was just two hours before the doctor's appointment. They still had to have lunch so they headed out to the restaurant first.

They drove until they got in front of the restaurant and let the valet parking attendant take care of the car. They went in and one of the waiters guided them to their reserved dining area. They were walking until Misaki felt someone's hand on his shoulder.

"Chibi-tan!"

Misaki didn't need to turn around to recognize that voice.

"Isaka-san!" he turned to face him.

"Hi Chibi-tan! how are you?"

"I'm~"

"What are you doing here?" interrupted Usagi stepping in front of Misaki.

"Whoa there Akihiko! What's with that attitude? I just finished having lunch and I was leaving. Wait! But now that I think about it, maybe I should make you guys some company" Isaka said putting his arm around Misaki's shoulders which made Usagi very upset.

"Is he here?" Usagi asked looking behind Isaka-san.

"Oh are you talking about Haruhiko? No, he's away on a business trip." answered Isaka to avoid any conflict with Akihiko. Then he looked at Misaki and he noticed Misaki's weight gain.

"Chibi-tan! You gained weight! You have to lose weight or I won't be able to call you chibi-tan aymore!" he said jokingly.

A sweat drop came down Misaki's forehead.

"Let's go Misaki, our table is ready." said Usagi pulling Misaki.

"Bye Isaka-san!" said Misaki before disappearing with Usagi.

Isaka felt that there was something going on. Something didn't seem normal. "Maybe it was weird seeing Chibi-tan with all the weight he gained. Anyway who knows…" he said and left the restaurant.

"Whoa! This looks so good! Spaghetti a lo Alfredo!" said Misaki excited.

Usagi had ordered a Mongolian steak for himself. He noticed that Misaki was peeking the steak every once in a while. Usagi smirked.

"Do you want some?" he asked.

"Mmm… no I'm good." said Misaki putting spaghetti inside his mouth while still looking at the stake.

"Here have some." said Usami as he cut a piece and put it on Misaki's plate.

"You didn't have to! But... Thanks Usagi-san!" he said excited cutting the steak and putting a piece on his mouth.

"Mmm! It's really good!" savored Misaki.

"Do you want me to order one for you?" asked Usami.

"Mmm… mmm…" Misaki was having doubts about saying yes because he really wanted the steak but he knew that Usagi would tease him more for eating so much.

"Excuse me." Usami called a waiter.

"Yes Sir." A waiter came to their table.

"Please bring me another one of these." said Usami pointing towards his plate.

"Yes Sir. It'll come right away."

"Usagi-san!"

"What? You did wanted it. What are you complaining about?" he said trying to pick on Misaki because he knew how he would be feeling.

Misaki felt defeated when he saw Usami's smile. He really wanted that stake so he gave up.

Some minutes later Misaki had already finished his spaguetti, and the steak came just in time. Misaki savored each bite of the stake. It made Usami happy watching Misaki enjoying himself.

After they both finished their meals, and of course waiting for Misaki to finish his spaghetti plus the hamburger and the strawberry cake that he craved, they finally went to the doctor.

"Ah Usagi-san I'm so nervous. Aren't you nervous?" asked Misaki.

"A bit I guess." said Usami.

"I wonder if we can find out if it's a boy or a girl." said Misaki.

"I don't think so. Some books say you can find out from the eighteenth week or so." He had been reading 'What to Expect When You are Expecting' so he had learned a lot of information about pregnancy.

"Awww… Really? You've been reading about it?"

"Yeah… sort of." Usami smiled.

Misaki was happy that Usami was showing interest for the baby. "What would you like to have Usagi-san? A girl or a boy?" asked Misaki curious.

Usagi hadn't really thought bout that yet. He was still dealing with the fact that he was going to become a father, that he hadn't thought about the gender of the baby.

"I really don't know. Maybe a boy… or maybe a girl…?" Usagi-said.

"I really don't know either. Having a boy would be a lot of fun. Also having a girl would be interesting too. But to be honest, I wouldn't mind if it's either a girl or a boy. All I want is the baby to be born healthy." he said rubbing his belly.

"Yeah that's the most important thing." Usagi said and grabbed Misaki's hand.

"The baby is growing so fast right Usagi-san?" he said rubbing his now round and small belly.

"Yeah I noticed that too. It's going to be a big baby." Usagi and Misaki laughed.

A few minutes later, they arrived to the doctor's office.

Usagi had talked to the doctor and he had requested to have the appointments in a private office exclusively for Misaki instead of going to a hospital's maternity ward which would look kind of suspicious. This office was just one block away from the hospital. Usagi felt that it was safer for Misaki that way.

"Takahashi-san, Usami-san, good afternoon." greeted the doctor.

"Good afternoon doctor." smile Misaki.

Usami didn't say anything, he still hadn't apologized for the punch he gave him, and he wasn't going to do it anyway.

"How have you been feeling Takahashi-san?"

"Besides from the morning sickness, everything is better."

"You still have morning sickness?"

"Well today I threw up. I hadn't thrown up in around two weeks or so."

"Oh… then it should stop because at this time, you shouldn't have morning sickness at all..." the doctor paused. "Unless..."

"Unless…?" both Misaki and Usami said at the same time.

"Mmm… Takahashi-san can you please lay down on this bed. I have to measure the height of your uterine fundus." said the doctor.

"Of my what?" Misaki asked having no idea what that was.

"Your Uterine fundus is the top part of the uterus. It grows larger as the pregnancy progresses."

Having understood the doctor, Misaki obediently stood up and with the help of Usagi he got on the bed. Then he lay down and he uncovered his belly so that the doctor could measure it.

The doctor palpated Misaki's belly for a while and his face looked very thoughtful. Then he grabbed a meter tape and placed it from the bottom of Misaki's belly till a little bit above his belly button."Misaki your fundal height is 16 cm which is a lot bigger than the normal range at 14 weeks. We have to do the ultrasound to see what is going on." said the doctor.

It kind of got Misaki scared. "Is it bad for the baby?" he asked.

"We will see that when we do the ultrasound so please lie down."

Misaki obediently lay down. Then the doctor set up the ultrasound machine and placed the ultrasound probe on Misaki's belly. Immediately the sound the baby's heartbeat could be heard.

"That's the heartbeat. Do you hear it Usagi-san?" said Misaki excited.

Usagi recognized that sound, he had seen the first ultrasound video so many times that he was excited that he was listening to the baby's heartbeat live. "Yeah it's beating so fast."

"I'm so relieved… But doctor… it doesn't sound like the last time. Now it sounds different. I hear another noise." Misaki said.

The doctor nodded, he had also noticed this. He turned the screen that was facing Misaki and Usagi so that he could look at it better. His eyes were fixed on the screen as he moved the ultrasound probe around Misaki's belly as if he was looking for something.

"Doctor is everything okay?" Misaki asked.

"Hold on a second Takahashi-san" The doctor kept moving ultrasound probe until he stopped.

"Oh my God." the doctor's jaw dropped.

"What is it?" asked Usagi worried.

The doctor also looked worried now. He turned around the screen so that Misaki and Usagi could also take a look at it. Misaki saw it. "It looks different than the last time…" he said.

"Two." said the doctor.

Misaki and Usami didn't get it.

"Two? Two what?" asked Usami confused.

"Two?…." Misaki started thinking until he got the idea. "Two… Oh my God…" Misaki suddenly realized what the doctor was trying to say.

"Can you please tell me what this is all about?" demanded Usami upset because he still didn't get it.

The doctor took a big breath and said it.

"Takahashi-san there are two babies inside you…" Misaki gasped in surprise and Usagi completely froze.

"You are having twins."


	11. Joy & Pain

After a few seconds that for each of them seemed like an eternity because of all the things that went through their minds, Misaki and Usami reacted.

"WHAT? Twins? Are you sure?" asked Misaki.

"You are saying he is going to have two babies? There are TWO babies in there?" asked Usami raising his voice.

"Yes there is no doubt about that. That's why the heartbeat sounds different, there are two heartbeats. Here you can see both of them." He pointed at the screen. "Here is baby A" he said while moving the ultrasound probe on the superior surface of Misaki's belly. Usagi and Misaki saw how the shape of a baby was moving its little arms and legs.

"It's moving but I can't feel anything." Misaki said.

"That's normal, because they are still very small. Right now they are in a stage where they move a lot. Oh! and down here is baby B." He said while he moved the ultrasound probe to the inferior part of Misaki's belly. "The babies are fraternal twins"

"Oh my God…" Misaki didn't know what else to say, he was still in shock.

"Twins… as in two babies?" Usami still couldn't believe his ears.

"Fraternal twins?" asked Misaki.

"It means that the babies don't share the same amniotic sac. They are not going to look identical. They can look different, and they might even be one boy and one girl."

"A boy and a girl?" asked Misaki getting happy about that possibility.

"Yes that's possible." said the doctor.

"But how didn't you notice this in the first ultrasound?" asked Misaki curious.

"Well, that ultrasound lasted less than five minutes and it was done just to confirm your pregnancy so I wasn't looking for many details. But now when you came in, the size of your belly had noticeably increased and now it's confirmed. You are carrying twins."

The doctor's words surprised Misaki so much. All he wanted to know was how the baby was doing and now he found out they were going to have twins. "We are going to have two babies Usagi-san." said Misaki who was already holding Usagi's hand.

The writer was still in shock, his mouth was wide open and he kept looking at the screen to see if what the doctor was saying was real. As the doctor moved the ultrasound transducer, Usagi clearly saw how the two little babies moved differently. Misaki saw Usagi's reaction and he didnt't know what to say. Was Usagi happy about it? Was he upset?

"Usagi-san...?" Misaki pressed Usagi's hand.

Usagi snapped out his thoughts and turned his face to see Misaki.

Misaki looked like a little kid as if he was waiting for Usagi's approval or disapproval. But then Misaki relaxed when Usagi smiled to him and gave him a kiss. For a second Misaki forgot he was still in the doctor's office.

"Usagi-san! The doctor is here!" Misaki pushed Usagi away. Then Usagi looked at the doctor who was smiling awkwardly at the scene. The doctor saw Usagi's facial expression and he already knew what to do.

"Ehm.. I'll give you some minutes alone and then I'll be back." said the doctor, then he turned around and left the room giving Usagi and Misaki some privacy.

"Usagi-san I'm sorry…"

"What are you sorry about?"

"All I've been doing is causing trouble… I…" Usagi didn't let him continue and kissed him passionately.

"Misaki I love you… You'll never be trouble, not you not the babies. I love all three of you."

Misaki was moved by Usagi's answer. "Really?"

"Of course! I should be the one apologizing... for making you feel this way." Then Usagi kissed him again and this time Misaki accepted the kiss.

The doctor came back after some minutes to continue the ultrasound.

"Can you tell their sex doctor?" asked Misaki.

"No, not yet, we still have to wait a few more weeks. Let me print some pictures and get the DVD ready." he said as he pressed some buttons in the machine. Then he cleaned the gel from Misaki's belly.

"It feels sticky." Misaki started giggling.

"Yeah it is sticky…" said Usagi also rubbing Misaki's belly, which made Misaki upset.

"Stop touching me when the doctor is here!" said Misaki awkwardly as he pushed Usagi's hand away from his belly covering it with his shirt.

"Please sit down, I have something to discuss with you." the doctor led them to his desk. "It is my duty to inform you of all the aspects of this pregnancy. I have to tell you Takahashi-kun that you are the first man ever that is going to deliver twins." The doctor had a very serious tone of voice.

"The first one…?" asked Misaki surprised.

"Yes, there aren't any records of twin pregnancies in men."

Usagi and Misaki looked at each other.

"What I'm trying to say Takahashi-san, is that this pregnancy is extremely dangerous."

Misaki's smile quickly faded. Usagi's semblant also changed to more serious and worried.

"If one baby brings risks, with two babies its even more risky." the doctor added.

"What are the risks?" asked Usagi.

"There can be many problems. In some cases there can be a detachment of the placenta, in others sometimes one twin receives more nutrients than the other. Right now it's too late for an abortion. But maybe we could make an exception and…"

"Are you suggesting him to get an abortion?" asked Usagi upset.

"I would double think if keeping the babies is a good idea…"

"That's out of the question… " Misaki interrupted the doctor. "I'm not getting an abortion." stated Misaki with a protective hand on his belly.

"Takahashi-kun, you still have to realize that this is a very high risk pregnancy. It is life threatening for the three of you. I can tell you that you won't be delivering full-term babies. Even in regular pregnancies with twins, the great majority of them come early."

Usagi looked at the doctor worryingly. "But isn't it going to be dangerous for the babies if they come early?" he asked.

"Yes, that's why this is a high risk pregnancy. I'm going to give you a new dose of iron supplements and folic acid. Please take them every day along with the estrogen pills okay Takahashi-kun?... Takahashi-kun?"

Misaki seemed to be lost in his own thoughts, he just nodded to what the doctor said. He looked very sad, Usagi could tell he was holding in his tears.

"Very good then, I'll see you next week." the doctor stood up.

Misaki and Usagi also stood up to leave, but as they were leaving the room, Misaki turned around.

"Doctor… I want to ask you something."

"Yes Takahashi-kun?"

"I want you to answer me honestly." Misaki took a big breath. "Do you think both of the babies will make it?" said Misaki firmly.

The doctor looked at the twenty-one year old who stood in front of him. He had to tell him the truth. "Takahashi-kun… In all honesty the probabilities that both of your babies will survive is low. I would say only of a 40%."

Misaki gasped.

For a second Misaki felt couldn't breathe, it was as if someone had punched him in the stomach. Usagi was also feeling the same, the babies weren't even born yet and they were already struggling to survive. The doctor then continued. "And if it turns out to be the case were only one of them would make it, the chance of survival of the that baby would be 70%. You are the first man carrying twins, so there are not records on this. I really don't know Takahashi-kun. I'm really sorry."

Misaki was speechless and now he was turning pale. Usagi noticed how shocked Misaki was and put an arm over his shoulder. "Thank you doctor, we'll come again next week." he said as he led Misaki out of the doctor's office.

"Thank you…" said Misaki weakly but they were already out of the office. He had a blank stare in his eyes and his body wouldn't move.

"Misaki, Misaki…" said Usagi shaking him softly by the shoulders. Misaki then snapped out of it and looked at him. "Huh?"

Usagi hugged Misaki trying to comfort him. If the news had affected Usagi, he couldn't even think what was going through Misaki's mind. Misaki received the hug but he didn't show any kind of emotion. He was still and silent. Usagi stroke his hair. But Misaki didin't seem to notice.

"Usagi-san, I want to go home."

On the way back home nobody spoke. Usagi's mind was full thinking about everything that had just happened. They had found out that they were going to have twins. Both men were very excited about it. But the joy didn't last long, having twins also had many risks that threatened Misaki and the babies' lives. Usagi didn't want to lose Misaki or the babies. Specially now that he had finally accepted the idea of keeping the babies and making his own family with Misaki. Those babies were already his, and Usagi would do everything in his power to make sure they were born healthy, even if it meant flying out of the country to a better doctor.

Misaki was sitting still on the passenger seat. He was looking at the window still with a blank stare. Usagi asked him if he wanted to eat something or if he needed anything, but Misaki just shook his head and answered with a soft voice. "No thanks, I'm fine."

When they got home, Misaki headed to his bedroom.

"Misaki…" Usagi tried to talk to him.

Misaki who was climbing the stairs, turned around to see Usagi.

"Usagi-san I'm very tired right now, I'll be in my room." Misaki kept going up the stairs and went to his bedroom closing the door behind him.

Usagi knew that Misaki was sad about the babies. He wanted to do something but he didn't know what to do. He thought that maybe it would be better if he let Misaki rest for a while. So he went to the sofa and lay down to think about the doctor's words. There was big possibility that the babies wouldn't make it. Usagi had never felt so useless in his life. There was nothing he could do about it.

Some hours later, it was already midnight.

Usagi woke up, he was feeling cold. He realized he wasn't sleeping on his bed so he stood up, turned the heater on and headed to his bedroom. On his way he passed Misaki's bedroom but then he heard something that made him go back to Misaki's door.

He heard sobs.

As soon as he heard them he went into Misaki's bedroom. Misaki was curled up in his bed sheets crying.

He went to his bed and lay next to him and hugged him. "It's going to be okay… They are going to be alright." said Usagi trying to comfort Misaki. But Misaki kept crying.

"No… I'm going to lose them… both of them" said Misaki between sobs.

"No… I won't let that happen." he said while hugging him tighter.

"You can't do anything about this! How do you know everything is going to be alright? I can feel their presence inside me and thinking that I won't be able to save them tears me inside!" Misaki yelled at him pushing him away. But Usagi didn't let go of Misaki.

"Misaki right now all this is out of our hands. It's just like you said to me before, things happen for a reason, remember?" Usagi stroke Misaki's hair a few times more until he began to calm down.

"Usagi-san I don't want to lose these babies. I'm scared! I don't want to lose them!" Misaki grabbed Usagi's shirt pressing his fingers tightly.

"It's okay… we are going to be alright. We'll do everything we can to get them to be born healthy. Right now they are fine, the doctor himself just said so. The most important thing you can do now is to take care of yourself."

Misaki nodded between sobs.

Usagi embraced Misaki, both of them were lying on the bed. After Misaki didn't have any more tears to shed, he fell asleep in Usagi's arms. Usagi stayed with him all night.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next morning.

Misaki felt the rays of sun coming through the window. He tried to open his eyes but they felt heavy. When he finally managed to open his eyes, he noticed that Usagi was also in his bed sleeping next to him. They were both lying on their sides, facing each other. Misaki couldn't help to pass his hand through Usagi's face. He touched his cheeks, his lips, Usagi looked so peaceful sleeping. Misaki noticed that Usagi was still wearing the clothes he wore the day before. He felt bad for making Usagi sleep so uncomfortably so he decided to he should make breakfast for him. He sat on the edge of the bed yawning. He leaned forward to stand up until he felt a sharp pain in his back.

"Oww" he said putting one hand on the spot on his back where he felt the pain. It was on his lower back. As he began rubbing it, he felt other hands rubbing the zone where it hurt. Misaki felt Usami's strong but at the same time soft hands on his back.

"Usagi-san, you are awake."

"Does it hurt here?" he said rubbing on his lower back.

"Yeah but it wasn't that bad, I don't feel anything anymore." Misaki said while standing up.

It was all good when he was standing up, but once he was up and stood his back erect, the sharp pain hit him again, but this time it was stronger. It made him lean forward grabbing his knees.

Usagi was already next to him holding his arm and with the other hand he held Misaki's upper back trying to give him some support. Usagi could see that the pain was very intense because Misaki's face was shrieking in pain. Usagi tried to get him back to bed but Misaki wouldn't move because he was afraid that the pain might come again.

"You have to lie down." Usagi told him.

"I know but just wait a second… I don't want it to hurt again so I'm going to do it slowly. I'll do it myself." said Misaki while slowly turning around to go back to bed. He still had to hold on to Usagi just in case.

Misaki was now lying in bed again."I wanted to make breakfast for you." said Misaki.

"Forget about me. You have to take care of yourself now more than ever. Is your back the only part of your body that hurts right now?"

"Yeah, just that zone in my back at my waist." said Misaki.

"Ok.. I'll call the doctor." Usami said as he stood up.

Misaki was about to stop him from calling the doctor because he didn't want to be a bother, but then he remembered that his body wasn't only his anymore. He was now carrying two babies and taking care of them meant also taking care of himself.

"Ok." Usagi grabbed his phone and called the doctor. When Usagi told the doctor to come, it sounded more like a command than a request.

"The doctor said he'll be here in an hour." Usagi said, but Misaki didn't seem to be paying attention. He had his eyes on his belly.

"Two babies…" Misaki said touching his belly with both hands.

Usagi went to the other side of the bed and sat next to him. "You always give me more than what I deserve… I guess this is no exception." said Usagi trying to make Misaki smile.

"I still can't believe that there are two babies inside me. I never even thought I would have one to begin with."

Then he set his eyes on Usagi. "Usagi-san… how do you feel about this?"

Usagi sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at Misaki. "I was very surprised when the doctor said there were twins. That possibility never crossed my mind either but… it made me happy. " Then he kissed Misaki on the forehead.

"Really Usagi-san?"

"Yes. I really want both of them to be born so let's try our best." Usagi hugged Misaki.

"Usagi-san… I've been wanting to ask you something for a while."

Usagi looked at the young man with curiosity but also with a gentle smile.

"Can you be in the delivery room when the babies are born? I don't know if I could be able to do it all by myself. I don't know what am I going to do if…"

"I'll be there. I promise."

"Thank you Usagi-san!" Misaki was so happy.

"For the time being we have to take care of you. What do you want to eat for breakfast?" asked Usagi. "Do you want me to make something for you or-"

"NOOOOO!" The thought of Usagi cooking breakfast made Misaki lose his appetite. "Mmm... Ehm... Well It's just that I'm craving something… but it's not something we usually eat for breakfast."

"What is it?"

"Can we get Chinese food?" asked Misaki.

Usagi laughed. "Chinese food? Is that what you want?" Usagi nodded while Usagi kept laughing."Who are you and what have you done to Misaki?"

"Usagi-san!"

"Okay okay. I'll order Chinese food so it'll take a while."

"Thanks Usagi-san!"

Then when the Chinese food arrived, he brought everything upstairs to Misaki's room and they both ate together. Misaki had fried rice with lo mein and sesame chicken while Usagi just had ramen. After they finished eating, Usagi cleaned up and while he was washing the plates, the doorbell rang. It was doctor Kobayashi.

"Good Morning Usagi-san." Greeted the doctor.

"Good morning. Please come with me." he said as he let the doctor in and took him to Misaki's room.

"Doctor Kobayashi!" exclaimed Misaki.

"Good morning Takahashi-kun! How are you feeling?"

"Not so good, my back hurts really bad when I stand up straight."

"Oh I see." Then the doctor turned to Usagi. "Usagi-san if you could excuse…."

"No! please let him stay. He's okay." said Misaki.

"Oh if that is okay with you, then I will proceed to examine you." And so Usagi stayed in the room while the doctor checked Misaki thoroughly. Some minutes later the doctor seemed to be done with the examination and he put everything away.

"Takahashi-kun the back pain you are feeling right now is because of stress. Your body wasn't naturally made to have babies so it is already under constant stress. And now that you are feeling very stressed about the babies, which is understandable, it is affecting your health. Please try to be more calm Takahashi-kun, we are doing the best we can. So you too please take some rest and relax a bit more."

Misaki nodded. "I'll try. Thank you for coming."

"No problem, Usami-san please keep him in bed for at least two more days."

"Thank you doctor. I'll take you to the door." Usagi left the room and went downstairs. Once down, the doctor called Usagi.

"Usami-san I need to have a word with you." the doctor became very serious and set his eyes on the Usagi. "Please you have to make sure that Takahashi-kun feels relaxed at all times, he shouldn't be stressed or it could trigger something that his body won't know how to handle and it will have a bad effect on him and the babies. As I've told you before and I still regret to tell you, it is highly possible that only one of the babies will survive."

Usagi nodded. The doctor could see sadness and frustration in Usagi's semblant.

"Thank you for coming doctor." he said, opening the door for him.

"Whenever something like this happens again or you notice some sort of discomfort in Takahashi-kun, please don't hesitate to call me."

"Thanks." Usagi nodded and closed the door after the doctor left. It hurt him so much to think that only of the babies would make it. He felt something ripping inside his chest, he put a hand on the spot where he felt it hurt and his breathing became faster. He was feeling frustrated and angry that he punched the door letting all his anger out in that punch. His fist turned red and his hand was shaking. He couldn't believe that he would love someone else as much as he loved Misaki, it was in that moment when he realized that indeed he could. Usagi already loved those babies as much as he loved Misaki. The feeling of loosing one of them was so painful for him. He told to himself. 'You have to be brave for Misaki. He's upstairs, he is scared. What are you doing standing here?'. And with that in mind, he went to the bathroom to wash his face and headed back to Misaki's room.

"Usagi-san I heard a loud noise. What was it? Did something fall?" asked worryingly Misaki.

"Yeah I dropped the phone." Usagi lied.

"Oh… that was loud."

Usagi nodded hiding his red fist behind his back.

"Usagi-san…"

"Mmm?"

"I've made up my mind."

Usami opened his eyes wide. "About what?" asked curiously sitting on the edge of Misaki's bed.

"I'm going to be positive about everything and I'm going to do my best. Whatever happens I want to know that I did try my best and I did everything I could. I don't want to have any regrets of any sort. So I'll take care of myself the best I can. I just hope it's enough to bring both of them into the world." he said with a hand on his belly.

After hearing Misaki's words, Usagi held Misaki's hand. The gesture was more than enough to tell Misaki that Usagi was going to be next to him all the way.

"We are going to be alright." Usagi leaned forward and kissed Misaki on the forehead making him blush.

They stayed together for the rest of the day.

At that moment that was all they needed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N:** Oh my God... I'm exhausted... Longest chapter so far. I wanted to make it long because it's an special occasion. ^^ 50 people have put this story in their story alerts yayy! Thank you very much for reading this fic guys! It makes me very happy that you like it. Now here's not so very good news... next week I won't be able to update =(... I'm sorry! It's just that I started a new semester at college and my professors are already giving me reading assignments and quizzes. Booo. =( I'm also planning to transfer so I have to start filling up applications to other universities (and I haven't even started... T^T...). And also for this story, I have to organize my ideas. I have so many different scenarios in my head and I'm not sure how to connect the things that are going to happen. I want to make this a good story so I'm going to do my best. Again I want to thank all the readers of this fic and also the 50 people who have this story on their story alerts. You'll be the first to know when the next chapter is up as soon as I post it. Maybe next update will a long chapter to celebrate 100+ reviews. ^^ See you next chapter! Bye bye!


	12. Friends

The next week two weeks passed uneventful in the Usami household. Except that there was a major change in Usagi's behavior. If Usagi was already protective of Misaki before he got pregnant, in the past weeks Usagi had turned into Misaki's shadow. Usagi was still so surprised about how fast Misaki's belly had grown in the past days. Every time Misaki had to go outside, he always wore a hoody. Misaki had to put his hands on the front pocket to make it seem that he had something inside it.

He was now 15 weeks pregnant.

Misaki didn't go to school anymore, but he changed all his classes to online classes. He submitted all his work on time and he got good grades. But lately he had been so busy studying because that week he had to take all his midterms. Usagi helped him studying because he didn't want Misaki to feel stressed.

Misaki was sitting on his desk reading a book. He looked at the clock and he noticed it was 3.00 am. He yawned, grabbed his hands together pulling them up and stretched. He closed the book and went downstairs to the kitchen.

"Misaki you are still up?" Usagi was lying on the couch and Misaki hadn't noticed his presence.

"Usagi-san, what are you doing up?"

"I asked you first. Are you still studying?"

"Yeah."

"But I thought you got it when I explained it to you."

"Well, yeah I did but I still wanted to make sure I knew it right and as I was reading, time went by really fast. I didn't notice it was this late. What about you?"

"I was watching a movie, it just ended. You want something to eat?"

"Mmm… no, I don't think I want to eat. I'm thirsty." Misaki went to the fridge to get water.

"How are you feeling?" Usagi asked.

"I'm tired." He said ywaning.

"Oh… and how about the babies? Are they moving around?" asked Usagi, curious.

"I still can't feel them move. The doctor said we have to wait until around the 20th week to feel their kicks." Misaki took out a water bottle, closed the fridge and went to sit next to Usagi.

"So you don't feel anything?"

"Nope. I just feel heavier, and I'm not even halfway through this pregnancy…" he sighed but then placed a hand on his belly and smiled. "Even though I don't feel them kick or anything, I feel them growing. I'm getting so big." Misaki laughed.

"I'll still love you no matter how big you get." Usagi put a hand on Misaki's belly and kissed him on the forehead.

"I have to go to school the day after tomorrow to take my midterms."

"Maybe I can talk to somebody so that you can take your tests here. I have a friend that works there maybe I can arrange something with him."

"No, it's going to be fine, It's just one day that I have to go... You really don't want me to go. Don't you?"

Usagi sighed. "I really don't."

"It's going to be alright. I haven't been there in a while and I miss it a lot. Also all my professors, I feel bad that I just saw them for a couple of days. You know if I wasn't pregnant I would still be attending regular classes. Can't you just cheer me on so I can take good tests and let me go?" Misaki told him in a special way so that Usagi could understand how he was feeling.

Usagi gave up. Misaki was going to become a dad but he still was a student. "Fine, but I will drop you off and I will pick you up. Agreed?"

"Agreed!" Misaki said happily.

"Okay, you should go to bed now. Let's go."

And so the couple went upstairs and went to bed.

The Day After Tomorrow

Misaki had to be at the testing center of the University at eight. He had to take four tests. Usagi and Misaki woke up early and got to the university 15 minutes before it opened.

"At what time should I come get you?" Usagi stopped his red car in front of the University.

"Mmm... I think I should be done by four."

"Alright then, I'll see you at four. Come here, you have something on your cheek." Misaki got close to Usagi so that he could take it off. But instead, he felt Usagi's lips kissing him on the cheek.

"What the-?" Misaki said surprised blushing.

"Good Luck." Usagi smiled to the young man.

Misaki was happy and embarrassed at the same time because they were at the entrance of his university and someone might have seen them.

"Thanks! I gotta go now!" He went out of the car and into the university.

'Be careful.' Usagi thought. He still was not convinced that letting Misaki go was a good idea. But he needed to trust him more. Usagi realized that he needed to talk to somebody. He realized that his friend's house was not that far from the university.

"I guess I could pay Hiroki a visit."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kusama-Kamijou Residence

Nowaki was sitting in the rocking chair feeding a bottle to the baby boy in his arms. The baby was falling asleep as he suck the milk out of the bottle. Right when the bottle was empty, he fell asleep. Nowaki slowly took out the bottle out of his son's mouth and stood up. He gave the baby a kiss on the forehead and put him back on his crib. He couldn't help smiling watching the baby sleep. The baby had brown hair just like Hiroki but a little lighter. He had Nowaki's blue eyes but when he got upset and frowned he looked very much like Hiroki.

"I have to go to work now Hiro-san!" Nowaki said going to the kitchen, where he found Hiroki still in his pajamas, sitting on the table reading a book while eating a toast.

"Hmn." Hiroki, who was very focused reading his book nodded.

"I already gave Takuya his morning bottle, so he is sleeping now." he said as he put on his shoes.

The mention of Takuya's name caught Hiroki's attention and he turned to see his black haired lover.

"Did you change him?" Hiroki asked.

Nowaki, who was already opening the door to leave, turned around and smiled awkwardly. "I didn't, it's just that he fell asleep right away after he finished his milk. He looked so cute and he didn't cry so I thought he was okay…"

Hiroki sighed and after a second of silence, he frowned and then yelled at him. "You have to change him every morning no matter what or he'll wake up sooner!"

"Don't scream Hiro-san or he'll wake up even sooner!" They both didn't say anything for a little while, waiting to see if their voices had woken up the baby. Since it was quiet they both looked at each other and they both sighed relieved.

"Sorry Hiro-san, I'll make sure to do it tomorrow. I really have to go now. Bye!" he whispered as he closed the door behind him. Hiroki shook his head and rolled his eyes.

Then he went back to his book but he wasn't focused anymore so he closed it and put it on the table. Then he looked around and it was pretty messy so he went to grab the broom and started sweeping. Some minutes later he heard the doorbell ring. Since Takuya was sleeping he went to answer it right away, so that it would not wake him up.

"I'm coming-" he went tiptoeing to the door. But after he opened the door, he froze when he saw his visitor.

"Hiroki! How have you been? I haven't seen you in so long." he said happily to the brown haired man.

"A-A-Akihiko?" Hiroki exclaimed surprised.

Hiroki had been avoiding Usagi ever since he got pregnant and he began showing. He didn't want him to see him in that condition because he was afraid that it would change their friendship.

"Ehh… You don't seem too happy to see me." Usagi noticed some nervousness from Hiroki.

"Ah? Ehrm.. Well… it's just that it's not a good time right now." And just when he finished his sentence a baby's cries were heard. Hiroki could recognize those cries, apparently baby Takuya needed to have his diaper changed. 'Nowaki… why didn't you changed his diaper?' he thought.

"What is that?" Usagi asked.

Hiroki wanted to tell him about Takuya but he didn't know if it was the right time. "E-e-eh... It's the neighbors' baby." That was the first thing that came to Hiroki's mind.

"Mmm… But it's coming from your apartment."

"No it isn't! I gotta go. I promise I'll call you later to arrange a meeting." he said while closing the door but then opening it again."I'm sorry I haven't been able to see you these past few months. I'll tell you more about it later."

"Huh?" Usagi didn't know what to think about Hiroki's reaction. But he knew him too well to not notice that there was something going on with him. Since Hiroki said that he would call him later, Usagi just went back to his car to go home.

After Hiroki went inside he ran to Takuya's room. The baby was crying moving his legs and his little fists upwards wanting to be lifted up.

"Shh… Come here little guy." He picked him up and took him to the changing table. As he changed him, the baby seemed to be calming down and going back to sleep all by himself. When Hiroki was done, he put some mittens on the baby's hands because he noticed that there was a tiny scratch on Takuya's cheek. Then he carried him and rocked him in his arms while walking around the house. Hiroki looked at his one-month-old son with tenderness.

"You can cry all you want when daddy Nowaki gets here. Alright?" Hiroki laughed softly. "Oh! And you can also complain to him why didn't he changed your diaper earlier."

In a matter of minutes the baby fell asleep and Hiroki took him back to his crib. When the baby made contact with the crib, he flinched a little. Hiroki was getting ready for another round of crying but luckily Takuya didn't wake up. Hiroki gave a relieved sigh. 'That was close.' Then he went to get his phone and looked for Akihiko's number. He found it and dialed the number, but before he pressed the call button, he stopped. He had to tell Akihiko about Takuya, but he still didn't know if that was a good idea because he had mixed feelings about it. If he took the news good then that would be great for Hiroki and everyone. But if Usagi was to take the news bad, Hiroki was afraid of the consequences this would bring. Hiroki loved Usagi as a brother and best friend and hiding something from him, it didn't feel right.

'Would it be that bad if I told Akihiko that I had a son?…' he thought.

He still wasn't sure but he knew he had to talk to Akihiko. He grabbed the phone, dialed and pressed the call button. After it ringed a couple of times, Usagi answered.

"Hiroki?"

Hiroki heard Usagi's voice on the other end of the phone."How did you know it was me?"

"I have your number saved in my phone you dummy."

A sweat drop ran down Hiroki's face."HEY! Don't pretend to be smarter than me!" Hiroki frowned.

"Fine. Anyway are you free around noon? Let's have lunch together."

"I can't at noon."

"Why not? "

"Well… I have stuff to do." Hiroki did want to go meet him but he had to take care of Takuya until Nowaki got home.

"What about later?"

"Mmm… I think I'll be free around three."

"That's good. I'll pick you up."

"NO! I'll meet you wherever you want."

"Oh ok. Then meet me at that big restaurant that is two blocks away from the school."

"Good. I'll see you there." Hiroki hung up. He hadn't seen Akihiko for a long time so he was looking forward to seeing him that afternoon.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Meanwhile in the school.

It was almost noon and Misaki was finishing his second test. It was an english test.

Usagi's efforts in tutoring him had paid off because from the three hours he was given to finish the test, he only finished it in two. Misaki's next test was going to be at one so he had one hour to spare. He was tired and hungry so he left the testing center and went to the cafeteria. He got rice with seasoned chicken and orange juice.

When he got to the cafeteria there were so many empty tables but after fifteen minutes, the cafeteria was completely packed and some girls sat next to him. Then he heard his phone ringing. It was Usagi.

"Hello Usagi-san?"

"Hey, how are you doing? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah everything is alright. I just finished my English test. It was very easy! Thanks for helping me study Usagi-san!"

"That's good to hear. How about your other tests?"

"The next one is at one, so I'm having lunch right now."

"Then at what time should I pick you up?"

"At the time we agreed. I should be done by four."

"Okay. I'm going to meet a person now and then I'll pick you up. I'll see you later."

"Ok, Bye Usagi-san." he hung up.

He was happy that Usagi was worried about him, it made him feel safe.

Misaki's food looked really good, but when he grabbed a bite it wasn't as good as it looked. Since he was hungry he continued eating it anyway. Then all of a sudden somebody sat in the seat in front of Misaki.

"Misaki-san! It's so good to see you again! How have you been?"

"Toudou-san! Hi! I've been good! How are you?" It was Misaki's friend Toudou-san. They both liked the cooking manga The Kan and they admired its author very much.

"I've been good. I don't see you anymore. Are you still coming to school?"

"Oh no, I just came here to take my tests. I'm taking all my classes online." Misaki took a fork full of chicken to his mouth.

"Oh I see. But all of your classes online? Why?"

With the sudden question, Misaki almost choked with his food. He still hadn't thought about a reasonable explanation to why he wasn't going to regular classes.

"Erm… It's just that I have health problems… And I have a medical note from my doctor to not go out that much."

"Oh… So that's why you are taking all your classes online…That must be hard."

"Yeah it is. It's like I'm my own professor now." Misaki laughed nervously. "How about you Toudou-san? How are you doing?"

"I'm doing really good! I got an scholarship to finish my entire Journalism degree in Fukuoka University." He said proud of himself.

Misaki opened his mouth wide in surprise and felt happy for his friend. "Wow! That's amazing Toudou-san! Congratulations!"

Toudou-san smiled back. "Thank you. I'm transferring next semester so this is my last semester here."

The news caught Misaki off guard. His smile faded from his face and he became a bit sad which Toudou-san noticed.

"Don't be worry Misaki-san! I'll come to visit you so we can go to another The Kan autograph signing together." Toudou-san smiled cheerfully to Misaki.

Misaki's smile came back. "Yeah! That sounds fun"

"I'm sorry Misaki-san I have to go now. I just came to the cafeteria to get some cookies. I have to hand in a research paper today and I have to go to the library to print it. I'll see you la-" Toudou-san was unable to continue speaking because of the loud sound of the fire alarm. "A fire drill?"

Misaki looked around and he saw everybody standing up and leaving the cafeteria.

"Yeah it seems like one. I guess we have to go outside. I didn't get to finish my food!" Misaki said upset.

"We should go Misaki-san, everybody is leaving already." he stood up pulling his backpack over his shoulder.

"Yeah. I'm just going to throw this away." Misaki threw away his leftovers and followed Toudou-san.

When they got out of the cafeteria, they saw all the students leaving their classrooms and walking into the corridors. They all looked excited that they got to miss class.

Since the corridors were very crowded, Misaki put both hands in his hoody's front pockets to protect his belly just in case somebody pushed him. When they got out of the building they went to the parking lot to wait until they were told that it was safe to come back in.

"This is strange." Toudou-san grabbed his chin.

"Why?" "There hasn't been a fire drill in a very long time. I wonder if it's a real fire... maybe something happened in the area that is being renovated."

"The school is being renovated?"

"Yeah over there. I heard there is a new building under construction. The architect in charge of the project is a very famous one. I think his name is… Mmm… I can't remember but I heard it's a very good one."

Misaki didn't notice about the renovation site until Toudou-san pointed towards the east side of the campus and he saw it.

"Wow… the school is going to look so much better." Misaki said while looking at the new building that was being constructed.

"I'm a bit sad I'm not going to be able to enjoy it because I'm leaving. But maybe you will next semester right?"

"Mmm... Yeah" Misaki said, still unsure if he was really going to be able to go back next semester.

"Misaki-san I really have to go now. Hopefully the computer lab in the art building is still open so I can print my paper there. I'm sorry I have to leave you alone."

"Oh it's no problem. It was good seeing you too. I hope I can see you before you leave."

"Bye Misaki-san!" he waved to Misaki.

"Bye Toudou-san! Good luck with your paper!" he waved him bye too.

Since he was left alone, he decided to take a walk around school grounds. Fifteen minutes had passed and the students still weren't allowed to go inside the school. He looked around and he saw that most of the students were in the parking lot sitting in their cars or just in the grass, so he decided to look for somewhere to sit. Then he found a bench where he had a very good view of the University, he could see all the students gathered in groups, talking and laughing. Misaki couldn't help feeling a bit nostalgic about school. It made him miss his student life. Going to class, saying hi to his classmates and also seeing his professors too, except demon Kamijou of course. Misaki realized that he was not the only one changing. Everything around him was changing also. Toudou-san got an scholarship and he was going to move to Fukuoka. The school was not going to be the same when he got back, and he was going to become a dad in less than six months.

Fifteen more minutes passed and the students were still outside. Some of them were complaining because just like Toudou-san they still had to print their papers to hand them in. Misaki was also worried because it was already past his test start time. He stood up and headed to the main entrance with the rest of the students. Then after some more minutes, the guard told them that it was safe to go inside. Misaki entered the building and went straight to the testing center.

"I'm Takahashi Misaki, I had to take a test at one." he said to the woman on the front desk.

"Oh let me see…" the woman checked her list. "Yes, Takahashi-san, I'm sorry but since it's already past the start time of your test, I'm afraid you can't take it today."

Misaki froze and he thought that he had just got a zero for the test. "But- But- The fire drill-"

"Don't worry, you can come by tomorrow and you can take your test at the time you were supposed to take it today. It wouldn't be fair if you took your test right now, you would have less time than everybody else. So you can come tomorrow." The woman smiled when she saw how relieved Misaki looked after listening to her.

"Really? Thank you so much!" He sighed relieved.

He left the testing center and went to the University's main entrance. He took his phone out to call Usagi but then he thought he could do something else while he waited for him.

All of a sudden something came up to Misaki's mind.

"Choco Pudding"

Misaki was craving chocolate pudding. He remembered that there was a grocery store nearby so he decided to go there.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I'm home!" Nowaki came into the department holding his bag and a teddy bear. As he went in, he took his shoes off.

Hiroki heard his lover's voice. "You're early again. Weren't you supposed to come at 3?" He was still in his pajamas, reading in the kitchen table.

"Yeah but they keep letting me out early." Nowaki said while he put his jacket in the closet.

"Why? That's weird." Everybody loved Nowaki at the hospital, so for him to leave early, that didn't make much sense.

"I think it's because they want me to spend more time with the baby. Ever since I told them that I used only two weeks from my vacation time to take care of the baby, they've been sending me out early. Even the senior doctors are telling me to take another week off. They gave me this." He put the bear on the table.

"That's nice of them. Thank them from Takuya." Hiroki smiled.

"Is he awake? I want to show it to him." he grabbed the bear and took it to the baby's room.

"No, but you should wake him up now because it's time for his bottle. Here." He gave him an empty bottle.

Nowaki received the bottle and went to the kitchen to make some formula. "Are you going out today Hiro-san?"

"Yeah I'm going to meet Akihiko at three." He said while still reading his book.

Nowaki looked at the clock. "Then if I were you I would be getting ready. It's already 1.45"

"WHAAAT? And I still have to find his books!" He flew out of the kitchen into the book's room. "Found them! Ahhhh!"

Nowaki heard the loud bang of the books falling on the floor."Are you okay Hiro-san?"

Then he heard the baby's cries. They were still so high pitched like the first time he heard them. It gave him goose bumps.

"I'm okay just give Takuya his bottle!" he said while going into the shower.

"I will!" And so Nowaki went to see Takuya. He took him out of his crib and sat with him on the rocking chair. After fifteen minutes, the baby had drank all his bottle and went back to sleep. Nowaki kissed him and put him back on his crib.

Half an hour later Hiroki was ready to go. Before leaving home it had become an habit to check on Takuya before leaving, and so he did. When he was sure that he was okay, it gave him more peace to leave.

"I'll be back in two hours." He put his shoes on and opened the front door.

"Bye Hiro-san!" Nowaki waved bye to Hiroki.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N.-** Heyy! I'm still alive yes! I want to apologize for the late update. I have been so busy with school, it is getting hard to write when there is little/almost none free time. I just want to let you know that I won't be updating as often as I used to for the reason I just mentioned. But don't worry! I will definitely finish this story. Thank you for your reviews! I'm so happy I have such wonderful readers. =D. I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for reading! See ya next update!


	13. Caring

Hiroki had taken a train and he was now in front of the restaurant where he was going to meet Usagi. He was with his hands in his pockets contemplating the fancy and expensive place wondering if meeting Usagi was a good idea.

"Should I tell him I had a son? How am I going to explain it to him? What am I going to do? Argh! I don't know!" Hiroki was starting to get nervous. He was thinking that maybe he could reschedule another meeting with Akihiko, once he had thought thoroughly about what he was going to say to him. Would Akihiko accept the fact that he got pregnant and had a baby? It sounds insane and it would be understandable if he didn't believe him. What if Akihiko didn't like the idea? He didn't want to expose Takuya, specially if he didn't know if Akihiko would understand.

He concluded that he couldn't meet with Akihiko right now. He wasn't confident enough of what he was going to say to him and he didn't want his son to be a topic discussion.

Hiroki stopped walking, and turned around to go back home. As he was turning around he bumped into somebody and he quickly bowed to apologize."I'm really sorry-"

"Hiroki! You're early." Hiroki froze in the middle of the street, with his head still facing the pavement. He knew that voice. He had just bumped into the person he was just now trying to avoid. He slowly raised his head to look at him and their eyes met.

Usagi was standing in front of Hiroki. He was wearing his usual casual outfit consisting on a pair of pants, a shirt and a vest on top. He was carrying in one hand a large bag that looked really heavy.

Even though Hiroki loved Nowaki with all his heart, he still had special feelings for Akihiko. He was his first love and best friend. Every time he was with Akihiko, he always felt comfortable. Reminiscing those childhood memories of Akihiko and him, just the two of them under the trees in their secret base, made Hiroki happy. But right now… seeing him was a shock and a total surprise."Akihiko!"

"Where are you going Hiroki? The restaurant is right there. Let's go." Usagi turned Hiroki around and put his arm around his shoulders and they walked in together into the restaurant. Hiroki was about to complain to Usagi to let him go, but when they entered the restaurant, Usagi took his arm off him and went to the host on the door of the restaurant. "I'm Usami Akihiko. I made a reservation for two."

"Usami-san? Yes, of course! Please come this way." Usagi and Hiroki walked behind the host as he guided them to the table. They walked into a private area that was nicely decorated and set for two. They both sat down.

Hiroki was beyond nervous. 'What am I going to do now?' He thought.

"I brought the books you lent me the last time we met." Usagi said putting the big bag full of books he was carrying to Hiroki's side of the table.

"Oh right! I also have your books. I still have some of yours with me because I couldn't find them. I'll give them to you next time." Hiroki put the small bag on the table. Usagi grabbed the bag and took the first book that he saw inside.

"I forgot I had given you this book. I was looking for it for almost a week." Usagi said looking at the book and turning it around.

"Oh… sorry about that." Hiroki apologized.

"It's okay, you can keep this one. I already bought a new one." As Usagi was returning the book to Hiroki, a picture that was inside the book, fell on the table. Usagi grabbed it and saw it was a baby sleeping in a baby bouncer. "Who is he?" Usagi asked turning the picture so it was facing Hiroki.

Hiroki saw Takuya's picture on Akihiko's hands, he thought his heart had stopped for a second. He quickly took the picture away from Usagi's hands and put it in his bag. "Erm… Mmm… He's my cousin's son." It was the first thing that came to his mind.

"Can I take a look at it again?" Usagi asked.

"NO! What's with you? It's just a baby." Hiroki replied. Usagi didn't say anything back, he just keep staring at Hiroki.

'Oh here goes the stare…' Hiroki knew those eyes very well. He remembered when they were children, if Akihiko wanted something, he would stare at Hiroki with that stare. Since Hiroki liked Akihiko so much, he would give in to almost everything. But his case was different, if it was any picture he would just give it to him so that he would stop staring at him with those eyes. But it wasn't any other picture, it was Takuya's picture.

Hiroki sighed. He took the picture out of the bag and stretching his hand, he put it on Usagi's side of the table. Usagi grabbed it to take a better look at it. Hiroki could feel his hands starting to sweat.

"He's really adorable." That phrase caught Hiroki off guard. Usagi was smiling looking at the picture. Hiroki thought that the author's comment and expression were very strange. As far as he knew, Akihiko wasn't the type of person who would look at a child or a baby and say they are cute or adorable. Hiroki tried to picture Usagi playing with children but it didn't seem like something possible. He thought that maybe something had happened to him that had made him see things from a different perspective.

"He really is adorable." Hiroki said.

"What's his name?" Usagi asked with curiosity.

"His name is Takuya. In that picture he was only a few days old. We had just brought him back from the hosp-" Hiroki got carried away and quickly changed his words. "I meant my cousin of course. That's a picture when we- I mean, his parents put him in his bouncer for the first time." It was so hard to speak in third person when talking about his own son. Usagi kept looking at the picture and so many things went through his mind. He had never paid attention whenever he saw a baby in a stroller or being held by his parents. But now, whenever he saw a baby or objects that had to do with babies, he always thought of Misaki and the twins. 'So this is how a newborn baby looks like.' he thought.

"He looks so small and so fragile. How old is he now?"

"He's two months and three days old now. He is a really good baby."

"You seem to care a lot about him." Usagi loked at Hiroki.

Hiroki was trying hard not to give off that Takuya was his. He didn't mean to say that much about him but it just came out. He didn't say anything back or he felt he would just keep talking all day about Takuya. Whenever his neighbors asked him about Takuya, he gave them a long talk all about his precious son. The neighbors thought that it was very nice to see the change that fatherhood had brought in Hiroki's personality. They liked how lovingly he spoke about his son. He was a very proud father.

Usagi gave the picture back to Hiroki.

Then the waiter came and they both ordered what they wanted to eat. After they finished ordering the waiter left them to continue their conversation.

"Are you feeling better now Hiroki?"

"Huh?"

"Well, I haven't seen you in a really long time. It's been months. What happened to you?" Usagi asked very concerned.

"I was very sick. I got a very strong virus somewhere and I had to leave the school so that nobody would get infected with it."

"What kind of virus?" Hiroki had an excuse under his sleeve. "Mmmm… One that caused a lot of nausea, vomiting, fainting… that sort of thing. It was pretty bad."

"It does sound bad. It's good that you are better now. I was really worried about you, you know."

Hiroki was glad to listen to his best friend's words of concern. Akihiko was always so kind.

"How about you? How have you been these past few months?" Hiroki asked.

Akihiko sighed. "It's been hard."

Hiroki frowned. "Hard? Why?"

"There are so many things happening in my life right now. Things that I never thought would happen to me, not even in my most crazy dreams." Akihiko said looking at the window.

Hiroki noticed Akihiko's worried look. "What kinds of things?"

Akihiko let out another deep sigh. "It's complicated, I might tell you later but not right now because I still have deal with it right now."

Hiroki knew that Akihiko was like this when there was something troubling him. "Do you need my help?"

Akihiko looked at his childhood friend. "No, not even you can help me. But I'll be alright though."

Hiroki felt bad that he couldn't do anything for his friend because he looked very worried, like he was really having a hard time. 'What have you gotten into Akihiko?' Hiroki wondered, but right now he wanted to change the subject. "Are you publishing a new book anytime soon?"

"Oh!" Usagi's face lightened up. "Yes! That is also one of the things I wanted to discuss with you."

The waiter came at that instant and placed the men's dishes in front of them."Wow! This looks really good." Hiroki said looking at the barbecue chicken he had just ordered.

"Yeah. Let's eat first and then I'll show you what I brought." And so they both enjoyed their meal in company with each other. When they were done with their meal and their dessert, they ordered wine. Usagi took out the papers he had brought for Hiroki to read. He told him what his new novel was about and he handed him the outline plus the first few finished chapters."By when do you have to hand this in to your editor?" Hiroki asked.

"In around a month." Hiroki almost spits out the wine he was drinking. His work was due in one month? That was something totally unusual. Whenever Akihiko gave him something to read, he had to read it as fast as he could because either his deadline was the next day or the day after that. The longest time Akihiko had ever given him to read his manuscript was a week.

"That is something new. You are actually ahead of your work now."

"Yeah." Ever since the doctor's last visit, he wanted to make Misaki feel as comfortable as possible. That involved not making him feel upset or angry. He knew that not finishing his work by the deadlines made Misaki feel stressed for Usagi. So the best way to avoid that, was actually doing his work on time for Misaki and for the babies' sake.

"That's really good Akihiko! Keep it up!" Hiroki said happily.

"It's not easy…" Usagi sighed. Now that he that he was thinking about Misaki, he saw his watch and he saw that it was almost 4 o'clock and he had to pick him up from school."I have to go now Hiroki."

Hiroki then looked at his watch. "Oh me too."

"Just tell me what you think about the manuscript and send me an email."

"Yeah. Sure." Hiroki put the manuscript in his bag.

Usagi paid the bill and they both left the restaurant.

"I'm going by the school. Do you want me to give you a ride?" Usagi asked Hiroki.

"Mmm… No thanks. I have to get some things from the supermarket before going home. But thanks though."

"Okay then. I'll see you next time. Bye Hiroki! Thanks for reading the manuscripts." Usagi waved as he got into his car that the valet parking attendant had just brought.

"Bye." Hiroki waved back. Hiroki couldn't help wondering what could be going wrong in the author's life to make him do his work ahead of time and think that his baby boy was 'adorable'. Anyway, he knew that Usagi was very though and brave and that he would get through whatever obstacle he had ahead of him so he didn't worry too much. "He is going to be ok." He left in the other direction, towards the supermarket. He needed to buy more formula for Takuya. He also wanted to rent a movie to watch with Nowaki.

"I'm home!" Hiroki entered his residence. It was strangely silent, Nowaki would usually come to the door to greet him with Takuya in his arms. He really liked that. "Nowaki?" He took his shoes off, and went to the living room. Nowaki was lying on the sofa with an arm around the baby that was lying on his chest. Both of them were fast asleep. Hiroki smiled and brought a blanket that he placed on both of them. Then he sat on the couch in front of them and he fell asleep watching the loves of his life sleeping.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Misaki had just finished his pudin and he felt like the happiest man in the world. "It was so good! Next time we go to a supermarket, I'm going to ask Usagi-san to buy a box of these." Then he checked his phone for the time. He noticed it was almost four so he decided to go back to school. Usagi was going to pick him up there.

When he got to the school, he only waited for two minutes until Usagi showed up in his extravagant red car as always.

Misaki got in the car. "I'm so tired. It's been a long day." Usagi patted Misaki on the head, messing up his hair.

"How did you do on your tests?" Usagi turned on the engine and they headed home.

"I did good! I'm really happy! Oh, by the way, I have to come back tomorrow because I only took two tests from the three."

"Why?"

"Well there was a fire drill and everyone had to leave the building. It was a very long fire drill, they didn't let anybody in for almost half an hour. When they were letting people in, it was already past my test start time so the lady in the testing center told me to come again tomorrow so that I could use the entire time assigned to take the test."

"Oh and at what time do you have to be here tomorrow?"

"I have to be here at one o'clock."

"At one?" Usagi had a meeting to attend tomorrow, and he was not going to be home by that time.

By listening to Usagi's tone of voice, he understood what Usagi was trying to say. "I can come by myself tomorrow."

"No it's ok, I'll bring you."

"Usagi-san… I really need to breathe more fresh air. I can come to school myself. I haven't been going out much and I really want to stretch my legs and walk! I'm not sick you know…" Misaki frowned.

"Didn't you listen to what the doctor the other day? You have to take care of yourself."

"I am taking good care of myself and I feel really good." Misaki emphasized 'really good'.

"Then you have to 'keep' taking care-"

"Usagi-san! I know better than anybody that I need to take care of myself. Please just… don't keep repeating it all the time, I already know that. I'm pregnant, not dying." Misaki sounded serious.

Usagi knew he was right, but he just wanted to protect him.

"I'll take the test and come home right away, it's not a big deal." Misaki insisted.

Usagi let out a defeated sigh. "Well, fine. But you will call me as soon as you're done."

"Yes I will." Smiled Misaki victorious.

By the time they finished their conversation they had already gotten home. When they went upstairs to the penthouse, they found a big box on the doorstep.

Misaki bent down to see who the sender was. "Whoa! It's from brother! I can't wait to see what it is!"

Usagi picked up the package while Misaki held the door so that Usagi could come in. Usagi put the big box on the table."It's heavy. Let's see." Usagi said while he opening the lids of the box. When they opened it there was a lot of little pieces of stereo foam. Misaki put both hands inside they box trying to reach whatever it was that was inside.

"I got it!" Misaki started pulling up the object, but it was very heavy.

"I'll take it out." Usagi put his hands inside and he took out the object and put it on the table.

"…Wow…" Misaki's mouth was wide open when he saw the object that was on the table. It was a sculpture of two bears holding one fish each in both hands. "Brother…" Misaki's hand went to his forehead sliding down to his mouth. "Really? Another one?" He sighed.

"Two bears!" Usagi immediately loved the wooden sculpture.

"Look! It has an envelope stuck on the base." Misaki grabbed the envelope and opened it. Inside there was a picture of Takahiro smiling and holding the sculpture. When he turned the picture around there was a message from him.

_"Dear Usagi & Misaki,_

_I hope you are doing good. I bought you this sculpture! I found it on a shop when I was in China and I knew I had to buy it for you. Usagi thanks for watching over Misaki and Misaki I'll call you when I can. _

_Bye!_

_Takahiro."_

"It's really cool. Don't you think Usagi-san?" said Misaki while he gave the picture to Usagi.

"Yeah. It is very unusual, I'll take it to the bear room." He grabbed the sculpture to put it with the rest of the sculptures Takahiro had sent.

"I'm going to cook dinner. Do you want anything special today Usagi-san?" asked Misaki.

"I had something to eat before I came here and I'm still full so cook whatever you feel like eating." Usagi carried the sculpture upstairs, it was heavy.

"Very well then, I feel like eating ramen." Misaki went to the kitchen.

Usagi put the sculpture in the bear room and when he went downstairs to the kitchen, he felt like his heart skipped a beat when he saw Misaki.

Misaki was standing on a tall chair with both hands up grabbing a box of ramen.

Without making so much noise as not to distract Misaki, Usagi sped walked to the kitchen and grabbed Misaki by the waist. "Misaki are you crazy? What are you doing standing here? You could have fallen! Give me that." He extended his hand so that he could hand him the box of ramen that were keeping Misaki's hands occupied.

"I was not going to fall. I had everything under control." He gave the box to Usagi and he threw it on the floor so that he could keep holding Misaki.

"Don't ever do this again." Usagi put Misaki down.

"I'm telling you I had everything under control. I know how to take stuff off of that cabinet."

"So you've done it before? Misaki! Didn't you say you were going to take care of yourself?" Usagi raised his voice.

"I am taking care of myself okay?" Misaki was getting annoyed.

"Really? So that's why you are climbing cabinets?-"

Then Misaki snapped. "I quit school, I hardly ever go out, what's next? Are you going to hire me a bodyguard?"

"That is actually a good idea."

Misaki's eyes began to tear up a bit. He pushed Usagi a side and headed to the stairs. Usagi tried to grab his arm but Misaki didn't let him.

"Misaki why are you so upset?"

Misaki turned around to face Usagi, tears were coming down his face from anger. "I miss going to school! I don't know! I feel like crying, I don't know why!" Misaki began sobbing.

'Misaki...' Usagi gave him a warm smile, went to him and embraced him. "Are the babies making you a bit emotional?" he asked caressing Misaki's hair.

"No… maybe… I don't know!" he kept crying.

"I'll tell you what, after you eat your ramen, let's go to the movies."

"But I have a test tomorrow."

"You've studied enough for that, and I'm sure you'll do good so go eat and then we'll go."

Misaki smiled. He loved Usagi so much.

After Misaki ate, Usagi took Misaki to the movies. They watched an action movie and they both liked it, when the movie finished, they went back home.

"Thanks Usagi-san. I really enjoyed the movie." Misaki had brought the popcorn bucket home with him and was still eating from it.

"It was interesting… I wonder if I should write action scenes in my books." He wondered while grabbing his chin.

"Who knows? I bet your fans will like it." Misaki went to the living room and lied on the sofa. "I'm tired." He put a pillow under his head.

Usagi approached him and sat on the edge of the sofa where Misaki was resting. Then he put his hand on Misaki's belly. Misaki who was stretching, felt Usagi's touch and looked at him. He was about to ask what Usagi was doing but he was curious on what Usagi would do so he didn't say anything. Usagi passed his hand through Misaki's belly from the bottom to the top.

"They are not moving yet?" Usagi asked Misaki.

"No, I don't feel them move yet. But I know they are definitely there. I can feel them," Misaki put his hand next to Usagi's hand. "What do you think they are going to be Usagi-san?"

"They'll be two boys." Usagi said with so much determination that made Misaki laugh.

"You know the doctor said that they are fraternal. So that means that there is a possibility that one of them might be a girl." Misaki laughed.

"They are going to be two boys. I'm sure of it."

"Haha! What if you are wrong?" Misaki said with a daring tone.

"I'm never wrong." And with that Misaki busted out laughing until he couldn't breathe. "Haha! It would be so funny if I have two girls!"

"We are not going to have two girls. Girls are annoying."

"Hey! Don't say that! My girls might hear you." Misaki teased Usagi making him laugh. Do you have any names in mind?"

Usagi grabbed his chin. "I like the name Misaki."

"NO! I don't want any of them having my name."

"Why?"

"I just don't. I like the name Takuya for a boy." Misaki still remembered the name of the baby he had held that day in the park where he met the man that helped him come to a decision whether or not keep the babies. Back then he only thought he was going to have one baby. Now he had two babies to worry about. But he didn't mind. He loved them already.

"Takuya? Mmm… no… how about 'Misaki'?"

Misaki stood up. "They are not having my name and that's final!" He turned around to leave but was suddenly stopped by Usagi's warm hands grabbing him from his waist. Usagi put his face right next to him from the back and kissed him on the neck. In a matter of seconds, Usagi was all over Misaki.

"You feel so fragile and vulnerable to me right now. I love you"

Misaki couldn't resist the feeling of having Usagi's lips on his neck and closed his eyes enjoying every second of it. Usagi noticed that Misaki was letting him continue, so he kept going kissing every inch of Misaki's neck wrapping his arms around him. Then Usagi turned him around. Misaki's eyes were closed and his mouth was semi open enjoying the feeling of Usagi all over him. Usagi took Misaki's clothes off until he was totally naked. Even though Misaki's belly was bigger than usual, he still maintained his thin silhouette . Usagi slowly made his way into Misaki, he didn't want to do it hard just in case Misaki felt pain. Misaki on the other hand was feeling his body burning, turned on from feeling Usagi inside him. He was not in discomfort or in pain, he was moaning from the pleasure that Usagi was making him feel and he didn't want him to stop. Misaki had his eyes closed, he felt like he was in a totally different place. A world where it was only Usagi and him and nobody else, enjoying one of the greatest pleasures ever.

Once in a while Usagi would say Misaki's name. Misaki would open his eyes, and without a word, he would give Usagi a warm smile.

When they were tired, Usagi carried Misaki to their room and they went to sleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N:** I AM SO SORRYYY! I am so sorry this update has taken so long! I have been incredibly busy. I can't even keep up with my diary... which sucks. School is so hard these days... and right now that finals are coming up... I don't even want to think about it. Right now it feels like the calm before the storm at school. Not so many tests... one quiz here and there. Just wait till two weeks from now when all the professors start giving out the topics for the final... I don't want to think about that yet. lol. Anyway... I hope you like this chapter. Since I haven't been updating frequently, I would advise all the people following this story to read the previous chapter before reading the updated one. I do that with my fave fanfics, because sometimes I don't remember what was the last updated chapter about. You know what I mean. Now a little message to the people that reviewed the last chapters:

**Nekomimi62 & DriftingXDreamer & Hoigui : **Thank you for your support! It makes me so happy that you like this story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I liked writing it.

**melissaveneziano: **Thank you! Yeah I've see a lot of BL anime but so far JR is my favorite. JR is the best!

**Hikari43837:** Thanks! LOL! That is true! But this story is special to me because so far it is one of the longest ones I have done and JR is my favorite BL anime. Thanks for your support!

**Gunslingers-White-Rose:** Thanks for your support! Yeah every time I finish a chapter it's like "Mission accomplished!" haha I hope you liked it. ^^

**Alana-kittychan & zlobarinka & Black Velvet Nerd :** Thanks ! It means a lot that you like this story! ^^

**aminaluvr4life:** Thanks! I try to write as much as I can regarding what they are feeling because that is when there is a connection between the characters in a story and the reader. Thanks for your support!

** chibivampire22:** Thanks! I really wish there was a "like" button. That would make it easier for the readers. hehe. I was not into mpregs either but then I saw JR and Misaki and Usagi, they make such a cute couple and I've always liked when the main characters make a family. Since it is just a fanfiction, I pretty mush unleashed my imagination... hehe.

**Tifa-Silvermoon** : I remembered when I read your review, it made my day! Thank you for the compliment! *blushes* I had never been call that! haha! Thanks for your support!

**JunjouRomanticafortheWinxoxo:** Thanks for your reviews! If you draw out a scene for this story let me know! I'd love to see it!

**Yaoifangirl89**: I can't guarantee that Misaki will be alright, I even don't now myself... Thanks for reviewing!

**Junjou-Angel**: I'll try not to kill any of them... mmm... I don't know yet... aaahh! I don't know haha Thanks for your support!

**Cynthia_Dollar:** It would be really adorable if they had a girl! I like that idea. But I also like the idea of two boys or two girls... I am so indecisive! I spend like 10 minutes in front of a vending machine. I don't know how long will it take me to make up my mind on this one haha! Thanks for R&R!

I decided to leave you the messages here because I used to PM you but it takes longer so here it's better. If I haven't replied to your review I am so sorry I just checked the names from the last two chapters. I will reply to you next chapter ^^! **Thanks so much for reading this story, it means a lot to me that you like it!**

I will see you next chapter!

_Chau!_


	14. Descendants

The next day Usagi let Misaki go to school by himself. He was right, even though Misaki needed special care, he knew that he could trust him. Misaki walked to the University and he got there without any problems. He went to the testing center and he used the whole assigned time for his test and he was done for the day. He told Usagi to come pick him up an hour after the test ending time so that he could hang around the school and walk. He decided to go check out the new building that was under construction. He could tell it was going to be very tall, it had three floors already and it looked like it was going to be even taller. The architecture of the building looked very modern.

"I hope this building is done by the time I come back to school."

"So you are not coming here?"

A voice suddenly came out of nowhere, but Misaki knew that voice That way of speaking, using the arrogant Usami tone.

"Usagi-ani?" Misaki turned around to see the person who was talking to him. "What are you doing here?"

Haruhiko was wearing a shirt, pants and a constructors hat. "I work here now." Haruhiko answered.

"You do? In what department?" Misaki was intrigued.

"The president of the school is a friend of my dad and he commissioned a design for the new extension building."

"Oh! So you designed this new building?" Misaki looked at the building under construction from the bottom to the top. "Wow! It looks amazing."

"I was looking for you." Haruhiko got closer to Misaki.

Misaki gulped. Haruhiko was getting so close to him that he could feel the tall man's breath so he backed away.

"Yesterday I made the fire drill go off. I looked for you but I still couldn't find you."

"You made the fire drill go off? That was you?"

"I wanted to see you." Haruhiko tried to get closer to Misaki again but as he got closer, Misaki backed away.

Misaki was in disbelief. "So that's what you came up with? Make the fire alarm go off? That was too much!" Misaki was upset but he knew that those actions were the effects of the Usamones. Why did most members of the Usami family liked him? Misaki sighed.

"Did you have lunch?" Haruhiko took off his constructor hat and gave it to a construction worker passing by.

"Mmm... No, not really..." Misaki had woken up early and he had breakfast very early. It was already three o'clock and he hadn't had anything to eat for lunch yet.

"I haven't eaten either. Do you want to go get something to eat?"

Misaki wasn't sure if having lunch with Haruhiko was a good idea. He knew that Usagi didn't have a really good relationship with his brother. But just having lunch with him wouldn't be that bad would it? Besides, he definitely needed to eat something, he was starting to feel that burning sensation in his stomach.

"I guess I could get something to eat now."

"Okay then let's go to my car."

"Wait! What? Your car?"

"Don't you want to go eat in a restaurant?"

"Mmm... It's just that Usagi-san is going to pick me up here so why don't we just go to the cafeteria and get something from there? It's not that bad."

"So Akihiko is picking you up?" He took his phone out of his pocket, pressed some buttons and put it in his ear.

"Who are you calling?" Misaki asked.

"Akihiko."

"What? Why?" Misaki freaked out.

"I'll tell him not to pick you up. I'll drop you off home."

"Are you crazy? Give me that!" Misaki tried to take the phone away from him to stop him from making the call. But Haruhiko reacted by putting his phone high up and behind him causing Misaki to get close to him, too close. Misaki managed to get the phone away from Haruhiko but he did this by almost clinging to his neck and reaching high for the phone. Misaki immediately hung up, if Usagi found out from Haruhiko that Misaki was with him, Usagi would get upset. He would tell him later when he got home.

"Don't call Usagi-san" Misaki told Haruhiko who seemed to be examining the 21 year old from head to toe. Misaki could feel Haruhiko's eyes all over his body.

"You have gained weight."

Misaki immediately put his hands on the front pockets of his hoody, he didn't know what else to do or say. "I'm hungry I'm going to the cafeteria." Misaki turned around headed for the cafeteria and Haruhiko followed him.

They both sat and ate together buy they didn't speak much. Ocasionally Misaki would ask about the new building and the kinds of rooms that were going to be built there.

"The building is going to have lecture halls, a tutoring center, and computer labs." Haruhiko told Misaki.

"Wow! It sounds really good. You know what you could add also? You should put more quiet study rooms. Sometimes the library gets so crowded that there are not enough tables for some students to study." Then Misaki realized that making that kind of suggestion maybe was saying too much, Haruhiko was the one in charge of the design not Misaki.

"I'm sorry, I'm not trying to criticize your design... I was just..." But Misaki was interrupted by Haruhiko.

"It's ok, go on. I want to listen to what you have to say about are a student here, you know better than anyone what this school needs." Haruhiko had his elbows on the table, his head resting in both hands, smiling at Misaki.

"Well I was also thinking that a day care might be a good idea too." Misaki continued.

"A day care?"

"Yes, for all the students that don't have anybody to leave their kids with." Since Misaki was going to be a parent soon, he had thought about a place where he could leave the babies while he went to class. He wished the University had a daycare so he thought he could suggest that.

"That is an interesting idea." Haruhiko pushed up his glasses.

"The school could hire students to take care of the kids." Misaki added.

Haruhiko though the idea was very clever, he wondered why it didn't occur to him. "Thanks for the suggestion."

Misaki replied with a smile. "You're welcome."

Misaki was very thoughtful of everybody even of people he didn't even know, that was one of the reasons why Haruhiko liked him so much. He began to feel sad. He looked away, or he felt he would throw himself and hug Misaki. He wondered why did Misaki have to like Akihiko and if somehow he had met Misaki first, would things be any different? He liked the man in front of him so much, but he had already been rejected. There was nothing he could do.

"Usami-san?" Misaki noticed the sudden change in Haruhiko. He looked troubled.

Misaki then felt his phone vibrating. It was Akihiko so he answered. "Hello?"

"Are you done with your test?"

"Yeah! I'm done." said Misaki happy.

"I'm heading to the school now. I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Okay, I'll see you then." Misaki hanged up.

"Was that Akihiko?"

"Yeah he is coming, I have to go." he stood up to leave.

Haruhiko stayed in his seat looking at the young man. "Say hi to my brother for me." he said with a stoic expression.

"I will." And with that said, Misaki left the cafeteria.

Haruhiko stayed, he grabbed his tray and threw its few contents in the garbage. As he was leaving, his phone rang. He saw it was his dad. He didn't feel like talking to him at the moment but he had to answer anyway.

"Hello?"

"Haruhiko where are you?"

"I'm working, what's the matter?"

"I need you to come down to the main residence immediately."

"I can't I'm working."

"You have to come. I'll see you in half an hour." He hung up.

Haruhiko rolled his eyes. He had no choice, he had to go.

As Misaki headed to the university's main entrance, he caught sight of Usagi. He was standing outside waiting for him.

"Did you do good in your tests?" Usami opened the door for Misaki.

"Yeah I think I'll get a decent grade." Misaki got in the car, Usami closed the door and went to his seat.

"That's good. What do you want to do now? Do you wanna eat out?" Usagi began driving.

"No it's ok. I already had something to eat."

"Are you sure?"

"Yup! We can go home now."

"We are not going home right now." Usagi laughed.

"Where are we going then?" Misaki was curious about the place where they would be going.

"It's a surprise. You'll see when we get there."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Haruhiko got to the main residence ready to meet his father.

"Good afternoon Haruhiko-sama." Tanaka-san opened the door for him and received his coat.

"Where is my father?" He walked into the house giving also his suitcase to tanaka-san.

"He is in his office upstairs."

Haruhiko headed upstairs, he knew the way to the office very well, so many talks about the family's future and companies had taken place there. If his father was there to talk to him, then it had to do something important about either the family or the company. He opened the door and he saw his father in a suit, sitting on the other side of a large rectangular desk. Shelves of books were the only things that surrounded him, and behind the desk, his father was seating on a large comfortable leather chair looking through a large glass window that illuminated the desk.

"Have a seat." Fuyuhiko told his son.

Haruhiko went closer to his father's desk and sat down in one of the chairs opposite to his father.

"Why did you call me all of a sudden?"

"It is time to talk about the future of the family." The old man turned around to face his son. He put his arms on the desk and held both hands together. "I am getting old and if I happen to no longer be able to be in charge of the company, I want to make sure that the business the Usami family has led with so much effort keeps growing."

Haruhiko listened to his father, but it seemed strange to hear what he was saying. His father had never brought up such an issue before.

"What are you trying to say?"

"I want to make sure that my fortune is going to be passed down." Fuyuhiko stated.

"It will be passed down father, Akihiko and I will inherit it won't we? I don't know if Akihiko will be willing to receive his part but I sure will and I will invest it in the best way possible."

"I am sure you will but that is not what I am referring to."

Haruhiko was confused. What else could his father possibly be referring to?

"Have you thought what would happen to the Usami fortune once you got old and died son?" Fuyuhiko asked him.

"Wouldn't all the money be donated to charity?"

"Some of it would. But the most part would go to all the people who have shares of the businesses we own and I will never allow that! I have worked so hard to be where I am now to let that happen!" Fuyuhiko raised his voice.

Haruhiko knew that there was not much he could do to change that fact. "I guess in our situation it can't be helped…"

Fuyuhiko's mouth turned into a smile that then busted out in laughter making Haruhiko confused.

"Oh yes… oh yes it can be helped. What I need, or better say, what the family needs are heirs. I need a new Usami generation, in other words, grandkids who will inherit my money and industry to keep it running. And you son, whether you want it or not, you will give me a grandson." Fuyuhiko stared directly to his son.

Haruhiko stood up from the shock. There was no way he would get married.

"No! I refuse profoundly, I have already refused a marriage proposal! What would make you think that I would agree to this?"

"You won't have to get married, I don't care about that anymore. We would do this by in-vitro fertilization using a surrogate mother. All I care is that my fortune gets passed down over to my descendants. If you don't go along with my wishes, I will have you removed from my will…"

Haruhiko interrupted him. "I can do well on my own…"

"You didn't let me finish, I will remove you from my will and I will make sure that your architecture career ends in the blink of an eye."

There was a moment of silence in the room. "You wouldn't do that."

"You know what I am capable of son. You know better than anyone what the measure of my power and my influence in this country is."

Haruhiko knew that his father was one of the most influential men in the country. All the businesses he owned and all the contacts he had, going against him took a lot of courage. Haruhiko only knew one man who went against his father and is still doing good, that was his brother Akihiko.

"What about Akihiko? Why don't you tell him to have kids?"

"I will tell Akihiko the next time I see him, but don't think you are free because of that. Either you or Akihiko will give me grandkids. You can talk this over with him after I tell him this personally. You can reach an agreement or whatever about which of you will be the one having children. I am giving you three months to give me an answer. It will be the same with Akihiko. I am being generous with you by giving you so much time to think about this. You should be thankful."

Haruhiko sighed while smiling shaking his head. "You are unbelievable."

"If you are not going to say something useful, you can leave now." Fuyuhiko sat back in his seat, satisfied that the purpose of the meeting had been revealed.

Haruhiko left in disbelief. He had never thought about kids and he had no intention of having any. He thought his father was crazy, there was no way he would give in for this one, absolutely no way. He left his father's room, and went to his office that was one floor below his father's office. He disregarded everything his father had told him and went back to his schemes of the University's new building.

There were some changes he had to make to the final design.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N:** Hello! How is everybody? Here is an update! I am so happy right now cuz I finished school and I have my associate's degree! Woohoooo! I can finally enjoy my summer! and I will definitely be updating faster. Thanks for being so patient guys! Now for my reviewers:

**Yaoifreak45:** Thanks! I want to have twins too! But I'd like to have two boys though. Ever since I saw Ouran I wanted two twin boys. hehe

**PrincessfuFU:** Takahiro will find out soon... don't worry. Thanks for reading!

**GaarasSmexyPanda572**: I thought having Usagi say something like that would be funny. ^^ Thanks for your comments!

**aminaluvr4life:** Thaanks! I know how that feels, finals are horrible... I'm so happy I'm done with all those and I hope you did good on your classes. Good Luck!

**Hikari43837:** I'm sorry if you are confused... I am new at this and this is my first fanfiction. u_u... Sorry about that and thanks for reading.

**Nekomimi62:** Awww... yeah Hiroki will have to tell Usagi at some point but I don't think he would have the confidence to tell him yet. So let's hope he gets the courage to do that soon. Thanks for your review!

**Harrymania1798, thia yoh, cookies111:** Thanks for your support guys! It means a lot!

**Nat:** Thank you very much. I didn't use to like mpreg fics either because as you mentioned some are very unrealistic. Since I know some stuff about science I tried to make it seem possible and I think it turned out well. Thanks for reading!

**Sayaemogirl:** Thanks! The word most used in the reviews for last chapter was cute. ^^. I want to get to the part when I write the birth but there are still so many things Misaki and Usagi will have to go through before that. An "Evil-daughter-stealing-boys" would be interesting ^^. Thanks for your review ^^.

**Gunslingers-White-Rose:** Here is an update for u! ^^ As I mentioned before, I have no school obligations for the summer so I will be updating sooner. Thanks for being so patient with me!

**pamaxxful, Alana-kittychan, Junjou-Angel:** I think this chapter was one of the cutest chapters I have written so far too. ^^ Thanks for reading!

**seiyalovesodango09:** I think last chapter was one of my favorite chapters too ^^. Thanks for your review!

**Elephantsandcrayons4:** wow! hahaha! That is actually kind of funny. I don't think Misaki will be delivering the babies that way lol. Thanks for reading!

Thank you guys for reading and reviewing! You are the best! You'll hear from me next week! Bye bye!


	15. Shopping and a Surprise

Misaki and Usagi had arrived to a shopping center. It was very big and it had all kinds of stores.

"Where are we going?' Misaki was curious about where Usagi would take him.

"Just come with me."

"I don't know about that. I don't know if I should be happy, nervous or scared."

Misaki's comment made Usagi laugh.

After making a left, Usagi stopped in front of a big store.

"We are here."

Misaki looked at the place were they had gotten to. It was a baby store.

"Usagi-san…. What are we doing here?"

"When the babies come, they are going to need stuff right?"

Every time Usagi showed his concern for the babies, it made Misaki so happy. He even began laughing.

"Usagi-san. I think it's still early." He didn't know what else to say.

"Let's go in." Usagi grabbed Misaki's hand and pulled him inside the stores. He was still a bit resented with himself for not being able to be the first to buy something for his kids. Aikawa was the one who got them their first pieces of clothing, but he felt it should have been him.

When they went in, the first thing that caught their eye, was the large amount of baby clothing there was.

"Usagi-san look at this! This is so small!" Misaki had grabbed a pair of shoes that were the size of his index finger.

"Wow… I can fit ten of those in one hand." Usagi joked. He had grabbed a bear that he saw on one of the shelves. The bear was in a sitting position with an open book in his legs and a pencil in an arm. "I am taking this bear."

"Hey! We are not bear shopping! You have way too many!"

"I'm taking it anyway."

"Okay so what are we taking from here?" Misaki seemed to be a somewhat lost.

"Mmm… I don't really know…" Usagi replied.

"Maybe it could have been a good idea to make a list before coming here." Misaki said looking at the large amounts of clothes there was.

"Right… Then let's just get one of everything." Usagi said while grabbing one of every type of clothes that were on his reach.

"One of everything? Are you crazy? That's too much! Let's just get some basic stuff…" Misaki said looking around the store. "Let's start by getting the babies something to wear once they are born." And so they went to the newborn babies section. They noticed that everything in that section was extra small. Misaki grabbed a shirt and a pair of shorts. "Can you imagine holding a baby this small Usagi-san?"

The question made Usagi nervous. It was hard to imagine such a thing.

"I think I won't be able to hold them for the first month… I might break them…"

Misaki laughed. "No you won't!". Then a little pink and white dress caught Misaki's attention. "This is cute. I think we should get this." He showed the dress to Usagi.

"I don't think we will be needing that."

Misaki laughed even more. "We might! We might even need two of these! So I'm going to pick another one of a different color." Misaki grabbed it and put both dresses in Usagi's hands, who felt really awkward of holding the little dresses. Misaki also picked some pink onesies, socks and mittens.

Usagi saw the mittens and grabbed them. "What are these for?"

"Those are mittens. They are for the babies' hands, they are like globes."

"But why don't they are like regular ones, like the ones with fingers? And why do they need them?"

"They don't have fingers because that would be a little uncomfortable for them because their fingers are little and grow quickly. Also, most of the time they keep their hands closed in fists. They need to wear them because sometimes babies' scratch their faces in their sleep."

"Oh…" Usagi didn't know about that. He wondered what other things he still had to learn.

Then they went to the boys section.

Usagi felt more comfortable there than in the girls' section. He grabbed a couple of little shirts and pants that would fit a newborn and showed them to Misaki.

"I like them." Misaki approved.

"Wait, let's see if they fit them." Usagi grabbed one of the shirts and put it on Misaki's belly.

Misaki laughed and backed away. "Hey! The babies are still too small and we are in a public place. Don't do that!".

"Do what?" Usagi said while walking towards Misaki, putting his arms towards a wall leaving Misaki no chance to escape.

"Usagi-san!" Misaki tried to get free from the writer but it was not working. "We are in a public place! Let me go!" Misaki pushed Usagi to get out.

Usagi felt that Misaki was exerting strength on him, which he knew was not good for his condition, so he let him go.

"Let's go pay for that already." Misaki headed to the register and Usagi followed him.

When they paid for it they went to the car and drove home.

"That was fun." Misaki said.

"Huh?"

"I mean… being with you and buying stuff for the babies, it was fun. I liked it." Misaki smiled.

"I'm happy that you liked it."

"It made me feel like we are a real family now. I don't remember my parents that much, it was always my brother and me alone. Sometimes I wished all my family had been there with me going out on shopping trips like this one." Misaki patted his belly.

Usagi remained silent. He didn't have a good relationship with his family so he didn't exactly know what to say.

"I want my kids to have me and you always. I want my brother's family and us to be close too."

"That sounds good." Usagi said.

"And we could also spend some time with your family too Usagi-san."

When Usagi heard this he slowed down the car.

"No." Usagi shook his head.

"But why? They are your family and also my kids' family…"

"My family will not get one inch close to our children." Usagi looked very serious about this.

"But why? They have the right to…" But Usagi interrupted him.

"I will not allow any type of connection between my dad or my brother or any member of my family with my children. The only thing my father and all the seniors in my family want is to control the lives of the younger members of the family and make us miserable. The will do the same thing with our children."

"But maybe your dad…" Misaki tried to convince Usagi.

"He won't change. He'll never change."

Misaki was somewhat sad because he wanted a big happy family for the babies, but apparently he would have to wait until Usagi and his family were in good terms. Thinking about Usagi's family and his brother reminded him that he still had to tell him about his pregnancy.

"Usagi-san… since we are talking about our families right now… when are we going to tell my brother and your family about the babies?"

"I just told you we are not telling my family. And about Takahiro… I will talk to him. Leave it to me."

"My brother..." Misaki remained silent for a while.

He hadn't thought about how his brother would take the news of his pregnancy. At that instant various things went through his mind. What if his brother didn't like the idea? Misaki couldn't even imagine not having his brother with him. Takahiro was a part of him, if he didn't have his brother's support, he had nothing.

Usagi noticed a change in Misaki's face. "What's wrong?"

"Huh? Nothing… I was only thinking about my brother. I hope he takes the news well."

Usagi noticed that Misaki was getting worrie and sad. "Are you scared?"

Misaki didn't reply.

Usagi held Misaki's hand. "You don't have to worry about telling him. Your brother is a wonderful person. He might not take it well in the beginning but if we give him times he will come to terms with it. It is going to be okay. You don't have to tell him, I will."

Misaki turned to see Usagi. "But it is not like you are going to ask him to let me stay with you for one more year. Pretty much we would be informing him our relationship and telling him that I'm pregnant." Misaki looked at the window. "That is too much... I'm not ready to tell my brother... Not right now. Would it be okay if we tell him after I have the babies?"

Usagi now confirmed Misaki's fear. "Misaki I know you want your brother's support through this. I can tell him if you want..."

"No! I have to be there when you tell him. We will do it together." Misaki pressed Usagi's hand.

"But I can do that." Usagi didn't want Misaki to be there when he told Takahiro, in case Takahiro didn't like the idea and he flipped out or something. He didn't want Misaki to witness something unpleasant or him having his feelings get hurt.

"I will be with you." Misaki repeated.

Usagi sighed. He could still feel some fear and insecurity in Misaki's voice.

"I will also be there when we tell your family." Misaki added.

"Which will never happen." Usagi said.

Misaki knew that at some point they would have to tell Usagi's family, but that was not going to take place anytime soon so he dropped the subject.

In a matter of minutes, they had reached home. Usagi took out the things they had bought and they went up to their penthouse.

Usagi was looking at the dresses that were visible in the bags as they were leaving the elevator.

"I still think the dresses and pink stuff are unnecessary. We should have bought more shirts and shorts than girl clothing." he said while looking at the bags.

All of a sudden Usagi noticed that Misaki was not next to him. He turned around and he noticed that he was a couple of steps back standing paralyzed with his eyes on something that was in front of Usagi.

When Usagi turned around to see what was Misaki was looking at, he also paralyzed.

"Usagi! Misaki! It's so good to see you! How have you been?"

Takahiro went towards the two shocked men. He hugged Usagi first and then went to hug Misaki. Usagi could see that Misaki was turning pale and as Takahiro got closer to him, Misaki would step back.

"Takahiro? What are you doing here?" Usagi asked,

"I was going home but then I thought I could give you guys a visit so I changed my flight program and I decided to stay here for a week. I hope you don't mind me staying here for a couple of days…"

Usagi didn't know what to say. Of course he wouldn't mind him staying with them, but right now, Misaki and Usagi had just had a conversation about telling Takahiro the news so seeing him was a shock. Usagi noticed Misaki was shocked and nervous. "Takahiro... "

But Takahiro turned around and walked towards Misaki, but as he got closer, Misaki would step back.

"Misaki!" Takahiro approached his brother and gave him a hug. Takahiro noticed something in between Misaki and him and he broke the hug. "Misaki what are you holding under your hoodie?"

"Oni-san…" Misaki looked around trying to think of something to say but his mind was blank.

"Misaki...?" Takahiro noticed Misaki's strange reaction. "What's wrong?" Takahiro asked, noticing how Misaki was stepping back scared.

"I… I… I'm…" Misaki felt his hands turning cold, and he also felt his heart beating very fast. Then his sight became white and gray and seconds later he felt his body light, giving up on him.

"Misaki!" Takahiro and Usagi exclaimed.

Usagi was not close to Misaki and he couldn't stop Misaki from falling. Luckily Takahiro was there, and as soon as he perceived Misaki was falling, he grabbed his upper arms which stopped Misaki from falling hard to the floor and hitting his head.

Usagi ran next to Misaki who was in his brother's arms unconscious.

"Misaki! Misaki!" Usagi took Misaki from his Takahiro's arms. He gave Takahiro the keys from the house and he opened the door. Usagi carried Misaki and took him into the house. He put him in one of the sofas and with newspaper, he tried to make some air for him. Takahiro also helped by opening the windows.

"What happened to him?" Takahiro asked. "Is he sick again? When did this happen?"

Usagi kept moving the newspaper to make some air for Misaki. "He is not sick."

"But then... What is going on? What happened? Why is he not waking up? Is he-"

"Takahiro calm down!" Usagi raised his voice.

Usagi took a big breath. He had to tell Takahiro, he could not hide something so important from him.

"Misaki is pregnant."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N: **Ahh! Late again sorry about that... Even though I'm not going to school, I am so tired after work... anyway! messages:

**Junjou-Angel:** Yeah wait till Usami-chichi finds out... I wonder what will happen really cuz I don't know yet hehe... what would you like happening? ^^

**Gunslingers-White-Rose:** Thank you! Yeah he should go have a kid of his own so that his dad leaves Usagi and Misaki alone. They have so many things to think about already.

**Black Magician Mirei:** Ugh.. finals I hate them too... but oh well I hope u r done with school by now! and Congrats on your graduation! oh and having Misaki's kids taken away from him... awww... that'd be so sad... mmm... hehehe and also dramatic... who knows let's see how this story progresses. ^^ Thanks for your review!

**Miko Vampire:** Wow! That would be an interesting thing for them to happen! I haven't got to that party yet so I am open to ideas. Thank you for reviewing!

**Pamaxful:** Thanks! I also wonder what will Fuyuhiko do when he finds out... haven't got to that yet so I still don't know hehe. Thanks for your review!

**Yaoifangirl89:** Yeah he still doesn't know... But what do you think would happen when he finds out? ^^ Misaki better get emotionally ready for all tat is about to happen. That is all I can tell you! Thanks for following my story ^^.

**Witch19:** Thanks! ^^ I really appreciate it!

**Hikari 43837:** Dear believe it or not it happens to some people u_u. Oh and thaaanks! Finals suck... when it comes to studying I rewrite all my notes and the prof's notes in my own words (I am a real nerd u_u, biology major lol) it takes a while but I get good results.

**Ninjafangirl2:** Me too! Thanks for your review!

Thanks to all my reviewers! Love yaa! Also the ones who put this story in their faves and alerts! Thank you very much! I'll see you next chapter! (Which btw is halfway done yahooo!) Bye bye ;D


	16. My Dear Brother I

Takahiro's eyes remained staring at his best friend in confusion. "What?"

Usagi repeated what he had just said. "Misaki is pregnant."

Takahiro shook his head.

"This s not time to be joking Usagi. I am serious! What happened to him?" Takahiro raised his voice.

"I'm not joking. He is pregnant."

"That doesn't make any sense! a man could never get pregnant…"

But then Takahiro placed his eyes on Misaki. His body had changed from the last time he had seen his younger brother. Takahiro saw that under Misaki's sweater, his abdomen was abnormally swollen. He knew that Misaki was not the kind of person to get weight easily. He shook his head and turned away still not convinved, but then on the living room table, he saw some pictures of an ultrasound and then on the floor there were the bags of baby clothes Usagi and Misaki had just bought.

Takahiro froze, it couldn't be true. He felt he was losing his balance as he started to step back not believing what he was looking at. His mouth was open in confusion, looking around the room trying to make sense out of the situation but he couldn't.

"It's impossible. This can't be true."

"I will explain everything to you but right now-"

"How did this happen?" Takahiro's looked upset and his voice sounded cold.

"It is a long story. I will tell you everything but right now we need to call Misaki's doctor. Once he comes you can tell him everything-."

"Who's the father?" Takahiro asked very straightforward.

Usagi who was holding Misaki's hand kneeling next to Misaki, stood up. The moment for Takahiro to know the whole truth had come.

Usagi looked at his best friend right in the eyes. "I am the father."

After those four words, silence filled the room.

Takahiro looked down at the floor, Usagi's words were still resonating in his head. He was turning completely pale and he was losing his balance. He didn't move for a couple of seconds. But then Takahiro reacted. He went towards Usagi and grabbed him from his shirt.

"WHY? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? HE IS MY BROTHER! I ENTRUSTED ONE OF MY MOST IMPORTANT PEOPLE IN THE WORLD TO YOU AND THIS IS WHAT YOU DO?" Takahiro screamed at him.

Usagi didn't say anything.

"He is only 21! He can't be having a baby! He is a man! This is insane! How could you do this?" Takahiro pushed him and grabbed his forehead in frustration. "I'm taking him with me right now."

When Usagi heard that, he went between Takahiro and the sofa where Misaki was still lying unconscious.

"You can yell at me whatever you like, but you can't take him. I will take full responsibility."

Takahiro let out a sarcastic laugh. "You have done enough. This is my fault. He needs to be with me now." He tried getting closer to Misaki but Usagi stopped him.

"Usagi let me through…" Usagi could feel anger coming from Takahiro's voice.

"We need to talk about this with Misaki first. But he needs to be seen by a doctor first. We can have this conversation later, just let me call his doctor. His condition is a priority!" Usagi raised his voice.

Takahiro was mad but he knew Usagi was right, so he let him call the doctor. As Usagi was calling the doctor Takahiro sat down in a couch in front of Misaki, looking at him from head to toe. When Usagi was done, he sat on the floor next to the couch Misaki was lying.

"Leaving him with you was a huge mistake."

"It was not a mistake. I love Misaki. I'd do anything for him." He held Misaki's hand.

"Since when?"

"Ever since he moved to this house."

Takahiro didn't say anything, he only shook his head.

"I love Misaki I would never hurt him. We didn't plan this, we were both shocked when we found out. It hasn't been easy. I was against having the babies but now I love them with my entire being."

"Babies?" Takahiro thought he had misheard Usagi.

"We are having twins."

Takahiro stood up and left the living room. He grabbed his forehead again with both hands. He could not believe it.

Minutes later the doctor came to the house. Usagi carried Misaki to his room where he left the doctor alone with Misaki so he could examine him thoroughly.

After the doctor was done he informed Usagi and Takahiro what had happened to Misaki.

"How is he?" Usagi asked.

"He will be okay, he is just sleeping for now. What happened to him before he fainted?" the doctor asked.

Usagi looked at Takahiro and then at the doctor. "We were having a conversation in the car about telling the news of his pregnancy to his brother, he was scared and nervous even though we were just talking about it. Later we came home and Takahiro was here. He is Misaki's brother."

"I see… Misaki-san must have felt very stressed about seeing his brother and that might have caused him to faint. His body is already under constant stress by carrying two babies, seeing his brother must have been a shock."

"So he really is pregnant." Takahiro added.

"Yes, indeed Misaki-san is pregnant." The doctor proceeded to tell him all the details on how it had been possible for Misaki to get pregnant. He also told him all the risks.

Takahiro was not angry anymore, he sounded worried but calmer than before . "Misaki chose to have them?" he asked to the doctor.

"Yes, Takahashi-san knew the risks and he chose to have them. He is very brave for going through all this. It is a very hard decision."

With the doctor's words, Takahiro seemed to understand everything.

When the doctor was done examining Misaki, the doctor left the two man to take care of Misaki.

"As I have said before, I'll take full responsibility." Usagi said.

Takahiro looked at Usagi but he didn't look like he wanted to talk to him at the moment.

"I am going to see my brother." He went upstairs, where he saw Misaki lying on his bed. He grabbed a chair and sat next to him.

Misaki was waking up.

"Usagi-san…?" Misaki's sight was a little blurry at first, but then he recognized his brother next to him. "Nii-san?"

"Do you feel better?" Takahiro asked with a sweet tone and a smile on his face just like when he would talk to him when he was little.

"Yes, I feel ok... What happened?"

"You fainted when you saw me."

"I fainted…?" Misaki tried to remember and then his memory came back. He started panicking and he pulled the covers up trying to cover himself entirely but Takahiro stopped him.

"You don't have to hide it from me. I am your brother." Takahiro grabbed his brother's hand.

"Nii-san… But.. I'm.. "

Takahiro pressed Misaki's hand. "I know… just keep resting, we don't have to talk about this right now. You need to rest okay? I'll come again in a few days."

"So you are not mad?" Misaki asked his brother.

Takahiro didn't answer, but he gave Misaki a hug. "I have to go now, I'll be back soon."

With that said, Takahiro stood up and left the room. He went downstairs where Usagi was.

"I'm leaving now but I'll be back in a few days." he said while heading towards the door.

"You can come to the doctor's appointment, it's in three days. I think it would mean a lot to Misaki if you are there with him through all this."

Takahiro looked at his best friend. Usagi could see worry and confusion on his friend's face.

"I'll see, I just need some time to think. I will contact you when I figure out how I feel about this. I'll talk to you later." He grabbed his things and he left the house.

Usagi went upstairs to see how Misaki was doing.

Misaki was sitting on the bed, thoughtful.

"How are you?" Usagi asked concerned.

"I'm not sure. How did my brother reacted when he found out about me?"

Usagi sat on the bed with Misaki. "He couldn't believe it and I think he is still in disbelief. I told him to come to the next doctor's appointment." Usagi could see Misaki's saddened expression.

"He didn't look happy about it, right?"

"Just give him some time to let it sink to his head. Don't worry, he'll understand eventually." Usagi hugged Misaki and lied down next to him.

"I hope so too…" Misaki placed his hands on his belly, Usagi did too but then Usagi uncovered Misaki's belly, leaving it exposed. Being sixteen weeks pregnant with twins, Misaki's belly was round, big and getting bigger by the week. When he had a hoody on, he could hide it a little but it would just be a matter of a week until a hoody would not be enough. Usagi placed his head on Misaki's belly, he closed his eyes and kissed it. Misaki smiled and also caressed Usagi's hair. Misaki hoped that his brother would understand and be with him supporting him. Misaki wanted his brother around for his kids, he wanted a united family for his them.

Still if that wasn't possible, he knew he would always have his Usagi-san.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N:** I felt bad for the cliffhanger in last chapter and since I finished this chapter now... here it is! Hope u liked it! Let me know ^^. Oh btw someone told me about putting a warning when there is lemon, but I don't think that's necessary. I rated this story "M" so you are warned already. Thanks for your reviews! They make me really happy! Here is a message for you:

**Sola-Usagi**: Thank you for reading! I am glad you like it. Other readers were also surprised about Takahiro's sudden appearance and they also want the babies to be a boy and a girl. I still haven't decided that so I don't know. haha.

**klok755:** Haha sorry for the cliffhanger, next chapter Takahiro's feelings will be more clear ^^. I think Usagi's family or at least Usagi-chichi will be pleased. Right? Thanks for reading ^^

**DarkVampireDutchess:** Hahaha Here it is the next chapter lol. ^^ I hope your inner fangirl is calmer now haha (I don't think so, I wouldn't lol). Thanks for reviewing.

**Hoigui:** Here is your update ^^! Hope it was enough to satisfy the inner fangirl. ^^ I don't think it was lol I'll update as soon as I can. ^^ Thanks for reading.

**pamaxful:** Takahiro hasn't collapsed so far so I think he is doing good... hehe or maybe not... Time will tell. Thanks for reading!

**funni neko:** Update! Yes I want to have Usagi's parents in this fanfic because they play a part in the manga so I think it's important for them to be in this story too. Besides it's more fun when you have more people ^^ more dramaa! Thanks for reading!

**Junjou-Angel:** I like your theory! It makes a lot of sense, Takahiro not accepting the news it would be a lot of pain for Misaki. And Usagi-chichi, he might be supportive considering he is the one who wants grandkids. And yeah... I think he would want to make up for being a bad father to Usagi... let's just hope that power and money don't interfere. Thanks for your review angel!

**seiyalovesodango09:** Other readers' hearts stopped too after reading that Takahiro was there. Haha. It is not very clear in this chapter about Takahiro's feelings but it will be more clear next chapter. ^^ Thanks for reviewing!

**Yaoifangirl89:** Takahiro needs time alone to sort his feelings for the time being so let's see what's his final opinion about this. Thanks for your review! ^^

**Princess Sin:** I know that feeling of coming to the last chapter and the story is not done yet haha. It's so bad... XD that is why I am updating this chapter now. I just finished it. Hope u liked it ^^ Thanks for your review!

**PrincessFuFU:** Hahaha poor Takahiro, all the things he has to think about now... Thanks for reviewing! ^^


	17. My Dear Brother II

Misaki was walking in the street with his hands on the front pocket of his hoody. The last traces of the sunset could be seen in the horizon followed by the darkness of the night. Misaki looked at the surroundings but there was nobody around. The streets looked desolated and unfamiliar.

"Usagi-san!" he called outloud. The only thing that he could hear were the echoes of his own voice. He kept walking, looking around searching for somebody who could tell him where he was or how to get back home.

All of a sudden, he heard footsteps behind him. Misaki turned inmediately because he was sure he was alone. He saw two people dressed in black suits walking slowly towards him. The two people looked somewhat familiar to Misaki but as they got closer, he recognized them. One of them was Usagi's dad and the other one was his brother.

"Brother! Usami-san!" Misaki was walking towards them but after he got closer, he stopped, noticing that his brother didn't look his usual self. "Brother there is nobody around, its creeping me out. Let's-"

Misaki was right in front of Takahiro, he had never seen his brother as he was looking him at that instant. Takahiro's eyes were red and looking with fury towards Misaki. His face was filled with anger. Then when Misaki looked at Usagi's father, the old man's eyes were also red but he had a malevolent smile.

Takahiro and Fuyuhiko kept walking towards Misaki, who instinctively put a protective hand over his belly and backed away.

"Brother, what's going on?"

Fuyuhiko shook his head. "You're brother is so disappointed. How could you do this? What kind of brother are you?"

Misaki looked confused and turned to his brother. "Bro-"

"Why Misaki?... WHY?" Takahiro screamed.

Misaki covered his ears, he had never heard his brother scream like that. Takahiro's voice sounded louder as if it was coming from everywhere.

After hearing his brother scream, Misaki was terrified.

"I... I..." Misaki couldn't speak, he was so scared. He had never seen his brother so angry.

"You have disappointed me Misaki. After all I have done for you through all these years so that you could have the best! I have sacrificed my dreams for you! And this is what you do?"

Misaki was speechless as tears were starting to come down his face.

"How could you do this Misaki? I wanted something different for you! Something better! Not this! You didn't want this either right? Yes... You were forced to this right? Usagi forced you!"

"No! He didn't force me!" Misaki screamed.

"It's ok Misaki, I know he forced you into this but don't worry. I will get rid of those creatures inside you. Come here..." Takahiro stretched his arm reaching towards Misaki.

Misaki turned pale from the horror. He turned around and ran as fast as he could. He turned in some streets but to his bad luck the last turn turned out to be a dead end. He turned around to try another exit but it was too late. He could see Takahiro and Fuyuhiko turning the corner getting closer and closer to him. He backed away until his back touched the wall. Misaki was panting and he was starting to feel sharp pains in his belly. They had him surrounded, Misaki had nowhere to escape.

"I won't let you do anything to me! You can't do this! Usagi never forced me! I want my kids!" Misaki screamed grabbing his belly with both hands protectively.

Takahiro smirked. "It's too late for that... It has already begun."

Misaki opened his eyes wide, the pain in his abdomen was becoming intense and more intense by the second. Misaki screamed and he fell onto his knees.

His breathing became very fast and he was sweating, the pain was killing him. With his knees and hands on the floor, all of a sudden he felt something liquid flowing rapidly from between his legs. When he looked down, to Misaki's horror there was blood coming from inside him.

"NOOO!" Misaki screamed. "USAGI-SAN!"

"Misaki! Misaki! Wake up!" Usagi shook Misaki by the shoulders. Misaki felt his lover's hands touching him and he woke up. As soon as he opened his eyes he sat and removed the covers from his body. Seeing his belly and the whiteness of the bed sheets brought Misaki's soul back to his body. His breathing that had increased from the fright, was slowly going back to normal as he was trying to calm down.

"Misaki what happened?"

Misaki turned to see his lover, without wasting a second he hugged him and grabbed him tightly. Misaki didn't say anything, he just hugged him and pressed his head against his lover's shoulder. "It was just a bad dream."

Usagi rubbed Misaki's back. When Misaki had calmed down, Usagi helped him lie back down to bed and he lied next to him. They were on their sides, Usagi was behind Misaki, grabbing Misaki's hand that was resting right above his belly. By feeling Usagi's breathing, Misaki felt safer and protected. With Usagi at his side, he was able to go back to sleep.

The next morning they both woke up alright.

Some days had passed since Takahiro's visit and it was the day for Misaki's doctor appointment.

Usagi and Misaki were in the kitchen having breakfast.

Usually Misaki would eat fast and eat a second plate but he was barely eating now and he didn't look too happy. At first, Usagi thought that maybe Misaki wasn't as hungry as he used to be before but now it kept happening in every meal and every day. Misaki was not eating right.

"Are you ok?"

Misaki seemed to be in trance. But at the sound of Usagi's voice, he snapped out of it.

"Huh?"

"You haven't been eating as you used to... You used to eat seconds and now you have leftovers. Is something wrong?"

"Me? No! I feel good, it's just that lately I lost my appetite..." Misaki stopped eating and left his chopsticks on the table. His bowl of rice didn't look any different from what it had been before breakfast, same as his other dishes.

"You have to eat Misaki. Can you at least finish your fish? You need proteins."

Misaki was not in the mood of eating and he seemed anxious. "I'm fine, I'm still taking my vitamins so I'm good." He grabbed his plates and put them in the sink to wash them.

"Misaki you haven't been yourself in the past few days, what's wrong?"

Misaki closed the sink, left the dishes in and grabbed the sink's border.

"Do you think my brother will come to the appointment?"

Usagi who was drinking his tea, gave a last sip and placed the cup on the table. "I sent him an email telling him the place and time. I know he'll come, you'll see" Usagi had hope that Takahiro would understand them and be able to accept them. "You should be excited. You are going to have an ultrasound and we are going to see the babies today."

Misaki had completely forgot about that.

"Right! Maybe my brother can get to see them too!" Usagi's words had lifted up Misaki's spirits. "I'm gonna go upstairs and get ready, I'll be right back."

Once Misaki was ready, they both headed to the doctor's office for Misaki's seventeenth week check up.

When they got there, the doctor welcomed them and did the usual procedures, he measured Misaki's belly, he weighed him, he took his blood pressure and asked him if he was feeling anything abnormal. Misaki said that he was okay and he didn't feel anything unusual.

"I have a question doctor, I am a bit worried because I haven't been able to feel them move yet. Is this normal?"

"Yes do not worry it is normal. You must be eager to feel them move. You will feel them move un a couple of weeks or maybe days, it varies according to the person."

"Oh, I see" he nodded.

"Takahashi-san I'm looking at your weight this week and your weight on your last appointment and you have not gained any weight at all. Please make sure you are eating properly. Remember that the babies need you to eat food so that they can grow healthy." Misaki nodded again. He knew he had not been eating right.

"Is there something that is making you worry Takahashi-san?" the doctor asked him.

"Well... I-"

They were interrupted by the doctor's assistant who knocked at the door and came in.

"Kobayash-sensei, there is a man called Takahashi Takahiro outside."

When Misaki heard his brother's name his face brightened up.

"That's my brother!" Misaki turned to see Usagi, who smiled back to Misaki.

"Takahiro! See? I told you he would be here."

"Just let him in Manami-san." The doctor told the nurse.

"Of course" and the lady left and returned a couple of seconds later followed by Takahiro.

"Brother! You came!" Misaki stood up and hugged his brother.

Takahiro looked down and saw Misaki's hair against his chest. It reminded him of all those countless times when Misaki was little and hugged Takahiro every time he would come from work. "Of course I had to come." he patted Misaki's hair.

After they hugged, Missaki pulled him to the chair that was next to him and they sat down together.

"Well if you don't mind now, it's time for the ultrasound. Takahashi-san could you please lie down on the exam table?" The doctor stood up pointing to the exam table.

Misaki obediently stood up and with the help of Usagi, he lay down and lifted his shirt up, showing his seventeenth week belly. When his belly was bare-naked it looked a lot bigger. Misaki didn't notice but Usagi did notice Takahiro's shock.

The doctor began by measuring his belly.

"Takahashi-kun, Your belly is smaller than usual twin pregnancies at 17 weeks, barely within average." The doctor examined Misaki very seriously.

"Does that mean that I am supposed to be bigger?" Misaki asked.

"Most women have bigger bellies at 17 weeks, but again it changes according to the person. And the fact that you are a man, changes pretty much everything. One of the things that has been seen in pregnancies in men, is that the size of the bellies are a smaller. It is possible that that is why your belly is not as big as it is supposed to."

"That is normal then..." Usagi wanted to make sure everything was okay.

"In male pregnancies with one baby it is, and as we can see now, in twin pregnancies it is too. We will get a better look at the babies once we start the ultrasound so, shall we?" The doctor placed the cold gel on Misaki's belly and began the ultrasound.

It was not until the moment when the sound of a heartbeat filled the room that Takahiro reacted. He recognized that heartbeat. He had heard it before when his wife was pregnant with their first child. Then he saw the screen. The shape of the baby was very visible, it's body, it's head and it's small arms and legs. He could even see its spine.

"This is baby A. Everything looks really good so far. It's a beautiful healthy baby." the doctor said.

Usagi held Misaki's hand, they were both looking at the screen smiling from ear to ear by the sight of their babies.

"His head is right here." The doctor pointed at the left superior side of Misaki's belly. "And his legs are over here." The doctor pointed at the left inferior side of Misaki's belly.

"Look how much it has grown in a matter of weeks!" Misaki said excited.

"It's amazing." Usagi added also very happy.

"Since baby A looks healthy, let's move to baby B." The doctor moved the transducer probe to the upper right part of Misaki's belly.

"Let's see... Oh! Here you go!" the doctor pointed at the screen showing them the image of their other baby.

"This are baby B's feet"

Usagi, Misaki and Takahiro laughed, they could clearly see the shape of a two feet in the screen

"Baby B looks great and it seems that his position is totally opposite to baby A."

"So that means baby B's head is down there on the right?"

"Yes, in other words baby B is breech."

"Will that be a problem?" Misaki asked.

"No, babies turn around a lot while they are inside the womb so it is probably temporary. Baby B looks great. It's a little bit smaller than baby A and its heartbeat is a little bit slower but overall the baby looks like healthy."

Usagi pressed Misaki's hand when he heard the word 'healthy'. "You don't know how relieved it makes me feel to hear that doctor." Usagi sighed.

"I am very content also. But let's not forget we still have a long way to go." The doctor turned the machine off and wiped the gel off Misaki.

Then Usagi helped Misaki sit by pulling him towards him. Misaki looked at his brother who hadn't said much.

"Brother?"

Takahiro's eyes were welling up with tears. It had just hit him, his little brother was not a kid anymore. He had raised Misaki all by himself and now Misaki was going to have a family of his own. It might not have been the way he expected it to happen, but he couldn't do anything about that. Seeing those two innocent human beings in the ultrasound screen, made Takahiro understand why Misaki decided to keep them and risk his own life for them. Takahiro had the same feelings when he saw his son for the first time in the ultrasound. His son was a part of him and his wife, and he would do anything for him. Misaki deserved happiness too, and if he loved men, then there would be no other man better than Usagi. Things happen for a reason and he knew Misaki was strong and that he would overcome any difficulties that life put on his way. The only thing that he could do as his older brother was to be there for him. He promised in front of his parents' grave that he would do it and that would never change no matter what.

Takahiro took a deep breath. "Misaki I have to ask you something."

Misaki listened carefully.

"Do you love Usagi?"

Misaki looked at Usagi and smiled, then he looked back at his brother straight in the eyes. "I love him."

Takahiro didn't say anything for a few seconds and then he let out a sigh accompanied by a smile.

"That is all I needed to know."

Takahiro approached Misaki and patted him softly on the head.

"Congratulations Misaki. I know you are going to be an amazing dad. I am not going to lie to you, I was very shocked when I found out about this. I don't want to lose you and I am still worried about you. But now I know how you feel and if you love Usagi then there is nothing that I can do but support you and be here for you. I swore in front of my parents grave that I would take care of you and this won't change that. I will always be here for you."

Misaki was speechless. Takahiro hugged him and he was so happy that tears began slipping through his eyes.

Then Takahiro turned to Usagi and the doctor, and he bowed. "Please take care of Misaki."

Usagi nodded. "He is in good hands."

Takahiro patted Misaki's head and messed up his hair a little, then he turned to leave. "Brother?... You are not staying?"

"I would like to stay but I really have to go, I haven't seen my family in a while and they need me. My flight leaves in a few hours. But I'll be back soon. I can't wait to meet my new nephews or nieces."

Misaki smiled. "Thanks for coming brother. This means the world to me."

"Bye Misaki, Usagi!" And so he left the doctor's office.

"Nephews..." Usagi whispered right after Takahiro left the room.

Misaki couldn't be so happy with what had just happened. His brother was not mad, and he supported him. He would always remember this day.

"Nephews? I wouldn't be so sure about that..." the doctor's comment made Usagi and Misaki turn their attention to the doctor.

"Wait... What did you just say?" Usagi was the first to react.

"I was just joking. In three weeks when you come for your next ultrasound we are going to be able to know the babies' genders."

Usagi and Misaki's eyes were wide open in surprise and excitement.

"For real?" Misaki exclaimed.

"Yes."

"Wow I'm nervous and excited now!" Misaki was smiling from ear to ear and that made Usagi feel happy too.

"I also wanted to consult something with both of you."

Usagi and Misaki looked at the doctor.

"I talked about your case to one of my colleagues and he is interested on becoming one of your doctors. Don't worry I didn't mention your name but only the case."

Misaki and Usagi looked at each other.

Then Usagi spoke. "But why does he want to be involved examining male pregnancy?"

"This doctor had a child the same way as you. His partner, who happens to be a man also got pregnant about a year ago."

This surprised Usagi and Misaki.

"And how are they now?" Usagi couldn't help to ask.

"They are doing good. His partner delivered a healthy baby boy. I saw them last week and they looked very happy."

Misaki and Usagi looked at each other again.

"You don't have to give me an answer now. But I would personally recommend to have him as your doctor as well. He is a very recognized doctor and he has been through what you are going through now. If there is anybody who can help you with any questions or if you just need somebody to talk to about this, he is definitely the one."

"I wanna meet them!." Misaki exclaimed.

"I was thinking the same thing. Maybe we could invite him and his family over so we can talk to them." Usagi said.

"That sounds good. I think they would like that." The doctor then grabbed a piece of paper, wrote on it and gave it to Misaki. "That's his name and number."

Misaki looked at the piece of paper and read what was written on it outloud.

"Kusama Nowaki"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N:** I think this is the fourth time I have been read and corrected this chapter. You deserve a good chapter, so here it is! I hope you liked it! OH~! This story has 100+ story alerts! THANK YOU VERY MUCH! This chapter is to every one of you! It makes me VERY happy that you like it!

Now message time!:

**GoThToMbOyRJ: **I totally agree, this should be season three haha! I bet the ranking of a season like this would beat everything XD! If the babies are going to have Misaki and Usagi as parents they are definitely going to be gorgeous! Can't wait till I get to that part! Thanks for reading!

**sola-usagi:** I love Takahiro, he is one of the best big brothers I have ever seen in an anime. As for Grand-daddy... I'm not sure about his reaction so we'll see about that. Thanks for your review!

**Kittyzala & danceofgold: **Thanks for your support guys! Hope you liked this update! ^^ Thanks for your review!

**klok755: **Now that they have Takahiro's suppport, now it's mostly the Usami family that need to know about this. Dealing with the Usamis is going to be tough for Usagi and Misaki, that is all I can tell you. Oh and about Misaki's growing belly... mmm... cross-dressing... haha I'll think about it. Thanks for reading!

**Hikari43837:** Just like you said, "Family is supposed to be accepting in everything you do." ^^ Takahiro would never leave his brother alone through this. And at some point the Usamis will find out some way or another. Let's just hope they can talk everything out.

**Junjou-Angel ****& AnimeNekoLover: **I hope you liked this chapter guys! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**pamaxful: **When I read your review it made me so happy that I started laughing by myself and my sister was looking at me weird! It was so funny reading about the petition. And it made me really happy when you said it was the best ^^ Thank you very much for your review!

**DarkVampireDutchess:** hahah I though no one would notice last chapter was a shorter but you did XD hahaha this one was better. Thanks for reviewing!

**VDay Bear:** I too would have been sad and heartbroken if Takahiro would have taken Misaki with him. OMG Usagi would have been sad, destroyed begging Takahiro not to take him. So sad just imagining it. Thanks for reviewing!

**anypotter: **You are exactly right. Even if Usami-chichi wants grandsons this is not the way he planned it. Now let's see how he reacts to that. Thanks for your review!

**seiyalovesodango09:** It seems like he was going to punch him right? But Takahiro is a good man and Usagi is his best friend so he didn't punch him. I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!


	18. An Enjoyable Afternoon

"Kusama Nowaki" Misaki read his name outloud.

"He is a pediatrician."

Misaki put away the card. "Thanks. We'll give him a call."

"Since everything is doing really good with you and the babies. I think an appointment for next week won't be necessary. Just keep taking your daily pills plus your vitamins and you will be fine. Do you have any other questions?"

Misaki and Usagi both looked at each other. "No, I think we are good." Misaki replied and then along with Usagi they stood up and bowed to the doctor. "Thanks for everything"

They left the doctor's office.

"Wow! This has got to be the best appointment so far!" Misaki exclaimed.

"It went really good huh?"

"Yes! My brother is supporting us, the babies are okay and we are going to know their gender on the next appointment! I am so excited!" Misak was smiling from ear to ear.

Usagi was also happy and relieved that Misaki was himself again.

"I can't wait! I have to tell Aikawa-san!"

Usagi raised one eyebrown. "Is that really necessary?"

"Yeah! I want to share the news with her! She has helped me so much and I haven't seen her in a long time." Misaki called her and she answered right away.

"Misaki-kun! How are you?"

"Aikawa-san! I am fine thanks! How about you?"

"I am good! Is everything going well?"

"Yes! I am fine really! I just wanted to share some news with you."

"News? What kind of news?" She sounded curious.

"Good news! I told my brother about the babies and he is not mad. He understood everything! Isn't that great?"

Aikawa gasped. "Those are definitely incredible news. Now the baby will have your family around. I am so happy for you and sensei!"

Misaki stopped talking for a few seconds. Had she just said 'baby'?

"Hold on a second Aikawa-san." Misaki covered the lower part of the phone with his hand.

"Did you tell Aikawasan we are having twins?"

Usagi had his hands on the wheel.

"Mmm I don't recall telling her... I don't think I told her."

"What? Usagi-san! You are the one who talks to her the most you should have told her!"

"Oh well... It doesn't matter who tells her, just tell her now."

Misaki rolled his eyes. "Aikawa-san are you still there?"

"Yes Misaki I'm here."

"I have bigger news for you."

"Bigger news?"

"Yes! Mmm... How do I say this?"

"Misaki-kun just say it already! I'm wanna know!"

"We are having twins."

"Wait... What did you say?"

"We are having twins. I am expecting two babies."

"OH MY GODDDDDD!" Aikawa-san screamed over the phone. Her voice was so loud that Misaki had to take the phone away from his ear and he still could hear her voice.

"MISAKI-KUN! IS IT TRUE? FOR REAL? OH MY GODDDDDD!" Misaki could hear people in the background, apparently she was at the editorial since he could hear people screaming at her 'Aikawa! Don't throw the manuscripts to the-! Noooo! Those are the blueprints! Don't-!'

"It is true... Hmm... Aikawa-san, is everything okay over there?"

"Congratulations! Oh my god! Can I go visit you now?"

In the background Misaki could hear somebody screaming. 'Where do you think you are going? You have to give me the proposal now!'

"Are you sure you can come? You sound kind of busy..."

"I will be right over!" then all Misaki could hear was the long sound of the phone-line.

"I think Aikawa-san is heading to the house as we speak."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know. She just is."

"Mmm... Then let's not go home! We are eating out." Usagi slowed down to make a turn.

"What? No we are not! Why you don't want to see Aikawa-san?"

"I think I owe her a manuscript..."

"WHAT? Why? You have to give that to her now!"

"Wait... I think the deadline is in two days so I dont have to give it to her until then..."

"Oh ok... Then that's fine I guess. But you have to finish it!"

Some minutes later they got home and Misaki began cooking lunch for them.

All of a sudden they heard Aikawa-san's voice as if it was coming from a megaphone.

"Misaki-kun where are you?" She had the keys to the house so she just came in. Misaki was in the kitchen as usual so she headed there first. When Misaki saw her, his jaw dropped.

Aikawa-san had her arms up to her elbows completely full with bags and her hands were busy carrying a large white box that looked kind of heavy. She could barely carry the house keys with one finger. Misaki wondered how she managed to carry all those things from the car and even open the door.

"Aikawa-san! What is all that stuff?"

"Misaki-kun! Congratulations on the babies!" She said while she put everything on the kitchen table.

Misaki could get a glimpse of what was inside the bags. He saw a lot of baby clothes.

"Oh my God Misaki-kun look at you!" She grabbed Misaki's hands and she extended them outwards so that she could see Misaki's belly clearly.

"It is definitely twins! Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Oh..." Misaki scratched his head. "I thought Usagisan told you."

"He didn't tell me anything. It's not fair! Just because he is being a little more responsible and I don't have to come that often... He doesn't tell me important things like this!" Aikawa-san crossed her arms.

"Is he being more responsible?"

"Yes! Lately he has been handing in all the manuscripts by the deadlines."

"Really? No way!" Misaki's mouth was wide open in surprise. After these for years of living with him, Usagi had never respected a deadline. He began wondering why that was.

Now it kind of started to make sense why Aikawa-san san didn't come as often. Misaki didn't know that Usagi was handing everything on time. But then he kept thinking. He hadn't yelled at Usagi to hurry up and do his job for a while. And that was usually an everyday thing.

"I wonder why the sudden change..." Misaki grabbed his chin thoughtful.

Aikawasan let out a soft laugh. "you really don't know Misakikun?"

Misaki was a bit startled. "Huh? I am supposed to know?"

"Haha. Well I think you were."

Aikawasan got close to Misaki. She leaned down, her knees touching the floor, and then she placed one of her hands on Misaki's belly.

"I think they are the reason of Sensei's sudden change."

Misaki looked down and smiled. Did he do it so that misaki wouldn't get upset? This moved misaki. If Aikawa-san hadn't been there, he would have run to Usagi and kiss him. 'Wait a second... What am I thinking... It must be the hormones...' he thought and shook his head. "Oh well, Good for Usagi-san."

Aikawa-san was patting Misaki's belly. "Are they moving yet? Are they moving yet?" She sounded like a little kid asking her parents 'Are we there yet?'

Then they heard Usagi coming from upstairs with some papers.

"The manuscript is not going to be done in at least two more days so you can leave-" Then Usagi saw her hand on Misaki's belly and gave her a mean look by closing his eyes a little. Aikawa-san felt his eyes on her, she laughed nervously and then she took her hand off.

"Congratulations sensei! You are going to be a father of twins! This is a miracle!" She went to hug Usagi who seemed somewhat indifferent to the hug.

"Aikawa-san please stay for lunch." Misaki was setting up the table for three people.

"Thank you Misaki-kun! Let me help you." Aikawa-san helped Misaki putting the dishes on the table and along with Usagi, they had lunch together.

"Misaki-kun you have to come to my house and cook dinner for me! Your food is so good! Now all I eat is junk food..." Aikawa-san said finishing her meal.

"I can go some time during this week."

"Not." Usagi interrupted.

"Come on sensei! You have to share him with me." She laughed. "Oh! I brought dessert!" She went to get the box she had brought. She placed it on the table and she opened it revealing a cake like Usagi and Misaki had never seen before.

The cake was all round and white and in the middle there was a circle in which inside it was written in purple, 'What will they be?' then around the question, the cake was divided in three sections,just like a roulette. In one there were two pink dresses surrounded with flowers, in the next section there were two blue caps with soccer balls around them and in the last one there was a pink dress and a blue cap with flowers and soccer balls around them.

Aikawa-san placed the cake on the table and she went to grab one of her bags and from it she took a purple cake stand. It looked somewhat different than other regular cake stands. Then she put the cake on the stand, and with he index finger and her thumb, she pulled the upper side of the stand and the cake began spinning.

"Wow! It spins? What kind of cake is this Aikawa-san?"

"It is not only a cake but also a game! We can guess the gender of the babies with this!"

"Really? How?" Misaki asked curious.

"Like this. Okay Misaki-kun you will go first." She grabbed a knife and gave it to Misaki. Then she pulled a blindfold from her bag and put it on Misaki.

"Is that really necessary?" Usagi seemed somewhat concerned about having Misaki have a knife and being blindfolded at the same time.

"Yes it's gonna be fun!" Aikawa-san said.

She grabbed the hand in which Misaki was holding the knife and she put it on top of the cake barely touching it. "Okay Misaki-kun, I'm going to spin the cake and the only thing you have to do is slice the cake whenever you feel like. It's going to start spinning in one, two, three!" She let the cake spin.

Misaki wasn't sure on when he had to slice the cake, so after a couple of seconds, he sliced it. He took the blindfold off to see where the knife had landed.

"Ehm… maybe we can do it again?" Aikawa-san said. Then Misaki looked at the cake. The knife had landed right on the thin line where it divided the section between the two caps and the dress and the cap.

Misaki started laughing. "Maybe I'm going to have four."

Usagi gave him a weird look. "Four? You re crazy. The knife was more this way." Usagi grabbed the knife from Misaki and took a slice of cake from the section where the two caps were.

"Hey! That is not fair! You had to put the blindfold on and we had to spin the cake!"

But Usagi didn't listen to her and began eating his cake.

"Argh! Usagi-senssei! Anyway! I wanna try! Misaki-un can you blindfold me?"

"Okay!" Misaki stood up, gave the knife to Aikawa-san and let the cake spin.

"HERE!" Aikawa'san sliced the cake so strong that it almost turns to the side. She immediately took the blindfold off and saw what she got.

"YES!" It had landed right in the middle of the two dresses.

"Misaki-kun you a having two girls! HA!" Aikawa-san said victorious.

"Nope. He's having two boys. That's what me, their father, got!"

"Really? Well I don't think so Usami-sensei because Misaki-kun is the one carrying them and the knife didn't slice any of the three options!"

"It didn't slice anything…" Misaki repeated for himself, his voice very low almost whispering. This doesn't mean anything right?, he thought. His smiled dimmed. He touched his lip thoughtfully.

"Misaki-kun?" She looked at Misaki whose eyes seemed lost.

Misaki heard Aikawa-san's voice. "Huh?"

"I was asking you if you are going to know their gender next week." Misaki had not heard this but apparently everyone else had.

"You were? Mmm… Not next week but next appointment, the doctor said since everything was going good so far, an appointment for next week won't be necessary. And he didn't schedule an appointment for next week so we will know in two weeks."

"That is wonderful! See everything is going so good! And before we were all so worried."

"I kinda still am." Misaki felt like he was making a revelation, something he was not supposed to say. You could tell he was trying to smile but nothing close to it came out.

Usagi stopped eating his cake after noticing the change in Misaki's mood.

"I want them to be born already so I don't have to worry about all the risks that my body might put them through."

Aikawa and Usagi didn't know what to say. They wanted to comfort Misaki but they knew what he was saying was true. All the risks were because of the fact that he was a man.

"You are doing good Misaki. Don't worry too much about that. They don't like it when you get worried, it's not good for them." Usagi tried to comfort Misaki.

"Sensei is right Misaki-kun. You are almost halfway there so keep being strong."

Misaki let out an honest smile.

Then Aikawa-san's phone started ringing. She picked it up to see who it was. "Arghh! I have to go. But I'll be back soon for the manuscript!"

Usagi went back to his cake and shook his head rolling his eyes.

"Thanks for coming Aikawa-san. And also thanks for all these stuff."

"No problem. I like buying stuff for them."

She grabbed her bag and headed out the door.

Usagi saw Misaki sitting on the table looking at the bags and pulling out all the baby clothes Aikawa had brought. Usagi saw that Misaki was distracted so he went out the door following Aikawa and closed the door behind him.

"Aikawa I have to talk to you."

Aikawa-san turned around surprised. She hadn't noticed that Usagi was out of the house with her. "Yes?"

"I appreciate you bringing these kind of stuff over, it makes Misaki happy."

"It's no problem Sensei, I-"

"Can you please stop doing it?" Usagi interrupted her, he sounded irritated.

Aikawa was startled. She didn't see this coming. "What? But why? I don't understand."

"We bought some stuff and I will provide anything they need once they are born. So you don't have to do this."

Aikawa heard something strange in Usagi's tone. "That is not it… There is something else bothering you, isn't it?"

Usagi sighed and took a big breath.

"I don't want Misaki to get too attached to the babies."

Aikawa-san didn't like what she was hearing. "Why?"

"It is most probable that the twins won't make it. Their chances of surviving are very low and I don't want Misaki to get too attached and suffer if…"

Aikawa shook her head and interrupted him. "I am going to pretend I didn't hear what you just said. I know you are very worried about Misaki and everything he is going through but if you keep thinking like this, Misaki is going to feel it too and that is not good for anybody. Your kids might still be inside Misaki, but they are already here and they deserve to be loved. What do you think they would say if they listened to you speaking like this?"

Usagi didn't know what to say after listening to Aikawa.

"The doctor said they are doing good right? Misaki and sensei are strong people. I know the twins are too. Have more faith Sensei! I have to go now, or I'm going to get killed at the editorial. Bye Sensei." Aikawa bowed and left.

Usagi was still speechless. Aikawa's words were still resonating inside his mind. What would they think of me, he thought. They all of a sudden in the back of his mind he thought he heard a high ringing voice saying, "Daddy doesn't love us…"

Usagi opened his mouth to deny what he had just heard in his mind but he heard a second high pitch voice. "No! He does love us! He is just… he's just…" but the voice couldn't finish.

Usagi clinched his fists, he felt like a failure as a father.

"I… I…" Usagi tried to speak but he didn't know what to say.

Aikawa-san was right. His kids were already here and he had to remain strong for them and for Misaki. He repeated to himself 'Everything will be fine'. He combed his hair back with his hand and he let out a long sigh. Then he went back into the house.

He went to the living room where he found Misaki still taking stuff out of the bags. He looked so happy about it. "Usagi-san look! This is so pretty!" Misaki was showing him a little white dress that had petals of roses inside it. It was sleeveless and it had a silvered ribbon tied by the waist.

"It looks pretty." He tried to sound excited.

"And it's so tiny!" He pressed the dress towards his chest.

When he saw Misaki, he couldn't help but notice something.

"Misaki, the hoody you are wearing now, it's at its limit right?"

"Huh?" Misaki looked down at his figure. "Uhh… maybe… but it is still comfortable tough."

"You outgrew the clothes I bought for you already, right? And you are still going to get bigger… Mmm… I'll figure something out." He went to the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee and then went upstairs to his room.

"What?" Misaki was confused. He didn't hear a reply because Usagi had vanished to his room.

Misaki had no idea what he was talking about. "Usagi-baka." Then he went back to his daily chores and his school work.

Some days passed after the doctor's appointment and Usagi had already handed in the manuscript that he owed Aikawa-san. It didn't take him long to recover from all the work since he had already finished most of it before hand. After well-deserved long night sleep Usagi was helping Misaki with the household chores again.

"You don't have to get that! Your hands have soap! Don't touch that Usagi-san!"

"Oh crap…" Too late. Misaki was trying to reach one of the jars that was on the top shelf of the kitchen. Usagi who was washing dishes with a very strong green liquid soap, saw that Misaki was having difficulty getting the jar down. He left the dishes and with his hands wet and full of bubbles he reached for the jar, which slipped out of his hands immediately.

"Oh? Sorry… It slipped." Usagi sounded puzzled as to why the jar slipped.

"Of course it slipped! Argh bakaa! Why don't you just sit there and let me finish cleaning up okay?" Misaki came with the broom and cleaned up the pieces.

"Sorry." He apologized when he saw Misaki kneeling down to pick up the little pieces.

"It's fine, just go sit down I got this."

Usagi gave up, took off his apron and went to sit down in the living room. He grabbed the newspaper but when he lift it, he saw the piece of paper that the doctor had given them in their last appointment. It had the name of the doctor that wanted to help them out.

"Misaki, have you called this person yet?"

"Ah? Whom?" Misaki replied from the kitchen.

"Doctor Kusama Nowaki."

"Oh him! No not yet, I forgot about it. I am going to call him today, maybe we can meet him and his family."

"Do you want me to call him?"

"No that's okay, I can do that." Misaki finished his chores in the kitchen and then went to the living room to join Usagi.

"Can you give me his number?"

Usagi gave him the piece of paper. Misaki grabbed the phone and dialed the number.

"Hello?" Misaki heard the voice on the other line, he sounded young.

"Hi, May I speak to Kusama Nowaki?"

"Yes this is me speaking."

"Oh! Kusama-san? Kobayashi-sensei gave me your number. My name is Takahashi Misaki."

"Oh! Takahashi-san! I am so glad that you called me. How are you? How is everything going?"

"I am good thanks."

"How are the little ones?"

"They are alright, not moving yet. I am looking forward to it. Kusama-san, I was wondering if there is a chance that we could arrange a meeting with you. There are a lot of questions I would like to ask you."

"Of course Takahashi-san. I know what you are going through right now and if there is something I can help you with, I'll do it. My partner is also willing to tell you everything from his perspective."

"Wow! Thank you so much! When will you be free?"

"I will be free this weekend."

"Does saturday sound good?"

"Saturday sounds great."

"I will email you the address in a few minutes."

"Okay. Then I will see you on Saturday Takahashi-san?"

"Yes of course. Thanks again."

"You are welcome. Bye bye."

Misaki hung up. Oh my God, he thought. "They are coming on Saturday Usagi-san! I am so excited!" Misaki was more comfortable because of the fact that he would be able to talk to a person that knew what he was going through.

Usagi kept reading his newspaper, covering his smile. He felt exactly the same way as Misaki.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Meanwhile in the **Kusama-Kamijou** residence.

Baby Takuya had just woken up from his nap and he was in a really bad mood. His cries could be heard from every corner of the house. Hiroki had to wake him up because it was time for his bottle. They had already got him into a routine so they had to stick to it no matter how guilty Hiroki felt when he woke baby Takuya up and started crying.

"Hiro-san! We are going to visit Takahashi-san on Saturday!" He raised his voice so that Hiroki could hear him.

"Visit whom?" Hiroki was not really paying attention.

"Takahashi-Misaki-san the guy I talked to you about the other day."

Hiroki had not heard anything but the last name. He was busy trying to feed Takuya who was still crying. "Hold on." Once Takuya had his bottle in his mouth and had calmed down, Hiroki went to the table and sat down, holding his baby boy in his arms.

"Okay so we are going to visit this Takahashi-san?" Hiroki looked at Nowaki ho was siting in front of him.

"Yes he called me and he invited us to dinner on Saturday."

Hiroki didn't seem too pleased with the idea and Nowaki could tell.

"You don't want to go?"

"No, it's not that… I don't know I have a strange feeling about it." Hiroki turned his eyes from Nowaki to Takuya, who was sucking milk out of his bottle. Hiroki saw his own eyes reflected in Takuya's since they were so red from all the crying. They were a little swollen and shinning from the tears, it made him look adorable, Hiroki thought.

"They need our help." Nowaki said.

Hiroki still looked like he was not sure if he wanted to go.

"Hiro-san... When you were pregnant, wouldn't have it been better if we had had someone who could empatize with us?"

Hiroki bagan to think about it and he looked back at those scary times when he was pregnant. Living every day not knowing if the little being inside him would make it. It was terrifying. Now he had him in his arms and he was looking back at him. He held Takuya slightly tighter.

Hiroki nodded. "Yeah."

"And they must be even more concerned about all this because they are going to have twins."

Nowaki's last word got Hiroki's attention.

"Twins?" He looked very surprised.

"Yes, he is the first pregnant man with twins."

Now Hiroki felt like he should visit and talk to this people. "Fine! Saturday right?"

"Yes." Nowaki nodded. "And let's take Takuya too."

"What?" Hiroki was not expecting that. "Why?"

"I thought that of all people you would know why."

Hiroki still looked confused.

"Hiro-san, if you had talked to another couple that went through all this, talked to them and also met their baby, wouldn't have it made it less difficult and stressing? Knowing that other people had the same experience and got through it, I think that seeing Takuya will give them more hope that their kids will be born alright. "

Hiroki reflected on this for a few seconds. He looked at his son and he realized Nowaki was right. "Mmm... it might not be a bad idea."

Nowaki then stood up and approached Hiroki. He extended his arms and Hiroki gave him Takuya. "Okay so saturday it is."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**A/N:** Hiii! Hiii! Here I leave you a new chapter. I just finished it and it would feel wrong to put it up tomorrow so I'm doing it now. Longest chapter so far. Yayy! Thanks for reading guys! Till next chapter! Bye! Here are this chapter's messages for my dear reviewers:

**Driftowood Dragon:** Misaki and Usagi rule! Don't worry it's my first fanfic ever and I am definitely finishing it. I can assure you that. Thanks for your review!

**Gunslingers-White-Rose:** It's nice to hear from you again ^^. Thanks for liking this story, for your revie and of course, thanks for your patience. ^^

**Nekomimi62:** Oh yes! they might have a meeting with the Egoist couple. Thanks for commenting!

**Iheartyournamehere:** Wow! Thanks for your reviews! It really makes me happy that you can connect to the characters and that you also like this story. I'll keep doing my best! ^^

**Gfeyuk:** Sorry about that but thanks for trying!

**DarkVampireDutchess:** Hahaha Sorry for scaring you with the beginning of the chapter. I just had to do it XD. Whoa! Really? I didn't know that male babies have slower heart rates than girls! Wow! Thanks for commenting!

**Secrethearts:** Hello! What's up? XD

**Sayaemogirl:** Thanks! This story has huge doses of cuteness haha, but I also plan to put large doses of drama too hehe. Thanks for your comment!

**Sola-usagi:** Takahiro acting like that… I don't think he is that kind of person. That's why it was just a nightmare. ^^ Haha sorry for the cliffhanger, I kinda like them hehe. Thanks for your support! It means a lot!

**Pamaxful:** I'm always excited when I am writing this story. Glad you are exciting reading it too. Thanks for the comment!

**Funnineko:** Usagi-chichi is going to be so surprised right? Thanks for your comment!

**Hikari43837:** Hiro-san at some point will definitely have to tell Usagi, now that someone close to him is about to connect with Usagi. You sound so happy lol. Thanks for commenting!

**Seiyalovesdango09:** hahaha me and my cliffhangers! Haha I kinda like cliffhangers lol There is a lot of people curious about usagi-chichi finding out about the babies than Hiroki finding out about it. Gaaahh! I'm getting nervous hehe. Thanks for your comment!

**Klok755:** Nowaki! Haha After his own experience and him being a doctor, I don't think he would have just stood there and not help. The two pairs will have to meet at some point. Arghh! I'm nervous now! Haha thanks for your comment!

**Anypotter:** Misakid definitely needs Takahiro. I have something prepared for the Egoist couple that I know you will all like. You have a point there. Usagi-chichi is so evil he can make the dream come true, specially since Misaki is not one of his favorite people. We'll see what happens ^^. Thanks for commenting!

Thanks for reading guys!


	19. The Meeting

Before they knew it the day of the meeting had come.

Takuya was siting on his baby bouncer. He was sucking his pacifier and playing with a sheep plush that made sounds that were supposed to put him to sleep. For some reason, for Takuya, it was the other way around. He liked the sounds and they kept him entertained.

Hiroki had just gotten out of the shower. He was wearing a towel around his waist and he was heading to the bedroom to get dressed. When he got there he found a pair of diapers, Takuya's onesies and baby powder on the bed.

"Nowaki!" Hiroki called his partner who came right away.

"Hiro-san?… Oh! I was looking for these! I knew I had put the somewhere." He grabbed Takuya's things and left.

"Nowaki!"

"Oh sorry Hiro-san. You called me right?"

Nowaki baka, Hiroki thought. "Is Takuya ready?"

"Yes he is ready to go, I changed him a while ago, all I was looking for were these things. I forgot I left them here. He is all ready. The only ones that need to change are you and me. Since you are out of the shower can you watch him while I go shower?"

"Yeah sure, just bring him here." Hiroki nodded.

"Okay then." Nowaki quickly left the room and came back carrying the baby bouncer in whichTakuya was in. "Here." He placed him on the floor and went to take a shower. Takuya followed Nowaki with his eyes, and when he left, he turned around to see his other daddy. His eyes met with Hiroki's.

"Are you ready?" Hiroki talked to the baby as if he could understand him. Nowaki had put him a light blue onesie with a print of a yellow duck on the chest and a white bib. They liked to dress him with onesies since it let him move his arms and legs freely.

Once Hiroki had put on his pants and a shirt, he went to Takuya.

"You are not cold are you?" He touched Takuya's legs and arms and they were soft and warm. He tickled him a little and was able to get a little smirk and giggle out of him making him drop his pacifier to the floor.

"Whoops!" Hiroki picked it up and went to the kitchen to wash it. He put it to dry and grabbed a new pacifier for Takya. While he was out of the room, he saw the baby bag. He took a look inside it and he made sure it had everything. Nowaki had done a good job getting Takuya ready to go out, Hiroki raised his eyebrows and nodded approving what Nowaki had done.

He got back to the room and he played with Takuya for a bit. Before he put the pacifier in Takuya's mouth, Hiroki moved it around in different directions and Takuya would follow the pacifier with his eyes and his mouth open. Hiroki thought it was funny until Takuya began frowning. Hiroki saw himself in his son right there.

"Hey, you are too young to be frowning like that." He touched the spot between Takuya's eyebrows making the baby close his eyes. Then he put the pacifier in his mouth and Takuya was happy again. Hiroki then heard the bathroom door opening and he went to the closet to finish getting ready.

Nowaki entered the room with a towel around his waist and legs and found Hiroki putting a light jacket on. "Hiro-san looks handsome."

"Shush!" Hiroki blushed a little.

"Ehhh? Daddy is being mean to me again. What are we going to do Takuya-kun?"

Takuya just giggled and his pacifier fell to the floor again.

"Takuya, I just got that pacifier cleaned for you just now." Hiroki sighed and went to pick it up. "I think we need to get those things that attach the pacifier to the shirt." he said as he made his way to the kitchen.

Meanwhile Nowaki was with Takuya teaching him how to do a hi five, lifting his little palm towards his. Takuya didn't seem to understand what his daddy was doing but Nowaki was enjoying it.

Hiroki came back with the new pacifier and put it in Takuya's mouth.

"Hurry up Nowaki or we are going to be late!"

"Hai, hai, Hiro-san." Nowaki was looking throught his closet trying to find a good outfit.

Hiroki left the room, shutting the door a tad too strong making Takuya look and open his mouth, dropping his pacifier to the floor again.

Nowaki shook his head laughing.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Misaki and Usagi were cooking together. Usagi was doing exactly what Misaki told him, which was mostly pressing buttons of the rice cooker and other things like cleaning up dirty dishes or passing Misaki anything that he needed for the food. With their teamwork they finished a lot earlier than they thought they would.

"The food is ready." Misaki turned the kitchen off.

"It smells really good. Let's eat." Usagi said grabbing his chopsticks and opening the cooker.

"No! Stop Usagi-san! We'll eat later. The doctor and his family are going to be here in a few and I still have to get ready and... I don't know what I'm gonna wear…" Misaki sighed.

From the last things he bought, everything fit Misaki alright until a couple of days ago. Now everything he had felt tight and uncomfortable. The babies were growing at a faster pace now, Misaki had just realized that. He went upstairs to his room and opened his closet. Nothing he had seemed appropriate. At this point it was only a matter of picking the less uncomfortable outfit.

"I should have gone shopping…"

Usagi came into the room. "I think now it's a good time."

"Huh?" Misaki had no idea what Usagi was talking about.

"I'll be right back." Usagi left.

Misaki looked at his closet again trying to look for something but he didn't look too excited. Then Usagi came back carrying large boxes.

"This is for you." He put the boxes on Misaki's bed.

"What are those?" Misaki said intrigued.

"Open them."

Misaki obediently took the top off, and inside he saw shirts with nice patterns, the kind of shirts he wore.

"These shirts…" Misaki then took one and lift it up to take a better look at the shirt. It was a very nice. "I like- wait a minute." Misaki looked at the shirt paying more attention to it and he noticed that it was not like another regular shirt. This shirt had the front side longer than the back part. He looked at the tag and it was a very well-known brand. They couldn't possibly sell shirts like these, could they?

"What is this?" Misaki asked puzzled.

"It's a shirt."

"I know it's a shirt Usagi-baka! I'm asking why is it like this?" he asked grabbing the front side of the shirt and extending it towards Usagi.

"It's like that so that it fits you better."

"But… Does this brand make shirts like these?"

"Well, not for the general public, but their tailors can do them if you ask them too."

"…..You can't be serious…." Misaki could not believe it. "This is too much! Look at the tag! It says made in Italy! How did they do it?"

"I just sent them your measurements for the shirts and they did it."

"Wow- wait a second!… How did you get my measurements?" Misaki was killing Usagi with his eyes.

"One night I went into your room with a measuring tape and it was easy. I think you liked it too because when I touched your-"

"WHAT?"

"-You went - Ahhh…- "

"SHUT UP!"

Then Misaki opened the other boxes and they all contained sweaters, jackets and also those special pants with elastic on the waist for more comfort. And the best part was that they were all specially made for Misaki.

"You don't like them? You want different designs?" Usagi looked willing to do anything to make Misaki comfortable.

"Well… I really wasn't expecting this. I… This is…" Misaki sighed. "Thank you."

"Your welcome. Anything for the expecting mother."

Misaki's mood then went from good all the way to really bad. He frowned and raised one of his eyebrows. "Did you just say mother…"

"Yeah, you are a mom now… right?" Usagi teased Misaki.

Misaki took in air. "I'm not their mother! I'm their father! F-A-T-H-E-R!" He yelled at Usagi

"Right… anyway just change already, they are going to be here any minute now."

"Fine then leave now!"

Usagi turned around and began walking towards the door, but to Misaki it felt like he was moving at the pace of a turtle.

"ARGHH! GET OUT!" Misaki pushed Usagi out of the room. 'Annoying Usagi,' he thought. He walked towards the bed and sat next to the boxes looking at the new clothes he just got. Usagi-san had done all this for him, he was very grateful.

He decided to wear a gray long sleeve t-shirt with a round neck along with one of the new jeans Usagi got him. Misaki was surprised how comfortable he was feeling and he wasn't even wearing sweatpants.

When he was done changing he looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes fixated on his abdomen. He turned sideways to take a better look. He placed one of his hands on top of his belly and the other one below it. The twins were growing faster now and his body was changing so much. Even though Misaki sometimes felt strange as his belly grew, inside he felt relieved because it meant that the babies were making progress.

It didn't feel as it used to when he was not pregnant. His belly now felt harder but at the same time more delicate. Lately he had begun to realize that doing some household chores took more effort than before, and he also had to be more careful when moving around in the house in case he bumped his belly into something. While he was patting his belly, a strong feeling began to fill him up. A feeling he had just felt towards one person in his life.

"I will protect you and love you, no matter what." He whispered to his belly as he looked at it through the mirror.

Then he heard the doorbell ring. He took a last look at himself and went downstairs.

The door was open, but there was nobody near it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hiroki and Nowaki took a train to get to Usagi's house, but they still needed to walk a few blocks. Baby Takuya was strapped in his stroller facing Hiroki, he was awake with his plush sheep and sucking his pacifier. They had found a store on the way that had clips to attach the pacifier to Takuya's shirt. Now there was no way he could drop it.

As they walked, the area seemed familiar to Hiroki.

In a matter of minutes, they arrived to Usagi's building. Hiroki still had the impression, he had been there before.

"It's here." Nowaki confirmed this and he pushed the intercom button.

Meanwhile, Hiroki was checking on Takuya and he saw he was pulling his hands towards his face and he had just scratched himself with his fingernails. Hiroki kneeled down to look for Takuyai's mittens that were on a bag that was under the stroller.

"Hello?" Usagi could see and hear Nowaki through the intercom. He also saw the stroller.

"Takahashi-san? I am Kusama Nowaki."

"Oh. Come up please." Usagi pressed a button and unlocked the door downstairs.

Nowaki opened the door and held it open for Hiroki. He was still kneeling down, but he didn't seem to be moving at all. He was just down there holding on to the stroller.

"Hiro-san?"

Hiroki thought he knew that voice, it sounded so familiar.

"Hiro-san let's go." Nowaki extended his hand to Hiroki and he snapped out of it. "Wait I have to get Takuya's mittens, he's scratching his face again."

Hiroki looked for the mittens again and when he found them, he put them on Takuya's little hands.

They went inside the building, into the elevator and they got to Usagi's floor. When the elevator's doors opened, Hiroki again felt that he had been there before and the feeling was becoming stronger. He looked around, focusing on every detail trying to remember.

They kept walking straight and then they turned into a hallway with a door further on the right side. Nowaki was in front so he got there before Hiroki and rang the doorbell.

All of a sudden Hiroki froze in the middle of the hallway holding the stroller. It all came back to him. Now he was one hundred percent sure about it. He remembered that door.

How couldn't he? He had been there before. Back then, a night which was supposed to be a night of passion, ended up turning into his biggest heart break.

It was_ that person's_ house.

In a matter of seconds he turned around still holding the stroller and almost ran towards the elevator.

"Hiro-san!" Nowaki didn't know what was happening to Hiroki and went after him.

Hiroki reached the elevator and pressed the down button.

"Hiro-san what's wrong?" Nowaki asked worried.

"I can't be here!" Hiroki screamed. His eyes were wide and his voice was trembling.

"Why? What's wrong?" Nowaki was confused, he wanted to know what was causing Hiroki's reaction.

"It's his house!"

"Whose house?"

"Hiroki?"

_That voice._

Hiroki was petrified by the sound of that voice. He looked behind Nowaki and there he was. Standing there, the man who he had loved for so many years and now he considered his best friend. Nowaki turned around and he was as shocked as Hiroki to see Usagi there. "Usami-san?"

"Hiroki what are you doing here?" Usagi was surprised to see Hiroki there, it had been a long time since Hiroki had come over. Then he saw that Hiroki was holding the stroller. Why was Hiroki holding a stroller, he wondered.

Hiroki couldn't manage to say anything.

"Usagi-san? Is it them?" Misaki had seen the door open and went out to see what was going on. When he got next to Usagi and saw the two men that were there, Misaki gasped and covered his mouth with both hands.

"Ka-Ka-Kamijou-sensei?" Misaki was with his eyes and mouth wide open.

"Takahashi-san?" Now Hiroki was not only shocked to see Usagi but was also shocked to see Misaki.

Then Misaki looked at the Nowaki. "And you are the man from the park!"

Nowaki frowned and looked up trying to remember, and then it came back to him. "Ah! You are that troubled guy!"

Usagi was even more confused now. "Misaki do you know who they are?"

"Yes… That is Kamijou-sensei, my literature teacher." Then he looked at Nowaki. "I don't know that person's name but I will always be forever grateful to him for what he did for me. He helped me come to the decision of keeping the babies-" Misaki gasped and covered his mouth. He had said too much.

It was too late, Nowaki and Hiroki heard what Misaki said. "By any chance, are you Takahashi Misaki-san?" Nowaki asked him.

"Yes." Misaki nodded. "Then you must be Dr. Kusama-Nowaki."

"Nowaki! Is it him?" Hiroki asked raising his voice. Then he looked at Misaki, he looked at him from head to toe, specially his belly. "Takahashi-san are you pregnant?" Hiroki asked very straightforward.

The question made Misaki nervous, he was not used to people asking him that. "Sensei… I…"

"Hiroki what brings you here?" Usagi sensed Misaki's nervousness and interrupted the conversation.

"Well… I…" Now it was Hiroki who was being put on the spot, so Nowaki decided to step in.

"It seems that we all know each other here. At least at some point." Nowaki said looking at the three other men present.

"Let me introduce myself and let's start from there. My name is Kusama Nowaki and I will be collaborating with Dr. Kobayashi in your case Takahashi-san."

Hiroki opened his eyes and mouth wide in surprise. So it was true, his student Takahashi Misaki-kun was pregnant and with twins.

"It's nice to meet you." Misaki and Usagi bowed to Nowaki. Hiroki was wondering why was Akihiko doing with Misaki. He had he just bowed to Nowaki just now. In a matter of seconds dozens of questions went through his head. Was Akihiko related to Misaki? Then he remembered, Takahiro's last name, it was Takahashi. Was Misaki related to Takahiro? Was he Takahiro's brother? Is Akihiko taking care of him or something? Hiroki wanted to know what was going on now.

"Akihiko do you know Takahashi-kun?" Hiroki couldn't wait to ask.

"Misaki is Takahiro's younger brother, and he is living with me."

Misaki was also thinking many things. Why did Kamijou-sensei speak to Usagi with so much familiarity?

"Usagi-san do you know Kamijou-sensei?" Misaki asked.

"Yes, he is my childhood friend. He knows Takahiro too."

Now it was Misaki opening his mouth wide in surprise. "So you know each other? And my brother?" Misaki asked.

"Yes, for a long time." Usagi nodded. "But what are you doing here Hiroki?"

Hiroki looked at Nowaki, the time had come. He couldn't lie, if he did, things would become more complicated, and that is the last thing they needed.

"I am here with Nowaki." Hiroki said trying to sound calm. "And we are also with our son." Hiroki grabbed the stroller that was facing the elevator and turned it around to reveal a cute baby boy sucking his pacifier.

"Kamijou-sensei…"

"Hiroki… You had a baby?" Usagi asked trying to confirm what he had just heard.

Hiroki nodded and replied with a soft, "Yeah."

Usagi and Misaki were in shock. Out of all people, it had never crossed their minds that someone so close to them would have gone through something like this. The news were totally unexpected.

"He is Takuya-kun. He is 8 weeks now." Nowaki said patting his son's head.

"Is this Takuya-kun? He's gotten so big! I would have never imagined he was your son sensei."

"Takahashi-kun, have you met my son before?" Hiroki asked curious.

"Yes, I met him and Kusama-sensei in the park some weeks ago. He is so big!" Misaki was still looking at Takuya who looked back with curiosity.

"Hiroki, this is the baby from the picture I saw in the restaurant. You told me he was your nephew... Why?" Usagi was remembered the picture. Back then when it fell from a book.

"It's complicated. I didn't know what you would think about him. You'll never understand." Hiroki frowned.

"Don't say that Hiroki, you are the one who doesn't know how I'm feeling right now."

Hiroki didn't know what Akihiko was talking about, but before he could say something, Usagi continued. "Misaki is pregnant with my kids."

Now it was both Hiroki and Nowaki with their mouths wide open in surprise. They both looked at Misaki's belly. Misaki who wasn't used to people looking at him like that, put a hand below his belly, it made him feel less nervous. Usagi grabbed Misaki's hand, and held it tight.

"Is that true Akihiko?" Hiroki still couldn't believe it. He thought Akihiko was the last person on earth something like this would happen to.

"Yes."Usagi nodded seriously.

"Then you should know the reasons why I didn't tell you the truth Akihiko. I didn't want anybody to judge me or my family." Hiroki said, patting his son's head softly.

Usagi nodded. "If this hadn't happened to me, I don't think I would have believed you if you told me about it. I never imagined we would be in this situation."

"Me either." Hiroki said looking at his son.

They stood for a few seconds in silence. Everybody was looking at each other, while trying to let all the information sink in.

"Why don't we finish this conversation inside?" Misaki invited them to come in.

"Yes that's a good idea." Nowaki grabbed the stroller and headed inside following Misaki.

Hiroki and Usagi looked at each other for a couple of seconds and followed them inside.

A very long conversation was going to take place.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N:** Hey Y'all! How are you? I returned from vacation a couple of days ago so I'm feeling good. Sorry for the late update (I hope this chapter made up for it). So far this chapter was the hardest one to write. But now I am excited for next chapter because it's one I have been looking forward to write ever since I started writing this story. OH! Also I want to clarify something. Hiroki and Nowaki's son's name is Takuya. I mixed up the name with a character from a different story I was thinking on writing. I am so sorry about that, I feel terrible. m(_ _)m. Now messages for my beloved reviewers:

**arisuline:** Thanks! I am glad that you like it! I'm no sure if I will include terrorist couple cuz they are not really my favorite. Shinubo might like the idea though. haha

**Iheartyournamehere:** Thanks, yeah it was kind of awkward for all of them. But they'll have to get over it cuz there is a lot to come.

**breaker99:** Thanks! You make a really good point! Usagi's dad wants grandkids but the way he will get them... who would expect that? Why does Usagi's family have to be so hard to deal with right?

**Sanz0girl & ruby5602:** Thanks guys! It means a lot to me that you like this fic! ^^

**The Last Vampire Song:** Thanks for mentioning Takeshi. I freaked out when I saw his name here. I was thinking what is he doing here? He is not part of this story. I feel terrible about this. I see you have some doubts so let's see, I don't think there are time errors, when Takuya was 1 month old, Misaki was 15 weeks pregnant. Also, there are not hard rules on when can you take a newborn out. A newborn can go out as long as he is taken care of and protected. Oh and I put the estrogen excuse cuz I don't think Misaki would have had drugs to get pregnant on purpose. That's not like Misaki. I also noticed that about my writing style too, I need to describe things more. Thanks! Oh! And next chapter you will know more about Hiroki's pregnancy don't worry. Thanks for your reviews~! ^^

**junjouromanticaforthewinoxox:** Thank you! Yeah Fuyuhiko's family is all messed up. How will they take the news? Waah! I'm nervous!

**sola-usagi:** That is so sweet! Thanks! Yeah Usagi is still worried about Misaki. But that means he loves him! kyaa! Romantica meets Egoist. I hope you liked this chapter.

**xxx otaku444-xxx:** Thanks for the smiley! ^.^ lol

**mintbunny07 & pamaxful:** Thanks guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter too!

**katrinadianne:** I'm quite worried about Misaki too. How will he deliver the babies... oh my goshh...! Be strong Misaki! Thanks for commenting!

**funni neko:** Something will happen for sure. We all love drama. hehe I go into my fangirl mode when I write this fic. It's nice to hear that other girls also go into fangirl overload when they read this. Thanks! Oh writer's block... it feels so bad! I hasn't happened to me in a while. I hope not anytime soon. Don't even want to think about it. D=! Thanks for your comment!

**wingweaver25:** I will definitely finish this story so don't worry. I will make it happen!. =D I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for your comment!

**hikari43837:** Hahaha! Hiroki had it coming and he knew he couldn't lie now. Now how will his relationship with Usagi be? I'm getting excited too! I wish I could update more often because I love writing this, but... I have a life too so I just write when I can. Thanks for your comments!

**seiyalovesdango09 & nekomimi62:** Thanks guys! Hope you liked this chapter too!

**secrethearts:** Hello there! I love yaoi too! and with drama omg it makes it even more interesting and intense! Thanks for commenting! I'll try to update a soon as I can.

**DarkVampireDutchess:** You got it! Sweet and simple, that is what I was aiming for with last chapter. This couple needs some moments like this too. Thanks for your coment!

Thanks for reading guys!


	20. A Baby Story

Misaki went inside the house first, followed by Hiroki pushing the stroller and Nowaki next to him. Usagi was the last one to come inside so he closed the door behind him.

Hiroki and Nowaki took their jackets off since the house was nice and warm. The stroller could only stay at the door, so to take Takuya's little jacket off, Hiroki had to unstrap him first. Takuya cooed and laughed because Hiroki tickled him while he was taking his jacket off. He looked really cute, he was wearing a blue onesie with a yellow ducky, brown pants and socks.

It was strange for Usagi to see his best friend interacting with a baby. The way Hiroki smiled to Takuya, it was something he had never seen before. Hiroki looked at his son in such a way that Usagi couldn't describe exactly, even though he was one of the best author's in the country.

"Takuya…" Usagi said while looking at the baby.

Hiroki turned to see him.

"Your son. I still can't believe it." Usagi said, still looking at the baby.

Hiroki put Takuya's jacket inside the baby bag below the stroller. "And I can't believe that you are going to have a baby. Not one baby, but twins." He looked at Usagi and then to Misaki who was heading towards the kitchen. "By the way, does Takahiro know about this?" Hiroki asked lowering his voice.

"Yes, we told him not so long go. Naturally, he was shocked at first but then he came to terms with it." Usagi said as he went to the table.

Hiroki nodded, he knew how important Takahiro was for both Usagi and Misaki, it was good that they had his support.

Misaki came out of the kitchen to the living room. "We made dinner and we finished it just now. We should eat it while it's still hot." Misaki invited them to sit at the table.

"It smells really good." Nowaki said with a smile and turned to Hiroki. "Hiro-san."

"I got it." Hiroki nodded while pulling the baby's detachable seat from the stroller with baby Takuya inside.

Nowaki and Hiroki went to the table and sat where Misaki had told them to. Hiroki sat in front of Usagi and Nowaki in front of Misaki. Hiroki placed Takuya's seat on the floor right next to his seat.

"I hope you like it." Misaki said kind of nervous about having dinner with one of the professors he was most scared of.

"Itadakimasu." They all began eating.

The first two minutes, nobody spoke and the atmosphere was somewhat awkward.

"I never thought I would see you again Takahashi-kun. It was a very big surprise when I saw you." Nowaki told Misaki.

"Yes me too." Misaki smiled awkwardly.

"I think we all had the shock of our lives." Hiroki added. A sweat drop went down the four men's faces.

"So you are Misaki's Japanese teacher?" Usagi asked Hiroki.

"Yes, I was his teacher for a year, right Takahashi-san?" Hiroki said, turning to Misaki.

"Yes and also for the months I went after I got released for the hospital."

"I remember that. I have one question though. Why did you switch your classes to online classes? You were doing fine in class." Hiroki was curious.

Misaki raised his eyebrows in surprise. He thought that out of all people, Kamijou-sensei would know the reason why. "Mmm... Well... I thought it was safer for me and the babies that way."

Hiroki didn't say anything more than a "Oh…"

"See Hiro-san? You could have done that too! You could have taught your classes online! Hiro-san went to teach until two weeks before his due date." Nowaki complained.

"Really?" Misaki was shocked.

"That sounds like something you would do Hiroki." Usagi laughed.

"There was nothing wrong in doing so! I was fine and he came out fine so it was ok." Hiroki looked at Takuya who was almost falling sleep.

Misaki knew that Usagi-san and Kamijou-sensei knew each other. They spoke with so much familiarity that he wanted to know more. He didn't know if asking would be okay, but he couldn't stop himself.

"Ehmm... How long have you known each other?" He looked at Usagi and then at Hiroki.

Usagi finished swallowing what he had on his mouth. "I moved next to his house when I was ten, we also went to school together and we have know each other ever since."

"Since you were ten? That's a long time." Misaki widened his eyes in surprise.

"We lost contact for the past year, but now that I know why… I guess I can forgive you, Hiroki." Usagi grabbed his cup of tea and gave it a sip.

Hiroki opened his mouth wide and frowned. "What? I was not asking for your forgiveness!"

"It's alright Hiroki, I understand." Usagi said relaxed still drinking his tea.

"Akihikooo!" Hiroki raised his voice, which baby Takuya didn't like. He was trying to go to sleep but Hiroki's loud voice woke him up, made him upset and he started crying.

All eyes were on Takuya now. "Aww Hiro-san... he was about to go to sleep. He's mad at you now."

Hiroki sighed. "No, I think it's because it's time for his nap. Excuse me, I'm gonna get him to sleep." Hiroki unstrapped Takuya from his seat, picked him up and went to the living room. Usagi and Misaki could see him walking around the living room and rocking the baby in his arms. Takuya continued crying for the first couple of minutes but then he started to calm down.

"This always happens when Hiro-san starts yelling, his voice wakes him up." Nowaki gave a soft laugh. "The food was really good Takahashi-kun."

"Ah! Thanks. I'm glad you enjoyed it." Misaki and Usagi stood up to pick up the plates. Nowaki wanted to help but they didn't let him since he was their guest, so he went to the living room with Hiroki to help him get the baby to sleep.

Once they put all the dishes in the dishwasher, Usagi and Misaki went to the living room. Nowaki brought Takuya's seat so that he could sleep there. Then Hiroki came and put Takuya, now fast asleep, softly in the seat as not to wake him up.

"He'll be out for one or two hours at the most." said Hiroki, strapping him and making sure his son was sleeping comfortably.

Once everything was okay with Takuya, they moved the baby's seat next to the sofa and sat down in front of Usagi and Misaki.

"I still can't believe that he is the same baby I saw at the park that time. He has grown so much in so little time." Misaki said looking at Takuya. "He was so tiny when I met him."

"Babies grow very fast. It seems like yesterday when he was only a newborn." Nowaki smiled.

Since Nowaki was going to be Misaki's doctor too, he wanted to know how he was doing. "How have you been feeling Takahashi-kun? How are you handling all this?" Nowaki asked using a more serious tone.

"It was tough at first, emotionally. But physically it hasn't been that bad, some things are not so easy to do anymore. I can't run as fast and I'm getting tired fas-"

"What do you mean you can't run as fast? You are not supposed to run at all." Usagi interrupted him.

"He can run. But that is true... Not as fast..." Hiroki agreed nodding.

"Hiro-san?"

"What? If I hadn't ran I would have come late to all my classes." Hiroki crossed his arms and looked away.

"Anyway I wouldn't recommend running." Nowaki emphasized the last word while looking at Hiroki. "Dr. Kobayashi already told me the details about your pregnancy. I have to tell you that I admire you Takahashi-kun."

Misaki opened his eyes wide. "Huh? Me?" He was not expecting that at all. "Why?"

"Even after knowing you were having twins and also knowing that this is a very high risk pregnancy, you still kept them. You are very strong person."

Misaki blushed. "Thanks. I just couldn't..." Misaki put a hand on his belly. "I couldn't have an abortion. I dont know. It's a strange feeling. It's like I already feel their presence inside me."

Hiroki that was looking at Takuya, turned to see Misaki.

"It's like they are counting on me and I'm-"

"The only one they have so they can live." Hiroki completed Misaki's sentence.

Now everybody was looking at Hiroki.

"Exactly! How was this whole experience for you sensei?" Misaki was very curious to know how his professor handled all this.

"Well..." Hiroki turned to Nowaki.

"It is a long story." Nowaki sighed. "Since the baby is sleeping I think we have time to tell you from the beginning."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**_~Nowaki and Hiroki's Baby Story~_**

"Nowaki! Why didn't you wake me up?" Hiroki screamed as he ran around the house with his shirt unbuttoned getting his stuff together.

"I did hiro-san, but you wouldn't wake up no matter what I did." Nowaki was sitting down on the table reading the newspaper and drinking a cup of coffee.

"I'm going to be late again!" Hiroki grabbed his suitcase and ran towards the door to put his shoes on.

"Hiro-san! Don't forget your medicine!" Nowaki had seen the pill bottle on the table, he grabbed it and went to the door to give it to Hiroki.

"Thanks!" Hiroki received the bottle and threw it in his bag. "Oh! Today I'll meet you in the family dinner at seven, don't forget."

"Yup! I'll see you there. Bye!" Nowaki smiled waving bye to his lover.

"See you later." Hiroki closed the door behind him and ran to make it to work on time.

This was a typical morning at the Kusama-Kamijou household, but with a slight difference. Hiroki was on medication, he had been having problems with his stomach. Every day whenever Hiroki finished a meal, Hiroki's stomach would burn and it would cause him a lot of pain. Nowaki noticed this change in Hiroki, specially one night when he found him curled on his bed, sweating from pain after eating dinner. That day they went to the emergency room and the doctor told them that Hiroki's stomach was producing acid in excess which was causing the pain. He was prescribed pills that would reduce the acid in his stomach, lessen, and in time cure Hiroki's stomach. After taking the first dose, Hiroki noticed changes. He got a lot better, he was himself again.

Every morning he would take his medicine and he would feel fine. But after a month of taking the pills, the burning sensation came back. It was not as strong but he could feel it. Since it was manageable, he didn't give it much importance. Then two months passed and the pain had come back at the same intensity that it had begun. Hiroki was getting worried because his abdomen didn't feel right, it felt somewhat hard. If the pills worked fine the first month why didn't they work for the next two? Hiroki decided to go to the doctor again and Nowaki tagged along. The doctor found this rather odd. The pills were supposed to be the solution to his problem.

The doctor asked Hiroki to show him the bottle of pills he was taking. Hiroki gave him the rather large orange bottle. The doctor read it, it looked okay. The bottle had the right label, but right when he was handing it back to Hiroki, he noticed something. The pills Hiroki was supposed to take were not in that shape. Hiroki was supposed to take esomeprazole which were capsule pills. But the pills that he was taking were small and white. The doctor pulled the cap and poured some pills to his desk. He shook his head. Hiroki had been taking the wrong medication. The doctor told them that someone had made a mistake and put the wrong pills in the bottle. He ordered Hiroki to get a blood and an urine sample to find out what was the drug that he really was taking. He also gave him a prescription for the correct medicine.

Hiroki and Nowaki were very shocked and upset about all the confusion. They thought of suing the hospital but they didn't want to do that yet. What they were most worried about, was if the drug that Hiroki was taking was going to be harmful for his body.

A couple of weeks passed and the results from the analysis were ready. They went back to the doctor and after that, nothing would ever be the same.

"I have your results here Kamijou-san." He looked at his computer's screen. The doctor's smile faded and he frowned looking concerned. "There must be a mistake of some sort. Your blood has high levels of estrogen and other substances."

"Estrogen?" Nowaki asked surprised. "Why would he have high levels of estrogen?"

"That might have been the drug that Kamijou-san was taking instead of Esomeprazole." The doctor said.

"So I have estrogen in my blood?" Hiroki asked somewhat confused.

"Yes and not only estrogen but also other substances. The presence of these substances all together would indicate that a woman is pregnant, but in your case I don't know what it is."

"What?" Hiroki didn't know what to think. He was definitely not pregnant. That was automatically out of the question, he thought.

"What should we do now to take the excess estrogen out of his system?" Asked Nowaki.

"I am going to send you to an oncologist se he can tell you his opinion since he is the one to prescribe that medicine more often. But I'm pretty sure he will tell you to slowly decrease the intake of estrogen and you will be fine. We should do this as soon as possible."

The next day they went to see an oncologist.

The doctor saw Hiroki's history but when he read about the amount of estrogen intake, he looked worried. "How long have you been taking this estrogen pills Kamijou-san?"

"I have been taking them for the past three months."

The doctor widened his eyes. "Three months you say?"

"Yes." Hiroki nodded. The doctor kept looking at Hiroki's file looking for some information but then he turned to Nowaki and Hiroki. "May I ask you sexual orientation Kamijou-san?"

"HUH?" That came out of nowhere, Hiroki was not expecting that question. "Uhm..." This was so awkward for Hiroki. It was the first time in his life he had been asked something like that so straightforward. "Uhmm... I'm homosexual." Hiroki had to say it, he was talking to a doctor so he couldn't lie.

The doctor let out a long sigh. "Have you had sexual intercourse with a man ever since you started taking estrogen?" The doctor asked.

Hiroki looked at Nowaki and then at the doctor. He was hesitating about answering the question but again, he was talking to a doctor so he had to come clean. "Yes, several times." He just said that to avoid further questions if possible.

It was then when the doctor looked very worried. He turned to look at the screen again scrolling up and down Hiroki's blood test with his face turning pale. "How have you been feeling this past few weeks? Feeling any changes in your body?"

Hiroki tried to think back but he couldn't come up with anything. "My abdomen feels somewhat hard but besides the stomach burning sensation, everything else feels normal."

The doctor looked at his screen again. "Okay, we need to do an ultrasound now."

"An ultrasound?" Hiroki asked confused.

"But why? What are we exactly looking for?" Nowaki intervened.

"Ehmm... We are looking for possible accumulations of estrogen..."

Accumulations of estrogen?, Nowaki thought. As far as Nowaki knew, estrogen accumulations were very rare.

The doctor grabbed the phone. "I'm going to check if there is an ultrasound machine available."

Nowaki knew that if someone wanted to have an ultrasound done, he would have to schedule it days beforehand, unless it was an emergency. "Can you get one with such short notice?"

The doctor nodded and made a phonecall. Nowaki began to feel there was something else going on. "Great news! An ultrasound machine will be available in fifteen minutes. If you would excuse me, I have a matter to attend, please go to this room and I will meet you there in fifteen minutes." Said the doctor while leaving the room.

"Estrogen... Estrogen... DAMN ESTROGEN!" Hiroki was pissed now. "HOW CAN SOMEBODY PUT ESTROGEN TO MY PILL BOTTLE INSTEAD OF ESOME- WHATEVER!" Hiroki screamed.

Nowaki wanted to tell him to calm down but he didn't because Nowaki himself was also upset about this mistake. In a sense he was glad because it could have been worse. If someone had put a stronger medicine, it could have even killed Hiroki. "This way Hiro-san." Nowaki began walking through a hallway that led to the room they were supposed to go.

When they got there, the doctor opened the door and invited them in. "Kamijou-san please lay down here and lift your shirt."

Hiroki did what he was told.

Nowaki was looking around the room and he saw that there was no ultrasound technician. "Where is the ultrasound technician?" He asked.

The doctor was moving his hands fast. Quickly applying the cold gel to Hiroki's belly and pressing buttons in the machine. "She is coming." He answered as he placed the ultrasound probe on Hiroki's belly.

After that everything happened so fast.

Right when the doctor placed the instrument on Hiroki's belly, a beating sound filled the room.

Hiroki twitched scared. "What is that?"

Nowaki knew what that sound was. His breathing became faster, he was turning pale and he was feeling like he was not getting enough air. Nowaki looked at the monitor, he felt as if time had stopped. He couldn't believe his eyes. Very clear on the screen there was the body of a little human being. He could see it's head, it's legs and arms and he also listen to it's heartbeat. "Oh my God..." Nowaki couldn't take his eyes of the screen.

Hiroki was getting scared just by looking at Nowaki's reaction. He knew that Nowaki was not the kind of guy who would freak out unless it was something absolutely serious. "What's going on Nowaki?" Hiroki looked at the doctor but he also seemed to be as shocked as Nowaki. "Can somebody please tell me wh-"

"Hiro-san you are not going to believe this." Nowaki said it slowly, putting emphasis on each word. "You are pregnant."

Hiroki's eyes widened in surprise. "What?" He thought he had heard wrong. He even wanted to laugh. "Haha. You are joking." He shook his head still smiling.

"It's true Hiro-san." Nowaki looked very serious which made Hiroki's smile fade slowly.

"No! That's stupid! This is not funny. It doesn't make any sense! Can you please tell me what is really wrong with me?" Hiroki yelled.

The doctor looked at Hiroki. "He is not lying Kamijou-san. Do you see the screen?" He pointed at it.

"That's your baby. This is the head, his arms and legs. You are listening to his heartbeat right now. It looks around 10 weeks old. It is a bit small for being 10 weeks but that is normal. So far he is doing great." The doctor was telling him as if everything was alright. But to Hiroki that was absolutely not normal.

Hiroki felt like he was running out of air. "This is not true... Nowaki let's go somewhere else, this guy is nuts." Hiroki moved his hand to push the ultrasound probe away from him but was stopped by Nowaki. Hiroki turned to see him, his sweet and calm semblant turned into a very serious expression. "He's not lying Hiro-san. That's... That's our baby." Nowaki's voice was trembling.

Time stopped for Hiroki. He couldn't manage to say anything. This was not normal, it was impossible.

"NO! YOU ARE ALL CRAZY!" Hiroki screamed. Now he did push away Nowaki's hand and the ultrasound machine, he wiped away the gel with his hand quickly, pulled his shirt down and ran towards the door.

"Hiro-san!" Nowaki ran after him.

Hiroki was running through the hallways, he didn't know where he was headed, but he had to get out of there, get out of the ultrasound room, the building and the whole situation. He saw the door that led to the stairs and he went to it. He ran down the stairs, his heart beating really fast. He didn't care about anything, he was not pregnant, not him. Upstairs he could hear Nowaki calling him and also running down the stairs.

"Hiro-san please stop! Don't run!" But Hiroki didn't want to listen.

Nowaki was catching up to him and he still had one more flight of stairs to get down so he decided to go down by two steps at a time. But that didn't go too well for Hiroki.

That was when Nowaki felt like his heart had stopped for what it seemed an eternity. Nowaki saw Hiroki slipping and falling down the stairs, right in front of his eyes. It was the last and longest flight of stairs.

"HIRO-SAN!" Nowaki felt he saw everything in slow motion. He couldn't do anything to stop him, he was far from him. Nowaki went next to Hiroki who was now lying unconscious on the floor. He carried him and to his luck the doctor had run after them and was able to reach them.

Next thing Hiroki knew, he was on a bed with a line on his arm, bruises and a wide elastic band around his waist. Nowaki was also woken up by Hiroki's movements. Hiroki could tell that Nowaki had been sleeping with his head and hands resting on Hiroki's hand.

"Hiro-san! How do you feel?" Nowaki jumped out of his seat and placed both hands on Hiroki's cheeks.

"I'm okay." Hiroki felt fine except that he felt some pain in his head but it didn't feel serious.

Nowaki sighed relieved and kissed Hiroki.

"Hey..." Hiroki pushed him away weakly, he didn't have much strength.

"I'm so relieved you are okay." Nowaki was happy but he still needed to talk about the baby. "The baby is also fine... Nothing happened to him."

At the mention of the baby, Hiroki remembered everything. "What baby Nowaki?" Hiroki was upset and looked away indifferently.

"Hiro-san... You are pregnant."

Hiroki didn't say anything. All he could hear was the sound that was coming from the monitor. "What is that sound?" Hiroki asked.

"It's the baby's heartbeat..." Nowaki smiled slightly.

"Turn it off." Hiroki looked away from it.

"Hiro-san..." The smile in Nowaki's face faded. It made Nowaki sad that Hiroki had that attitude. Nowaki couldn't turn the machine off.

"Fine... Then I'll do it myself..." Hiroki lifted up his shirt and pulled the elastic band away. Immediately the sound of the heartbeat turned into a faster beeping sound that indicated that the machine was not detecting any heartbeat. "Nowaki please turn it off. I can't take any noise right now..." Hiroki still sounded weak.

"Hiro-san you have to put the band back on. It monitors the baby and after the fall the baby's health-"

"Are you listening yourself Nowaki? I can't have a baby! A pregnant man? It's insane! I don't want it." Hiroki yelled with the little energy he had left.

"Hiro-san please. It's not the baby's fault please." Nowaki put Hiroki's hand between his.

Hiroki looked shocked. He was not expecting Nowaki to act this way. He thought Nowaki wouldn't want the baby either but apparently he was wrong.

Nowaki looked like he was going to cry any minute. "Please."

Hiroki was speechless. "What?... You want me to..."

"This is our child. He or she has our blood flowing through its veins. It's a miracle it is still alive after such a dangerous fall. I'll never ask for anything ever again but please Hiro-san, let's raise this baby ok?" Since Nowaki never knew his real family, he didn't have blood ties with anyone. Now there was someone who was carrying his blood and he was inside the person he loved the most in the world. How could he not want to keep it?

Hiroki looked at the ceiling, he knew where Nowaki was coming from but this was too much. He put a hand to his chest and took a big breath. _"I can't"_

Nowaki pressed Hiroki's hand tighter and the tears he was trying hard to hold in, streamed down his cheeks to Hiroki's hand. Hiroki looked away and cried, he had never seen Nowaki like that and just looking at him broke his heart.

The following day, the doctor told them all the risks that a pregnancy would bring and asked them what their decision was.

"I want to get an abortion." Hiroki said to the doctor.

Nowaki, that was sitting next to Hiroki, stood up and left the doctor's office without a word. He couldn't take listening to the person he loved the most say something like that about an innocent child. Hiroki was about to go after Nowaki but then he realized that it might only make things worse. The doctor told Hiroki to come back in five days to end the pregnancy.

At home, the atmosphere was very cold and distant between both men. They couldn't speak much and when they did, they would only say a few words to each other and then one of them would leave. Also, Hiroki noticed that Nowaki wouldn't look at him in the eyes anymore and he was also not eating properly. He had changed so much in so little time, Nowaki was not the same anymore. Hiroki felt as if he was living with a complete stranger. He couldn't take this anymore and without saying anything to Nowaki, he left the night before the doctor's appointment.

He received many calls from Nowaki, but he didn't answer any. Later he turned his phone off. He didn't have anywhere to go so he decided to stay in a hotel. He needed to think. Hiroki didn't sleep that night, but he had come to a decision.

He went to the hospital first thing in the morning. Nowaki was dead worried for Hiroki, he had tried looking for him all night but he didn't find him. It was already morning and he knew what was going to take place that day. He had to find Hiroki as soon as possible before it was too late. Maybe he could still change his mind. Nowaki looked for him in the morning an decided to go to the hospital in the afternoon at the time of the appointment. He stayed there fast-walking through the hospital until he was completely sure he had looked everywhere but he still couldn't find him. It was already late and the hospital was getting empty.

Nowaki was feeling so guilty. For the last few days, he was only worried about the baby. Even though he knew this was a high risk pregnancy he put the baby first and Hiroki second. He was a fool. How could he have done that? Hiroki might have been feeling scared. No. He must have been scared about this and he didn't do anything about it, Nowaki thought. He blamed himself. Hiroki only did what any other person would do.

'It's too late... Hiro-san had an abortion and left me.' he thought. Nowaki went home, sat on the table and started crying and sobbing for hours.

It was almost two in the morning when all of a sudden he heard the door open. With the last bits of strength he had, he lifted his head and saw who it was. It could only be him.

It was Hiroki.

He went inside and closed the door behind him. He looked at Nowaki who was sitting on the table staring at him. Nowaki looked terrible, his hair was all messed up, his face and his eyes were all red and swollen.

Hiroki opened his mouth to speak but just seeing Nowaki like that, he couldn't say anything. Nowaki then stood up with the little energy he had, and walked towards Hiroki.

Hiroki gave one step back, afraid, looking at Nowaki's red and teary eyes. Then Nowaki got close to him, and grabbed him by the shoulders. "It's gone isn't it?" Nowaki's face showing guilt and regret.

Hiroki looked at his lover's face but couldn't manage to say anything, his throat, his lips wouldn't move. Hiroki didn't give him an answer, and Nowaki knew what this meant. He turned around sad and headed to the bedroom.

Hiroki closed his eyes and pressed his fists hard. "I couldn't do it!" He yelled right before Nowaki shut the door.

After listening to Hiroki, Nowaki froze. He slowly turned around not believing what he had just heard. "What did you just say Hiro-san?"

Hiroki took a big breath. "I didn't..." Nowaki could tell he was having trouble with what he wanted to say. "I'm still... I still have it."

Right when Hiroki stopped speaking, Nowaki ran towards him, hugged him and gave him many kisses on his cheeks and on his mouth. Hiroki was so shocked. "Are you keeping it? Hiro-san! Why?" Nowaki almost screamed grabbing Hiroki by the arms. He looked like he was crying and laughing at the same time.

"I couldn't- I just couldn't- take seeing you sad-" He couldn't bear seeing Nowaki sad ever in his life again. Nowaki always made him happy and if this was something only he could do to make Nowaki happy, he would do it. "I will do it for you."

Nowaki put his hands around Hiroki's face. "I am so sorry Hiro-san, I should have said this first before anything else. I love you and having you in my life is the best thing that ever happened to me, and now this baby... Our child." Nowaki put his hand on Hiroki's abdomen. "Unexpectedly we were given the chance to have a real family of our own. How could I not want this baby?" Nowaki hugged him.

Now Hiroki understood Nowaki better. But he was still not a hundred percent sure if he would be able to bear a child. "You don't have to worry about anything Hiro-san. I will take care of you so don't be scared ok?"

How did he knew I am scared, Hiroki thought. He was terrified. What have I gotten into? Hiroki asked himself. He had the feeling that having this baby would be a big challenge, but knowing that Nowaki would be there with him in every step of the way, it made him feel safer.

3 Months Pregnant

Since Hiroki's first weeks had gone unnoticed he only had one more week to begin his second trimester. So far he felt pretty good. He didn't have any nausea, dizziness or vomiting. The only thing that he noticed was that his stomach felt hard and it was taking the shape of a bump.

The one that was changing a lot was Nowaki. He was now more overprotective than ever. Since they had hectic lives, they didn't meet too often. But the times they got to be together Nowaki was Hiroki's shadow.

It was morning, and Hiroki as always, had just woken up long after Nowaki.

Nowaki saw his lover come out of the bedroom. "Good Morning Hiro-san! Are you hungry?"

"Good morning... yeah." Hiroki yawned.

"Are you still sleepy? Do you wanna rest for a bit?" Nowaki said flipping the eggs in the frying pan.

"I just woke up..."

"But maybe you wanna keep sleeping? Or you want me to do something for you?" Nowaki turned the kitchen off and approached Hiroki.

"No, I'm fine." Hiroki stood up and got his suitcase from the sofa. He took out a stack of tests he had to grade. "I have to grade these before I forget."

"No but you should eat first!" Nowaki served Hiroki breakfast and put it on the table.

"I'll eat when I finish grading these."

Nowaki sat next to Hiroki, grabbed a pen and a test. "Do you want me to help you with these? Just tell me how to grade them and I'll-"

"What? No I have to do this myself! What has gotten into you?" Hiroki thought Nowaki was acting weird.

"I can help you!" Nowaki said eager to help him.

"What? No! Stop it already! This is my job! I have to do this alone! Oh crap!" Hiroki while yelling at Nowaki, had accidentally pushed the stack of papers to the floor with his elbow.

Hiroki kneeled down to pick up the mess but Nowaki was already there getting the tests together. "I got it Hiro-san." Nowaki said gathering all the tests.

"Leave it. I'll finish picking these up." Hiroki said also gathering the tests.

"No, it's okay. I got it." Nowaki insisted.

"Nowaki stop! I can do this alone." Hiroki spoke in a serious tone.

"No Hiro-san, you are in a very delicate condition and you- "

"STOP THIS ALREADY! I am very capable of doing this things, especially my own job! Can you please stop acting like this? It's getting anoying!" Hiroki threw the tests to the floor and abruptly stood up and left to his room.

Nowaki followed him. "I don't understand Hiro-san..."

"Listen! I can't take being treated as if I was a little kid that can't do anything by himself. Don't do anything for me anymore! I got it! Give me some space, you are suffocating me. If I ever need your help. I will..." Hiroki sighed. "I will ask for it..." Hiroki didn't like asking for help unless it was absolutely necessary, but if he wanted Nowaki back to normal he had to make sure that he knew that if he ever needed anything, he would say so.

Nowaki sat on the edge of the bed. "I overdid it, didn't I?" he scratched his head. "It's just that I really want to take care of you Hiro-san. When I am in the hospital and I see all these people and the conditions they come in to the emergency room, I get worried about you. I know when it comes to diseases and all the types of viruses that can affect you and the baby, especially since this is a high risk pregnancy. When I think about one of them happening to you, I get nervous. I'm sorry. I just want you to be okay."

Hiroki was happy for a moment because Nowaki was telling him that he cared about him, but he still had to tell Nowaki that he was doing too much. "I'll be fine, I can take good care of myself, so just give me some space okay?"

Nowaki nodded and approched Hiroki. He went behind him and wrapped his arms around him. One of his hands on top of Hiroki's baby bump. "Thank you Hirosan." Nowaki whispered to his ear. Hiroki felt his legs weaken. It only took a whisper from Nowaki to make him completely vulnerable. "How is our baby today?" Nowaki whispered in his ear and rubbed Hiroki's baby bump.

"He's fine." Hiroki said still under the effects of Nowaki's voice. "I don't feel any different than my usual self except for the weight... I'm starting to look fat."

"You are not fat! You are having a baby." Nowaki whispered again.

Hiroki, to he honest, didn't feel as if he had a baby inside of him. He didn't feel pregnant. He just felt a little heavier but that was it. Still, he made sure to do everything the doctor told him, like taking the estrogen pills daily before something happened to him. It was a miracle that the baby still survived after being without estrogen doses for a while and also after the fall.

Hiroki looked at the clock and realized he was going to be late for his meeting. "I'm gonna be late I gotta go." He freed from Nowaki's arms and went to change his clothes.

"I'll pack your food." Nowaki went to the kitchen.

When Hiroki was done changing, he went to the kitchen where he found his obento wrapped all ready to go. "Thanks! I gotta go now!"

"Bye Hiro-san! Take care and make sure you eat everything!" Nowaki waved.

"I will! Bye!" Hiroki threw his lunch in his bag and left the appartment.

Nowaki sighed. He knew that Hiroki was not one hundred percent sure if keeping the baby was a good idea. From what Hiroki had just said, he could tell that there still wasn't a strong connection between Hiroki and the baby. He hoped that as time passed and the baby started moving, Hiroki would feel different about the baby. Nowaki was already grateful to Hiroki for agreeing on raising the baby together. He loved him now more than ever.

On his way to work Hiroki always passed by a flowershop. That was the only thing that would get his stomach upset: flowers. He had to stop breathing or he would throw up. "Damn flowers..."

5 Months Pregnant

"Hiro-san! Breakfast is ready!" Nowaki had come into the bedroom where Hiroki was still lying in his bed half asleep. "Mmm... I'm coming." Hiroki said as he sat on the edge of the bed. He yawned, he was still so sleepy. He stood up and stretched his arms up towards the ceiling making his shirt lift, showing his now five-month pregnant belly.

The baby inside Hiroki had grown significantly. He was showing now and his usual clothes did not fit anymore at all. Nowaki had to grab Hiroki's pants, cut them and put an elastic band around the waist so that it could accommodate Hiroki's growing belly. Hiroki was also noticing the changes in his body and it was not very pleasant. Sometimes he felt pain on his lower back and also pressure on the lower part of his abdomen. He had told the doctor about this but he said that it was becuse the baby was growing, making Hiroki's ligaments stretch. Going up the stairs to get to his classes and running had become harder. And also Hiroki felt big. The baby was weighing a little more than a pound now.

A good thing out of all the changes in Hiroki was that Hiroki's appetite had increased. This was good for Nowaki because waking up Hiroki was not a hard task anymore. As long as breakfast was served and ready to be eaten, Hiroki would wake up in a matter of minutes.

Hiroki was heading to the kitchen but made a quick stop when he saw himself in the mirror. He turned sideways and saw his figure, he had changed so much. He lifted up his shirt raising his eyebrows. He passed his hand through his belly. "This is crazy." He shook his head and pulled his shirt back down. He went to the kitchen and sat in front of Nowaki.

"Good morning. I'm so hungry." Hiroki said while looking at all the dishes in front of him, a perfect Japanese breakfast.

"Good morning Hiro-san! Eat it! I hope you like it!" Nowaki smiled.

Hiroki nodded grabbing his chopsticks. "Itadakimasu." He finished his meal in a matter of minutes.

Nowaki wanted to make a joke out of his fast eating but he knew that Hiroki would get pissed so he just contained himself. Instead he said something else. "The baby is very hungry today, huh?"

"Shush! I want more!"

Nowaki laughed. "Give me your plates. There is still more"

"It's ok, you are still eating. I can go get it." Hiroki not only wanted more rice but a little bit of everything so he grabbed his plates and went to the kitchen counter.

All of a sudden Hiroki stopped. It all happened in a matter of seconds.

First Nowaki heard Hiroki gasp, followed by the sound of the bowls shattering in the floor. When he turned around, he saw Hiroki leaning forward with one hand on his belly and the other one holding the counter. Nowaki rushed to Hiroki's side. He put a hand on his back and another on top of Hiroki's hand that was touching his belly.

"Hiro-san! What's wrong?" Hiroki was looking at the floor, he looked like he was feeling something but he didn't know what it was. He lifted his head up slowly to look at Nowaki in the eyes. Nowaki was getting scared because he could feel Hiroki's breathing had increased.

"I-I-I think I'm having the baby now." Hiroki stuttered.

"What?" Nowaki turned pale. "No it can't be happening it's too early." Still with one hand on Hiroki's back, Nowaki made him seat on one of the chairs at the table. Nowaki kneeled on the floor to better asses Hiroki. "Where does it hurt Hiro-san?" Nowaki began palpating softly Hiroki's belly. Hiroki didn't seem to be paying attention to Nowaki. He looked like his mind was somewhere else. "Hiro-san! Hiro-san! Where does it hurt?" Nowaki almost screamed at him since he was not getting any response from Hiroki.

Then without saying a word, Hiroki moved the hand that was on his belly and grabbed Nowaki's hand and put it on the same spot where Hiroki's hand had been. Nowaki was very focused, paying attention to everything so that he could know how to proceed as a doctor. But when his hand touched Hiroki's belly, in a matter of seconds he knew what it was.

"Oh my God." A wave of relief came to Nowaki's soul. He took a big breath. He smiled and looked at Hiroki who was still in shock. "Hiro-san it's ok."

Hiroki snapped out of it and turned to see his lover.

"The baby is kicking." Nowaki had his hand still on Hiroki's belly. Now he was rubbing it softly.

"Huh?..." Hiroki seemed confused.

"Our baby is moving and kicking Hiro-san." Nowaki smiled.

Hiroki still seemed somewhat scared. "I can feel it."

"I can feel it too!" Nowaki now lifted Hiroki's shirt and put his ear on the spot where he had felt the baby kick. He started laughing. "He is kicking my cheek!"

Hiroki was still in trance. "He is moving... I can feel him move."

"It's ok Hiro-san. Remember the doctor mentioned this the other day."

"I know but... I didn't know it would feel like this..." Hiroki was still in shock.

It had finally hit him.

For the past few weeks, Hiroki had only felt himself getting bigger. He felt as if he was only gaining weight. But now that he was feeling the baby move for the first time, it really hit him. I'm having a baby, he thought. Now he could feel the baby's presence. It was at that moment when Hiroki fully realized that he was carrying a baby. Nowaki and his baby. He looked down and he saw Nowaki rubbing and kissing his belly. Apparently Nowaki already knew this. It was only Hiroki who had taken so long to realize this.

"In four months he will be here with us!" Nowaki said excited.

"Baka..."

Nowaki looked at Hiroki.

"He is already here." Hiroki said smiling at the love of his life.

6 Months Pregnant

"Kamijou-sensei sweetheart~! Can you make me fifty copies of this paper, please~!" Miyagi that was sitting on his desk, extended a rolled paper to Hiroki.

Hiroki was on his computer typing down some hand-outs. "Miyagi-sensei make them yourself " He ignored his colleague.

"But I'm tired! I just finished typing this! Pretty please~!" Miyagi unrolled the paper and waved it next to Hiroki's ear.

Hiroki sighed and took the paper from Miyagi. "Fine!" He had to make copies for his class too anyway.

"Yay! Thanks Kamijou! Can you make 50 copies of these three sheets too?" Miyagi gave him three more sheets of paper.

"What? NO! I don't have time. I have to leave in ten minutes."

"Huh? But, don't you have a class?"

"Yes, I have a substitute already."

"What? How come you didn't ask me? You know I'm free at this time."

"I did but I couldn't find you."

Miyagi made a roll with the papers in his hand and pointed to Hiroki. "You're lying!"

"Think whatever you want." Hiroki stood up with the papers and went to the copy room.

While he was making copies, he felt the baby kicking. Hiroki put a hand on the spot where the baby had just kicked. "You don't like making copies either huh? It's boring right?"

Ever since Hiroki felt the baby kicking and moving for the first time, Hiroki was a different person. He was more aware that he had a baby inside of him. Now he was more careful with everything he did and everything around him. When it was crowded in the train, he would always put a protective hand on his belly. Sometimes he thought that the baby could feel what he felt. Every time he saw something nice, like the sunset or the trees blooming, the baby would move and kick. Hiroki remembered that Nowaki had mentioned something about the baby feeling what he felt. He was a bit skeptical at first but then he thought that it might be true. Also, sometimes Hiroki felt as if the baby could hear him.

It took a long time to accept it, but he had to admit that he was slowly falling for the baby. Whenever he had a bad day at work or he was stressed and he would feel the baby move or kick, it would make his day better. He was never alone anymore and he liked it because he felt the baby loved him too.

"Done! Let's take this to the office and then we are off to the doctor's office." Hiroki took all the copies back to the office. "Here are your copies sensei. Can you give these to the substitue teacher I called? Thanks. I have to go now." He gave Miyagi-sensei the papers, grabbed his bag and headed towards the door.

"Thanks Kamijou! Good luck at the doctor today!" Miyagi said still with his head looking at the computer, typing up some work.

"Thanks." Hiroki gave two steps towards the door and stopped. "Wait a second!" He turned to see Miyagi. "How did you know I am going to the doctor?"

Miyagi spun on his chair to face Hiroki. "You put the paper of your appointment along with the copies you made for me. Wouldn't you need to take that?" He extended his arm and gave the paper to him.

"What?... You!... I need that. I'll see you tomorrow." Hiroki took the paper from Miyagi and left.

Miyagi kept looking at the door from which Hiroki had left. He had noticed the change in Hiroki's attitude lately, there was definitely something going on with him, but he didn't know what. He thought that maybe it had something to do with Hiroki's lungs. He had told him to stop smoking in front of him because he had a problem in his lungs. Since Hiroki was now gone, he took a cigarette and lighted it up.

Hiroki got off the train, and when he went up the stairs to ground level, he saw a park full of flowers blooming.

"I wish you could look at the flowers, you would like them." He talked to the baby. "Spring just begun. You will be here in three months so you might still be able to see them." He smiled as he felt the baby kick.

"You move a lot. Can you hear me?" Hiroki laughed. "Today we'll find out what you are. I don't think I have ever felt more curious about something before, but whatever you are, boy or girl... I'll like you the same." He smiled. "Geez! Look at the things you are making me say!" He patted his belly.

Hiroki walked two blocks and he saw Nowaki in the front door of the Hospital waiting for him. He was wearing a white lab coat

"Hiro-san are you ready?" Nowaki sounded very excited.

"Yes, let's go."

"Today we are going to find out the sex of the baby! I'm so nervous! Aren't you Hiro-san?"

"A little... But I'm fine with whatever it is..." Hiroki said very calm.

"Really?"

Hiroki nodded.

"How can you be so calm? I can't even stand still!" Nowaki said excited.

"Let's go we are going to be late!" Hiroki increased the pace.

Once in the doctor's office, the doctor did the routine check-up. He weighed Hiroki, he asked him how he was feeling, or if he felt pain. But Hiroki replied "Everything is fine." to all the questions because he was feeling pretty good and he was getting more impatient to know the sex of the baby.

"Okay... I think it's time for the ultrasound. Kamijou-san if you could please lay down." Now Hiroki was very very nervous.

"Yes." His voice was trembling.

The doctor measured his belly and made sure it was fine. "From now on the baby's grow rate is going to increase because he will start gaining body fat so he can feel warm when he is born."

The doctor put the measuring tape away and applied gel on Hiroki's belly. Hiroki felt the cold gel touch his skin, it tickled him. Then he placed the ultrasound probe on his now round belly and all the eyes turned to the screen. "Wow we were lucky today. We got a really nice view right away." Nowaki and Hiroki could see that too. They could see the baby's head and his spinal cord. As the doctor moved the probe, they could see its arms and legs. It brought a smile to Hiroki and Nowaki's faces.

"Now let's not waste time and find out what it is." The doctor moved the ultrasound probe to a different side of Hiroki's belly. They could hear some whooshing sounds but then the doctor found the perfect spot and he stopped.

"Oh! I saw it!" Nowaki gasped and covered his mouth.

"You know what it is right Dr. Kusama?" Nowaki nodded.

"What is it?" Hiroki said impatient.

Nowaki uncovered his mouth and grabbed Hiroki's hand. "Hiro-san we are having a boy!"

Hiroki looked shocked. He had his mouth wide open and he couldn't take his eyes from the monitor. "A boy..." He was speechless.

"We are having a son Hiro-san." Nowaki shook Hiroki's hand a little.

Hiroki turned to see Nowaki, he nodded and laughed.

"I'm so happy Hiro-san!" Nowaki's eyes were started tearing up.

'You are a boy, huh? That's why we have a lot in common.' Hiroki thought as he felt the baby move.

"Oh look at that, you felt that, right Kamijou san?" the doctor asked while pointing at the screen.

Hiroki nodded. "He's moving."

"I want to feel him too." Nowaki placed his hand on the side of Hiroki's belly.

"We can start making the room for him now! Let's go to a baby store after this Hiro-san!"

"Fine but not for so long because I still have stuff to do!"

So after looking at the screen some more and getting some screenshots printed out, they left the doctors office and went to a baby store at the mall.

"Wow Hiro-san, look at all the styles we can dress him up in." Nowaki said looking at three baby dummies all dressed up. One of them was a little girl wearing a pink dress with a white fur coat, the second one was a little boy wearing jeans and a leather jacket and the third one was a little boy with brown pants and a white shirt.

"I like the third one." Hiroki said going towards it to take a better look.

"He won't be able to wear those until he is a little bit older. So let's look for newborn clothes." Nowaki grabbed Hiroki's hand and pulled him to the newborn section.

Hiroki had never ever seen clothes so small. He thought it was incredible how everybody was once this little. He grabbed a little onesie and it gave him goosebumps because it fit in one hand.

"Hiro-san are you okay?" Nowaki leaned his head towards him.

"Mmm... Yeah, it's just that these clothes are so small."

"Oh! that's cute! Let's get that!" Nowaki took the blue onesie from Hiroki and put it in the basket. "Let's get more!"

Hiroki and Nowaki spent two hours buying clothes for the baby and they had a great time. Now that they knew they were having a son, the feeling of becoming a family of three was more real.

7 Months Pregnant

"Nowaki have you seen my slippers?" Hiroki was kneeling down in four, looking for his slippers under the bed.

Nowaki was in the kitchen and went to the bedroom to help him look for his slippers.

"Nevermind, I found them." Hiroki reached out his hand to get his shoes. He stretched his arm but they were too far to reach and he was starting to feel pressure on his belly from what he was bending. He gave up on getting his slippers when the baby started kicking. "Actually can you help me get my slippers from under the bed?" Hiroki grabbed the bed to help himself stand up and pointed under the bed.

"Oh I'm sorry. I came late last night and it was so dark, I might have kicked them under there." Nowaki laid flat on the floor and was able to get Hiroki's slippers.

"How are you feeling today Hiro-san?"

"I'm fine. I just feel big... As always." Hiroki said putting his hands on his lower back and leaning backwards. Hiroki's belly had almost doubled in size. The baby was now weighing close to three pounds.

"Is he moving now?" Nowaki looked at Hiroki's belly. "Yeah, he is kicking away right now."

"Really? I want to feel him." Nowaki put both hands on Hiroki's belly.

Hiroki was in a good mood so he didn't mind at all.

"Aww he is moving! He's strong!"

"Oww! I think he punched my spine or something. That move hurt my back." Hiroki sat on the bed, he put his arms straight behind him so he was leaning backwards. Then he pointed one spot on his belly and Nowaki put his hand there. "He is moving so much! Can you lay down and lift your shirt? Maybe I can get to actually see him move."

"Wait." Hiroki put two pilows behind him, laid down, made himself comfortable and lifted his shirt up. Nowaki was about to put his hand on Hiroki's belly when the baby gave a strong kick that even Nowaki saw.

"Whoa!" Nowaki was excited.

"Did you see that?" Hiroki laughed.

"Yeah." Nowaki now put his hand on Hiroki's belly. He could feel the baby move and kick. He was so proud already, that was his son right there.

Nowaki lied on the bed too with his head next to Hiroki's belly. He started kissing it, going from his chest all the way down. He was doing it so gently that Hiroki hadn't noticed how low he was kissing him. Nowaki slowly started pulling Hiroki's pants down. When Hiroki noticed, it was too late, Nowaki was already licking his member and Hiroki was moaning from the pleasure.

"Ah! What are you- Aaah Nowaki...!" Hiroki flexed his legs and arched his back. Nowaki was the only man who could make him feel this way. His one and only true love.

Nowaki took his shirt off and pulled his pants down. "Hiro-san, I will be gentle..." He grabbed Hiroki's hips and carefully began to make his way inside Hiroki.

"Aaah!" Hiroki grabbed the sheets tight and arched his back even more. His breathing was becoming faster and the first drops of sweat were starting to form around his forehead.

Nowaki began thrusting into Hiroki. All that could be heard in the room where Hiroki's moans and the sounds the bed made with every thrust. After a while, Nowaki slowed down the pace, coming to a stop when he saw how agitated Hiroki was. "Hiro-san are you okay?" He put a hand on Hiroki's red and sweaty cheek.

"Hmn..." He nodded and smiled.

From all the times they had sex, this time felt different. Hiroki being pregnant made it more interesting and exciting. Nowaki was somewhat tired, so he thought that Hiroki must have been exhausted. He let himself out of Hiroki, held his hand and laid flat on the bed. He turned his head to see Hiroki who was still panting from the all sexual activity.

Unexpectedly Hiroki sat up, and put a leg and an arm around Nowaki. He was now in a crawling position but on top of Nowaki.

Nowaki sat up, holding Hiroki's back. Hiroki was now on his knees looking down at Nowaki. They hugged and kissed passionately, then Nowaki grabbed Hiroki's hips and pushed them against him. Hiroki leaned forward and began kissing Nowaki's neck. Nowaki could feel Hiroki's belly against his abdomen. "Don't-overdoit- aaah!" Nowaki whispered to Hiroki's ear.

Hiroki shook his head rubbing his cheeks on Nowaki's neck as he kissed him.

Then Nowaki grabbed his own member and pointed it at Hiroki's entrance. He pushed Hiroki's hips downwards so that there could be contact between the two. Once down enough, Hiroki felt Nowaki's erection. "Mmm... ahhh." He opened his legs and began to go down slowly, letting Nowaki's member inside him. "Aaaah" Hiroki moaned as he sat down completely, making Nowaki's member go deeper into him. "Nowaki... ahhh!" Hiroki was now completely sitting on Nowaki.

Nowaki laid down to give Hiroki more room since it was tight between the two and they didn't want to harm the baby. Hiroki leaned forward a bit, leaning with his hands on Nowaki's abdomen and he slowly began moving upward and downwards. "Ahhhhh" Nowaki was enjoying every second of it. He also didn't waste any time and put his hand on Hiroki's erection.

"AHH... No-wa-ki... don't-" Hiroki moaned.

"Aaah! I'm coming Hiro-san."

"Aah! I'm co- AHHHH!" Hiroki felt Nowaki's discharge flow inside himself followed by his own into Nowaki's hand.

Now Hiroki was exhausted. He slowly lifted his hips letting Nowaki's member out of his body. Tired, he laid down next to Nowaki, his breathing was slowing down. Nowaki went close to Hiroki and put a hand on his chest next to his heart. Hiroki put his hand on top of Nowaki's and he looked at his lover. Hiroki was still breathing fast but he still smiled to him. Nowaki got close to him, gave him a kiss on the cheek and then rubbed Hiroki's belly and gave it one kiss. Hiroki was already falling asleep.

"I love you Hiro-san." Nowaki whispered. "I love you too." Hiroki said before he fell asleep completely.

8 Months Pregnant

Hiroki was getting ready to go to work for the past hour and he still was not done. He never thought that putting his shoes on could ever be so hard. His now eight month pregnant belly was very big and things that were easy to do before, had become very hard. For the past few weeks the baby had been kicking nonstop, specially last month. At first Hiroki was thrilled about it, but then sometimes when it was time to go to sleep, the baby would keep kicking and Hiroki couldn't sleep at all. And that on top of the back pain, it was not pleasant for Hiroki, by the end of the day he was exhausted.

It was only a week ago since he couldn't take it anymore. He complained to Nowaki about it and wished the baby stopped moving at all. Right after that happened, the baby's movements decreased considerably. The baby would not kick as strong as he used to and wouldn't move as often. At first Hiroki was okay with it, but then he started to get worried about the sudden decrease of movement. Hiroki was getting scared. He thought that maybe there was something wrong with the baby. They had a doctor's appointment in a couple of days but Hiroki made Nowaki call the doctor to tell him they would go that same day. He felt so guilty for ever wishing his son stopped moving, if there was something wrong with the baby, he would never forgive himself.

Once at the doctor's office, they told him everything. The doctor proceeded to examine him, they even did an ultrasound. The baby had grown so much and looked much more like a newborn now.

"So this is your thirty second week, and he looks very healthy." The doctor said.

"So is he ok?" Hiroki asked concerned.

"Yes he is doing well." The doctor replied.

"But then why is it that I don't feel him move as much as before?" Hiroki was eager to know why.

"Well that is because as you can see in the screen, the baby is running out of room to move around. Since weeks ago he was smaller, you could feel him move more but now he doesn't have the room to do that anymore so he doesn't move as often."

"Oh..." Hiroki let out a relieved sigh.

"Doctor do you think now is a prudent time to schedule de c-section?" Nowaki asked curious.

Hiroki opened his eyes wide. "What?"

"Mmm well... male pregnancies usually end sooner but in any case, we can schedule one. How about a month from today?"

"A month?" Hiroki was surprised. "How about two more months?" Hiroki asked looking at both the doctor and Nowaki

"Hiro-san you are going to be 9 months pregnant in a few weeks. In a couple of weeks the baby will be here already. Your pregnancy is almost over."

Hiroki looked scared. "It went so fast. I don't know if I'm ready..."

"We will be alright Hiro-san. We'll do this together." Nowaki held Hiroki's hand.

"But... Nevermind." Hiroki looked away.

"No it's okay, you can tell me."

"What if... I'm not a good dad?" Hiroki asked worried.

Nowaki pressed Hiroki's hand.

"You are a great dad already. You have been able to carry this baby for eight months and the doctor says he is very healthy. You are amazing Hiro-san."

Hiroki took a deep breath and nodded.

"Dr. Kusama is right. If the baby was to be born today, he would survive. He might need the help of a respirator but he would be alright. Each day that he spends in the womb is beneficial for him so the longer we can keep him inside for now, the better." Hiroki nodded understanding everything. "Right now you should only rest, the baby could come any minute..."

"Wait, but didn't you just say that the longer he stays inside the better?" Hiroki asked confused.

"Well for male pregnancies it's different. A man's body was not made for carrying babies so it'll only let it be pregnant for a determined period of time. This period of time is different in every person. That's why these pregnancies are so risky. Some of them end up way too early causing a miscarriage."

Hiroki couldn't help feeling guilty that it was his own body putting his son in danger. "So how will I know that time is over for me?"

"Your abdomen will start contracting and that means we have to take the baby out. In your case we will procede with a c-section unless you have changed your mind and you want to do it the other way."

"No, we will do a c-section." Nowaki said with a serious semblant.

"Very well then, let me give you a two month medical rest order-"

"Wait what?" Hiroki jumped to the edge of his seat.

"Yes!" Nowaki whispered.

"You need to rest Kamijou-san, as I said before, the baby could come any minute." The doctor insisted.

Hiroki gulped. "Okay."

The doctor filled up a paper for Hiroki so that he could be excused from work. Since it was a medical rest order, the school would be in charge of finding a substitute for Hiroki, but he felt he still needed to go back to the school to leave everything in order.

Hiroki and Nowaki were now outside the hospital.

"Do you want me to go with you Hiro-san?"

"No it's okay, you can just go home and cook something for dinner. I'll be there in a couple of hours."

"Okay, I'll walk you to the train station."

Once in the office.

"Kamijou! What are you doing here? I thought you didn't have to come at this time." Miyagi exclaimed after he saw Hiroki coming into the office.

Hiroki went to his desk, sat down and turned on his laptop. "I didn't have to but I'm going to be away for a long time so-"

"Huh? Why?"

"Personal reasons... My lungs and my kidneys are not functioning right. I'll just finish writing some hand-outs for the students and I'll leave the rest to you. I already went to the dean, you are my new substitute."

"Wait- what?" Miyagi was confused. "So you are on medical leave? I didn't know it was bad, I hope you get better." Miyagi knew that if someone got medical leave was because it was something serious.

"Thanks, I think I will be fine."

Hiroki and Miyagi went back to their own work. Without noticing two hours had passed. Hiroki saw the clock and he knew it was time to go. He kinda felt lazy of going all the way home. Maybe it was right about time he stopped working. For the past few weeks, he started going to the bathroom more often and he got agitated easier.

Before leaving the office, he crossed his arms on the desk, rested his head on his arms and closed his eyes. Without realizing it, he had fallen asleep. He dreamt that he was holding a warm bundle against his chest. It felt so little but yet so warm.

"Kamijou. Oy. Weren't you leaving?" Miyagi shook Hiroki's arm.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm leaving now."

"Well you better hurry or you might not be able to catch the last train."

"What? But it's... ten already?" Hiroki jumped out of his seat, and grabbed his bag. He was supposed to be at home for dinner already. He checked his phone and he saw a dozen missed calls from Nowaki. "Bye Miyagi-sensei!" He went out of the office.

"Oy Kamijou! Wait!" But Hiroki was already out.

Hiroki left the university and tried calling Nowaki but for some reason his phone didn't have signal. It was late and dark so he started speed walking. He realized he could have called Nowaki from the phone in the office, but that didn't matter now. He had to get to the train station quick before the last train left.

"Hey you!" Two people yelled behind Hiroki. But he didn't pay attention to them and kept walking. Then he heard them running towards him and one of them grabbed his arm and pulled him backwards while the other one grabbed his other arm and pointed an object to Hiroki's lower back. "Don't move or I'll shoot you." The man pushed the gun towards Hiroki's back.

Hiroki froze, he was about to scream but he felt the gun on his back pointing straight to a place it would hurt his baby. "Wh-what do you want?" Hiroki said scared.

"Don't turn around! Give us everything you got! Now!" One of the two men let Hiroki's arm free.

Instinctively he put that arm to protect his belly. But the other one was still grabbing Hiroki by the other arm and pointing a gun at him. He turned to see the two men. "I don't have anything! I only have my wallet with train fare and that's it!" He lied. In his wallet he had put the paycheck he had just received a while ago. Hiroki heard a clic coming from the gun.

"You turn one more time and I swear I'll shoot you, do you hear me?" The guy screamed into Hiroki's ear.

Hiroki nodded scared trembling.

"Put your wallet and your watch in the bag and throw your bag on the floor behind you. Hurry!"

Damn it, Hiroki thought but he obediently did what the men told him to. The two men quickly released him and grabbed the bag from the floor, looked through it and grabbed Hiroki's wallet.

It all happened so fast.

Hiroki was now terrified, many things were flying through his mind at the same time. Would they do something to him if they found out he had lied to them? Would he get hit? He couldn't get hit, all he was worried about was the baby. What could he do to get out of that situation without the baby getting harmed. If he ran at that moment maybe they would shoot his arms or legs but as long as they didn't shoot his lower back, the baby might have a chance to live, he thought. But then if something happened to him, he wouldn't even get to meet his son and watch him grow. He'd rather have something happen to him than to the baby. His eyes started welling up with tears, but he had to get out of there or they would both be in danger. He decided to run away. Right when he was about to run, he heard the two men scream behind him and one voice that screamed "RUN!"

He didn't waste any time and he ran as fast as his body could let him. Once he had turned a corner and was three blocks away he stopped, he was too agitated and he was feeling a sharp pain in his stomach. He leaned against a wall panting, his breathing was still fast from all the adrenaline. Then he saw somebody running towards him, but he didn't look like one of the guys who tried to rob him. Once the man got close to Hiroki, he was able to recognize him.

"Miyagi-sensei?"

"Kamijou are you okay?" Miyagi had Hiroki's bag and his own. He saw Hiroki with a hand of his stomach, for a moment he thought he had gotten hurt.

"I'm okay." Hiroki said, still panting and shaken from the shock. All he wanted was to go home as soon as possible.

Miyagi saw how shaken up Hiroki was so he grabbed Hiroki's hand and pulled him with him. "Let's go to the main street and we'll get a taxi."

Once they got to the main street they were able to get into a taxi quickly. Hiroki was speechless. He was still terrified.

"Are you okay Kamijou? I got your bag." Miyagi put his bag between them.

"I'm... I'm fine. What happened? Why were you there?"

"I wanted to go with you to the train station but you left very fast. I went after you, you were blocks ahead of me but when I was getting closer to you I noticed those two guys following you. I hid until I could get the chance to do something and when they both started looking through your bag I used that chance to spray the guy with the gun with pepper spray and punch the other guy. After I left them unconscious I ran after you."

Miyagi had saved his and his son's life. "Thank you. I owe you my life." Hiroki's eyes were tearing up.

"Don't worry about it. Let's just calm down and go home."

Hiroki nodded.

Once the taxi got to Hiroki's appartment building, Hiroki thanked Miyagi again and got inside the building. He couldn't help looking around to see if he hadn't been followed. But Miyagi stayed there until he got inside, then he left. Once inside, Hiroki tried to put they key in the keyhole of the door but his hand was shaking and he couldn't do it. All of a sudden the door opened by itself making Hiroki jump and drop the keys.

"Hiro-san where have you been? You weren't picking up your phone and it's so late-" Nowaki saw that Hiroki didn't look okay, his entire body was shaking. "Hiro-san? Are you okay?" He pulled him inside the apartment and closed the door behind him. Hiroki's legs couldn't hold up anymore and he fell to his knees and gasped.

"Hiro-san!" He hugged Hiroki tightly. "I-I almost got mugged and they had a gun and they pointed it at me, if it hadn't been for Miyagi-sensei they would have shot me and I- and the baby-" Hiroki broke down in tears.

"It's okay Hiro-san, you and the baby are safe now and this won't happen again okay? I'm so sorry, I should have gone to the school with you. I'm so sorry Hiro-san."

Once Hiroki was in Nowaki's embrace, he calmed down. Only in his arms, he felt truly safe.

A couple of weeks later, after Hiroki's bad experience, he didn't feel like going out at night anymore. Maybe after he had the baby but not in his current condition. His belly was still growing, and it was so big he felt as if he had swallowed a whole watermelon. Doing the house chores and even walking was tiresome, he couldn't help waddling now. He would go to the bathroom a dozen times a day and his back hurt really bad sometimes. Since he stayed at home all day, he would go to the nursery and put everything in order. Nowaki had painted the room light blue and had set up a very nice brown crib, a changing table and a rocking chair. Hiroki sometimes would organize the baby's clothes or maybe clean up a little bit. But his favorite thing to do was read in the rocking chair. Sometimes when he put the book on his belly, the baby would kick it and he wouldn't be able to keep reading. He also liked just to sit on rocking chair and feel the baby move, he felt how the motion of the rocking chair soothed the baby.

He was sitting there like he always did, when he felt a sharp pain on his lower abdomen that made him sit on the edge of the rocking chair. "Oww." He touched the lower part of his belly, it felt very hard. He wondered what that pain was just now, but then he felt the baby hiccuping. "Oh, you are running out of room and even hiccuping is hard now huh? I'm sorry." He rubbed his belly and decided to take a nap. He had something to eat first and then slept around four hours, he was so tired lately. He woke up to the same sharp pain he had felt in the rocking chair. He went to the bathroom and while he was there he heard Nowaki come home.

"I'm home!" Nowaki greeted.

Hiroki went out of the bathroom, and went to serve dinner.

"I'm on vacation starting from now Hiro-san."

"Really?"

"Yup! Now I can only focus on you and the baby. How were you feeling today?" He said, taking food to his mouth.

"Today was okay. I just felt bad because the baby was hiccuping and he doesn't have any more room to move around- Oww"

Nowaki stopped eating. "What happened?"

"I don't know, it feels hard down here." Hiroki said, grabbing the lower part of his belly.

Nowaki went to Hiroki's side. "Let me see, can you stand up?" Hiroki stood up and Nowaki placed both hands in the lower part of Hiroki's belly. Indeed it felt hard and tight. "Does it hurt?"

"Mmm... I don't know, I guess he is just running out of room that's all."

"Okay buy if you are in pain, let me know okay?" Hiroki nodded.

Once they were both done they went to bed.

Hiroki was in bed but he couldn't sleep, he was feeling strange, the same sharp pain was coming often. Later he was able to go to sleep but after a few hours he woke up again. It was that pain from before, but now it had gotten ten times stronger. He curled himself on the bed. He didn't know what was happening. After the pain was gone, he waited a few minutes to get up and go to the bathroom but as soon as he got up the same pain hit him but it was even stronger. He couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Ahhhhh!"

Nowaki woke up and saw Hiroki leaning with one hand on the bed and the other one on his belly. "Hiro-san!" He went to Hiroki's side to help him.

"Aaahh it hurts!" Hiroki was flexing his knees from the pain.

"Hiro-san is it time?"

"Time for what?" Hiroki yelled.

"You are having the baby!"

"What? No! But I still have some weeks left! It's still early! No!" Hiroki yelled.

"It's okay Hiro-san. The baby is going to be fine. We need to go to the hospital now. Is the contraction over?"

"Yes... I think so."

"It will not be long until it comes back so come with me and sit on the sofa while I call the doctor and a taxi." Nowaki took him to the living room and he quickly called a taxi. Then he went to the baby's room to get the bag, and to his bedroom to get their jackets. He put his on and took Hiroki's jacket with him. He moved really quickly.

"Hiro-san put this on." Nowaki helped him put his jacket on. They were walking towards the door when another contraction made Hiroki shriek in pain.

"Uughh! Ahhh!" Hiroki bent touching his knees and breathing faster.

"It's gonna be okay. Breathe like we were practicing the other day." Nowaki rubbed Hiroki's back. Once the contraction was over they went downstairs before another contraction hit. As soon as they got there, the taxi came and right when Hiroki was getting in he felt another contraction. "Mmm... Oh no!" Hiroki didn't want to scream in front of the taxi driver. He bit his lip but his face showed a lot of pain.

"We'll get there quick I promise."

They got to the hospital in five minutes. Since they had mantained Hiroki's condition a secret, they couldn't use the emergency entrance or everybody would find out. Nowaki had to grab a wheelchair for Hiroki and they had to go through the front door, all the way to a special room they had prepared in an old section of the hospital, just for particular cases. Once there, Hiroki changed into a hospital robe, laid down on the bed and Nowaki put some lines with medicine for Hiroki and some other things that monitored the baby.

"Aaaaahhh! I can't take it anymore! It hurts! I need something for the pain. NOW!" Hiroki was grabbing the sheets and the guardrails in pain. "Where is the damn doctor? It's been an hour already!" He screamed.

"You are progressing very quickly Hiro-san. I can't give you anything right now, you are too far along. The baby will be here before we know it, you'll see Hiro-san. The doctor is coming soon, he still needs to get the operating room ready, the nurses... I will go look for him." Nowaki turned around to go look for the doctor.

As soon as he heard Nowaki say he was going to leave the room, Hiroki reached out his hand to Nowaki. "No! Don't leave me! Stay here!" Hiroki needed Nowaki there, he was so scared already, he couldn't do this alone.

Nowaki went towards Hiroki and hugged him. "I'm not going anywhere. I'll stay here."

While they were hugging, a contraction hit. Hiroki felt it and he hugged Nowaki even tigher. "Ughh..." Hiroki moaned.

Nowaki rubbed Hiroki's back. "It'll be over soon. Breathe."

"That is so easy for you to say!" Hiroki yelled and as soon as the contraction was over, he broke the hug.

It was not long until Hiroki felt another contraction. Hiroki didn't know what to do, the pain was so strong. Nowaki didn't know what else he could do for Hiroki, he hated seeing him in pain and not being able to do anything for him but only to try to make him comfortable, it made him feel so useless.

When the contraction was almost over, Nowaki noticed that Hiroki was turning pale. "I don't feel so good."

"What do you feel right now?" Nowaki asked worried.

Hiroki didn't say anything because everything happened so fast. Hiroki felt this sudden and strong urge to vomit that in a matter of seconds he got on his knees, grabbed the bed's guardrails and threw up on the floor.

"Hiro-san!" Nowaki went quickly to the other side of the bed to help him but the first thing that caught his attention and scared him was the substance he saw on the floor. Half of what Hiroki had vomited was blood.

Then all of a sudden, they heard a fast beeping sound coming from a monitor. Nowaki went to see the monitor to see what was going on. Hiroki was still kneeling down on the bed and holding onto the guardrails. He looked pale and exhausted. "What... is... that?" Hiroki spoke weakly, worried and scared.

Nowaki kept looking at the machine, not wanting to believe what was going on. "The heartbeat of the baby is slowing down." Nowaki's breathing became faster.

Hiroki was not a doctor but he knew that a slow heartbeat in a baby is not good. From the bed he could see the numbers of the baby's heartbeat, they were decreasing. "NO! NOWAKI GET THE BABY OUT NOW!" Hiroki screamed, his eyes tearing up, scared and in a lot of pain.

Nowaki turned around and ran towards the door to look for the doctor but the door opened right before he got there.

"Dr. Kusama everything is ready let's prepare the patient for surgery." The doctor walked in with three other nurses. These nurses knew other men that had gotten pregnant, so they volunteered to help out in whatever they could to anybody that was in the same situation.

"Doctor! Hiro-san just threw up blood and the baby's heartbeat is slowing down! We have to deliver the baby NOW!" Nowaki yelled at the doctor.

Without wasting any time, they prepared Hiroki for surgery and they took him to the operating room. They anesthetized him and he was finally pain free. Now he was only nervous and scared for what was about to happen. He had his arms extended on the sides and in front of him he had a blue cover that didn't let him see what the doctors were doing on him. Nowaki sat next to him all dressed up in blue.

"Okay let's get this baby out." The doctor started the surgery. Hiroki's mouth and hands were trembling slightly from the anesthetics. Nowaki was very impatient, he stood up every once in a while to see how the operation was going but still holding Hiroki's hand.

"Kamijou-san you will feel some pressure now." Indeed, Hiroki felt pressure but that was nothing compared to how worried he was about the baby. At that moment he was just praying for the baby, tears streaming down his temples. 'God do anything you want with me, but not with him. Please let my son live.' he prayed mentally with his eyes closed.

"Oh! Here he comes!" The doctor announced.

Hiroki opened his eyes and Nowaki stood up.

"Oh my God!" Nowaki covered his mouth and looked at Hiroki.

A loud and high cry was heard.

"He's here Hiro-san! He's here!" Nowaki was crying and smiling at the same time.

"It's a boy! Here he is!" The doctor gave the crying baby to one of the nurses and she took him to Hiroki's side so that he could see him.

"Hi daddy!" Said the nurse as she showed the baby to Hiroki and Nowaki. The baby was crying, stretching his little arms and legs in the nurse's arms. Hiroki was crying and laughing at the same time. "Hiiiiii!" That was his baby boy and he was perfect. The nurse took the baby to a different table to get him weighed and cleaned up. Hiroki could still see him and hear him cry. There were so many people around him. All he wanted to do was to hold him, hug him and soothe him, he didn't want to wait but he had no choice for now.

"Is he okay?" Hiroki asked. His voice was trembling a little from what he was crying.

"He is beautiful." Nowaki kissed Hiroki. "I am going to check on him and I will be right back." Nowaki kissed Hiroki's forehead and went to see his son. The nurses were cleaning him, weighing him, measuring him and checking him from head to toe. Nowaki still couldn't believe what was going on, it felt so surreal. He had a son now. The baby had light skin just like Nowaki, and he had brown hair like Hiroki but just a little lighter. He was not so sure about the color of his eyes because the room was so bright that the baby couldn't open his eyes.

Nowaki couldn't take his eyes off him. He was just perfect.

Then one of the nurses approached him with a clamp. "Dad do you want to cut the cord?"

"Yes!" Nowaki was still so nervous but still he received the instrument and carefully cut the cord. He took the baby some pictures while the nurses were putting him in a bundle.

When the nurses were done, one of them held the baby and looked at Nowaki. "Do you want to hold him?"

It took a few seconds for Nowaki to react and nod. He was scared to hold the baby. When the baby was still inside Hiroki, he couldn't wait to hold him, but now that he was actually here, it felt so different, he was so nervous. The nurse placed the baby in Nowaki's arms, he was so small and warm. Nowaki couldn't hold in the tears of joy to be holding his son. He was so happy. "Do you want to see your dad?" He slowly went to the seat next to Hiroki and he placed the baby close to Hiroki's face.

"Oh! there you are baby boy..." Hiroki said with tears streaming down his face. He was now looking at the little being that had been growing inside of him. The little one that had kept him company and had felt kick and move during the past months. His son was now next to him and he was looking at him. It felt so surreal. Nowaki put him close, so that Hiroki could give him a kiss. The baby was quiet, sleeping.

"We had a very rough day huh? I'm sorry." Hiroki smiled to his son. "I love you" He whispered to him.

Once out of the operating room, Hiroki was able to hold the baby. Unlike Nowaki, he didn't hesitate to hold him. He had had him inside him for almost nine months, he was his son and he was dying to hold him. Hiroki kissed the baby, he hugged him, he was so happy. His son was perfect, he had very light brown hair and now that he was awake and calm, they were able to see his eyes, they were a beautiful dark blue. Hiroki remembered when he found out he was pregnant, he remembered how he said he didn't want him. But now he regretted ever saying such a thing.

He started crying. "I'm so sorry I ever said that okay? I love you so much like you can't even imagine." Hiroki said touching his baby's soft pink little cheek. Just looking at him, it made everything right.

"What should we name him?" Nowaki asked.

Hiroki and Nowaki had looked up names. They had picked out the ones they liked the most, which were only a couple. They agreed they would wait until they saw the baby to see which name fit him right.

"Takuya" Hiroki said outloud.

"The one who will lead us." Nowaki smiled to Hiroki and then looked at the baby.

"I like it. Takuya, do you like your name? Do you like it baby boy?" The baby was still looking at his dad. He yawned, he was falling asleep.

"I think he likes it." Nowaki said.

"Well... he isn't complaining about it. So I guess he likes it!" Both of them laughed.

-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N:** Hey'all! I hope you are all doing good! I'm sorry I took so long to update. Some time after I updated last chapter my town was hit by hurricane Irene. I happened to live on a basement so we flooded almost 9 inches... it was really bad. We had to live on a relative's house for almost a month. Then I was really busy because I was getting all my stuff ready to move to a different country to go to college. I am in South America now! I'm so excited! I have been so busy lately but whenever I had the time I tried to get this chapter done and as you can see, it's nice and long. I really hope you liked it. Now a reply to the people that reviewed last chapter (scroll down for a message to everyone):

**seiyalovesodango09:** Sorry I couldn't post this sooner. There will definitely be more suspense in this story so get ready! ^^ Thanks for always reviewing!

**YaoiDutchess:** Drama, it makes everything more interesting lol, Thanks for your comment!

**Wingweaver25:** Thanks! I'm glad you liked last chapter. It might take some time but you will definitely read the end of this story. Thanks for your comment!

**funni_neko:** lol! I haven't really thought about having Usagi babysit but I like the idea! Who knows we'll see if I can put that somewhere. He could use the practice lol, thanks for your review!

**143yaoifangirl:** omg yes! Nowaki is the perfect man! Hiroki indeed is so lucky... the world would be a better place with more nowakis haha! Thanks for your review!

**sola-usagi:** Indeed last chapter was so hard to write because I had to include all four people's point of view. Well I tried and I'm glad you could understand it. I'll recieve both the hug and the cookie lol. Takuya has a bit of both daddys i hope you can picture him. Arghh any aby with hiroki and nowaki as a pparents would be so cute! Thanks for your review!

**yaoi'eater:** This isn't the last chapter, don't worry! More is yet to come. thanks for your review!

**arisuline:** I might include terrorist, we'll see how this story develops. ^^ I'm so happy that you liked last chapter! Takuya as a teen and Hiroki and Nowaki dealing with him, that sounds very interesting. Thanks for your review!

**breaker99:** Aww you liked Takuya? Yayyy! I think he has fans now haha! I am so happy that you liked last chapter and I hope this chapter satisfied your expectations. Thanks for your review!

**Gunslingers-white-rose:** hahaha u had a fangirl spasm! That means you liked last chapter! Yayyy! Thanks for your review!

**Booboobitxch666:** Thanks for the feedback! You are a fraternal twin? That's cool! Thanks for the info! I will keep it in mind! Yeah I know some people might be like mprg... that's stupid, it doesn't make any sense... but once you see the anime and the couple... you just want it to see it develop into a family. It's any girl's fantasy and what other better way than fanfiction. I am glad you liked this fic! Thanks for your review!

**Rocketdog1231:** Your wish has been granted. This entire chapter was to explain Nowaki and Hiroki's experience. I hope you liked it! Thanks for your review!

**Skiperella:** Your welcome! I was looking for a misakixusagi mpreg fic and the ones out there weren't so convincing to me so I wrote this one ^^. You are going to be an obstetrician? I am considering that too! That's great! Glad u liked it! Thanks for reviewing!

**Nekomimi62:** Thanks nekomimiii! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for your comment!

**Junjouromanticaforthewin:** Yes, last chapter everyone seems to know everyone. It was so hard and confusing to write but I'm glad it turned out okay. I hope you liked this chapter as well. Thanks for reviewing!

**littleangelwings012:**Wow! Thank you for the long review! And let me just tell you that if you keep thinking the way you are about this story, you might be able to guess the way it is going to end. I wrote you a PM, read it ok?I am glad you enjoyed this story. I hope you liked this chapter as well. Thanks for your review!

**jidamv:** Awww Thanks for your review! That was so sweet! As for the idea, I am a science major so I did my research and I found out that some type of cancer in men is treated with estrogen, so I used that. It is very important for me that what every character says is something that they would say in the original story. It makes the story more real. And yeah I also like showing everybody's point of view so the reader can empathize with everyone. English is not my first language either, so it makes happy that you liked it and I hope you like this chapter as well. Thanks for your review!

**hiromisa:** Wow! You are not into romantica and you still liked it! That's great! Hoped you liked this chapter! and thanks for your review!

**Animefreak:** Thanks! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for your comment!

***anonymous*:** haha you say Misaki should have to boys! I will keep that in mind! Thanks for liking this story! Thanks for reviewing!

**Ocean Eve:** Wow! hahaha When I'm glad you liked the part when Nowaki answered Hiroki's phone call about the baby. lol. I'm happy you liked it! Thanks for reviewing!

**THANK YOU SO MUCH to all my reviewers and readers!** I really appreciate the reviews! Thanks you! I will try to update as soon as I can but it will take a while since I am going out of the country again. Anyway,I want to wish you **Happy Holidays! Merry Christmas! Happy Hannukah! Happy Kwanzaa! and a Happy New Year!** Hope you spend your holidays with your loved ones and may good things come to your life this 2012. The world won't end, otherwise you wouldn't be able to read the continuation of this fic right? haha! Bye everyone! Luv yaa!


	21. Hope & Greed

Almost an hour had passed since Misaki and Usagi had started listening to Hiroki and Nowaki telling them about their experience on having Takuya.

"It was not easy..." Nowaki said.

"But I would do it again if means having my son with me." Hiroki added.

Misaki could tell that Hiroki and Nowaki were both happy about their current life with their baby. He wished him and Usagi could be a couple like that one day.

"I see... If you don't mind me asking... How did your family take it?" Misaki asked.

Hiroki and Nowaki looked at each other. "I was adopted, so I never knew who my real parents were. We told my family at the orphanage that I used to live in, that we adopted him. They believed me but they always mention how his eyes are just like mine." Nowaki laughed. "As for Hiro-san's parents..." His smile slightly faded.

"My dad is not talking to me since he found out I was going out with him. And my mom, well at the beginning it was hard on her. But after we told her we had adopted him, at first she didn't like it. But when she saw him, she changed completely. She likes Nowaki and adores Takuya. She says he reminds her of me when I was a baby."

"She sees the resemblance." Usagi said.

Nowaki nodded. "Yes and she wants to take him to her house so Hiro-san's father can meet him. It is fine with me but Hiro-san feels somewhat nervous to let his mom take him all the way there and have his dad see him. We are still discussing that."

"My mom says he looks like me but with the difference that he has blue eyes. My hair was light brown when I was a baby, just like him. As I grew up it got darker which I know it will be the same with Takuya. But even though she sees the resemblance, she believes we adopted him because there is no way that we can have a child, right?" Hiroki said sarcastically.

"It's true. Takuya-kun looks like Kamijou-sensei but with blue eyes." Misaki said looking at the sleeping baby.

"He is like a Mini-Hiroki." Usagi sighed. "It's still hard to believe you are a dad now Hiroki." He looked at his childhood friend, and he looked different. Just the look on his's eyes when he looked at his son, Usagi could tell that Hiroki lived for his son now.

Hiroki smirked. "Just wait a couple of months an we will be on the same page."

Usagi had known Hiroki for so long that they knew each other very well. They both knew that they would never have children. They both liked men, having children didn't even cross their minds.

"You should see Takuya when he frowns, he does it just like Hiro-san!" Nowaki laughed while Hiroki frowned and sighed.

"I don't see it, I think he looks more like you, specially when he smiles." Hiroki told Nowaki and crossed his arms.

Misaki was happy to hear that baby Takuya had family that loved him. Even though his grandfather might not be in his life yet, maybe once he saw him, he would change his mind. He wanted the same for his kids. He knew that Takahiro was going to be a loving uncle, but as for Usagi's family... They didn't know anything about the babies yet and Usagi had no intention of telling them.

Then Misaki remembered something he heard Hiroki say while he was talking about Takuya's birth.

"So you mentioned that you had a C-section to deliver Takuya-kun right?" Misaki asked.

Hiroki nodded. "Yes."

"Are there other ways to deliver the baby? I only know about the c-section." Misaki hadn't heard about any other options. His doctor had told him that he would have a c-section but nothing else.

"Well..." Hiroki looked at Nowaki, he knew he it would be better if he explained it to him.

"Just like in a pregnancy in a woman, there are two ways to deliver a baby. One of them is a c-section in which the doctor makes a small incision in the abdomen and takes the baby out. And the other one is by pushing the baby out. In a man's case, the baby has to go through the estrogen canal."

"Estrogen canal?" Usagi and Misaki had never heard of such a thing.

Nowaki nodded. "Yes. Women deliver babies through a birth canal but since men don't have that, for them it works differently. A man's body has to adjust to what it possesses to keep on a pregnancy. In a pregnant man's case there is an excess production of estrogen which will take an important part at the time to deliver the baby. The estrogen will form a canal between the cavity in which the babies are forming and the outside. At the time of birth, it will create an opening below the man's genitals which will get bigger as contractions progress. After that it will be like a woman's delivery except that more complicated. Again, a man's body wasn't made to bear children so at the time the baby goes through this estrogen canal it is very painful. That's why we recommend a c-section."

After listening to Nowaki, Usagi and Misaki looked worried, especially Misaki. It was the first time listening to this. He knew it was going to be hard but now he had just heard someone confirm that it was going to be very painful. Misaki put his thumb to his mouth with his eyes looked around the room, thoughtful. Many things came to his mind, but it all came down to one thing: Painful but worth it. It will be okay, he thought.

"It will definitely be a c-section." Usagi turned to see Misaki.

"In your case Takahashi-kun, there is no other option. A 'natural' childbirth is completely out of the question."

Misaki nodded. " But... Will they be ok? This procedure won't affect them right?"

Nowaki shook his head. "No, of course not. During this procedure you will feel some pressure but they won't feel anything." Nowaki smiled to Misaki, he could tell he was nervous.

Hiroki looked at Misaki and he recognized his expression right away. He remembered being scared, worried and nervous, all at the same time when he was pregnant with Takuya. He also noticed Usagi's worried expression. "It will be okay Takahashi-kun. The only thing you have to do right now is take good care of yourself and they will be alright."

Misaki looked at Hiroki and nodded. Hiroki hoped that by having told them their story, they would feel more at ease.

"Thank you. It makes me feel a lot better coming from sensei."

Hiroki was glad he was able to help.

"Thanks Hiroki." Usagi looked so thankful towards him.

Hiroki looked away. "It was nothing."

Then soft coos were heard next to the sofa making everyone look. Baby Takuya had started moving, he looked uncomfortable, like he was going to cry any minute.

Hiroki was about to stand up but was stopped by Nowaki.

"Wait, he might go back to sleep."

But the baby was still moving, first he frowned and then he started to cry.

"He slept for almost two hours, it's about time he woke up or it will be us the ones that won't sleep tonight."

Hiroki said as he stood up and unstrapped Takuya from his seat. "Come here little man." He picked him up. He held him with his little head on his shoulder. Hiroki sniffed his diaper and he noticed that the baby needed a diaper change.

"Uhm... Do you know where can I change him?"

"You can use my bedroom. I'll take you there." Misaki voluntered.

Usagi gave Misaki a little push so that he could stand up and along with Hiroki they went to his room.

"He sure frowned like Hiroki." Usagi said.

"Didn't I say so?" Nowaki laughed.

Once inside Misaki's room, Hiroki took out the changing mat and put it on the bed so that the bed didn't get dirty just in case. Then he put baby Takuya on it. He still looked uncomfortable and he was being fuzzy.

"Do you know how to change a diaper Takahashi-kun?"

"Yes, I do." He said while looking at Hiroki changing Takuya.

"That's good. I had never changed a diaper before he was born. I never though I would change one." He laughed. "Why is my baby boy all fuzzy huh?" He spoke to the baby as he changed him. Takuya looked upset, he was moving his arms and legs all over the place. "Here look at this." Hiroki put Takuya's plush sheep on the bed next to his face. He looked at it for a second but then he kept crying.

Misaki grabbed the sheep and moved it like it was walking towards Takuya's face. "Hii Takuya-kun~"

Takuya looked at the sheep and started laughing. He looked so adorable.

Hiroki smiled to Misaki, since Takuya was entertained with Misaki and the sheep, he was able to change his diaper quick. "All done!"

Takuya was so happy looking at his sheep walking towards him. He was so cute. Hiroki put everything that was on the bed away into the baby bag and picked up Takuya. "He loves that sheep."

"He sure likes it! He can't take his eyes off it." Misaki said while putting the sheep next to Takuya's baby bag and noticing how the baby followed it with his eyes.

Then Takuya looked at Misaki and smiled to him. "I think he likes you. Do you want to hold him?"

Misaki widened his eyes in surprise. "Huh? Uhmm... Ok." The only baby he had ever held was his nephew.

"It's ok, just extend your arms, let him rest his head on your arm, and his body in your hands, there you go." He said as he saw how Misaki was successfully holding the baby properly.

"Hi Takuya-kun!" Misaki said rocking the baby. Takuya would look at Misaki and smile back at him. His baby smile was so big that Misaki could see his pink gums. Misaki started laughing and looked at his professor. "He is so cute."

Hiroki nodded. "He is not too heavy for you, is he?"

"Oh No! He is light, he is not heavy at all."

Hiroki and Misaki stayed upstairs playing with Takuya while downstairs Nowaki and Usagi were having a conversation.

"You must be very worried for Takahashi-kun, Usagi-san?"

Usagi who hadn't been paying attention, turned to see Nowaki. "Huh?"

"Are you scared? For Takahashi-kun?" Nowaki said with a soft tone of voice.

Usagi's expression changed. He looked sad now.

"You don't have to blame yourself."

Usagi who was looking at his lap, looked up to see Nowaki with a shocked face. 'How did he know?' he thought.

"I've been there. I now what it is like to have the one you love go through this. There were some times I couldn't help but to think that it was all my fault. But the truth is that I didn't mean this to happen and neither did you."

Usagi looked shocked. He needed somebody like Nowaki, who knew could empathize with him, to tell him those words. It made him feel more at ease. He took a deep breath and nodded.

"When Hiro-san was pregnant, there were some days I would feel like this and I would blame myself. But then I would look at Hiro-san, and seeing him carrying our child, it made me think that there were more important things to think about. Just as he was taking care of himself for the sake of the baby, I felt that I needed to protect him and the baby too. That is how I got over those feelings of guilt."

Usagi was paying attention to every word Nowaki was saying. He needed to do that too. He was still feeling guilty for letting Misaki go through this. But as Nowaki said, he had to move on and focus on Misaki and the babies.

"As I helped Hiro-san with whatever I could, I saw how he took care of himself for the baby, it made me fall in love with him all over again. For saying yes to having this baby, for going through this for our child."

Now Usagi understood. "Thank you. I really needed to hear this from someone who knows how I am feeling." Usagi said, smiling to Nowaki.

Usagi was not going to feel guilty anymore, but he was going to do everything in his power so that his children were born healthy. He would protect them and Misaki against everything and everyone.

Then they heard the door opening from upstairs. Misaki came out of it holding baby Takuya followed by Hiroki holding the baby bag.

"We are going to go down the stairs, maybe you should give him back to me." Hiroki said, since the stairs were somewhat steep.

Misaki gave the baby back to Hiroki and they went downstairs. Hiroki sat down on the couch next to Nowaki with Takuya on his arms. Hiroki held him so that he was siting on his lap. His little dark blue eyes were looking around the room, examining the surroundings.

"I see he is wide awake now." Nowaki said looking at Takuya. "Takuya-kun these are your uncles, Takahashi-san and Usagi-san."

He looked at the two men in front of him for a second and then looked away. He was more interested on the room he was in.

"Soon you are going to have two friends to play with. Isn't that fun Takuya-kun?" Nowaki said with a baby voice, making Takuya laugh. "We should definitely have play dates."

"Yes! That would be a lot of fun!" Misaki pictured on his head the three kids playing catch. But then three different situations came to his mind.

"If the twins are both boys, the three of them will get along great." Misaki said.

Usagi smirked. "Of course they are both boys."

Nowaki and Hiroki started laughing.

"What makes you so sure about that?" Hiroki asked him in a daring tone.

"I think they are going to be boys. I really want to have two boys, I can't stand girls."

Hiroki knew where Usagi was coming from since he knew that the women in Usagi's life hadn't really been good to him.

"So you still don't know their sex yet?" Hiroki asked.

"No. We are going to find out what they are on the next appointment." Usagi said.

"What if you have two girls Akihiko?" Hiroki started laughing. "That would be interesting to watch!" He made fun of Usagi.

"They are fraternal twins so there is a possibility we get a boy and a girl." Misaki put a hand on his belly.

"That would be nice. To have a boy and a girl." Nowaki said. "You would have the best of both worlds. You will know everything about hot wheels and barbies at the same time." They all laughed except for Usagi.

"Barbies?" He asked.

A sweat drop went down the three men's face. "They are dolls Usagi-san..." Misaki patted Usagi's head.

"You will know more about them once your daughters arrive." Hiroki teased Usagi.

Usagi hissed.

Hiroki looked at the balcony and he noticed that the sky was turning orange. "It's getting kinda late, I think we should go before it gets too dark outside."

Nowaki also noticed. "Yeah I think it's time to go." They were getting ready to stand up until Misaki stopped them.

"Oh! Wait! We got some stuff for Takuya-kun." Misaki and Usagi stood up and went into a room on the first floor. When they came out, Misaki was holding a small bag while Usagi was holding a huge bag with a baby's clothing store logo on it. It looked very heavy.

"This is for Takuya-kun." Usagi said giving the bag to Nowaki.

Hiroki and Nowaki's jaws dropped.

"All this?" Nowaki said taking a look inside the bag. It was completely filled with baby clothes.

"Yes!" Misaki smiled nodding. "We wanted to get Takuya something but we weren't sure about how old was he, so Usagi-san decided to buy ten outfits for all the sizes available in the store."

"Wow I don't think we can accept all of these." Nowaki was still so surprised at the amount of clothes there was in the bag.

"Akihiko this is too much..." Hiroki said.

"Just take it sensei, he bought it especially for Takuya-kun, it's a present from us to him." Misaki smiled to them.

Hiroki and Nowaki looked at each other.

"Thank you." Nowaki said looking first at Misaki and then at Usagi. "He is definitely going to use everything."

"Takuya say thanks to uncle Akihiko." Said Hiroki as he grabbed Takuya's little hand making it wave to Usagi.

Usagi smiled to the baby. Hiroki and Misaki looked at him suprised. He didn't smile like that just to anybody and they knew that for a fact. Then Misaki and Hiroki looked at each other, and they knew they were both thinking the same thing.

"Seeing you today Hiroki took me completely by surprise, but I have to say that I am really glad we talked today."

"Yeah me too." Then Hiroki looked at Misaki. "If you have any questions, or if you need to talk to someone, don't hesitate to call me Takahashi-kun."

"Thank you sensei."

Then Nowaki looked at Misaki. "It was nice talking to you Takahashi-kun, I will see you on your next doctor's appointment." Nowaki and Hiroki stood up. "Oh wait I have to put Takuya's pants and his sweater on." Hiroki lay down Takuya on the couch and dressed him to go outside. Once they got the baby ready, they strapped him to the seat.

The four men walked towards the door. Hiroki secured Takuya's seat to the stroller and now he was all ready to go.

"Thanks for coming." Misaki said as the Kusama-Kamijou family left the Usami residence and closed the door behind them.

"I feel so much better after talking to them." Misaki walked towards Usagi.

"Me too." Usagi said as he sat down on the couch. He felt as if a huge weight had been left from his shoulders. Now he had more hope that things were going to be alright.

"Takuya-kun was so adorable and he didn't cry much unless he needed something. I hope our babies are like that too. I heard that some babies are very cranky." Misaki headed to the kitchen to wash the dishes.

Usagi was standing up to go help him, but then he heard the house phone ring. "I'll get it." He went to pick up the phone. "Hello?"

"Akihiko?"

Usagi knew that voice. It was his father.

"I was expecting to hear Takahashi-san's voice."

"What do you want?" Usagi knew that if his dad ever called him was to demand something of him that he would not want to do.

"Eh... Can't I call to ask how my son is doing?" He said sarcastically.

"You don't do that."

Fuyuhiko's sigh was heard on the other side of the line. "Well... Then I'll go straight to the point. I have to talk to you and I need you to come over tonight." Fuyuhiko wasn't with Akihiko the same as he was with Haruhiko. He knew Haruhiko would follow his orders, but Akihiko needed a different approach.

"What for?"

"I need to discuss something with you, come to the main residence in one hour."

"I'm not going."

"If you are not going, then I'll drop by."

"I won't be here."

"Then if you are not going to be in your house, I could just drop by and tell Takahashi-kun and he can tell you when you come back. I wouldn't really mind but I don't know if he would like to hear what I am going to say to him."

Akihiko narrowed his eyes. A call from his father never had good intentions. He looked at Misaki, he was still washing the dishes. He looked better, Hiroki and Nowaki's visit had been good for him and he couldn't ruin it with a visit from his father.

"I'll be there in an hour." And he quickly hung up. Usagi was upset, talking to his father was only going to be more upsetting but he'd rather meet him than have Misaki meet him and have is father find out about his condition.

"Who was it Usagi-san?" Misaki had finished washing the dishes and he was closing the sink.

"It was Aikawa, she was asking me to take her the manuscript to her house. She can't come over tonight." Usagi lied.

"Was she going to come tonight? And you didn't tell me anything about this. I would have prepared something." He walked towards Usagi with both hands on his lower back waist.

"Yeah but she is not coming anymore so don't worry. In a while I'll head over to her house and I'll hand in the manuscript."

"You finished your manuscript on time? Wow Usagi-san! That's great! Can I go with you?" Misaki asked still with his hands on his back waist leaning backwards.

"Are you okay? Does your back hurt?" Usagi noticed Misaki was somewhat uncomfortable.

"Uhmm... well, a little. Maybe it's because I have to bend forward a little while washing the dishes. But I'm pretty sure it'll go away in a while." He said while stretching backwards making his belly look bigger.

Usagi looked at it, his children were growing so quickly and he was glad that so far they were doing good. At that moment, Usagi got close to Misaki and placed both hands on Misaki's belly. Misaki looked up and their eyes met for a second, then Usagi went down on his knees.

"Huh? U-usagi-san?" Misaki didn't know what to do. He had Usagi-san on his knees, his ear pressed against his belly holding him.

"Just stay still for a little while." Usagi whipered softly. Up to now, Usagi had been feeling guilty about getting Misaki pregnant, but Nowaki made him realize that he had to get over those feelings and focus only into getting Misaki deliver the babies safely and hopefully to term. If his kids were two boys or two girls, it didn't matter now as long as they are healthy. Usagi closed his eyes. I wonder if they know or if they feel what's going on, he thought.

_"I love you"_ He whispered, hoping that his feelings could get to the babies.

Misaki blushed and let out a smile. He had barely heard a murmur coming from Usagi but he knew what he had said. He knew that 'I love you' was not meant for him but for the babies. He couldn't be happier, Usagi-san was bonding with them. Misaki put his left hand on top of one of Usagi's hands that was holding his belly, and with the other one, he caressed Usagi's hair. Misaki knew he would remember this moment for life.

Usagi then opened his eyes, turned his face and gave Misaki's belly a kiss. Misaki's smile was so big and he was blushing. Usagi stood up, and looked into Misaki's green eyes. He placed both hands on his cheeks, he could feel how warm they were and gave Misaki a kiss on the forehead.

"Usagi-san..." He looked into his eyes.

Usagi looked at Misaki in such a loving way. At that moment Usagi thought how lucky he was to have been chosen by Misaki as his most important person. He felt so lucky to have such an strong man by his side. Someone who would risk his life to carry his babies. He was the best. He couldn't resist the urge to kiss him, and he kissed him passionately.

Misaki was immediately carried away by Usagi's kiss. Oh, he loved him so much. After a couple of seconds, Usagi released Misaki from his grasp. He kissed his nose and headed to the stairs. "I will be back in a couple of hours."

"A couple of hours? Weren't you only going to hand in your manuscript to Aikawa-san?" Misaki said with one hand at his lower back and the other one still on his belly.

"Yes but you know, there are always things to discuss about the manuscript, maybe things to change, so it might take a while." Usagi said as he went upstairs to his room.

"Ohhhh... Yes, I know. Ok." Misaki went to the living room and sat down to watch TV.

Usagi took his jacket from the closet and went back downstairs.

"Bye Usagi-san." Misaki said from the couch in the living room.

Usagi who was heading to the door, turned around and approached Misaki. "I'll be back soon." He gave him a kiss on the head and then left the residence.

Misaki touched the spot where Usagi had just kissed him, he smiled and blushed. He then shook his head, patted his cheeks and stood up again to look for the remote.

Some minutes later, Usagi was driving on the highway. He was wondering why his father had called him to the main residence. He couldn't have found out about the babies right? There was no way he could find out. The only ones that knew were Takahiro, Aikawa, Hiroki and Misaki's doctors. But none of them were in contact with his father, and in one way or another he knew they would never tell him. Even though he didn't know what his father wanted to talk about, he had this feeling that it had to do about Misaki. Then he remembered that he said that if he woudn't go to the main residence, he would come over and tell Misaki and he was not going to like it. He narrowed his eyes and shook his head. He was not going to let him near Misaki, specially now.

After some more minutes he got to the Usami main residence. As he was driving inside, he saw his father standing at the door. But after he parked the car, his father was gone. He went inside the mansion and was greeted by Tanaka-san.

"Akihiko-bocchama, welcome." He bowed to Usagi.

"Tanaka-san. Where is he?" He said walking towards the stairs with Tanaka-san following him.

"He is in office. He wants to talk to you."

Usagi didn't look back. "Thanks, you can stay here. I'll go by myself."

Tanaka-san stopped and sighed. He knew what his father was going to talk to him about and he knew he was not going to like it. He just hoped Akihiko-obochama would find a way to solve this problem.

Ever since Usagi was a child, he hated the feeling of walking down the corridors that led to his father's office. He only wanted to get it over with, so he started fast-walking until he got to the office's door. He didn't even bother knocking. He walked into Fuyuhiko's office.

"I was about to go to your house but you made it just in time."

"There was no need for that, I told you I was going to come." Usagi sat down in front of his father's desk, he was clearly upset. "I've told you many times that I have no intention of coming back."

"I didn't call you to talk about that. What I am about to tell you is the same thing I told your brother almost a month ago." Fuyuhiko's semblant changed, he was completely serious now. "I know you want to leave as soon as possible so I will get straight to the point." He cleared his throat and pushed up his glasses. "The Usami family needs heirs. I don't care how, I don't care if you marry or not, but I need grandchildren."

Usagi's entire being completely froze. He could have sworn his heart stopped beating for a couple of seconds. "W-what did you just say?" Usagi stuttered.

"I want grandchildren who can inherit the family business, and of course once they are old enough, run it. In other words, this family needs heirs."

Usagi took a deep breath. He wasn't prepared for his father's words but he couldn't look affected by them, so he quickly calmed down. "You know I can't do that. It's impossible."

"It's not impossible. You won't have to get married, just have a child with a woman of my choice and that is it. You won't have nothing to do in the kid's life. I will hire nanny or someone to raise it."

"What?" Usagi was speechless. His father wanted to do it again. He wanted to do to an innocent child what he did to him. Usagi was pretty much raised by nannies and butlers, he didn't know parental love. And he would not put anyone through that ever, let alone one of his kids.

"You can't be serious about this." Now Usagi was very upset and angry. "Do you think I would ever give you a child of mine as if it was an object? Give away one of my children for him to be raised by others? Don't think of people like that, let alone of an innocent child!" Usagi screamed to his father.

Fuyuhiko was not expecting Akihiko's reaction. He was talking about a plan, why was he getting so angry just by thinking about it? And as far as he knew him, he didn't care about children. Akihiko was not like this. "Fine! You can be in the damn kid's life! I just need blood-related heirs willing to continue running the company! Can't you understand?" Fuyuhiko raised his voice.

'The damn kid?' Akihiko thought. He was turning red from anger. "You are insane! I'm out of here!" Usagi turned around and walked towards the door.

"Do you think if I ask Takahashi-kun... will he agree to this?"

Usagi stopped walking, and turned around. His eyes were big in shock and fury.

Fuyuhiko smiled. "We might not be related by blood but, I would love to have some of his traits in my grandchildren. He is very outspoken, confident and he has good looks too."

Usagi approached his father's desk and hit it with both hands, making a loud and scary noise. "Stay away from him." His glare and voice were terrifying .

Fuyuhiko got scared for a second, he looked at his son's eyes. He had never seen him like that before. What was happening in his son's life for him to act this way?

Usagi still upset, turned around and fastwalked out of is father's office, slamming the door behind him.

'He has has gone completely mad.', Usagi thought of his father. He shook his head in disapproval, there was absolutely no way in this world that he would give away one of his children for his father to raise. 'How could he have come up with such a thing?'. Maybe if Misaki wasn't pregnant his way of thinking would be different. He would have only said no and left. But he couldn't help thinking about how horrible was what his father was suggesting. Now he knew for sure that he had to keep Misaki and his children away from his father.

Fuyuhiko was completely confused by his son's reaction. 'What is going on...?' he wondered. It was not like his son to get upset from something like that. He was so curious. There had to be a reason as to why was Akihiko acting that way, and he was going to find out. He grabbed his cellphone and dialed a number. After it ringed a couple of times, a person answered on the other line.

"Ikeda, it's Usami Fuyuhiko. I have a job for you."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**A/N:** Hey guys! Long time no see! Again sorry about the late update, life happens and time is precious. I hope you enjoyed last chapter, it was the longest one so far! I think it was like 14k+ words! I was thinking about dividing last chapter in 3, but then I was like... naahh... cuz if I didn't have time to update, which happened, then at least you had a nice and long chapter to read and reread over and over like I do with some fics lol. I was so happy to read in the reviews that you liked it! Thanks guys! I love reviews! Please let me know what you think about this story. =)

Oh And btw I had no idea until a couple of minutes ago that I got a PM from hoigui (Thanks!) that **fanfiction is deleting accounts with M rating**. It has really caught me off guard, I have no idea what I will do if this account gets deleted, but just in case this story is rated T now. =P And as for the other website of fanfiction with the "adult" word before the site address, I don't know why, but I can't get to it. I have no idea on what else to do so, review or PM me please, so I can take action and keep publishing this story. =)

Now on to the messages for my reviewers:

**Booboobitxch666:** Thank you! It makes me very happy to hear that last chapter caused those emotions in you. =D And about the other way of delivery, I think that question was answered in this chapter. After this Hiroki and Misaki will definitely have the opportunity to get closer, let's just see how their new relationship develops. =) Thanks for your review!

**snugglemedaily & Sanz0girl:** Thanks guys! Glad you liked this chapter!

**Ocean Eve:** Thanks! I know how frustrating it can be to have your laptop not working! I appreciate that you still reviewed last chapter with your phone/pc problems. =D South America, being specific Peru, is treating me great! I'm so glad to see this country has improved so much in the 4 years I was away. It feels good to be back even though I miss my frineds back in the US. I wish they could so I could have fun with them here. But I'm pretty sure they will come in a couple of years, so I'll just be patient. Thanks for your review!

**143yaoifangirl:** I'm glad last chapter made your day =). You quoted your favorite parts! You liked the parts when Hiroki felt the baby kick inside him for the first time, I thought it was cute too. And also when the heartbeat of the baby started to slow down, that was the exact reaction I wanted to give the readers, so I'm glad that it was that way. =D Thanks for your review!

**Jkdivas123:** Thanks for praising me as an author. =D I'm so happyyy! I am a Nowaki and Hiroki fan, writing last chapter was so much fun. Thanks so much for your patience and don't worry, I will definitely finish this story. =) You'd like Misaki to have a boy and a girl right? But Usagi wants 2 boys... oh boy what to do? lol we'll see =) Thanks for the holiday greetings and for your review!

**hoigui:** I will definitely keep updating this story, don't worry =D thing is that I don't have as much free time as I used to, so it's getting harder to update as often as I did before. Hope you enjoyed this chapter =) Thanks for your review!

**Gunslingers-White-Rose (GWRistoolazytologbackin) lol:** I was looking forward to writing this chapter ever since I wrote the chapter of Nowaki and Misaki in the park lol. Of course I had to tell you guys how Takuya came to life ^^ I'm glad you liked it! Let's see, Misaki is 17 weeks pregnant, full term in a normal pregnancy is close to 38-40 weeks, so he is not even halfway done with his pregnancy. XD It might take a while till the babies arrive. =P Thanks your your review!

**seshomaru:** Thank you! I'm glad you like this storyyy! I wanted to make Hirok and Nowaki parents, so I did! and I'm glad other liked it too! =D You want Misaki to have a boy and a girl too? I have so many people that want that. =D I've noticed that too, that most homo people have a son. I'll keep that in mind ;) Thanks for the holiday greetings and for your review!

**jidamv:** Yay! Another science major woohoo! =D After hurricane Irene, we flooded, we had to move to my aunt's for 3 weeks but then after a month we were back to normal. Thanks for asking. =D Yeah! Usagi is still shocked, his childhood friend had a baby. And the four of them have to get used to the idea. I think one more meeting will do to make them feel more comfortable with each other and the circumstances they are all in. I'm glad you like Nowaki and Hiroki's baby story even if you r not too keen on that couple. =) yayy! ^^ It makes me happy to hear you like my writing! Thanks for your review!

**Elle von erner, Sesshomarubaby18 & Sparks:** Thank you guys! I'm glad you like this story! I will definitely finish it! Hope you guys liked this chapter as well. ^^ Thanks for your reviews!

**gothpandaotaku:** Aww best junjou mpreg ever? Thaanks! I'm happy you liked it. I started writing this story since I think this is the way things would happen if it was possible. =P Thanks for your review! =D

**PurpleScorpion:** Thank you! I'm glad you like Nowaki and Hiroki's baby story and I also can't wait till I get to write when Misaki gives birth. But before that to happen, let's just hope that Misaki makes it to term and the problems with the Usami family get solved. =) thanks for your review!

**xXTheSInnERXx:** Thanks! I try to keep it interesting =D I love cliffhangers! I can't wait for Misaki to give birth too! But let's hope he makes it to term and the problems with the Usami family get solved. =D Thanks for your review!

**Clover-Cullen:** Thanks! I love mpreg too! =P Oh! And Misaki is in his 17th week of pregnancy not 70th =) Being pregnant for 70 weeks... that would be too cruel lol. XD Thanks for your review!

**THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS GUYS! See you next chapter! **


	22. Baby

It was the day of the doctor's appointment. Usagi and Misaki were on their way to the hospital.

"Usagi-san, I'm so nervous! We are going to find out the babies' genders today! I'm so excited!" Misaki was smiling from ear to ear. "Is it going to be two boys? Two girls? Or one of each? I-can't-wait!"

"I am feeling kind of nervous too..." Usagi admitted. He did realize the impact that that day was going to have on both them for the rest their lives. Was he going to be the father of two boys? Something told him that raising two boys would be a lot easier. If not, would he have two girls? That worried him a lot. He had absolutely no idea whatsoever about girls, even worst raising them. He was going to need to do a lot of research if he was going to have two girls. Then the last possibility, having a boy and a girl. That would be middle ground, he thought. He would have to learn about stuff that little boys and girls liked. 'I might be able to handle that.' he thought.

"I can't believe we have come this far. I'm feeling so hopeful about this babies. So far they have been doing great and they are looking good. I'm not sure about this feeling, I think I am proud of them." Misaki said rubbing his belly.

"They sure have been doing good. I'm proud of them too." Usagi smiled and held Misaki's hand. "I'm also proud of you. If it hadn't been for you, they wouldn't be the way they are now." Usagi added.

"Thanks. I'm doing my best." Misaki said. "Oh! Once we know the genders, we can start decorating their room. Which room are we going to empty for the babies? I was thinking the one with the one twenty-fourth scale of the Chinese wall since its the one closest to our rooms."

"I was thinking about that, and I was looking into buying the penthouse that is above us that has double the rooms that ours has-"

"Out of the question! There are enough rooms at home! There is no need to move!"

"But you just said that we have to put away my Chinese wall..."

"Then where did you think the babies would sleep?"

"That's why I was suggesting-"

"No! Just-don't-" Misaki grabbed his forehead and sighed. "Let's see... The babies are going to need a lot of attention for the first few months, especially at night. So it would be better if they are in the same room as us so that we can get to them faster if they start crying."

"I also read about that. If one starts crying then the other one will also cry, so if we get to the one that's crying faster, then the chances of the other one waking up are less, right?" Usagi stated.

"Yup! I also read that in the book you got. We have to set them up on a same feeding and sleeping routine" Misaki nodded.

"So that means I will have to move to your room permanently, right?." Usagi smirked.

Misaki took a deep breath and sighed. "I guess so."

Usagi smiled satisfied. "We're here."

They took their seatbelts off and headed out of the car and into the hospital. They had a special place where they had their appointments, which was an old wing of the hospital that nobody used anymore.

"Takahashi-kun! is good to see you as always! Usagi-san please have a seat! How have you been feeling these past few days?"

"I've been feeling fine except for my back, when I'm in specific positions, my back somewhat hurts. It also hurts if I stand for too long, and I also feel pressure in my pelvis."

"I see, that is because, as the babies are getting bigger, there is more weight on your pelvis, and your pelvis is narrow, that's why you feel the pressure. The same is for the back pain, eventually we might have to put you to bed rest just to make sure your pelvic area and your backbone don't get hurt."

"Bed rest?" Misaki asked.

"Yes, you would have to remain in bed for the rest of your pregnancy. This is a high risk pregnancy, but so far you have been doing really good." The doctor reassured them.

Usagi and Misaki both looked at each other and smiled. That was good news.

"Have you been taking your vitamins and your daily dose of estrogen?" The doctor asked.

"Yes every day." Misaki said.

"Okay then, let's start with the routine check-up. Takahashi-kun could you please lay down on the examination table?"

Usagi helped Misaki sit and lay down on the examination table. The doctor proceeded to measure his belly and it was within average for a male pregnancy. Then he started palpating the belly with both hands. "I can feel one here" He said while palpating his lower abdomen. "And the other one here." As he palpated his upper abdomen.

"So there is one on top of the other?" Usagi asked.

"Yes. Before they were right next to each other, but now they are on top of each other. We are going to see that also in the ultrasound."

"We can find out their genders too right?" Misaki asked.

"Well, hopefully if their position is favorable, we will see what they are. Now we are going to start with the ultrasound." He turned on the ultrasound machine and put some gel on Misaki's belly, making him flinch.

"I keep forgetting how cold this gel is." Misaki said.

Then the doctor placed the ultrasound probe on Misaki's belly. "Let's see." The doctor moved the prove around Misaki's belly until he got a clear view of the baby's face. "There it is, that's baby A, the biggest one of both."

Misaki and Usagi were ecstatic. They could clearly see their baby's facial features. "It's opening and closing his mouth, did you see it Usagi-San?"

"Yes I saw it!"

"Let's take a look at the baby's body." The doctor moved the probe a little to the side. "This one is measuring four and a half inches, almost the size of an apple which is good since they are 18 weeks. Let's listen to the heartbeat now. The doctor pressed some buttons and they could hear a fast beating sound coming from the machine. One hundred and fifty beats per minute, the heart also sounds really good."

Misaki and Usagi were both so happy by just listening their baby's heartbeat. It was a beautiful and comforting sound.

"Those are its legs right?" Usagi saw the baby's little legs in the screen.

"Yes, and I think we can look the sex of the baby. Do you want to know what it is?"

Usagi and Misaki looked at each other, they could feel their hearts pounding faster from the excitement. "Yes!" They both said together.

"Let's see..."

The moment to find out if they were going to have sons or daughters had finally come. Both Usagi and Misaki's eyes were fixated on the screen looking at their baby waiting to hear if it was going to be a boy or a girl, suspense filling out the room.

"I see it." The doctor said.

Misaki and Usagi now looked at the doctor. "It's a boy."

"A boy!" Misaki laughed and his eyes welled up with tears of joy. He looked at Usagi who had the widest smile he had ever seen on him. "We are having a boy Usagi-san!"

Usagi had never felt this way before. To know that he was going to be the father of a boy, he felt big and important.

He held Misaki's hand and pressed it tight. "We are having a son." Usagi smiled.

"Let's take some stills for you to take home. This one is doing beautifully! I forgot to mention, they can hear you now."

"They can hear us?" Misaki asked excited.

"Yeah! And soon they will be able to recognize your voice and you will be able to tell because they will move when they hear you."

"Wow! I can't wait!" Misaki exclaimed.

"Now do you want to look at the other one?" The doctor asked.

"Yes!" Both Misaki and Usagi nodded.

"Let's see what we have here." He moved the ultrasound probe to the upper part of Misaki's belly. "This is baby B." They got a lateral view of the baby. They could see the baby's head, body and legs. "This one is a little bit smaller than it's brother, it's measuring a little bit less than four and half inches but it's fine there is nothing to worry about, it's still within range. Let's see the baby's head." The doctor moved the ultrasound probe and Usagi and Misaki could see in more detail the baby's head and the baby's facial features from a lateral view.

"This baby is also looking good, all it's measurements within range."

"It's amazing how we can see them like this and they're not even born yet." Usagi said impressed.

"And we can also listen to their heartbeats." Misaki added.

"This one's heartbeat is one hundred and fourty five beats per minute."

"That's less than the boy's heartbeat." Usagi said concerned.

"Yes a little bit but it's still within range. Now I'm pretty sure you are eager to know what it is."

Both Misaki and Usagi were silent again with their eyes focused on the screen, suspense filled the room again. Was it going to be two boys or were they going to have a little girl? The doctor kept moving the ultrasound probe on Misaki's belly on the same spot several times for a while and he seemed very focused on the screen. "This baby is not cooperating, this one's position is not as favorable as the other one. He or she is not letting me see what it is. I'm sorry, I can't tell if it's going to be a girl or a boy today. But maybe next week when he or she switches positions, we might be able to tell then. I know you wanted to know both their genders but that's not possible for the time being. I'm sorry."

Misaki was a little dissapointed. "Aww... I was hoping we would leave the office knowing both of their genders."

"Baby B doesn't want us to know yet so I guess we'll just have to wait to see until the next ultrasound." Usagi said to Misaki.

"Let's do another ultrasound next week and if the baby moved, we might be able to know the gender." The doctor said trying to cheer Misaki up.

"Okay... I guess we have no choice for now." Misaki said disillusioned.

"The little one doesn't want us find out if it is a boy or a girl. He or she might have his own reasons." Usagi smiled, trying to cheer up Misaki.

"I can't wait to tell my brother and Aikawa-san!"

The doctor wiped the gel from Misaki's belly. "Well, both of them are doing good, the baby boy is fine and the little one too. There is something I wanted to discuss with you." the doctor said wiping the gel off Misaki's belly. "Please come sit down." The doctor said as he invited Usagi and Misaki to sit down on his desk. "Since you are 18 weeks, there is a procedure that many expectant moms choose to do, it's called amniocentesis. This procedure is used to find out any abnormalities on the baby that ultrasounds regularly don't show, like cystic fibrosis, down syndrome and other disorders. This test involves taking a small sample of the fluid surrounding the babies. It will not harm Takahashi-kun or the babies, and it will let us know more about the babies' health. Would you like to take this test?"

Usagi and Misaki knew what it was, they had read about it but they hadn't discussed it.

"We haven't really talked about it... You have to put a needle inside me so you can take fluid out right?" Misaki said unsure.

"Well technically yes, we just take a little sample, in your case we would have to take two samples since they each have their own amniotic sac. You can talk it over and when you come to a decision you can call me so I can arrange everything."

"Oh, okay" Misaki said.

"Well then Takahashi-kun if you notice any change please don't hesitate to give me a call and remember don't be standing up for long periods of time and take your pills every day, that's very important."

Misaki nodded.

"Here are some screenshots from today's ultrasound."

Misaki received the screenshots, very happy. "Thanks!" He could see that in one of them it said 'I'm a boy daddy.' And he showed it to Usagi-san. "Look at him!"

Usagi smiled at the picture of his son.

"I will see you next week Takahashi-kun, Usagi-san. Oh! I forgot to ask you. Did you get in touch with Dr. Kusama?"

"Yes! We met them a couple of days ago. They helped us out a lot." Misaki looked at Usagi and laughed. Usagi just nodded.

"I'm glad to hear that. Dr. Kusama was going to come today but since he is still a resident something came up and he called me saying that he couldn't make it. He told me to apologize to you for him."

"Please tell him there is nothing to worry about." Misaki said.

"I'll let him know that. Very well then, I will see you next week. Have a good day." The doctor left the office.

"A boy! It's a boy! We are having a boy!" Misaki was so happy he felt like dancing around the room. Then he felt Usagi's cold hands hold his, and then he felt the warmth of his body. Usagi hugged Misaki and closed his eyes. He hugged him tightly and softly at the same time. He caressed and smelled his hair, so thin and soft. He could feel the baby bump between them, their kids, their love bond, and one of them was a baby boy.

Usagi said while holding him. "Misaki you make me so happy."

Misaki blushed and returned the hug. "We are going to be parents of a boy. I'm kind of nervous."

"You'll do great Misaki." Usagi said breaking the hug and holding his hands.

"I know you are going to do great too. We'll learn together." Misaki smiled to him.

"Or we'll fail together."

"What?! We can't fail!" Misaki laughed.

"Just kidding." Usagi laughed too.

They left the doctor's office and went to the car. "Do you want to go and get some furniture for the babies? Now that we know that one of them is a boy then, we could start getting stuff for him." They spoke as they went to the car.

"That sounds good. But, wait, I feel bad for the other baby. We would only be getting stuff for one of them, and what about the other one?"

"For the little one? We can still get stuff for him or her. Let's just get stuff for the boy and then more stuff for the little one, one of each gender. That way-"

"Nope! Can't you ever make up your mind to save money? We are going to need to save for when they go to college!"

"I think I can afford that right now, you don't even want me to buy another house... I'm not doing anything with my money right now..."

Misaki knew that Usagi was right. "Well, you are saving and that's good! We already have a lot of newborn clothes for both genders. Would that be enough? I'm not sure, I have no idea. I would like to speak to someone that knows more about this stuff. Would Aikawa-san know about this Usagi-san?"

"I don't think so, she might know, but I know someone that will know for sure. You could call Hiroki, or maybe Takahiro's wife."

"Do you think my brother told sister-in-law?" Misaki said a little bit worried.

"I would say he did, she is his wife and she is also a nice person." Usagi said.

"Mmm… I would feel a little weird talking to her about this topic. I guess I could call Hiroki-sensei to ask him about this. I think I'd feel more comfortable talking to him about this, than my brother's wife. Maybe in the future I could call her."

They got to the parking garage and into the car.

"Should we go to the baby store?" Usagi asked.

Misaki gave it little thought. "No, let's go home. I'm going to call Aikawa-san!"

"Why do you have to call my editor?"

"Because she has been very nice to us, and loves our kids too." Misaki called Aikawa-san. "Hello? Aikawa-san? I'm fine thank you! How are you?… That's good to hear. Yes everything is fine, I just have some news to tell you. We found out the gender of one of the babies-"

Misaki had to take the phone from his ear or he would go deaf, even Usagi could hear the loud 'Kyaaaaaaa!' on the other line. He could also hear her asking 'What is it?!'

Misaki put the phone close to his ear again. "It's a boy."

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA" Misaki almost went deaf on that one. "Congratulations Misaki-kun! Sensei! That's great news! What about the other one?"

"We didn't find out the gender of the little one because his position was not good, we might find out next week if the baby moved."

"Wow! Is it ok if I go visit you?"

"Yes of course! You are always welcome!" Misaki was looking at Usagi who was making him gestures as if telling him 'What?!' But Misaki just ignored him.

"We are on our way home right now from the hospital so we'll wait for you there. I'd also like to talk to you about some stuff." Misaki could use this opportunity to ask her opinion on buying stuff for the babies.

"Okay I'm on my way there! Bye!" She hung up.

Usagi looked at Misaki with an expression that screamed 'Really?'

"She has helped me out a lot, I feel rude to not tell her this kinds of things, besides there is only one more person that is going to know, that's my brother. Besides them that's it."

"That's not true, we can also tell Hiroki and Nowaki."

"Yeah I forgot about them, but still that's it. I wish I could scream that one of our twins is a boy. But I really can't." Misaki's face turned a little sad. They had to keep the pregnancy a secret if they didn't want Misaki or the babies to be object of research for the rest of their lives. Misaki felt Usagi grab his hand and it brought a smile back to his face

"Once they get here you can scream they are yours all you want." Usagi said to Misaki. "And I'll do it with you."

Misaki pressed Usagi's hand. "Ok."

It didn't take long until they got home.

"What do you want to eat today Usagi-san?"

"Don't cook today, we are eating out. Let's just wait until Aikawa gets here so we can all go."

"Are you sure? I can make us something really quick." He said while grabbing his apron.

"We just got great news, let's go eat out. Are you craving anything in particular?" Usagi said as he went to the balcony to grab a smoke.

"Well I think I feel like eating, let's see... I want Katsudon!"

"Okay then, Katsudon it is!" Usagi said closing the door of the balcony so that the smoke didn't penetrate inside the house.

Misaki went to put the apron back on the cabinet hanger. "Oh! We can also start thinking about names! What are we going to name him?" Misaki tried telling Usagi but he was out in the balcony and he couldn't hear him. "I liked the name Takuya, but now that I know that Kamijou-sensei son's name is Takuya, when I mention that name I think about sensei's baby. What could be a good name? There are so many..." he wanted to talk about it with Usagi but he didn't want to disturb him while he was smoking. So since he was hungry, he went to the kitchen, grabbed an apple and sat down on the kitchen table to eat it. From there he could see Usagi-san, so tall and calm smoking. He wondered if his son would look like Usagi, tall with light hair like him. Would he be into writing? It would be nice for his son to inherit those traits, he thought. But then he realized something. What if his son looked like himself, short with brown hair, with no particular talent, maybe only house chores. "NO!" He said out loud making Usagi, that was in the balcony, turn around.

Misaki laughed nervously and waved his hands to Usagi. "It's nothing, it'snothing!" Usagi then turned around to keep smoking.

The possibility of his son being like him was a fifty fifty chance. There was also the other baby, and since they were fraternal, they were going to be different. Still, he really wished his son would look like Usagi.

Usagi on the other hand, was also thinking about his son. He was going to be the father of a boy. He wondered how will he do it. He didn't want to be like his father, that was for sure, but then, how do you become a father? There is no school for that. He had been reading some books, but one thing is knowing all those things that it says on them and another one is actually doing them. Would his son be ok with him as a father? He couldn't help wondering, and there was still the other baby, what if it was a girl?

"Usagi-san." Misaki had opened the door of the balcony and he was peeking through it.

Usagi quickly waved to try to make the smoke disperse. "Don't come out, there's still smoke in the air, I'll go inside in a minute. He took the cigarette to his mouth to take a last smoke, after that he put it off and went inside.

Misaki was standing there looking at him. "Usagi-san, you look thoughtful. Is everything alright?"

"Well, I was thinking… how do you raise a boy? Do you know how Misaki?" Usagi knew that Misaki had lost his parents when he was still young, but he still might have some idea on what to do and not to do.

"How do you raise a boy?" Misaki gave it some thought and looked at Usagi. "I really don't know." he smiled to him.

Now Usagi looked very worried, he was not expecting that answer from Misaki. "But then how are we going to raise our son? And what about the little one? What if it's a girl?" Usagi said sounding kind of desperate.

"Has that been worrying you Usagi-san? You should have told me before." Misaki said. "I don't know how to raise a boy either, but let's take it one step at a time. First let's get ready for them, we have to get their cribs, changing tables bottles for them. I also have to teach you how to change diapers, make formula and other stuff, and then little by little as they get older, it might get harder but..." Misaki blushed a little. "If we are together, I think we can make it."

Usagi grabbed Misaki's hand and pulled him against the wall and started kissing his neck. Misaki was so confused. "How did we get from an important conversation to this?!"

"Misaki why are you so cute?" Usagi said while kissing the other side of his neck. Misaki could feel his cheeks boil and his cheeks tense...

"MISAKI-KUN, SENSEI! CONGRATULATIONS!" Aikawa-san was heard from the front door. Somehow Misaki managed to get out of Usagi's grasp quicker than immediately and went to the door.

"Terrible, terrible timing." Usagi said to himself.

"Thanks Aikawa-san!" Misaki said as he walked towards the door.

"Misaki look at you! Those babies are growing so fast!" She walked towards Misaki. "Can I touch your belly?"

"Yes. Sure!" Misaki felt Aikawa-san's hands touch his belly. "Aww and one of them is a boy! I'm so excited! Do you feel them move yet?"

"No, not yet."

"Aww I can't wait until they start moving so we can feel their kicks! You will also be able to feel their hiccups!"

"Yes I read that but it's still too early for that." Misaki said.

"Should we go now?" Usagi came holding his and Misaki's coat.

"Aikawa-san we are going to dinner and I would really like you to join us." Misaki said to her.

"Yes of course! We have to celebrate that one of the twins is a boy. Let's go!" She said happily.

And so they went to a restaurant Misaki liked, Usagi had already called the restaurant to tell them they were coming and he made a reservation so they could eat in private. So when they got there, they went straight to sit down and ordered.

"Misaki-kun, sensei you must be so excited! Have you thought about names?"

"We hadn't got to think about names yet, really." Misaki said.

"I want to name him Misaki, but-" Usagi was interrupted.

"That's not going to happen." Misaki finished Usagi's sentence.

"There are so many names! You can name him Hiro, Touya, Minato, Takashi, Kazuhiko. Do you like one of those?"

"I like Takashi." Misaki said and Usagi shook his head. "Nope!"

Misaki sighed. "We still have time to make our minds for the names. I was thinking we should start buying some stuff, but even though I kinda know what to buy, I'm not sure if it's ok."

Aikawa-San knew where he was getting at. She knew that it must be hard being through this whole situation and not have somebody else he could talk to since he was a man, a pregnant man.

"Yes Misaki-kun! Tell me! What have you been thinking on getting?"

"Well I was thinking on getting first of all the two cribs, dressers, drawers, diapers, bottles, and so far that's it."

"That's pretty much the basic stuff you will get, you will also need two bedding sets for the cribs, some friends tell me that rocking chairs are very useful, you should get two of those too. Also powder, wet wipes, the wall outlets need to be closed, the kitchen knobs should have something to keep them from being moved too. You should start baby-proffing the house."

"Wow I had read about those things but I had forgot about them. We have a lot to do Usagi-san."

"Or we could just move to an already babyproffed house."

"There is not such a thing!" Both Misaki and Aikawa-San exclaimed.

"Oh! You said you have newborn clothes right Misaki-kun?"

"Yes." Misaki nodded.

"Well maybe just in case you should buy premmie clothes, you know... For premature babies. I heard some twins are born a little bit early."

Misaki's semblant changed a little. "Right... I forgot about that, the doctor mentioned that it was most likely that they were going to be born early." Misaki said somewhat sad.

"But remember that, that is just in case, maybe they are born full-term! Who knows!" Aikawa-san said after she noticed the change in Misaki's face.

Usagi also noticed. "The doctor said they are doing good so far, Misaki has been doing great."

"See? You have got so far Misaki. Those babies will be in your arms sooner than you think!"

Misaki cheered up with Aikawa-san's words. "Thanks! I'm so excited and nervous at the same time."

Aikawa-san grabbed her cup and held it high. "Let's make a toast for the new members of the Usami family, for the baby boy and also for the little one, for them to be born healthy. Cheers!"

"Cheers!" Usagi, Misaki and Aikawa-san made the toast with tea.

Aikawa-san looked at her watch. "Oh my god! I'm sorry but I have to leave now, I told the editorial I was going to be out for an hour and I'm going to be late. I really wish I could stay."

"No problem Aikawa-san, thanks for coming with us." Misaki said trying to stand up to say bye but Aikawa-San stopped him.

"No it's fine." Aikawa-san patted his shoulder. "If you find out the gender of the little one call me! Bye bye!"

Aikawa-san left the restaurant.

"Usagi-san we have a lot to do and also a lot to buy."

"Do you want to go to the store now?"

"Yes because I ate a lot and I feel like walking." Misaki said lying back on his chair and rubbing his belly.

"Okay, do you want to buy the cribs and everything today?"

"No, I know that we are going to have the babies with us in my room for the first few weeks but I would like to have a room for them first before buying them cribs and their stuff."

"We are going to need two rooms for them right?" Usagi asked.

"No, I'm pretty sure they can share a room until they are kids."

"But why do they have to share a room if they can each have their own room? I can get us a bigger house!" It didn't make sense to Usagi.

"If they share a room, it will be a lot easier for us and they won't mind for the first years. I'm telling you! You can ask somebody else and they will say the same thing, and besides they will keep each other company and they will like it, at least for the first few years."

Usagi was not so sure about that since he wanted the best for the babies and one room for each since he could give them that. "Okay, we'll see about that but if it doesn't work we'll get a bigger house because I'm not getting rid of any of the stuff in the other rooms."

"Okay then so I'll move your Chinese wall, I'll put half of it in the Marimo room and the other half with the bears."

"Let's get another house please!" Usagi was begging like a little kid.

"Listen to me. If there is a time that we are not comfortable where we are living now, then we will move. Right now we can put half of your Chinese wall into the bear room and the other half into the marimo room. But if there is a time we can't do anything, we will move. Okay?" That's all Misaki could agree to.

"Mmm... Fine, but hasn't that time come already?" Usagi asked for a last time.

"NO!"

"Fine… Let's go get their stuff." Usagi gave up.

"Okay. Thanks for the food! It was really good!"

"No problem! Let's go."

Usagi and Misaki got into the car and went to a baby store. Misaki couldn't help smiling when he got in, there were mom's with their babies on their cart and he couldn't help thinking that soon Usagi and Misaki were going to be like that too. They went to look at the cribs, they saw that there were so many types of cribs. White ones, brown ones even metal ones.

"Misaki I just heard a woman say that there are designer cribs!" Usagi quickly grabbed his phone and looked for designer crib nearby and he found a store.

"But aren't those super expensive?" Misaki narrowed his eyes.

"No they aren't look!" Usagi showed his phone with the pictures of the cribs to Misaki "Let's go to this store! At least let me choose my children's cribs!"

Misaki sighed, he liked how Usagi said that. "Fine, but first let's get some preemie outfits."

"Yes!" Usagi was very happy.

They went to the section for clothes for premature babies. They had never seen clothes so small. Misaki felt a knot on his throat when the thought of their kids being this little, came to his mind.

"Usagi-san... Can a baby be this small?" Misaki said as he held the little onesie with one hand. The onesie was barely bigger than his hand.

Usagi didn't know what to say since he was thinking the same thing.

"Usagi-san, I don't want them to be born this small." Misaki said as he showed the little outfit to Usagi.

"The doctor said that twins are likely to be born a little early, especially in our case. We have to be ready just in case."

Misaki nodded, but he still didn't look too good about it, so Usagi grabbed the little onesie on Misaki's hand. "I like the one you picked, let's pick a couple more." So they picked about ten outfits for each gender and left the store. It was mostly Usagi the one picking them, Misaki only picked a couple.

Misaki had the bag of preemie clothes on the front seat on his lap. He took one of them and put it on his leg. "It's so tiny... I can't let them be born this small..."

"But it's not really all about you, they will come when they think it's time." Usagi tried to reassure Misaki.

"Usagi-san I am pretty sure you remember when the doctor said that it's my body the one rejecting the babies and that's why they will be born early. It's me!" Misaki said upset.

Usagi parked the car on the nearest street he could stop. "Misaki, so far you have been doing great! Like you said let's take it a step a a time. Now we know we are having a boy! We are having a son Misaki! Let's have faith! It's going to be alright." He pressed Misaki's hand tight.

Misaki nodded, he felt he was about to cry but as he listened to Usagi's words, it made him feel better.

"We have to get their cribs now. They are going to need somewhere to sleep right?" Usagi smiled to Misaki.

Misaki nodded and smiled too, then he looked at his belly and rubbed it with love. "Please don't come out too early."

Later, they went to the store Usagi wanted to buy the cribs from, and Misaki couldn't deny it, the cribs there were beautiful and after they grew they could turn them into a bed for a small child and then a place to sit down for their rooms. He really liked them. Even though they were expensive Misaki let Usagi buy the cribs since Usagi wanted to get those for them. Usagi picked two beautiful espresso finish cribs, he also bought the dressers, changing tables, drawers and the rocking chairs from the same collection. He was really happy, he also paid extra to have them custom made, and he told them to carve the image of a bear with a ribbon on his neck on all of the pieces. The store agreed and they were going to ship the furniture to their house in three months since they were going to get done out of the country. Usagi was really happy because he got what he wanted. Misaki was excited too because now it seemed a lot real that the babies were going to arrive in a couple of months, once they made their purchase, they went back home.

"We got their cribs! I feel so strange!" Misaki said happily. "We should have gotten the blue bedding set, I really liked it."

"No problem about that I can call the store to have them send it with the cribs and the rest of stuff."

"Oh! Okay! Then that's fine." Misaki went to the table where he had left the ultrasound pictures and grabbed them. He looked at them and then with his other hand he patted his belly. "We got your cribs, now you will have a place to sleep. Your dad picked them out for you. Are you guys happy?" Misaki rubbed his belly.

All of a sudden Misaki felt something inside him. Misaki frowned not so sure of what it was. It was like a tickling sensation, and it was coming from his belly.

"Are they...? Usagi-san..." He whispered.

Usagi was not around, he was in the bathroom.

He focused trying to figure out what it was, could it be the babies' movements? He wondered. it felt like a tingling sensation. Then it stopped, and just then Usagi came out of the bathroom.

Usagi saw Misaki holding his belly and thoughtful.

"Is everything okay?" Usagi approached him.

"Yes it's fine, I think... they moved."

"They moved?!" Usagi said excited.

"I'm not sure, it felt like a tickling sensation coming from my belly. I hope it happens again, you might be able to feel it too."

"Yeah!" Usagi said excited. He also wanted to talk to Misaki about what the doctor had told them. "By the way Misaki, what do you think about doing the amnioscentesis?"

"I'm not so sure about how I feel about getting a needle inside me, so close to where they are. It scares me a little." Misaki said as he went to the sit on the sofa.

"But it's going to be beneficial since we are going to know if everything is okay with them. I think we should do it." Usagi stated.

"Mmm... I know..." Misaki sighed. "If it's going to be beneficial then I guess we are going to have to do it. I really don't want to have to use the preemie clothes."

"Alrighty, it's kind of late now so I'll call the doctor tomorrow okay? You must be tired so you should go to sleep, I'll be up there in a few."

Misaki was tired, they had done a lot of walking and his back was starting to hurt. "Okay then, I'm going to go to sleep now. Good night." Misaki yawned and headed to his bedroom.

"Good night." Usagi replied to his lover.

Usagi then went to his room and took out a pamphlet of a place Misaki wanted to go not too long ago before he got pregnant. Tomorrow that he was going to call the doctor, he was going to ask him if it was okay for Misaki to go on a trip. Misaki liked trips, hopefully it was okay for him to go, so they could relax and have some fun. Usagi put the pamphlet back on his desk, changed into his pajamas and went to sleep.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**A/N: **Hi guys! How are you? I hope you are doing well these pat few weeks… months… Sorry about that guys! It's just that I moved to Bolivia and I started Med-school in August! I've moved to two other countries in less than a year. Wow! Never in my life thought I'd do something like this. I finished this chapter last week but I still had to fix spelling and some other things but here it is. Hope you guys enjoyed it! One of the babies is a boy yay! What do you think?

I don't think I'll be updating often, school is so time consuming. I will see you next update! Now on to the messages:… OH! I see that there are guests reviewing, I'm happy about that but It'd be better if you left a nickname or alias so that when I reply to your review you know it's for you. =) If you are a guest and you have an idea of the date you left a review then there is a message for you down here. =)

**Thanks so much to the people to take the time to review, it really lifts up my spirits to read that you like what I write. It means a lot to me. =)**

**Hoigui: **Usagi's dad is willing to do anything for an heir. What will he do if he finds out he is going to be a grandpa? Dun dun dunnn! I still don't know lol. Thanks for reviewing!

**Funni neko, usigh, Sasakinaoto: **Thanks! I'm glad to hear you like this story!

**GWR: **You want them to have a boy and a girl right? But I also think that them having two boys would be adorable too. Usagi can sleep a little bit more at ease now that he knows he is not going to have two girls. Lol Thanks for your review and also for your patience. =)

**Breaker99: **Glad you liked the chapter! If Akihiko hadn't controlled himself before his father and left, I think he would have definitely punched him, but it would have made his father more suspicious about Akihiko's behavior than he already is and they have to keep a low profile. But still Fuyuhiko is up to something, he is indifferent about the welfare of his sons, it sucks. Let's just hope he doesn't ruin everything. Thanks for your review!

**Sechomaru94: **It's horrible that Usagi's father only wants heirs to run the company. But that's how greedy he is. =( haha If Shiro becomes pregnant, Miyagi will definitely suffer haha! It's sad that Hiroki's dad doesn't want to accept his grandchild but maybe with time, it'll become better. I'm happy you liked this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

**Life 4 Love: **Sorry about the delay, I've been so busy. Thank you for the compliments! =P I'm glad to hear that the characters feelings get to you. I love the relationship Usagi & Misaki, and Nowak & Hiroki have, they love each other so much. Misaki needs all the emotional support he can get while he goes through this and whom better than Hiroki since he already delivered a baby, and the same goes for Nowaki and Usagi. Fuyuhiko is just horrible, Usagi and Misaki need to be as far away from him as possible. Thanks for your review!

**Midoritenchi90, Roocie: **I'm sorry I can't update that often. But I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing!

**Gothpandaotaku: **Thanks! I like the Egoist couple too! Misaki and Hiroki will grow closer since they have something in common and Usagi will definitely do whatever it takes to keep his family safe. Thanks for your review!

**Guest 07/02/12-07/08/12: **Glad you like this story guys! Thanks for your review!

**Yumi-nachan: **Thanks! It is very hard for them, they would have never thought this would happen to them, specially since they are men. But now they came to terms with it they are both excited. Children are really a wonderful gift. Thanks for reviewing!

**Sakurahatsune: **Awww Thank you! Not so many people tell me I'm talented haha! You are right about Haruhiko since he loves Misaki so much, he might accept being the babies' uncle. Let's hope he doesn't take it too bad cuz still he loves Misaki. That would be the only way he could stay close to Misaki but, would Usagi allow it? Sighss! Who knows! Thanks for reviewing!

**Rosaikibu: **I'm happy to hear you think this fic is close to the original story. That means I'm accomplishing what I intended. Thanks! About your doubt about the estrogen canal, I was thinking about fusing it with the rectum but having the babies go through there… It sounds kind of nasty to me, and from the other side… the same U_U so I thought it would be better for them to have another opening for the babies. It's cleaner that way. Thanks for your review!

**Guest 07/22/12: **The Usami family is seeing hints of something going on with Usagi and Misaki but I don't think it even crosses their mind that Misaki is pregnant. They will pass out when they find out lol. You mentioned the things I love in a story: romance, drama suspense. Oh boy! There will be more of those in this story. It would be funny to see Usagi be put in his place and for the little one to be a girl. Lol But two boys sounds cute too. =) Let's se what happens! Thanks for your review!

**Guest 07/23/12: **If Misaki gets kidnapped Usagi will die! Omg! But anything is possible if you have fuyuhiko as a dad. Thanks for reviewing!

**Jodie-chan: **I remember the day I read your review! I had to show it to my cousin cuz I couldn't believe it myself that someone actually thought that about the way I write. I was speechless. Thank you so muchh! I am so happy you have had a good time reading this story. JR was also the first BL manga and anime I watched so it is very special. Besides it's the best BL story out there, right? Thanks for your review really!

**Haruhi-kun, Prussia's lover: **Thanks! Glad to hear you like this fic!

**YaoiFanLizzy: **Awww I can picture Takuya's first word being ducky! It would be so cute! Kyaa! I read some fan fiction I like, many times a day too, and I'm happy to hear you like this story that much. It sucks that you are not that close to your grandpa, sometimes people are too close minded and when they are old nothing will change their minds, right? And about Haruhiko, it would be a good way to get close to Misaki since he still loves him. Thanks for the cookie haha! And also for reviewing! =D

**Yaoifan111: **Like you said, it was definitely time for a new update. =) Glad you liked this story! And hope you liked this chapter!

**Guest 07/21/12: **You figured out it was Hiroki pretty much in the beginning. Cool! Thanks for reviewing!

**Parson-ash: **Awww. Thanks for your encouraging words! You are so sweet! I will never stop writing! Lol I'm really happy you like this story! Thanks!


	23. Protect What's Precious

Misaki was sitting on a rocking chair at a baby store.

"Is it comfortable?"

"Very. It's so relaxing." Misaki closed his eyes for a while. It was really early in the morning and the store had just opened. Pretty much it was only Usagi and him in the store.

"You look really handsome, those clothes fit you very well." Usagi said looking at Misaki who was wearing some pieces that he had tailored for Misaki. He was wearing a dark purple sweater with a V-neck with dark jeans and a black jacket.

Misaki looked away because he felt he blushed a little and was embarrassed about it. "Thanks, they are comfortable and pretty much the only thing that fit me now."

"And it seems that soon I'm going to have my tailor make bigger ones." Usagi smiled.

"Yeah look at me, I'm getting so big." Misaki said patting his 19-week-belly. "We are almost half way through."

"And we need to get ready. We already got the rocking chairs for the babies' room but don't you think it's a good idea to also get rocking chairs for the living room? I also saw this on the other aisle." Usagi showed the box to Misaki. "It's a camera for the babies' room that comes with two screens we can take anywhere so we know when they are crying, if we are not with them while they are sleeping."

"Really?" Misaki received the box from Usagi. "This is going to come in handy! We are definitely going to need this, the house is kind of big and if they are upstairs and we are downstairs or in another room we might not be able to hear them."

"Okay, so we are getting this and also two more rocking chairs." Usagi said already looking for someone to get the rocking chairs ready.

"No! Wait! Let's just get one for the living room for now. When the babies come we will get another one if necessary because if we get these two we would have 4 rocking chairs total and that sounds too much." Misaki stated.

"Mmm… alright, let's get this and we should get going, we don't want to be late for the appointment." Usagi was happy that Misaki didn't read the details on the baby monitor's box. It came with two screens that could receive images on a ten kilometer radius; he had picked the most expensive one.

"Let's go, I'm kind of nervous but not so much as before." Misaki stood up from the rocking chair with Usagi's help. They went to the cashier to pay for the rocking chair and the baby monitor and left the store.

Today Misaki was going to get the amniocentesis done and Usagi knew Misaki was nervous. They had done their research about the procedure so they knew what to expect. That morning Usagi decided to take him shopping for the babies to make him relax a little bit and it seemed to have worked; Misaki didn't look as worried as before.

When they got to the hospital, they went to the old wing they used for those particular cases as always. He had gotten right on time for the procedure. At the hospital, Misaki changed what he was wearing to clothes he had brought that fit him a little bit more loose for more comfort. Then the nurse came and got Misaki ready for the procedure, he lifted his sweater up and pulled his pants down to around his hips.

Misaki was lying on the hospital bed.

"Okay Takahashi-kun, are you ready?"

"Yep, ready." Misaki said nodding, somewhat nervous but ready to get the procedure over with.

"Very well then we are going to start, I just need you to put your hands either to your side or behind your head, whichever is more comfortable for you."

"Alright, I'll just keep them by my side."

"Okay, now I just need you to be relaxed and still. I'll be done in a couple of minutes." The doctor said as he covered Misaki's entire stomach with a thin coating of iodine.

Misaki nodded.

First the doctor located baby A with the ultrasound probe, Usagi and Misaki were very happy to see their baby boy on the screen. Then he grabbed the very thin and long needle and he inserted it in Misaki's belly. Misaki couldn't look, so he looked away and set his eyes on Usagi who apparently couldn't look either so they found themselves looking at each other as the doctor introduced the needle inside Misaki's belly. Once in, Usagi decided to look and he saw how half of the needle was inside Misaki's belly. Misaki was somewhat relieved because it did not hurt as he thought it would. He stayed as still as he could, he didn't like the feeling of knowing that there was a needle like that so close to his little baby boy. Usagi also had this feeling, especially when he saw it on the screen. Misaki couldn't see the screen but Usagi could, the needle was so close to his son. Usagi pressed Misaki's hand to give him reassurance. The nurse attached a syringe to the needle and pulled it up absorbing the yellowish fluid. Once the right amount was taken, she pulled the syringe out and afterwards the doctor pulled the needle too. The doctor was quick, so the amniocentesis for baby A was done, now it was baby B's turn.

Now Misaki knew what to expect, so he was a bit more relaxed. The procedure was the same. They got to see baby B on the screen, their little one.

Misaki wanted to ask if the doctor could see the sex of the baby but he saw the doctor looked very focused and he didn't want to interrupt him.

"Okay let's do this once more." The doctor grabbed the ultrasound probe and then proceeded to insert the needle into baby B's amniotic sac.

"Ahhh" Misaki closed his eyes and pulled his head back making him flinch and move a little. The sudden wave of pain had caught Misaki off guard, this one hurt so much. Misaki pressed Usagi's hand very hard.

"Takahashi-san it'll be over soon please stay still."

Misaki tried not to move but he was in a lot of pain. He felt pain going through the site the needle had been inserted down to his lower area. Usagi held Misaki's hand with his two hands. "It's going to over soon love." Usagi looked at the screen where he saw his little one and the needle right in front of his baby. The nurse moved quickly and once the needed amount of amniotic fluid was taken, the doctor took the needle out.

"Ahhh!" Misaki took a deep breath. "It hurt!" Misaki said taking deep breaths.

The doctor proceeded to cover the areas where the needle had gone through. "It was probably because the needle went through your abdomen very close to a nerve."

"But is everything ok?" Usagi asked worried.

"Yes, baby B is fine, they are perfectly fine." The doctor now turned the screen so Misaki could see it too. "See?"

There they clearly saw their little one, he or she seemed to be fine inside the warmth of the womb. "You are doing a great job Takahashi-san, they are both very healthy."

"Thank you, It's nice to hear that." Misaki said.

"Usami-san is also doing a good job." The doctor added.

Usagi looked a little bit confused. "But I'm not doing anything."

"You are Usami-san, if Takahashi-kun is alright and feeling well, then the twins are happy too, and that is thanks to you." He smiled to Usagi.

Usagi felt good that in a way he was contributing to his children wellbeing, even before they were born.

Then the doctor covered the areas where the needle had gone through and told Misaki to rest for four days, that meant not standing so much and staying in bed or sitting down as much as possible.

When they got home Usagi made sure Misaki did exactly what the doctor told him and put him to bed. Meanwhile he decided to set up the rocking chair, it took him almost four hours to get it done. In other circumstances he would have paid to have someone set it up for him but he did not feel like doing that this time. Usagi always saw how Misaki was taking care of himself every day for the babies, Misaki was not going to school or working and he knew that Misaki missed doing those things. It was Misaki's sacrifice for his children and Usagi felt it was not fair that only Misaki had to go through it. Usagi came up with a way of sharing the responsibility of getting ready for the babies, so until the babies were born, Usagi was going to do everything with his own hands, giving up his privileges of hiring people to do things for him. It was the only thing he came up with, it didn't feel enough to equal Misaki's sacrifice, but there was not much he could do. He was going to tell Misaki later he had set up the rocking chair all by himself; he knew it was going to make him happy.

Once done setting up the rocking chair, he sat on it and tried it. It was very comfortable just like Misaki had said in the store, he had done a really good job.

Since they had woken up early to go to the baby store and to the appointment, they were both tired. Usagi hadn't got much sleep either because he was also very worried about the amniocentesis just as much as Misaki was but he didn't show it. He was glad they had that over with. He couldn't wait till Misaki could stand and walk again. He had already asked his doctor if it was fine, and the doctor had approved. After the four days Misaki had to rest, they would go on a little vacation, only the two of them to enjoy the last weeks of being a family of two.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Ikeda you brought me news right?"

"Yes Usami-sama, here is all the information I have recollected on Takahashi Misaki and your son, Usami Akihiko-sama." Ikeda bowed and offered the folder to Fuyuhiko holding it with both hands.

Fuyuhiko grabbed it and opened it. There he saw a report on the activities of both Misaki and his son, and on the back of the report there were pictures attached. First he read the report.

"So he is not working and also not going to school anymore."

"Yes sir, he has not been attending the university for the past two months, but he is still enrolled as a student taking online classes."

"It says so here, and it also says that he has been going in and out of the hospital often. But why does this report doesn't state a reason, Ikeda?"

"I apologize sir but it seems that Takahashi-san's medical history has a high level of security. Probably Akihiko-sama might be behind it, not all patients' histories have that level of security sir, it is very expensive to get this service. It gives more reasons to think that Usami-sama is hiding something regarding Takahashi-san's health."

Fuyuhiko grabbed the pictures attached to the report and put the folder aside. The pictures had the date from the previous day on their lower corner. There were eight pictures. On the first two he saw, Misaki and Akihiko walking towards a baby store. Fuyuhiko immediately noticed the change in Misaki's physical appearance, he looked as usual except his abdomen. His stomach was clearly protruding. Fuyuhiko though it was very strange, in the years he had known him, Misaki had always had a thin contexture. In the first two pictures Misaki and Akihiko were walking towards the store, the time on those pictures said almost nine in the morning and there were other two pictures of almost half an hour later and in those Akihiko was taking in the shopping car: a bag with a box inside it and a white box that had the image of a rocking chair.

'A rocking chair? For whom?' it puzzled Fuyuhiko.

Then there were other two pictures of Akihiko's red car going inside the parking lot of a hospital with Misaki. Then when Fuyuhiko saw the last two pictures he was very confused. In one Misaki was sitting on a wheelchair with a nurse behind him waiting in the hospital's front entrance, he was wearing sweatpants and a loose sweater. On the second picture he saw his son and the nurse helping Misaki get into the front seat of the car.

Once he was done looking he put the pictures on his desk.

"What is wrong with Takahashi, Akihiko? Why are you hiding it?" He tried to think of some theory but nothing came up, he needed more clues.

"Ikeda!"

"Yes sir."

"Keep following them, and I want Takahashi-san's medical records. Next time you come in, you must give them to me at any cost, do you understand me?"

"Yes sir!"

"You can go."

Ikeda bowed and left Fuyuhiko's office. Fuyuhiko was so curious to know about Misaki's health. What were they hiding? What was causing the change in Misaki's appearance? What the hell was it? Fuyuhiko sat back on his chair. 'I will find out Akihiko.' He thought to himself.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It was the third day Misaki was on bed rest, Usagi had received a call from Hiroki. He had finished reading the manuscript and was ready to give it back. They agreed to meet on the restaurant they had met the last time.

"Sorry I'm late! Nowaki couldn't come to stay with Takuya so I had to look for someone to take care of him." Hiroki said while he took his jacket off, placed it on the back of the chair and took a seat.

"It's alright. You could have brought him here."

"No, I don't think he would have let us talk. The lady next door is taking care of him." Hiroki pulled the manuscript out of his bag and gave it to Usagi. "Your manuscript is brilliant, as always."

"Thanks, I have to hand it in tomorrow." Usagi said grabbing the manuscript and putting it on his side of the table.

"Your editor and Takahashi-san must be so happy you are handing-in your work on time. How is he by the way?"

"He is fine. Some days ago he had an amniocentesis done."

"Oh! I had that done too. It sounded scary at first but the actual procedure was not as bad as I thought it would be." Hiroki said grabbing the menu.

"In Misaki's case he had to get it done twice since each baby is in a different amniotic sac. The first shot was good but the second one caused Misaki a lot of pain, I think the doctor pinched close to a nerve or something like that. He was put to bed rest for four days." Usagi said also grabbing the menu.

"I was also put to bed rest but for only two days. Since he is having twins I guess it should be a little more time for him." Hiroki looked at his childhood friend. "Wow Akihiko, it is still a hard to believe that you, out of all people, are going to become a dad. I wonder how shocked Takahiro must have been when he found out."

"He was mad at first but then he got to terms with it."

"What about your family? Did they take it alright?" Hiroki asked.

Usagi looked at Hiroki with a serious semblant. "They don't know. They will never know."

Hiroki was somewhat confused to hear that. "But in some way or another they will find out. It is not like you can hide your children forever."

Now Usagi looked upset. "I have to Hiroki, my father called me to his office some weeks ago. Only to tell me he wants me to have children…"

"Hey but isn't that a good thing? It's happening right?"

"In no way is that a good thing, my father told me he only wants heirs. I know him, he will want to do with my children what he tried to do to me. He will want to control my children's life just for them to run his companies and I will never allow that. He said that I didn't have to get married or anything, he wanted me to have a kid and he said that I didn't need to be in the child's life if I didn't want to. "

Hiroki never thought Usagi's father would go that far for the sake of his companies. He shook his head. "That's insane. What does Misaki think about this?"

Usagi looked away. "He doesn't know."

Hiroki widened his eyes. "What? He should know Akihiko!"

"I can't tell him yet! His condition has made him so delicate." Usagi shook his head. "Before Takahiro found out, we were talking about him in the car and when we got home Takahiro was standing on the doorway. Misaki fainted as soon as he saw him. He can't know, if it stresses him and something happens… I… I can't…"

"I really think he should know, he might be young but don't underestimate him. You should share every aspect of this whole experience with each other. He should know Akihiko, if it was me I would have been so upset if Nowaki had hidden something like this from me. It's going to be worse if he finds out himself, just tell him."

"I can't… I can't let him worry. I am my children's father too and if I have to protect them against my own family, I will do that."

Hiroki sighed. "Akihiko…"

At that moment the waiter came asking them what were they going to have for lunch. Usagi didn't say anything so only Hiroki ordered and told the waiter to bring Usagi the same dish he had ordered.

"I hope it turns out well Akihiko."

"Thanks. I hope so too."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Misaki was at home on his bed looking at the ceiling, he had just woken up. He heard the front door opening. 'Usagi-san is home' He smiled with the thought. After a while, Usagi walked in to Misaki's bedroom.

"Hey." Misaki greeted him first.

"Misaki how are you feeling?" He sat on the edge of the bed, he had brought lunch for him since Misaki wasn't able to stand up for too long and cook yet, Usagi also didn't want to cook for him since his cooking skills were beyond horrible.

"I'm fine, I don't like staying at bed and doing nothing though." He frowned.

"Well since the four-day bed rest the doctor gave you ends tomorrow, how about we do something this weekend?"

Misaki looked at Usagi curious and excited. "Do somethi... Oh!" Misaki gasped and then froze all of a sudden and placed his hand on the side of his abdomen. Usagi widened his eyes and when he was about to ask Misaki what was going on, Misaki answered first. "I think one of them is moving a little bit. I feel some flutters." He rubbed the side where he felt it.

Usagi widened his eyes. "Really?" Usagi placed his hand on Misaki's belly. Misaki grabbed Usagi's hand and placed it on the spot he had felt flutters. "Here, do you feel it?"

Usagi was touching the spot Misaki had put his hand on and concentrated, he tried to feel something but nothing.

"Do you feel it Usagi-san?"

"No, I don't feel anything… but you do feel it right?"

"Yes a little bit. To be honest I'm not so sure if they are really moving but I do feel something inside. I've been feeling them since last week."

"And you just told me now? You only told me you felt flutters that one time."

"Well it is just flutters it might or might not be them so..." Misaki looked at Usagi how he was concentrated trying to feel something and it made him happy. Usagi also looked at Misaki, they were both happy, and right now it was all because of their unborn children.

Usagi was going to tell Misaki about their trip but then he decided to keep it as a surprise until tomorrow. He was going to give Misaki one of his most memorable vacations ever.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**A/N:** Hey guys! It's good to be back. I'm sorry this chapter is up half a year late, med school is so time consuming.** Just finished my first year of Med-school on wednesday, YAYYY! I'm going to start my third semster on monday! (I'm doing 3 semesters in a year so no vacation for me... boo)**

Also something horrible happened to me in the beginning of the year. I went to Lima to spend Christmas with my family and in January in my way back to Bolivia, once in La Paz, I got mugged and they got my money, ipad (not even a year old!), my iphone and my laptop with my pictures from the past 4 years when I was living in the US and the original chapter I was supposed to publish as chapter 23. Yup… it was the scariest thing I have ever been through. If I hadn't met my friend at the bus terminal after it happened I don't know what I would have done. As sent from heaven. It was so hard right after it happened (I couldn't even check what time it was to go to school, didn't have one single electronic device) but thinking that I was fine, that they didn't do anything to me, it made me feel better.

So this chapter guys, it is a rewrite. It's a good thing that I don't remember much about the chapter I had written before, which means this one tops it and I'm happy about that. I hope what happened to me never happens to any of you and if you are traveling, please do not travel alone if possible and also do not talk or listen to absolutely anybody. There is all sorts of people out there.

Now a little message for my beloved reviewers (and later scroll down for a message for all of you).

**Roocie:** As you can see sometimes… okay most of the times I don't update often but this has been the longest gap between chapters and I feel really bad about it TT_TT hope you enjoyed it!

**Funni neko and Mari Torre3:** Sorry for the wait guys! Hope you liked this chapter =D

**YaoiFanLizzy:** Thank you for patiently waiting this time too =) I think if the other baby was a girl, the one more panicked would be Usagi, poor man haha.

**Ocean Eve:** Thanks for your good wishes! Medical school is very exhausting but I love it! I'm glad you like the story! You too have a great week!

**Life4Love:** Like you said, if they have a girl she will definitely be the cutest girl ever! I agree with you, Usagi only wants a bigger house so he can still keep his toys haha! I hope their babies are born to term too, it's a very complicated pregnancy so. This was just the beginning of their trip hope you enjoyed it and thanks for your patience!

**Hoigui, Koronokiseki:** Sorry for the wait guys! Hope you liked this chapter!

**Midoritenchi90:** Thank you! Hope college is going well for you too! Good Luck!

**Tsuki Aizawa, Haruhi-kun:** Sorryy for the wait guys and thanks for your patience I'm glad you like it!

**Seshomaru94 and Ishikawa Tenshi:** I'm glad you are happy one of them is a boy. I'm sure Misaki's brother could help him out. If the other baby is a girl she would be so adorable right? They are both good looking. You were right about usagi-chichi and the stalker! You are studying to be a nurse! That's great! Good luck!

**Rasberry Jo:** Hope you liked the chapter, Fuyuhiko was in it now hehe! And I'm glad you liked the untrasound scene, it was a very important moment for them. Things are going to get a little complicated from here on ;)

**Ciel503:** Awww Thanks for calling me the best writer ever! Lol I'm so moved! I'm glad you like it!

**Gothpandaotaku:** Hahaha raising two girls would have definitely given Usagi a heart attack! Thanks for your encouragement! I will finish this story no matter what!

**Howl's moving castle fan:** Thanks for your reviews! I'm glad to know that you like it! Sorry for the late update!

**Mimimikan:** Aww Thank you so much! I feel proud when someone says this is the best mpreg ever =) I'm glad to know it brings out emotions in the readers. Goal achieved! Hope I could get to look your bear collection someday!... I read your other reviews and I laughed so much! You getting all Aikawa mode on hahhaha! Just what I needed hahha! Thanks for your patience!

**MioMisaki, and guest09/30/12:** I'm glad you are enjoying this fic guys! Thanks for your patience!

**Emerald-lynn**: Yay! I'm happy your friend liked this fic too! Junjou Romantica is the best! Hope you liked this chapter too!

**Ayanna Yume, hidan12, Keira Kinover-mar and usigh**: Sorry for making you wait for so long on this chapter! Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!

**JunjouSekaiMangalover, Soundscream99, hikary sanoko:** Thanks for the review guys! I'm glad you like this fic hope you liked this chapter too!

**Naurvir, Sakura Misaki-chan:** I'm glad you like it! And thanks for your good wishes! Med school is hard but I love it!

**Yukisnow139, ginassa 1998, Animegirl426:** Thanks for the review guys! Hope you liked this chapter too!

**Rubynoa:** I'm glad you are enjoying this story and that the character's feelings are getting to you. Goal achieved! Thanks for the reviews! =D

**Sakigirl123: **Thank you so much! I'm happy you like my story. It might take a while between updates nut I will nerver stop until I finish it. Thank you!

**~~REVIEW #300~~Guest 1/22/33:** I wish you could have left your name I would have given you a cookie. Whoever this was, thanks for the review! Lol!

Thank you guys for the reviews! It makes me so happy to open my email and see that someone reviewed it, it brightens my studying filled day hehe. Thank you! As for the next chapter, I'm so close to getting to the 100k word mark! Never thought this story would get so far! I already have one third of next chapter done, so I hope to get it finished soon. Until then I'll see you guys! Have a nice weekend and be safe!


	24. One of the Greatest Gifts

"Damn it!"

"AIKAWA-SAN I'M SO SORRY! USAGI BAKAAA!" Misaki was sitting next to Usagi in the car apologizing to Aikawa-san on the phone as Usagi was driving.

"I swear I have that manuscript done, I got the flash drive here. I thought I had to hand it in on Monday." He said pulling out the flash drive from his pocket.

"LIAR!" Both Aikawa-san and Misaki yelled at the same time.

"I'm telling the truth." He wondered why they didn't believe him.

"Wait a minute Aikawa-san." Misaki covered the mic of the phone. "If you have it done then why can't we go back and give it to Aikawa-san?!"

"No! We already drove for an hour and a half, I'm not going back! She can wait three more days, it's not like she hasn't done that before."

"Usagi-san!" Misaki sighed and took the hand that was covering one side of the phone. "I'm so sorry Aikawa-san but-" That's when Usagi grabbed Misaki's phone, hung up and threw it to the back seat.

"Hey!" Misaki felt so bad, because he though Aikawa-san might think it was Misaki who hung up on her.

"Ah!" Usagi looked like he had an idea. "I forgot, I have a printed copy I made for Hiroki to proofread."

Misaki got excited. "You do?! I'm gonna tell her!" Misaki streched his hand backwards towards the back seat trying to reach his phone. He stretched it as much as he could with no success. "Usagi-san! I need my phone!"

"We are not going back Misaki. Leave your phone there." Usagi said with a stoic expression.

Misaki was getting upset, that was his phone. "Usagi-san!"

"Just forget about her. She will live. Besides I have it printed but I have no idea where I put it." Then he looked at the floor of the back seat of the car. "Ah there it is, it wasn't at home. It's here in the car so there is no way to give it to her."

At the Marukawa offices, Aikawa-san was sobbing on her desk. "Usagi-senseeeeei you are so cruel!"

"Usagi-san! This was going to be one of the few times you gave your work on the time and this happens! You have to be more responsible! You have been driving for an hour and a half! Where are we going anyway?" Misaki had absolutely no idea where they were going.

"We'll get there soon." Usagi was not going to tell him until Misaki saw it with his own eyes. "We are almost an hour away."

"An hour still...?" Misaki sighed and took a ham and cheese sandwich from his bag and began eating it.

"You have a really good appetite now huh?"

Misaki swallowed what he had inside his mouth. "Yes, I'm so hungry lately."

"Well you are eating for three now. That's probably why. Did you take your estrogen today?"

"No not yet, I already got used to have it before I go to bed every night, it's more comfortable like that because if I'm outside during the day and I don't have my pills at the time I have to take them. I'm scared of what could happen if there is a delay on taking them, so in the evening I'm always home and I don't have to worry about that." Misaki smiled to Usagi.

"That's smart." Usagi nodded.

"Thanks!"

They kept driving for a while, Misaki could see the mountains in the distance and the hills of flowers next to the road they were driving on.

"Whoa! Usagi-san look! There are so many flowers around here! And in so many different colors! It's so beautiful! What is this place?"

"It's one of the best flower places in japan, can't remember what is called."

"Wow! It's beautiful." Usagi opened the window from Misaki's side and let the fresh air and the soft smell of the flowers filter inside the car.

Misaki couldn't help closing his eyes, it felt so good. He loved where he was right now, he was in the car, with Usagi-san, just the two of them. He had his hands on top of his belly, feeling the warmth emanating from it. He was enjoying this trip already.

They drove through some more fields of flowers and after almost a half an hour, Misaki noticed that Usagi-san was following the signs that led to Karuizawa. "Usagi-san, are we going to Karuizawa?"

"Mmm… What makes you think that?"

"Well for a while we have been following the signs that lead to Karuizawa… is it there where we are going? Tell me!" Misaki was eager to know.

Usagi turned his head to look at Misaki for a bit. "Have you been there before?" Then he turned his head again to keep his eyes on the road.

"No but I heard it is one of the most relaxing places in Japan. One of my classmates went last year, he told me it is one of the best places to get away from the world, relax and forget about everything."

"Then I think I picked a good place." Usagi smirked.

"So we are going there!" Misaki said cheerfully. "You could have just told me."

"I wanted it to be a surprise." He gave a warm smile to Misaki.

"Geez…" Misaki blushed and looked away. Usagi could tell Misaki was trying to stop himself from smiling which he though was cute. They made their way towards Karuizawa, the sky was very clear with clouds in different shapes which made the landscape with the green hills look more beautiful.

"I love the view, you don't get to see this every day in the city." Misaki said looking through the window. "Where are we staying?"

"You'll see."

They drove teen minutes into the town and then they drove around it so Misaki could take a look at it. Later, they left the town center going between some hills. It was like they were driving through the forest. After a while, Misaki could see a long wall leading to a big wooden door where Usagi stopped the car.

Usagi got out of the car and went to ring the doorbell. Misaki got out of the car too, it had been a long drive and his legs were slightly swollen. Once out, he let out a yawn as he was able to stretch his arms and legs.

An old lady opened the door for Usagi-san. Misaki noticed she was not Japanese, she had wavy blonde hair, he thought she was probably from a country in Europe. Misaki saw how they greeted each other. The lady went back inside and closed the door behind her, Usagi went towards the car giving Misaki a sign to get in the car, which he did. Once in, the lady slowly opened the big wooden door revealing a beautiful house with a gorgeous yard.

"Whoa…" Misaki couldn't help to be surprised at his sight. "This place is… I love it." Misaki smiled and looked like a little kid looking at the surroundings out the window. The house was big, and the yard, it was what Misaki liked the most so far, it was huge. It had a swimming pool with a waterfall in the front and as they were driving around the house to park the car next to the house, he saw a hammock and hot springs right at the back of the house.

Still in the car, Usagi grabbed Misaki's hand and he in response looked at the author. "Soon we are not going to have time to be on our own, I heard from some people that kids take a lot of time, so I wanted to take you somewhere where it would be just the two of us. We have this whole place to ourselves."

Misaki was so shocked and moved at the same time. He had not thought he would need time for Usagi and himself as a couple before the babies came. His mind had been so full thinking about the babies and taking care of himself that he just overlooked it.

"I wanted to take you out of the country, maybe to France or to England but I also thought that we shouldn't go too far away from home just in case. Besides, you don't have a passport."

Misaki had a sweat drop falling from his forehead. 'A passport… Excellent way to kill the moment' Misaki thought. "Thanks Usagi-san. I really hadn't thought about it. Let's take a lot of pictures, make memories and have a lot of fun okay?" Misaki smiled to him and all of a sudden he felt the warm pair of lips of his lover against his own. Before Misaki could push him away, Usagi quickly got off the car and once out, he leaned on the window to look at Misaki who was still in the car.

"Shall we go?" Usagi smirked.

Misaki was so red, he narrowed his eyes and shot him a killing glare. "Usagi-baka."

There was a path made out of stones leading to the house's front door, where the old lady was waiting for them.

The old lady bowed and Usagi and Misaki bowed in response. "Usami-sama, Takahashi-sama, welcome to my residence. I am so happy you got here safely, especially you Takahashi-sama in your condition, I was worried it might have been uncomfortable to come all the way here." She said looking at Misaki's abdomen.

Misaki widened his eyes, he was not expecting the old lady's comment. He was caught off guard. Why would she know about his condition? Plus she knew his name, it would not be so strange if they only knew Usagi's name since he was the one always making reservations but they also knew his name. "N-n-no! It was not uncomfortable! I-I-I'm fine." Misaki let out a confused fake smile.

"Oh! I am so glad to hear that." The old lady said while she turned around to open the door. Then Misaki whispered to Usagi's ear. "Usagi-san, how does she know…?"

"Well, I told her a little bit about us since we are going to be staying at her house. I thought it was appropriate. Anna-san is the sister of one of the maid's that used to work at my house in England. With the money they made working in England they built this house. They never married and now they have their sister Abigail and her husband live here. Anna's sister passed away some years ago. Now Anna takes care of Abigail, since gradually she has been losing her sight." Usagi grabbed Misaki's hand and pulled him forward, but Misaki didn't let him.

"Wait! So you told her I am pregnant!?" Misaki said that very loud and then covered his mouth when he realized that the lady had already opened the door and that there were people inside the house. There was an old lady and also an old man sitting on the sofa. They each had their own oxygen tank and there was luggage in front of them. When the lady turned to look at them Misaki pulled his hand to his mouth.

It seemed the old lady didn't hear Misaki's last sentence. "I hope you feel comfortable here, this house is so big for us now. We only take two rooms out of the six it has. She is my sister Abigail and he is her husband James." Then the lady's phone rang. "Oh! It might be our taxi. Please don't hesitate to look around the house."

Usagi and Misaki walked in and bowed to the people in the living room. They replied nodding back. Usagi noticed how Misaki looked somewhat uncomfortable. He was pulling the blue and red plaid buttoned shirt he was wearing downwards and then he nervously rolled his sleeves up and put his arms on his front as if covering himself. Usagi noticed this and stopped looking around grabbing Misaki's hand. "You don't have to hide it here, you can scream we are going to be parents, it's alright. That is why I reserved this house Misaki. For a weekend I want us to be free, I want you to express your feelings."

Misaki blushed and looked away. He still was not sure if it was a good thing that the people present knew about him. But he trusted Usagi. He knew that this was his lover's nature, his way of doing things. Most of the time, it really pissed off Misaki because he spent so much money on unnecessary stuff. But now on this weekend, their last vacation of just being the two of them, he was glad he could spend it like this with him.

Misaki sighed. "Okay."

The house was very comfortable, and spacious. The walls were cream colored and almost all the furniture had the same dark brown color. Misaki then looked through the windows at the backyard and he couldn't believe what he was looking at. The house had its own hot springs. "Usagi-san this house has hot springs!"

"It's a beautiful house right?"

"Yes. I never really thought I would get to spend some days in a house like this." Misaki went towards the living room near the old lady that was sitting on the sofa. He noticed that the lady wanted to stand up but she needed help. Misaki was close to her so he lent her a hand, it was not hard since the lady was thin. Usagi noticed and approached them just in case.

"Oh dear, I am sorry you had to help me in your condition. My body is not what it was years ago. Oh! Look at you! How far along are you honey?"

Misaki opened his eyes wide at the question, he was not used to being asked that by a complete stranger. "Ahm…" he cleared his throat, "I am 20 weeks."

"Oh you are halfway through! Congratulations!. It looks like it's going to be a big baby, you look more than 20 weeks." The old lady smiled to him.

"Thanks. Well that is because I am having twins." Misaki smiled back to her.

She clasped her hands together. "Twins! How wonderful!" She got a little closer to Misaki and extended her hands towards his belly. "May I?"

Misaki hesitated for a moment but something inside told him that it was okay, so he nodded. "Yes."

The old lady softly placed both of her hands on Misaki's belly. "Oh! This is the miracle of life, at times so scary and yet so beautiful, all at the same time. You have no idea all the joy and blessings these creatures will bring to your life. Feeling these little miracles grow inside you, knowing that one day you will hold them in your arms is one of the greatest gifts that can be experienced."

Misaki nodded. He felt like he was going to cry in any minute. No one had ever told him such beautiful words. It felt so good to have a person that was not related to him, and that didn't know all the circumstances about what they were going through, tell him that. Usagi was only looking but he knew how Misaki was feeling. He was feeling the same way too.

"Abby the taxi is here! It's time to go." Anna came in with the taxi driver. He picked up their baggage and took it to the cab. Usagi also grabbed a bag and helped out too. Abigail then placed her hands on Misaki's cheeks. "I will pray for you and your family darling. I know everything will be alright. Good-bye sweetheart." She hugged Misaki softly.

"Thank you." Those words were going to stay with Misaki forever. Abigail then turned around to hold on to her sister's arm. The taxi driver helped out Abigail's husband. Usagi walked them to the door and they left. Misaki then looked around him, the house was so big. Then walked towards Usagi and gave him a big hug.

"She was so kind." Misaki breathed into his chest.

"Yes she was." His chin was touching Misaki's brown hair.

"Besides the people we have told, it is the first time someone says something like that about our children. I wish everyone else would react as she did. I didn't sense the worry that the people that know us feel, all I sensed from her were her good wishes for us. It was nice to get that from a person we don't even know." He pressed his face towards Usagi's chest.

"Yes. I liked that too. There are so many things that remind us all the time that all the risks we are going through with this that we tend to forget the essential part." Usagi said. "You are halfway there Misaki." Usagi lowered the hand that was on Misaki's shoulder and placed it on his hip close to Misaki's belly. "Time is going by so fast. Like she said, soon we are going to have them with us."

"Yeah, once they arrive maybe we can bring them here too." Misaki said excited.

"No. Next time we come here, we will bring them." Usagi passed the back of his fingers through Misaki's cheek.

"That sounds good." The image of them and their two children playing on the yard came to Misaki's mind. "I can't wait... Alright!" Misaki broke the hug and went to look at the rest of the house. "I want to see the kitchen. I'm hungry!"

"We have to go to town to get some groceries for the weekend. Let's unpack the things we brought first. If I am not wrong the room we are using is on the first floor. Let's see… It's this one." Usagi looked around a bit and then, grabbed the three bags they had brought and took them to the main bedroom.

Misaki followed him wanting to see the room where they were going to sleep. He grabbed the door's frame with one hand and the door knob with the other walking inside the bedroom. "Usagi-san this bedroom is…" Misaki was speechless, the walls were cream colored, and all the furniture had a mixture of metal and wood that went perfectly with the view out the window. The bed was big and it was illuminated by a skylight on the roof. The view from the window in one of the walls, was incredible. As he got closer to it, he noticed it wasn't a window but a sliding glass door. The room had its own terrace. On it he saw many pots of flowers and in the middle, a rocking chair. "Wow. Usagi-san, how did you know they had this beautiful house?"

"I came here before but it wasn't like this. It was still under construction. I was probably 10 years old. My mom left me here for some days with the maid from England I told you about, Anna's sister. I picked out this place because the time I spent here, even though it was short, I enjoyed it a lot. I felt so at peace with myself here. They have made it even better." Usagi said pulling the curtains to the side for more light to illuminate the room.

"Oh… and where did they go? Where are Anna-san and her sister going?" Misaki had forgotten to ask him that.

"They are going to England for a couple of months. They are letting me take care of the house while they are gone."

Misaki nodded. "I see… Wait! That means you are not really renting out this place. You are just taking care of it! You are saving your money!" He said happily with a wide smile.

"Well technically it is ours for the time being. I only have to pay for the maintenance and we can come here as often as we want while they are not here."

"Really!? That's great!" Misaki went back inside with Usagi and sat on the bed leaning on his hands backwards. He felt how soft the bed was and he lay on the bed with his hands up over his head. Usagi couldn't resist that unintentional invitation. He placed his knee between Misaki's legs and kneeled on top of him placing his hands straight next to Misaki's face, trapping him completely. Still in four, Usagi went for Misaki's neck.

"Usagi-san…!" Misaki grabbed Usagi's head trying to push it away. "Wait!"

"Wait for what?" He said as he continued kissing Misaki's neck.

"I am hungry, tired and so not…" Misaki felt Usagi's lips going through his neck. "Usagi-san!" Usagi had started unbuttoning Misaki's shirt quickly from below up. Misaki grabbed Usagi's hand trying to stop him.

"Misaki what is it?" Usagi felt the way Misaki was grabbing his hands, he could tell he was making a big effort to try to stop him. Most of the times when Misaki wanted to stop him, he didn't put strength into it so he continued, but now Misaki was really trying to stop him, so he stopped.

"Usagi-san, listen to me." He said pushing him to a side and standing from the bed. "My legs feel weird from all the time I sat in the car and I am very hungry right now. So let's do what we have to do first. Let's go to town, get some food and buy some groceries for the weekend." Misaki stated as he finished buttoning his shirt, and left the room.

Usagi was so turned off. He thought that that was the perfect situation to do it since they had just arrived to a new environment and Misaki was in a good mood. He was so bummed about it but he guessed in his lover's current state… He had no choice. "I can't believe my rival is now food." Usagi sighed and went to meet Misaki in the car.

They went to a convenience store in town and they got enough groceries to last the weekend they were going to stay there. They only bought things for breakfast and snacks since for lunch or dinner they wanted to eat the food Karuizawa had to offer. They also looked around at other things they could use back home and also souvenirs for Takahiro, Manami and Mahiro.

They had gotten things for Manami and Mahiro but they were still looking for something for Takahiro, so they went to a souvenir store nearby. Usagi was looking at some type of candy he had never seen before in his life and Misaki went to an aisle that had keychains and magnets. While he was grabbing one of the magnets he had this horrible feeling that made his hand stop what he was doing.

He quickly turned around.

_He felt he was being watched._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N**: Hiii there! Sorry about the cliffhanger! Again so sorry for the late update, hope you guys are all great. I have been so busy with school, it's crazy. Thank you for all the encouraging messages! I love them all! And most of all thank you for your patience and for the reviews. Even though replying to all of them takes me a couple of hours, I do it with all my heart because I really love them all. I hope you spend a beautiful and memorable time for the holidays Merry Christmas! Happy Hannukah! Love you!

**poppynono123:** I tought it was hilarious when you compared the scene when Usagi said he was the father to maury! Hahaha! That is so funny! Thank you for all the reviews! That makes me feel so loved hehe! I will definitely finish this story so don't worry about it. Thanks for taking the time to reading it! I am so happy you like it!

**Hoigui:** Let's just hope whatever Usagi's father has in mind fails, because he is definitely up to something. Thanks for the comment!

**Ocean Eve:** Their evil grandfather is definitely up to something. And yes being in the medical field while writing this story… I wish I had more time, it is a challenge. And thank you for your kind words. =D

**Revya Median, Guest chapter 23 (5/10):** Thanks for your review guys!

**Midoritenchi90, yaoifangirl128:** Thank you for your review guys! And about the mugging, I am all better now thanks!

**Sakigirl123:** Thank you for your words, yes material things can be replaced, people can't and I am happy nothing happened to me back then. Thanks for your concern =) I am so happy this is one of your top 3 mpregs! It is an honor!

**Ryorachan**: Thank you for your words! I am so happy to read that you really like this fic! I am sorry about all the delays but I can't help it… I am so busy =( I wish I had more time… I would love to write one for Sekaiichi H. actually… I have a story in my head for them so full of drama and romance but again the thing is I don't have time =(. Gomennn nee. Thanks you're your review!

**Seshomaru94**: Wow! Your bad feeling about their vacation might actually be right =P And yeah! Maybe Usagi should get bodyguards already right? We'll see! Thanks for your kind words! And congratulations on finishing your first year of school! =D

**Gothpandaotaku:** Hi! I am glad updates make you happy haha! And also that you liked the store and hospital scene. I feel bad that Misaki felt pain in the appointment but it can't be helped… Usagi-chichi is definitely up to something, and he is trying hard to figure out what is happening to his son. Thank you for your kind words! I think I will be dead too before I finish med school… it is a good thing since I am busy all the time, it feels that time is going really fast. Thanks for your commens pandachann! =D

**Iamtauries:** Yayyy! Thank you so much! You definitely made me smile with your comment. It might have taken you a while to read it from the beginning and I really appreciate that you took the time to do that. It makes me so happy too that you like this fic! I try to keep it as realistic as I can. It is an honor to be the first story you fave and follow ^_^! Yayyyy! Thank you for your review!

**Starlightangel823:** I am sorry that after a year of not reading it there weren't many updates added. =( believe it or not I am still thinking what the other twin will be hehe. Thank you for your review!

**Shyreader18**: Thanks for your patience! I hope you liked this chapter! Usagi's father might have to keep investigating to figure out the truth… let's see how long it takes him. And about the other baby I still have no idea what it will be either. Hehe. Thank you for your review!

**Madamtea:** Thank you for your kind words! I am glad you like this fic! I will definitely consider naming the babies that! Your idea is brilliant! Thanks you!

**Blackwolf888888**: Thank you for all the messages and reviews! Actually I felt so bad for taking so long to update after I got your message a few days ago. Don't feel bad about it! I am happy I got it cuz it got me writing again haha! This chapter is for you! =) You might see Shinobu and Miyagi, I am still not so sure about them but Nowaki and Hiroki have an important role in this fic so you will see more of them. Thanks for your messages! ;D

**Van:** Thaks for the correction! I will fix it. =]

**Keroninja**: Thank you for taking the time to read this fic from the beginning! It must have taken you a while. I really appreciate it! I am glad you are starting to like mpreg a bit. I know it is weird but I really wish they could have that chance too of having kids of their own. I try to keep the story as realistic as I can. I am glad it you like it. Thanks for your comment! I hope you liked this chapter too!

**Lyssa loo:** Congratulations on your baby brother or sister! I was happy to read your review. I don't have kids so I don't know what a pregnant woman feels while pregnant. I do my research your comment means I am doing it good. Haha! Thanks for the review!

**Fan chapter 23. Aug 31:** Thank you for your kind words! I am sorry I can't update as often as I would like to. Thanks for reading!

**forever-fangirling1997**: I think Akihiko will make a great daddy too! Thanks for your review!

**Yuiko**: I will try not to end it with a tragedy even though the idea is so tempting hehe, I am glad you like this story! Hope you enjoyed this chapter too! =D

**Astrophel Thracius , yuki, ukkychan**: Thanks for your review! I am sorry for the delay, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Yumi-nachan**: You are right! It is dangerous if Fuyuhiko finds out the truth! What would his reaction be to finding out about who the babies' mom is? IT would definitely be a disaster! We'll see how this unfolds. Thanks for your review!

**KuroNoKiseki:** Yes I was mugged… =( but with my family's help I am all better now! =) Thanks for your patience and your kind words! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Angel of the Sky:** I am glad you like this fic! What will the other baby be? That is the million dollar question! Haha Thanks for your review!

**howls moving castle fan1:** Yep I got mugged but I am all better now… my family helped me out a lot. Thanks for your nice words! I am enjoying med school even though it takes me a lot of time, I am in love with my career path. Thanks for your review!

**JoEdgardHom;** Are you in med school too? That is cool! I won't give up! Hope you don't either! Wish you the best of luck! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Guest chapter 10 (5/11):** The reason why many authors want them to have twins is probably because this might be the only chance to have kids. Thanks for the comment!

**Rosaibiku, AkilovesKana, beckyhilly:** Thanks for your kind words! Hope you liked this chapter!

**Anon chapter 1 . Sep 17:** Thank you for your words, I am sorry to hear what happened in Barcelona, those things definitely leave you scared. Thanks for your good wishes and for your patience! Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Love 4 life:** I also love all the changes Usagi is willing to make for Misaki and his family, it might be scary for him becoming a father all of a sudden considering his past, but I think he'll do great. Let's hope the twins stay healthy the entire pregnancy, being such a high risk pregnancy… anything could happen. About Usagi-chichi… will he find out? When will he find out? Hehe I will keep it a secret for now. (I feel eevil lol). About Haruhiko telling Misaki about his father's intention, that could work, but how do you think Misaki would take it… would the news affect him? What do you think? ;] Thank you for your review! I loved your analysis and your comments on the story! And thank you so much for your patience and your kind words! My family helped me out a lot with the stuff I lost. I am so grateful to have such a wonderful family. =) Anyway, it makes me so happy to read comments like yours that you like this fic!

**Thank you! xoxo**


	25. Strength

Misaki noticed, he felt it. After realizing the man was staring at him, he continued manipulating the magnets in his hands, pretending he had not noticed him. He did not need to turn his body around completely to see the person, with a quick movement, he turned his head to see him. He was tall, wearing a large black coat and a hat. The thing that surprised him the most was that the man kept looking at him, it might have only been for a couple of seconds but to him it seemed like an eternity.

"Hey Misaki, how about…?"

Misaki gasped scared and looked to the other side where the voice had come from. It was Usagi.

Usagi noticed he had made Misaki drop the magnets he was grabbing to the floor. "What happened? Did I scare you?"

"No, no!" He tried squatting to pick up the magnets he had dropped which were only two, but Usagi beat him to them, so he did not really have to bend.

"Sorry for scaring you." Usagi said giving back the magnets to Misaki.

"No you didn't." Misaki lied obviously not convincing Usagi, the author thought it was a bit strange but he did not want to make a big deal out of it so he blamed it on the hormones. As Misaki was putting the magnets back on the shelves he looked at the other end of the aisle where the man had been standing. He was gone.

He wanted to go over there so bad and see if the man was still there or had left but then he thought maybe he was being paranoid and he was going to make Usagi worry for nothing.

"Look Misaki, I found this." Usagi had a bottle of whisky. "Takahiro might like this, it is Karuizawa Vintage"

Misaki had heard of those. "Oh wow!" His voice broke a little, he was trying so hard Usagi didn't notice his nervousness, he was still thinking about the man. "I think that will do, he'll like that. We have everything now right?"

"Yeah, we have things for breakfast, snacks, and souvenirs for Takahiro. Let's go to check out." They headed to checkout. Misaki was pulling the shopping cart from the front with one hand and Usagi was pushing it from the handle. Since they were close to the cashier, Misaki turned to look at Usagi and for a moment he didn't see where he was going.

"Misaki watch out!" Usagi said.

"Oh!" Misaki let out a small gasp. He had bumped into the person that was already waiting in the line. "I'm so sorry!" Misaki quickly apologized and bowed.

The man didn't say anything. He just looked at him and then turned to the cashier. Once Misaki was standing straight, he noticed that the person he had bumped into was no other than the man who had been staring at him before in the aisle. He found this entire situation very odd, Usagi was with him so he felt safer and he started putting all the stuff they had to pay for on the belt. While doing this, once in a while he saw the man with the corner of his eye. He did not look at Misaki at all, he just paid for what he got and walked towards the exit of the store. Misaki stopped putting the things on the belt to take a better look at this man, he walked past the cashier letting Usagi finish putting the rest on the things on the belt. He saw the man going through the store's doors when all of a sudden he turned to look at Misaki as if he knew Misaki had been looking at him. Misaki was not expecting that to happen at all, he grabbed the edge of the cashier's metal bagging area looking for something to hold on to. The man's gaze gave Misaki the impression that he had something to do with him. After a couple of seconds that seemed forever, the man turned and left.

Usagi noticed Misaki looking at that man while putting the things on the belt. "What's up with him? He was rude, you apologized and he didn't say anything back."

Misaki just nodded. "He was probably upset about something. Who knows…" He continued helping even though Usagi had already put almost everything on the belt. Misaki had to forget about that person, maybe it was coincidence of some sort. He had to let it go, forget about it. "Let's get something to eat, I'm hungry."

Usagi got close to Misaki and placed a hand on his lower back. "I was starting to wonder why you weren't complaining about food yet." Usagi teased Misaki.

"Usagi-san…" Misaki frowned. "You should be hungry too! It's time for dinner!"

"I am, let's go get something." Usagi laughed.

After leaving the store they went for dinner to a nice restaurant with a beautiful view. They could see the trees and the light blue sky from the table they sat at. As always Misaki completely finished his food and after they were done, they went to walk around town a bit more to take some pictures. Every once in a while when Misaki was not looking, Usagi took a picture of him. He was not so fond of pictures himself but he wanted to capture Misaki's condition for their little family album and also for him to keep. He had never seen Misaki like he was now. He looked so delicate yet so strong, he seemed to possess that protective strength he saw on parents walking and holding their children. He wondered if one day he would look like he had that strength too, even though he helped Misaki as much as he could, he still felt helpless. Usagi kept looking at Misaki, and every once in a while Misaki would put a hand on the lower part of his belly then look at Usagi and give him a warm smile. That is when Usagi realized he did have that strength he was thinking about, the only thing it took was to look at the loves of his life, and he felt it too. This entire situation they were in, made him love Misaki more than never before.

They had walked for a long time and Misaki was starting to get tired, they decided it was a good time to head back home. It was almost time for the sunset. When they got home, Usagi went to the main bedroom to do some reading with Misaki. For a couple of hours they enjoyed each other's company while reading. Then Misaki felt himself getting sleepy and thought it was time to take a bath. He put his robe on and went to take a shower. After he was done he went to their bedroom and as he grabbed the door knob to go inside, he remembered they had the hot springs in the back yard. He had completely forgot about it, he got very excited forgot about his sleepiness and went to check it out.

"This place is amazing." He said as he stood on the edge of the hot springs. He untied his robe and let it loose hanging at the back on his elbows. He was able to feel the warm breeze of the night on his bare skin. It was so refreshing he stood there for a while. He looked down and he saw his belly, he started feeling some flutters and wondered if it was them moving. "Do you like the breeze too?" he said as he rubbed it with both hands in small circles. "I wish you could see this place too. Next time we come we will bring you with us, you will love the swimming pool!" he said while looking at his belly, noticing how big it had got. When he changed clothes he didn't take that much time looking at it since he always had something to do, sometimes he had to make breakfast, do some homework or do some light cleaning around the house. But now that he was away from all of that, he could appreciate how big it was comparing to the time he found out he was pregnant. "You are good in there right? You two have gotten so big, I am going to get huge by the time you decide to come out. But that's fine… as long as you are okay." He smiled.

Then Misaki heard the wooden floor squeak. Usagi was a couple of steps behind him. Misaki quickly pulled his robe up to cover himself.

"How long have you been there?" Misaki glared at him and looked away.

Usagi went behind him and lowered his face to reach Misaki's ear and whispered, "Long enough to never ever forget your how beautiful you looked a while ago." Misaki listened to him whisper those words while Usagi softly took Misaki's robe off.

Misaki couldn't resist Usagi's touch, his cold hands slowly taking Misaki's robe off and throwing it to a side. "You are beautiful Misaki."

Misaki felt his cheeks turning red. "What are you saying…? Help me sit down, I want to get in." Misaki changed the subject since he was so embarrassed.

Usagi didn't do anything to avoid it since Misaki was already trying to sit down and he did need help. "Ah! This feels great." Misaki said once he was inside the hot water.

"Yes it does."

"Oh my back feels great in here! It is just what I needed! Ohh… I am in heaven!" Misaki said completely relaxed.

Usagi laughed.

"You definitely don't know what you have unless you lose it. Having a painless back is one of those things."

"Does it really hurt a lot?" Usagi frowned.

"Yes… but you get used to it as you try to find a position where it doesn't hurt, then you do it unconsciously."

"I'm sorry." Usagi said without making eye contact with Misaki.

Misaki noticed and placed his hand on top of Usagi's who was sitting next to him. "It's fine. I might complain about the pain but what I am experiencing right now, I know that there are millions of other people that would do anything to be able to have kids of their own. We are very fortunate… so a little bit of pain it's ok." He smiled to Usagi.

"I love you." He said as he got close to Misaki and kissed him on the forehead.

Misaki felt the same way too, he turned to see him to give him a kiss on the cheek. But right when his lips were about to touch his cheeks, Usagi turned on purpose making Misaki kiss him on his mouth. "Usagi-san!" Misaki covered his mouth with his hand.

Usagi just laughed. "Wow! Taking the initiative huh?"

"I... uhm… I…" Misaki sighed and rolled his eyes. "Just let me enjoy my bath!"

Usagi just kept laughing.

Misaki knew that Usagi was not the type of guy that would laugh too often so he liked that he was doing so. After being in the hot springs for some minutes, Misaki started feeling too hot and the doctor had warned him not to stay in hot water for too long, so he decided that he should just sit on the edge instead of being full body inside the hot water.

Usagi helped Misaki get out and sit on the edge of the hot springs with his legs from the knees down still in the water. Usagi also sat next to him.

"Are you enjoying yourself Misaki?"

"Yes! I definitely needed this vacation."

"If mom is good that means the babies are good too." Usagi felt accomplished.

"About that, I have been thinking and I will be their dad also! Not their mom." Misaki complained as he played with his feet on the water.

"You are technically their mom. You are bearing them, you are feeding them and you will give birth to them. Mom." Usagi was being completely serious but to Misaki it sounded as if he was mocking him.

"No but…" Oh he is completely right, Misaki thought and decided to change the subject. "Anyway… should we start thinking of names?" Misaki asked him. They will be here in less than 4 months."

"They will both be Misaki."

"Ha. Ha. Ha. NO." Misaki said very seriously. "At least let's pick the name for the boy. When we go for our next ultrasound and we see what the other baby is we can pick the name for him, let's just assume for now they're two boys. I'm sorry if you are a girl baby, but once we see what you are, if you are a girl we'll refer to you as she ok?" Misaki said patting his belly.

"I have this feeling the little one is going to be a boy." Usagi said.

"That is not a feeling, that is what you want!" Misaki laughed. "Let's just call him ´the little one´ until we find out what it is."

"Alright then, I think it is time for mom and kids to go to bed. It is starting to get chilly and I don't want you catching a cold." Usagi said and bent towards Misaki's belly kissing it twice in different spots. Misaki was not expecting that but he was glad that Usagi was showing more affection towards the babies lately, he also noticed that he was more protective than ever of him. Usagi stood up first and lent a hand to Misaki to help him up

"You were right it is getting chilly. Let's go to sleep." Misaki said as he bent to get his towel, he had to squat to get to it. "Oh boy. I can't bend down now…" Usagi was quicker and got the robe from the floor for him and helped him put it on. "It's fine." He then grabbed Misaki's hand and they went to the main bedroom to get a good night's rest.

It was their second day at the house, and they were both very excited for the activities of the day, they were going to go hiking. The place they were going to was very well known for the landscapes and the flowers it had, and Usagi had also researched this place and it seemed to be safe for children, adults and people of all ages in general, so he thought it would be fun for both of them. They had breakfast at the house and then Misaki made lunch to eat it at some stop point while hiking. He made little sandwiches, rice balls, little pieces of sausage and small pieces of chicken and eggs. Usagi helped out making lunch, he was really looking forward to eating it already.

They drove through the entrance of the reservation the hiking trail was located. The area looked really beautiful, they found a parking spot with no effort since beside their car there were only 5 more cars in the parking area, and there was very few people around. Usagi had done his research and this was the time of the year the hiking trail received less visitors, also another reason why he chose it. Usagi got out of the car, opened the trunk and put the backpack with their food on. As they headed towards the starting point Misaki walked next to him looking at the view.

"Usagi-san this place looks amazing!"

"It does right? It looks better than on the website."

"Let's go! There's the starting point of the hiking trail. I am so excited!" Misaki said, his eyes seemed to shine. As they walked they could see the different types of plants and flowers. Some trees even had fruit growing on them. They walked for around forty five minutes.

"Usagi-san… I'm hungry…" Misaki said somewhat embarrassed since they had eaten breakfast not so long ago.

Usagi laughed. "Are you really?"

"I am. I'll just eat one of the small sandwiches. Look there is one resting point and it has tables. Let's eat there, ok?" Misaki pulled Usagi towards the resting point.

Even though Misaki said he was not going to eat much, he ended up finishing what they had brought. Usagi who was not planning on eating, also finished his share since watching Misaki eat his food with such pleasure made him hungry too. Once they were done they stayed sitting for a couple of minutes and resumed their walk.

Misaki felt his hand being grabbed by Usagi's, he was about to pull it away but Usagi held to it with more strength. "We have not seen a single person during the entire trail. We have the whole place to ourselves."

Misaki knew he was right so he let him hold his hand. It felt so good for both of them to be holding hands out in the open, with no one to judge them or glance at them. Misaki had to admit it felt nice too.

"Misaki… I have a feeling I am forgetting something."

"But what could it be, because we only brought the… oh…" Misaki looked at Usagi's back and there was no backpack. Usagi saw Misaki looking at his back and he realized what had happened.

"Crap, I forgot it in the resting point. I am going to go get it." He saw a large rock. "Sit here and wait for me, I won't take long."

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?"

"No, it's fine I will be back really soon." And so he left back to the resting point. Misaki sat on the rock that Usagi had pointed out. The rock was large enough that he could even lay on it, and since there was no one around he went ahead and did so. The soft breeze, the chirping of the birds and also the fragrance of nature felt so good. He lay for about fifteen minutes. 'Usagi-san might be on his way back now' he thought, so he decided to sip up. While he was doing so, a strong breeze came taking away his sun hat.

"My hat!" Misaki didn't want to lose his hat, so he followed it to get it. He didn't notice he was actually leaving the hiking trail. Every time he was closer to the hat, the wind blew it away further every time. He noticed the soil was getting muddier with each step and also somewhat slippery, so he thought it was better to forget about the hat and head back. Besides, he had lost sight of it. But then he heard Usagi calling him.

Usagi came back with the backpack he had forgotten at the resting point of the hiking trail. He was now where he had left Misaki, he saw the large rock but Misaki was not there. He looked around and he saw him very far away from the hiking trail between the trees and tall grass. "Misaki! Come back!" He screamed calling at him but Misaki didn't seem to hear him so he went after him. He was going into the forest, even though he had read that that hiking trail was safe, he had a bad feeling and dropped the backpack to run to get to him.

He was not so far away from him when he called him again. "Oy Misaki!" It looked like Misaki had heard him this time because he turned around.

That was when he felt his heart stop for what it seemed like an eternity.

"Usagi-san!" Misaki had heard him, he turned around and waved to him, but when he took a step towards Usagi, he felt the ground below him moving, fe felt himself going downwards.

"MISAKI! NOO!"

It all seemed to happen in slow motion. Misaki had been standing on the soft muddy edge of what it looked like a precipice and he was now going downward. Usagi saw Misaki holding on to the edge, while Usagi was running towards him. Misaki had managed to somehow pull himself up, he was holding on to the edge of the muddy ground with his elbows still trying to pull himself up further.

"Usagi-san!" Misaki screamed desperately. In his current condition he was not as strong, and the precipice's edge was very slippery. Usagi saw his lover dissapear.

Misaki had fallen.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N:** Dun dun duuun! I am so sorry to leave it with a cliffhanger and also for the late update. It's incredible how I started this story on my first year of college and I am now in med school. I have been so busy with school, clinicals and also work… and family troubles too, I could use some love… reviews… maybe, si? Here are the reply messages for the people that reviewed last chapter, and that is it, I will go back to my books. OH! Please if you know where can I find ACT 35 please let me know… whether it is in English or Spanish. I might get inspired and update earlier if I read it (Just saying :3 lol). See you guys!

**PurpleScorpion:** I am a complete sucker for mpreg's too… this story is the result of that haha! Thanks for the Christmas greeting! Oh boy I am so embarrassed to be replying to a Christmas greeting in April… almost May lol hope you understand. =) Thanks for the comment!

**Gothpandaotaku:** oh I love fluff hehe. I am a OHC fan so I thought sending them to a "refreshing" place like Karuizawa would do. Haha. I am glad you can picture the scenery with my description, it makes me so happy to hear that. Sometimes we are so caught up with our daily lives and it is not only when a stranger tells you that you are doing a good job that it makes you realize all the good things you are doing. It happened to me and I wanted that for Misaki here too. Thanks for the review!

**Howls moving castle fan1:** Thanks for loving this storyyy =D. School is going… fine? Well it has been so busy, I started clinicals and getting to learn a lot about surgery. It has been really great, thanks for asking. I hope you are doing good as well. Thanks for the comment!

**Tiara call & Fan:** Thank you! I am glad you guys like this story. Even though it might take a while to finish it… I definitely will! Just don't call Aikawa on me please! Hahaha! Thanks for the comments!

**Primordium:** Congratulations on the baby! I sent you a message because if I write it here will be too long. Hope you don't mind.

**Poppynono123:** Your suspicions might be right, emphasis on might please, haha. I am glad you like the story, never meant to annoy you for not updating fast, sorry I have school and work to take care of, but I promise the ending will be worth the wait. Thanks for your comments!

**Seshomaru94:** Thanks for the good wishes, hope you have been doing well and had great holidays too! I believe Usagi-chichi is capable of lots of things, let's just hope he reconsiders what he is doing and decides to get his son's love back. Thanks for the review!

**JoEdgardHom:** Awesome congrats! Future doctor here, thanks for the encouragement! How does it feel now that you are finished? Is it what you thought it would be? Better? Not really? I would love to know. Thanks for the comment!

**Kaoru12211991:** Your reviews made me so happy! For various things. I sent you a message. Hope you don't mind.

**Yaoifan101:** Here it is the long awaited chapter, hope you liked it and as for the names of the twins hopefully we'll know soon. ;D Thanks for the comment!

**Vero Diaz & absze:** Here is the new chapter, sorry for the late update. I don't have much free time and when I do get to have some all I do is sleep. I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for your reviews! =)

**Ilovesouleater2002:** You review made me laugh so much because I could feel how impressed you were when you found out the guy was Nowaki and his parther Hiroki after guessing everything before. You missed one of the most important guesses, but it is fine my dear friend! No problem! I will definitely put more things for you to guess ;D Thanks for your reviews, they made me smile!

**Cuddlesofmassdestruction:** Thank you very much for your kind words, I definitely put a lot on effort into every chapter. I want to keep the story in character and hopefully make the readers feel what the characters are going through and feel touched. I am so glad you like this story and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you!

**DearDreadful:** Oh boy I love your question. And the answer to why are the records on high security is both you mention, because it is a male pregnancy and because of Usagi. I will expand this at some point in the story. Thank you very much for asking, whenever you read in the story further explanation of this is thanks to you! Thanks for the reminder! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Jaefujoshi:** I am glad you like this story unniii! Thanks for the suggestion but I would feel more comfortable if I put it up in the website you mention myself so I can get to manage it. This story is like… my baby… lol. Thank you very much for the idea and also for the reviews! Hope you liked this chapter.

**Lorellamoon:** Hi! Thanks for the review! As for terrorist couple I am not so sure if I will be including them here or in separate story. It makes me so happy to know you like this story, hope you enjoyed this chapter too. Thanks for the review!


End file.
